


Number 10

by HarryGayStyles



Series: Number10 [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Father/Son Incest, Français | French, Harry-centric, Human Trafficking, Kidnapping, Kissing, Louis-centric, Love, Love Stories, M/M, Pedophilia, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Rescuing Harry, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 101,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryGayStyles/pseuds/HarryGayStyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Vous savez ce qui est fou avec mon travail, c'est de voir tout ce que je vois. Vous ne pouvez même pas vous imaginer qu'est-ce que j'ai déjà vu. Je vous le jure. En ce moment, vous devez vous demander quel est mon travail, et moi je peux simplement vous dire que je suis celui qui aide les personnes. Les personnes qui se font acheter. Oui, acheter. Avec de l'argent. Ces personnes qui se sont fait kidnapper pour la plupart et que maintenant, ils se font vendre. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment la plupart sont en mauvais état. Il y en a qui se sont fait violer, utiliser, battre, tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer, ces personnes-là l'ont déjà vécu. Et certains font même de la prostitution. Mais, il y a toujours des exceptions à la règle. Il y en a toujours un ou une, qui est parfait. Très bien habillé, coiffé, il est parfait mais, c'est celui qui est le plus à plaindre. Celui qui sert à tout le monde. Celui qu'on utilise parce que c'est de la bonne qualité et qui sait comment se comporter. C'est celui qui a été dressé depuis son tout jeune âge. Le favori. J'ai voulu faire ce travail pour aider les gens, mais depuis quelque temps, mon travail prend beaucoup de place dans ma vie et j'ai de la difficulté à ne plus penser à toutes les personnes que je sauve. Je ne veux pas me vanter, loin de là même, mais j'en ai sauvé des personnes et toutes ces personnes viennent hanter mes nuits. Je n'arrive plus à arrêter de penser à tout ça et maintenant, j'en paye le prix. Il y a des jours où tout ce que je veux, c'est aller boire un verre avec mes amis comme toutes les personnes de mon âge font, mais je ne peux pas. J'ai l'interdiction de boire. Pourquoi? Parce que je peux être appelé en mission n'importe quand et je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'on m'appelle quand j'ai bu. Désolé, je m'éloigne du sujet. Donc, maintenant, je suis aux États-Unis. Je ne sais pas dans quelle ville je suis, mais putain, j'ai la trouille. Il faut que je me reconcentre. Il faut que j'arrête de penser. Il faut que j'y aille, souhaitez-moi bonne chance...</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Louis

**Author's Note:**

> Vous savez ce qui est fou avec mon travail, c'est de voir tout ce que je vois. Vous ne pouvez même pas vous imaginer qu'est-ce que j'ai déjà vu. Je vous le jure. En ce moment, vous devez vous demander quel est mon travail, et moi je peux simplement vous dire que je suis celui qui aide les personnes. Les personnes qui se font acheter. Oui, acheter. Avec de l'argent. Ces personnes qui se sont fait kidnapper pour la plupart et que maintenant, ils se font vendre. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment la plupart sont en mauvais état. Il y en a qui se sont fait violer, utiliser, battre, tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer, ces personnes-là l'ont déjà vécu. Et certains font même de la prostitution. Mais, il y a toujours des exceptions à la règle. Il y en a toujours un ou une, qui est parfait. Très bien habillé, coiffé, il est parfait mais, c'est celui qui est le plus à plaindre. Celui qui sert à tout le monde. Celui qu'on utilise parce que c'est de la bonne qualité et qui sait comment se comporter. C'est celui qui a été dressé depuis son tout jeune âge. Le favori. J'ai voulu faire ce travail pour aider les gens, mais depuis quelque temps, mon travail prend beaucoup de place dans ma vie et j'ai de la difficulté à ne plus penser à toutes les personnes que je sauve. Je ne veux pas me vanter, loin de là même, mais j'en ai sauvé des personnes et toutes ces personnes viennent hanter mes nuits. Je n'arrive plus à arrêter de penser à tout ça et maintenant, j'en paye le prix. Il y a des jours où tout ce que je veux, c'est aller boire un verre avec mes amis comme toutes les personnes de mon âge font, mais je ne peux pas. J'ai l'interdiction de boire. Pourquoi? Parce que je peux être appelé en mission n'importe quand et je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'on m'appelle quand j'ai bu. Désolé, je m'éloigne du sujet. Donc, maintenant, je suis aux États-Unis. Je ne sais pas dans quelle ville je suis, mais putain, j'ai la trouille. Il faut que je me reconcentre. Il faut que j'arrête de penser. Il faut que j'y aille, souhaitez-moi bonne chance...

... : Est-ce que tout le monde a compris?

Nous hochâmes tous la tête et nous ne fîmes plus un geste. L'escouade passa rapidement devant nous et ils commencèrent à faire leur travail. Je n'en revenais pas dans quoi je m'étais embarqué. J'avais seulement 21 ans et j'étais aux États-Unis avec d'autre jeune de mon âge pour faire une descente chez un vendeur d'humain. Un vendeur d'humain putain. On était à l'extérieur d'une bâtisse et nous attendions notre signal pour aller à l'intérieur. Je ne savais pas comment j'avais fait pour me retrouver ici. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas ma première fois. C'était mon travail, mais c'était la première grosse mission que je faisais. J'avais de la pression. Il fallait que tout aille bien. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faire une erreur. Je n'avais jamais été aussi stressé de toute ma vie. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à tout. J'avais peur que la mission ait des complications. Bien sûr, on avait tous des gilets par balle, mais j'avais la trouille.

... : Hey, Tomlinson!

Je relevai rapidement la tête pour voir Zayn. C'était mon seul ami dans cette escouade. Il était grand, beau, cheveux noirs, peau mate, tatoué. Il avait le physique parfait pour ce genre de travail. Moi j'étais presque son contraire. J'étais petit, pas très beau, les cheveux châtains, une peau blanche et quelques tatouages.

Je poussai un petit cri quand il agrippa mon bras. Il mit sa main sur ma bouche pour me faire taire et il approcha sa bouche de mon oreiller pour me parler sans que les autres entendent.

Zayn : Maintenant tu te calmes et tu te concentres sur la mission...

Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens pour me faire comprendre le message et j'hochai doucement la tête. Il enleva ses mains de sur moi et nous nous retournâmes vers la porte. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps nous attendions que cette foutue porte s'ouvre, mais je commençais à avoir mal aux jambes et je n'avais qu'une envie, rentrer chez moi et me mettre au lit. D'accord, j'étais aux États-Unis et j'habitais au Canada, mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de rêver.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin, je vis le soulagement sur le visage de tout le monde. Ça voulait dire que nous pouvions y aller. Et ce qui nous soulageait le plus, c'était le fait de ne pas avoir entendu de tire de fusil, donc, le propriétaire n'était pas là, donc, il n'y avait aucun mort et nous allions pouvoir faire ce que nous avions à faire sans nécessairement avoir plein de sang autour de nous, sauf si bien sûr, le propriétaire ne s'occupait pas bien de sa marchandise.

Je me trouvais vraiment idiot d'utiliser des termes semblables. Comme propriétaire, marchandise, mais c'était les mots que nous nous devions d'utiliser. Mes patrons ne considéraient pas les personnes enfermé là-dedans comme des humains, non, ils les traitaient plus comme des animaux. Des pauvres petits animaux sans défenses. Je n'aimais pas les considérer comme tel, mais on nous avait appris à ne pas les traiter en égal à nous. Pourquoi? Je n'en sais rien.

... : Louis putain, viens.

Oh, c'était encore Zayn et tout le monde était entré dans l'établissement sauf nous. Encore une fois, il fallait que je me concentre et que j'arrête de me distraire moi-même.

Nous rentrâmes dans l'établissement et je fus choqué de voir autant de personnes. Il y avait beaucoup de femmes, ou plutôt des filles. Elles n'étaient pas assez vieilles pour être considéré comme femme. Il y avait quelques garçons, mais tous jeunes et sans grand intérêt pour moi. Je ne dis pas que les jeunes étaient sans intérêt, c'est seulement que moi je m'occupe des vieux. Alors je n'ai pas à me préoccuper d'eux.

Avec Zayn, nous montâmes des escaliers et je souris en voyant les personnes dont j'allais m'occuper. En surface, ils étaient tous relativement correcte. Ils avaient l'air bien nourrit. Je commençai à marcher dans la salle pour voir les pires cas et aller m'en occuper. J'adorais avoir le sentiment que quelqu'un avait besoin de moi.

J'allai dans le fond de la salle et souris à un de mes coéquipiers. Il fronça les sourcils en me voyant faire et je détournai tout de suite ma tête. Je n'étais pas capable de me faire accepter par les autres. Ils ne voulaient pas vraiment de moi ici. Parce que eux ils avaient dû faire leur preuve pour montrer qu'ils avaient leur place ici, tandis que moi j'avais seulement demandé à mon père et j'avais été engagé. Pour certaines personnes, c'était du favoritisme, mais mon père n'en avait rien à faire de moi. J'étais traité comme tous les autres.

Je retins mon souffle en voyant une fille avec un bandage sale sur l'œil. Je me tournai vers le coéquipier qui m'avait ignoré pour lui demander de l'aide.

Moi : Hey, viens m'aider!

Il continua de me regarder en fronçant les sourcils et rapidement, je m'approchai de lui, mais je me retrouvais sur le cul à cause qu'il m'avait bousculé et qu'il s'était précipité vers la porte. Je le regardai en fronçant les sourcils sans comprendre qu'est-ce qu'il faisait et je sursautai quand il poussa un cri parce que quelqu'un venait de l'arrêter dans sa course. Il se débattait dans les bras du grand gaillard qui était dans mon équipe et je fronçai les sourcils en voyant un tatouage dans le bas de son dos. 10. Tout simplement.

Je me remis sur mes jambes et je retournai voir la fille de tantôt. Je lui fis un petit sourire mais avant que je puisse m'agenouiller devant elle, quelqu'un rentra en trompe dans la pièce.

... : Tomlinson!

Je me retournai et je soupirai en voyant mon père. Tiens, qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait encore? Je n'avais rien fait de mal et il n'avait pas de raison de m'appeler.

Père : Viens ici!

Je soupirai, fis un petit sourire à la fille et marchai vers mon père. Je fronçai les sourcils en voyant le garçon avec le tatouage 10 couché par terre et se faire retenir par quelqu'un par-dessus lui. Je vins me mettre devant mon père et le regardai.

Moi : Oui?  
Père : Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?

Il pointa le jeune garçon qui était retenu sur le sol. Pourquoi je lui aurais fait quelque chose? Ce n'était pas moi qui l'avais attaché sur le sol. Ce n'était pas moi qu'il devait gronder.

Moi : Mais rien papa. Je croyais que c'était seulement un de mes coéquipiers et je voulais qu'il m'aide avec un cas.  
Père : Louis, c'est une marchandise.

Je fis des gros yeux. Comment ça une marchandise? Il n'avait pas du tout l'air d'une marchandise. Il était trop parfait pour être une marchandise. Ça devait être une blague.

Moi : Mais... il n'avait pas l'air de ça.  
Père : Pourtant s'en ait un.  
Moi : Je ne le savais pas.

Le jeune garçon poussa un cri quand on lui attacha les poignets avec une corde. Il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier cela et je devais avouer que je n'avais pas envie de m'approcher de lui.

Père : Louis, tu t'occupes de lui.

Je fis des gros yeux. Euh non, j'étais contre. Je venais juste de penser au fait que je ne voulais pas l'approcher alors m'occuper de lui, c'était hors de question.

Moi : Mais papa, tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas assez fort.  
Père : Mais putain fais ton travail, je n'ai pas le temps pour tes jérémiades Louis.  
Moi : Mais...  
Père : Pas de mais, tu t'occupes de lui sinon tu n'as plus de travail.

Je fis des gros yeux et ne répondis pas. Il partit rapidement et je me retournai vers le garçon. Comment j'allais faire pour m'occuper de lui? Moi je voulais la fille, pas lui. Lui je ne l'aimais pas. Il m'avait poussé.

Je m'approchai de lui et remerciai le garçon qui l'avait attaché après un poteau dans la pièce. Je me m'accroupis devant numéro 10 et le regardai avec un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Moi : Salut, moi c'est Louis...

La seule réponse que j'obtenus fut un cracha. Il m'avait craché dessus. Non mais il n'était vraiment pas gêné. Moi je voulais l'aider et lui il me remerciait en me crachant dessus.

Moi : Je suis là pour t'aider!  
10 : Go away bitch! (Dégage salope!)

Je souris. Il était charmant. Je poussai un cri quand je reçus son pied en plein sur mon visage. Je me retrouvais par terre en moins de deux et il avait un sourire vainqueur sur le visage. J'étais vraiment fâché. Rapidement, je me relevai et le regardai de haut pour le faire sentir inférieur à moi.

Moi : Au moins moi je ne suis pas une pute!

Il fronça les sourcils et je souris en comprenant qu'il ne comprenait pas le français. J'allais pouvoir lui dire tout ce que je voulais sans réellement le blesser parce qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que je disais.

Moi : Moi je ne suis pas dans un réseau de marchandise! Je ne vais jamais être vendu à celui qui a le plus d'argent!  
Zayn : Putain Louis, tu fous quoi!?

Oh non, je ne voulais pas avoir de problèmes. Je regardai Zayn s'approcher de moi. Je m'éloignai de 10 et allai à sa rencontre.

Zayn : Je peux savoir qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
Moi : Mais il m'a craché dessus, m'a bousculé, m'a donné un coup de pied au visage...  
Zayn : Et toi tu l'insultes?  
Moi : Mais il ne comprend même pas le français.  
Zayn : Mais qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui putain?  
Moi : Mais rien.  
Zayn : Tu sais qu'en disant cela, il n'y a pas seulement lui qui t'écoute, mais toute la pièce.

Je fis des gros yeux. Je n'avais pas réalisé ça. Je n'avais pas pensé que peut-être que les autres parlaient français. Je ne voulais pas être méchant avec les autres.

Moi : Je ne voulais pas Zayn.  
Zayn : C'est quoi ton problème avec lui?  
Moi : Il est méchant.

Zayn soupira et il s'approcha de 10. Il allait le regretter. Le numéro 10 n'était pas une personne de qui on devait s'approcher. Il devrait rester loin de lui.

Moi : Fais attention.

Il secoua la tête en souriant et il s'accroupit à côté de 10. Pourquoi il ne m'écoutait pas? Je ne lui aurais pas dit de faire attention s'il ne fallait pas qu'il ne fasse.

Zayn : What's your name? (Quel est votre nom?)

Je souris quand 10 lui cracha au visage. Zayn ne put retenir la gifle qu'il lui donna et il se releva. Il essuya rapidement son visage et il revint vers moi.

Moi : Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai cherché.  
Zayn : Pourquoi tu t'occupes de lui?  
Moi : C'est mon père qui m'a dit qu'il était sous ma responsabilité.  
Zayn : Oh...  
Moi : Ta gueule et prend-le toi. Tu es plus fort que moi.  
Zayn : Je viens de le gifler, tu penses que je vais faire ça pour toi?  
Moi : Je t'en supplie...  
Zayn : Non Lou, tu te débrouilles.  
Moi : Je te déteste!

Il sourit, embrassa mon front et il repartit voir une fille. Je m'approchai doucement de 10 sans pour autant lui donner la possibilité de me cracher dessus.

Moi : You are bad! (Tu es méchant!)

Il rit doucement et je souris en voyant des fossettes sur ses joues. Je devais avouer qu'il n'était pas mal. Il était grand, avait de beaux cheveux frisés, un regard vert émeraude magnifique. Il n'était pas laid.

10 : What are you doing here? (Que faites-vous ici?)

Oh putain, j'étais trop con pour savoir parler anglais correctement. Je n'étais pas bilingue. D'accord, j'avais compris sa question mais je ne savais pas comment y répondre.

Moi : Euh... we... I...

Il rit en secouant la tête. Non mais il se moquait vraiment de moi? Il était vraiment en train de se moquer de ma gueule parce que je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre?

Moi : I don't speak english. (Je ne parle pas anglais.)  
10 : No, not for real? (Non, pas pour de vrai?)

J'avais envie de lui répondre plein de choses, mais je n'avais aucune idée de comment ça se disait en anglais alors je me contentais de la seule insulte que je connaissais en anglais à cause que j'étais nerveux.

Moi : You are bad! (Tu es méchant!)  
10 : You already said that. (Vous avez déjà dit ça.)

Je poussai un gémissement parce que je ne pouvais pas le remettre à sa place. Il était méchant. Il se moquait ouvertement de moi.

10 : When Father will see you, you'll want to disappear. You don't have permission to be here. Father will be angry and will kill you. (Quand Father va vous voir, vous allez tous vouloir disparaitre. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici. Father va être en colère et il va vous tuer.)

Tout ce que j'avais compris dans ce qu'il venait de dire, c'était father, donc, il pensait probablement que c'était son père. Il était vraiment idiot.

Je poussai un cri quand il cracha à côté de moi. Je n'avais qu'un envie, et c'était de lui rendre ce qu'il me faisait depuis tantôt mais je n'avais pas le droit.

Moi : Are you hurt? (Êtes-vous blessé?)  
10 : Why you ask? You don't even really want to know. You just want us to hurt my family and me! Leave us alone! (Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela? Vous ne voulez même pas vraiment le savoir. Vous voulez seulement nous faire du mal à ma famille et à moi! Laissez-nous tranquille!)

Je ne comprenais absolument pas ce qu'il disait mais il était fâché. Comment j'étais supposé comprendre quand il parlait cent fois plus vite parce qu'il était énervé?

Zayn : Le mec est fâché Lou.  
Moi : Mais je comprends rien à ce qu'il dit.  
Zayn : Amène-le dans la camionnette.  
Moi : Mais je ne vais jamais être capable de l'emmener jusque-là.

Zayn délaissa la personne dont il s'occupait et il s'approcha de 10. Quand Zayn le toucha, il poussa un cri et il essaya de se séparer de lui.

Zayn : Calm down! (Calmez-vous!)  
10 : You are a mother fucking bitch! (Vous êtes une putain de salope!)  
Zayn : You too. (Vous aussi.)

Je souris en voyant le visage de 10 se décomposer. Rapidement, Zayn attrapa ses bras et il détacha ses bras de sur le poteau. 10 se débattu comme il le pouvait dans les bras de Zayn mais il ne put rien contre lui et Zayn le prit sur son épaule. Je souris et nous sortîmes du bâtiment pour aller le porter dans le camion. 10 était vraiment très fâché. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire des mots obscènes en anglais et il frappait le dos de Zayn.

Après quelque temps, Zayn le fit enfin s'asseoir dans la camionnette et 10 commença à dire plein de choses à toutes les personnes à l'intérieur. Plusieurs pleuraient et ils prenaient soin d'elles. Zayn vint me rejoindre et nous continuâmes de les regarder.

Moi : C'est un con.  
Zayn : Qui s'occupe de ses proches.  
Moi : Tu as vu comment il est habillé?  
Zayn : Il allait être vendu...

Je me retournai rapidement vers Zayn. Pourquoi disait-il cela? Il n'avait aucune preuve de ce qu'il avançait. Il n'avait pas le droit de dire ça.

Moi : Pourquoi dis-tu cela?  
Zayn : Parce qu'il est propre, habillé, coiffé. Dans deux jours maximums il allait être vendu. Il vient probablement de terminer sa formation.  
Moi : Je ne comprends rien Zayn.  
Zayn : Louis, tu ne connais pas assez ton métier. Tu écoutais pendant les cours?  
Moi : Non.  
Zayn : Putain que t'es con.  
Moi : Je suis désolé.  
Zayn : Pourquoi fais-tu ce travail-là?  
Moi : Parce qu'il me fallait un travail.  
Zayn : Putain Lou, ce n'est pas une raison.  
Moi : Je suis désolé.

Il soupira, prit ma main et nous retournâmes à l'intérieur. Je le suivis sans vraiment comprendre tout ce qu'il m'avait dit. Mais pourquoi il allait être vendu?

Pendant le reste de la journée, je ne revis pas 10. Je ne savais pas si j'allais le revoir un jour, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. J'aidais beaucoup de personnes. J'aimais bien cet endroit. Le propriétaire s'occupait bien de sa marchandise. Seul point négatif, ils parlaient tous anglais et je ne comprenais absolument rien. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais été engagé si mon père n'avait pas été un des patrons.

Après une très longue journée de travail, je repartis à l'hôtel avec Zayn et lui demandait de m'expliquer mon travail mais il refusa de le faire. J'avais essayé d'insister mais il s'était mis au lit et il m'avait dit de la fermer. Zayn était comme un ours. Il était tout doux mais aussi, il faisait peur et j'avais peur de le contrarier. Oh et j'étais heureux de dire qu'à cause de lui, je ne me faisais pas niaiser à cause du fait que j'étais gay. Ce travail était pour des personnes fortes, tant physiquement que psychologiquement, et moi je n'étais pas comme ça. Je me laissai faire. On pouvait m'insulter sans que je réagisse. Mais maintenant, Zayn me protégeait. Une chance qu'il était de mon côté, sinon je n'étais pas sûr de survivre. Et oui, je pensais beaucoup et j'avais de la difficulté à être réellement fâché contre quelqu'un. J'étais faible. Beaucoup trop faible pour ce travail mais j'étais incapable de m'en trouver un autre. D'accord, je n'avais pas fait d'effort pour m'en trouver un autre mais ce n'était pas grave.

En tout cas, je me mis en pyjama, allai dans mon lit et m'endormis en pensant que demain, je revenais au Canada et que j'allais pouvoir dormir dans mon lit...


	2. Harry

Il fallait que je m'occupe des personnes dans la camionnette. Il fallait que tout le monde arrête de paniquer. Ce n'était pas comme ça que nous allions nous en sortir.

Moi : Hey!

Tout le monde se retourna vers moi. Je regardai à l'entour de nous pour voir s'il n'y avait pas des personnes qui nous surveillaient et m'adressait à tout le monde. J'étais dans le camion des plus vieux. Les jeunes avaient été séparé de nous donc je n'allais pas pouvoir leur dire de seulement parler anglais en compagnie des intrus. D'accord, oui nous parlions tous français, mais Father nous avait toujours dit de parler anglais devant des personnes inconnu. Je ne savais pas qu'est-ce que ces personnes nous voulaient, mais on ne pouvait rien faire contre eux et quand j'avais essayé de m'échapper, j'avais été attaché. Ils allaient probablement nous faire prisonniers. Nous utiliser pour faire des choses que nous n'allions pas avoir envie de faire et je redoutais le moment où nous allions devoir partir d'ici. De notre chez nous. Father allait tellement être en colère contre nous.

... : 10...

Je me retournai doucement vers une fille qui avait dit mon nom et je la pris dans mes bras. Je ne savais pas son nom ni son numéro, mais je devais me comporter comme si je savais qui elle était.

Moi : Ça va aller. Tout le monde, écoutez-moi.

Tout le monde se retourna vers moi. Il fallait absolument que tout le monde comprenne qu'est-ce que j'allais dire parce que c'était notre survis qui était en jeu.

Moi : Il y a des règles maintenant que nous nous sommes fait enlever de Father. Je vous interdis de parler français devant d'autre personne que notre famille. Je veux que faisiez tout le temps attention pour ne pas leur montrer que nous parlons français.  
... : Mais si on ne parle pas très bien anglais?  
Moi : Ne parlez pas. Pas du tout s'il le faut mais on ne peut pas se permettre de dévoiler des informations. Father va venir nous sauver mais il faut rester sage pour que ça l'arrive.  
... : Qu'est-ce que nous allons devenir 10?  
Moi : Je ne sais pas mais il faut rester fort. Father nous a élevé comme des gagnants et on ne va pas céder. On va montrer à Father qu'on est digne de lui et que nous le respectons.  
... : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait des petits?

Je soupirai. Nous n'étions pas vraiment préparer pour tout ça et je ne savais pas vraiment quelle décision prendre mais il fallait que je dise quelque chose quand même.

Moi : On ne peut rien faire pour eux. Je ne peux pas sortir pour aller les voir. Les intrus ont des armes. Je ne veux pas me faire tirer dessus.

Tout le monde ou presque recommença à pleurer, ce qui me fit soupirer. Ce n'était pas comme ça que Father nous avait éduqués. Nous étions supposés rester forts et solidaires. Pas pleurer et ne plus s'occuper de sa famille. Father allait être tellement déçu de nous. J'espère qu'il allait encore vouloir de moi. Qu'il n'allait pas m'oublier.

Tout le monde poussa un cri quand la camionnette bougea. Ils nous emmenaient à quelque part. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Comment on allait faire maintenant pour nous enfuir si on était en mouvement?

... : 10, où allons-nous?

Je poussai un grognement. Pourquoi c'était à moi de rassurer tout le monde? D'accord, j'aimais bien ce rôle quand nous étions encore dans la maison mais maintenant, ça me stressait plus qu'autre chose.

Moi : Everyone speaks english now! (Tout le monde parle anglais maintenant!)

Les larmes se firent encore plus entendre parce que maintenant, la plupart d'entre eux ne pouvait plus parler. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je me retrouvais dans cette situation. J'aurais dû être avec Father en ce moment, pas avec des inconnus qui allait vouloir nous faire du mal. J'étais découragé. Qu'est-ce que nous allions devenir? Father disait que j'allais avoir un grand avenir, mais est-ce qu'avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, c'était encore vrai?

Je décidai d'arrêter de penser à Father et de m'occuper de ma famille. Elle avait besoin de moi. J'allais peut-être être séparé d'elle et il fallait qu'elle sache que je les aimais. Qu'elle était importante pour moi et que je n'allais jamais les laisser tomber. J'embrassai la tête de tout le monde pour leur montrer que je les aimais et je reçus quelques sourires en retour.

Moi : Everything will be fine. (Tout va bien aller.)

Je reçus encore des petits sourires et j'allai m'asseoir à côté d'un garçon. Je remontai doucement son chandail pour voir son numéro et il ne réagit même pas. Nous étions habitués maintenant de nous faire traiter de la sorte. Ça ne nous dérangeait plus de nous faire remonter le chandail pour savoir qui nous étions.

Moi : Ninety-two? (Quatre-vingt-douze?)

Il me fit un sourire pour me dire que c'était bien lui. Je savais que c'était lui, sinon le numéro dans son dos n'aurait pas été bon et ça l'aurait été très étrange.

Moi : Do you speak English? (Est-ce que tu parles anglais?)  
92 : Yes (Oui.)  
Moi : Are you nervous? (Tu es nerveux?)  
92 : Do you think we'll die 10? (Tu crois que nous allons mourir 10?)

J'haussai les épaules et lui fis un petit sourire. Je n'étais quand même pas pour lui dire que oui, nous allions tous mourir. Je ne voulais pas le faire paniquer. Je voulais qu'il reste calme.

Moi : If we die, we die with dignity in being sure that Father was proud of us. (Si nous mourrons, nous allons mourir dans la dignité en étant sûr que Father était fier de nous.)  
92 : You're not afraid to die? (Tu n'as pas peur de mourir?)

J'haussai encore une fois les épaules et regardai mes mains. Bien sûr que j'avais peur de mourir mais je ne voulais pas l'avouer. Sinon nous allions être perdus.

Moi : I only say that our time had come when we die. We don't die for nothing. That like will continue and that it was our destiny. (Je me dis seulement que notre heure était arrivé si nous mourrons. Nous ne mourrons pas pour rien. Que la vie va continuer et que c'était notre destin.)  
92 : Then it was our destiny to us kidnapper? (Alors c'était notre destin de nous faire kidnapper?)

Je ris doucement. Non mais il les avait lui les questions. Il était vraiment obligé de me poser autant de questions pour être rassuré? Il aurait pu demander à quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

Moi : I don't know. I don't think that similar events do most of our fate. I think we can change our destiny but which is close to death. (Je n'en sais rien. Je ne crois pas que des événements semblables fassent parti de notre destin. Je crois qu'on peut changer notre destin sauf ce qui se rapproche de la mort.)  
92 : Why? (Pourquoi?)  
Moi : Because you will eventually die one day anyway, so I think we have several ways to get us to the same place, or death. (Parce que tu vas finir par mourir un jour de toute façon, donc je crois que nous avons plusieurs chemins pour nous amener au même endroit, soit la mort.)  
92 : But it's not us who have decided to take this path. (Mais ce n'est pas nous qui avons décidé d'emprunter ce chemin.)

Je souris. Il me décourageait avec ses questions. Il ne pouvait pas juste sa fermer pendant le reste du trajet et me laisser aider les personnes qui en avaient vraiment besoin?

Moi : You know 92, I don't know why this happens to us, but there must be a reason. If you don't agree with your fate, change it, but don't bring the family with you. It's your decision. (Tu sais 92, je ne peux pas savoir pourquoi ça nous arrive à nous, mais il doit y avoir une raison. Si tu n'es pas d'accord avec ton destin, change-le, mais n'apporte pas la famille avec toi. C'est ta décision.)  
92 : Okay 10. (D'accord 10.)

Je lui fis un sourire et m'éloignai de lui. Il allait tout rater. Il allait se faire tuer ou quelque chose comme ça. Il allait devenir violent, c'était presque une certitude. Ce genre de personne ne pouvait pas être traité ainsi. Je ne savais pas pourquoi Father l'avait pris avec lui. Qu'est-ce qui lui plaisait chez 92? Il n'était même pas beau. Il était petit, faible, mince. Ce n'était pas le genre de Father avoir des enfants comme ça. Surtout chez un garçon.

Un garçon se devait d'être entretenu. Un garçon se devait d'aller voir les filles pour se faire coiffer, habiller, pour se faire faire les soins du corps et même épiler. Un garçon de Father se devait d'être parfait. Moi j'étais parfait. Father m'aimait beaucoup parce que je faisais tout pour être un garçon modèle. Il était très fier de moi, même s'il ne me le disait pas à voix haute mais je le savais quand même. Il inspectait souvent mon corps. Je me devais d'être parfait en tout temps et j'étais heureux quand il passait ses mains sur mon corps et qu'il ne trouvait rien à redire. Dans ces moments-là, j'avais le droit de l'accompagner à son travail. J'adorais aller à son travail. Il y avait beaucoup de personnes, surtout des hommes et ils me faisaient tous des sourires. J'aimais beaucoup avoir l'attention des plus vieux.

La plupart du temps quand nous allions travailler, les hommes s'assoyaient sur des chaises, j'allais m'asseoir sur Father et nous regardions des personnes sur une petite scène. Father me collait contre lui et il me demandait mon avis sur les personnes. J'aimais beaucoup l'aider à prendre des décisions. Je me sentais important. Une fois, il m'avait même permis d'écrire un montant d'argent sur une feuille et j'avais été très heureux ce jour-là.

Le soir quand nous revenions à la maison, j'étais toujours collé contre son torse et il caressait le bas de mon dos. Il savait que je n'aimais pas quand il touchait à mes fesses et il ne le faisait plus. J'étais très heureux de pouvoir passer du temps avec lui, mais aujourd'hui, j'avais pleuré parce que je n'avais pas été parfait. Une de mes boucles était retombée sur mon front et Father m'avait giflé. Il avait dit que j'aurais eu quelque chose que j'aurais vraiment aimé si j'avais été parfait mais je ne l'avais pas été. J'aurais dû être avec lui en ce moment, pas dans cette camionnette avec les autres.

Je remontai la tête quand les portes de la camionnette s'ouvrirent. Les méchants commencèrent à faire descendre tout le monde mais moi je restai dans la camionnette. Je ne voulais pas. Je voulais retourner chez moi avec Father. Il allait tellement être fâché contre moi.

Je poussai un cri quand quelqu'un agrippa mon poignet. La personne me relâcha rapidement et elle sortit de la camionnette. Je fus très fier de moi. J'avais réussi à l'éloigner de moi.

La fierté que j'avais ressentie plus tôt laissa place à la peur quand je vis un homme beaucoup plus fort que moi entrer dans la camionnette. Il avait une corde dans les mains donc j'essayais de m'éloigner le plus possible de lui.

Il s'assit doucement en face de moi et il me fit un petit sourire. Je cachai mes mains dans mon dos pour ne pas me faire attacher mais il agrippa mes pieds et je me retrouvai coucher sur le sol de la camionnette. Je poussai un cri quand je sentis la corde contre mes chevilles.

... : Hey Jordan, tu lui fais attention!  
Jordan : Oui je le sais.

Je poussai un autre cri quand il commença à me faire glisser sur le sol vers la sortie. J'essayai de m'agripper après quelque chose, mais j'en fus incapable. Je poussai un autre cri quand il mit sa main sur ma hanche pour me faire approcher de lui.

Moi : Don't touch me! (Ne me touchez pas!)

Rapidement, il attrapa un de mes bras et j'essayai de le frapper avec l'autre mais il l'attrapa. Je poussai d'autre cri en espérant qu'il me lâche.

Jordan : It's okay. (C'est correct.)

Je poussai un autre cri et il attacha mes poignets ensemble. J'essayai de le frapper mais j'en étais incapable. Doucement, il attrapa la corde après mes mains et il me fit me lever. Je tirai de toutes mes forces sur celle-ci mais il me mit sur son épaule. Je poussai encore un cri et commençai à frapper son dos avec mes mains et à bouger le plus que je le pouvais. Il commença à marcher vers je ne sais trop où ce qui me fis paniquer.

Moi : Drop me! (Déposez-moi!)

Je l'entendis seulement rire et ensuite, nous entrâmes à quelque part. Je poussai un cri et essayai encore plus de me défaire de sa poigne. Je soupirai quand l'homme arrêta de marcher. Il discuta avec une femme.

Femme : Quel numéro?  
Jordan : Je n'en sais rien. Regardez.

J'entendis la femme se lever et j'entendis ses talons claquer contre le plancher. Je poussai un cri quand je sentis ses mains sur moi et je recommençai à frapper le dos de l'homme.

Moi : Don't touch me! (Ne me touchez pas!)  
Femme : Numéro 10.

J'entendis les talons de la femme s'éloigner de moi et je frappai le dos de l'homme. Je voulais qu'il me lâche. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche. Putain, pourquoi il ne me lâchait pas?

Jordan : Je le mets où?  
Femme : Mettez-le dans une salle.

L'homme recommença à marcher donc je recommençai à crier et à frapper son dos. Pendant tout le temps où il marchait, j'avais crié. Tant pis si je ne n'avais plus de voix, ça allait me donner une raison pour ne pas leur adresser la parole.

Il me fit entrer dans une salle et je soupirai quand il me fit m'asseoir par terre. Je tentais de lui donner un coup de pied mais il s'éloigna trop rapidement de moi pour me laisser le toucher. Il ne me détacha même pas et il sortit de la pièce en refermant la porte. J'apportai mes poignets à ma bouche et essayai de me détacher avec mes dents.

Après quelque temps, j'abandonnai et me couchai simplement sur le sol. Il n'y avait rien dans cette sale sauf une table et des chaises. Je décidai de reprendre mes forces et de dormir quelque temps. Il fallait que je sois en forme pour quand j'allais devoir confronter d'autre personne. Je fermai doucement mes yeux et m'endormis en pensant à quel point Father allait être fâché contre moi...

***

Je me réveillai doucement attacher à une chaise. Je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir les yeux mais je savais que j'étais assis et que j'avais les poignets attaché derrière mon dos. Je fronçai les sourcils en entendant une voix lointaine.

... : Nous allons bientôt atterrir au Canada donc merci de mettre vos ceintures de sécurité...

Quoi!? Canada! J'essayai d'ouvrir les yeux mais il y avait quelque chose dessus. Je poussai un cri quand je m'en rendis compte. Je me débattais sur ma chaise. Comment j'avais pu embarquer dans cet avion sans m'en rendre compte? Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais dans un avion? Pourquoi allions-nous au Canada?

Je poussai un autre cri quand quelqu'un mit quelque chose sur ma bouche. Oh non, je ne voulais pas dormir. J'essayai de pousser un autre cri quand la personne enleva la chose de sur ma bouche mais tout ce que je réussis à faire, c'était ouvrir la bouche. Je poussai un petit gémissement et je retombais dans le sommeil. Mais dans quoi j'étais embarqué...


	3. Louis

Moi : ... et puis là, il a craché sur Zayn!

Tout le monde partit à rire et je pris une autre gorgée de ma bière. J'avais décidé de célébrer mon retour au Canada en buvant avec mes amis. Zayn m'avait accompagné au bar mais il ne voulait pas boire. J'avais essayé de le persuader mais il ne voulait pas. Il me regardait avec un regard désapprobateur. Je lui fis un sourire et il s'approcha de moi.

Zayn : Ça fait combien de verre que tu prends Lou?

Je souris et enlaçai mes bras autour de son cou. Je voulais être collé contre lui parce que je l'aimais mais aussi parce que je doutais que je pouvais être debout sans aide.

Moi : Je ne sais pas, j'ai arrêté de compter après 8.

Je lui fis un sourire et il mit ses mains sur mes hanches pour me stabiliser. Il était très gentil Zayn. Il m'aidait pour ne pas que je tombe par terre. C'était un ange.

Moi : On va danser!  
Zayn : Non Lou...

Je souris et le trainai sur la piste de danse. Je commençai à danser comme lui et il se laissa faire. J'aimais être avec lui. Il me laissait faire tout ce que je voulais. Et j'aimais aussi le fait que si je m'attirais des ennuis, il allait prendre ma défense.

Je collai mon bassin contre le sien et je commençai à l'onduler. Il mit de la pression sur mes hanches pour me faire comprendre qu'il voulait que j'arrête et je souris. Je me décollai de son bassin et je souris quand je sentis un bras s'entourer autour de mon ventre. Je lâchai le cou de Zayn et regardai la personne derrière moi. Je mordillai ma lèvre en le voyant et commençai à me frotter contre lui en délaissant Zayn. Je vis Zayn quitter la piste de danse et je me retournai pour être face à la personne avec qui je dansais.

J'étais heureux de boire pour une fois. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas bu que je ne me souvenais même pas c'était quand la dernière fois. Et ce n'était pas à cause de l'alcool que je ne m'en souvenais pas, il ne fallait pas croire ça. Je m'étais dit que je pouvais boire parce que nous n'allions pas avoir de mission dès notre retour au Canada. Ça serait complètement con parce que nous n'aurions même pas eu une nuit de sommeil dans le confort de notre lit pour nous reposer.

Je poussai un gémissement quand Zayn entoura son bras autour de mon ventre et qu'il me fit me séparer du garçon avec qui je dansais. Il me prit rapidement la main et il m'emmena dehors. Je poussai un grognement et le suivi sans vraiment avoir le choix.

Dès le moment où nous fûmes à l'extérieur, je fus heureux que l'aire soit fraiche. Ça faisait tellement de bien. J'avais tellement chaud. Je transpirais comme un gros porc. Je ris à voix haute à cause de ce que je venais de penser. J'étais un gros porc. Est-ce qu'un porc sa transpirait? Pourquoi j'avais dit que j'étais un porc?

Zayn : Lou, on a une mission.

Je frappai son torse. C'était impossible. Il me faisait une blague. On ne pouvait pas vraiment avoir une mission. Il se foutait de ma gueule.

Moi : Non!  
Zayn : Oui.  
Moi : C'est impossible.  
Zayn : T'es vraiment con. On a une mission et toi t'es complètement défoncé.  
Moi : Je ne veux pas perdre mon travail...

Je commençai à pleurer sans vraiment faire exprès. L'alcool et moi on n'était pas vraiment ami. Je sur réagissais quand je buvais. Si j'étais content, eh bien je l'étais à fond, et si j'avais peur, je l'étais à fond. Et maintenant je pleurais parce que je savais que mon père allait m'en vouloir et qu'il allait peut-être me renvoyer.

Doucement, Zayn s'approcha de moi et il me prit dans ses bras. J'avais besoin de lui pour ne pas m'effondrer par terre et aussi parce que j'avais beaucoup de peine.

Zayn : Tu dessoûleras pendant que nous serrons dans la voiture. Tout le monde nous attend.  
Moi : Je vais mourir Zayn...

Il caressa délicatement mon dos et il commença à nous faire marcher vers sa voiture. Je n'aurais jamais dû boire. J'aurais dû aller me coucher dans mon lit et dormir. Dormir jusqu'à ne jamais me réveiller. Je ne voulais pas aller travailler. Je voulais une journée de repos. Une journée sans avoir personne à sauver. Une journée et je n'étais que Louis Tomlinson, un garçon de 21 ans qui ne savait pas quoi faire de sa vie et qui se laissait porter par le courant des choses. Je ne voulais pas être Louis Tomlinson, 21 ans, aide des personnes victimes de trafic d'humain...

Je crois que je m'étais endormi pendant le trajet parce que Zayn était en train de me secouer et je descendais avec difficulté de la voiture. Zayn entoura son bras autour de mon corps et nous commençâmes à marcher.

Moi : Pourquoi le sol bouge?

Zayn resserra sa prise sur moi et nous entrâmes dans le bâtiment. Je poussai un grognement et cachai mon visage dans le cou de Zayn à cause de la lumière.

Moi : Éteins les lumières.

Zayn soupira et il nous fit prendre l'ascenseur. J'avais bien cru mourir à l'intérieur. Le mouvement m'avait presque fait vomir. C'était atroce comme sentiment. Je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien.

Zayn nous fit entrer dans une pièce et ensuite, me fit m'asseoir sur une chaise. Ce fut à ce moment que je décidai d'ouvrir les yeux et je restai figé en voyant mon père et ses collègues. Oh putain, j'étais dans la merde.

Zayn s'assit doucement à côté de moi et il prit ma main dans la sienne. J'avais besoin de lui. Je ne pouvais pas me présenter dans un état pareil devant mon père et ses collègues. J'allais lui faire honte et il allait m'en vouloir.

Père : Vous en avez mis du temps...  
Zayn : On était occupé.

J'hochai la tête mais arrêtai rapidement parce que ça faisait tourner la pièce autour de moi. Pourquoi tout bougeait? Ce n'était pas normal. J'étais sûr que c'était de la faute de mon père. C'était tout le temps sa faute.

Père : Bon je vous explique le programme. En Australie, on nous a...

Je levai ma main et je vis tout le monde froncer les sourcils à cause de ce geste. Quoi? Je voulais seulement avoir le droit de parler et j'aimais mieux demander avant de le faire.

Père : Oui Louis?  
Moi : Je peux aller à la toilette?

Mon père fronça encore plus les sourcils et rapidement, sans son autorisation, je me levai, sortis de la salle et courus jusqu'à la salle de bain. J'entrai et vomis dans la toilette. Je le fis plusieurs fois et maintenant, j'étais trempé. Encore plus que quand j'avais dansé. Maintenant j'avais froid et je ne me sentais pas bien. Bien sûr, j'avais été soulagé d'un poids, mais maintenant, je voulais dormir, au chaud, dans mon lit.

Je sursautai quand j'entendis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. J'étais assis par terre, la tête accoté sur le mur à côté de moi et j'avais fermé les yeux. Je frissonnai quand je sentis la main douce et agréable de Zayn sur ma joue.

Zayn : Tu ne viens pas en mission avec nous.

Je poussai un petit gémissement. Merde, je ne voulais pas perdre mon travail mais dans l'état dans lequel j'étais, je n'allais jamais pouvoir le garder. Je n'étais pas très intelligent.

Moi : Je suis renvoyé?  
Zayn : Ton père t'offre la chance de te racheter.

Je soupirai. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me racheter. Ça allait me demander des efforts et je n'avais pas envie d'en faire. Pourquoi il ne voulait pas me laisser tranquille?

Moi : Ça sent l'arnaque, dis-moi.  
Zayn : Il faut que tu ailles le voir.  
Moi : Tu lui as dit que j'étais soûl?  
Zayn : Il l'a découvert seul.

Je poussai un grognement et me relevai en me tenant contre le mur. Zayn me colla contre lui pour m'empêcher de me retrouver par terre et nous repartîmes dans le bureau de mon père. Quand nous entrâmes, je vis que tout le monde était parti sauf mon père. Zayn me fit asseoir sur une chaise et ensuite, il me laissa seul. Oh non, je voulais qu'il reste moi. Mon père allait me crier dessus.

Père : Louis putain, qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
Moi : Je fais comme toutes les personnes de 21 ans...  
Père : Ce que tu ne sembles pas comprendre, c'est que tu n'es pas comme toutes les personnes de 21 ans.  
Moi : Je veux être comme toutes les personnes de 21 ans.  
Père : Tu veux démissionner?  
Moi : Non.  
Père : Alors arrête d'agir ainsi.

Je soupirai et frottai mes yeux. Putain de lumière de conne. Elles étaient beaucoup trop fortes pour mes pauvres yeux. Elles allaient me rendre aveugle. Je savais que c'était ça leur but mais ça n'allait pas fonctionner.

Père : Tu vas interroger toutes les personnes que nous avons prises aux États-Unis.

Je fis des gros yeux. Il voulait vraiment que je parle avec toutes les personnes que nous avions prises aux États-Unis? Non mais il était tombé sur la tête? Il lui manquait une case.

Moi : Je suis complètement soûl et vous voulez que je parle anglais avec des personnes que je ne connais même pas?  
Père : Il est trop tard pour travailler Louis, demain matin, première heure.  
Moi : D'accord.  
Père : Tu dors ici.  
Moi : Euh non!  
Père : Tu n'as personne pour te ramener chez toi...  
Moi : Taxi!  
Père : Tu restes ici bordel!  
Moi : Non!  
Père : Jordan!  
Moi : Arrête, tu n'as pas le droit d'appeler Jordan!

Quelques secondes plus tard, Jordan entra dans la pièce. Non, je ne voulais pas que Jordan soit là. Je voulais qu'il reparte d'où il était venu. Je ne voulais pas le voir. Il était trop laid.

Jordan : Vous m'avez demandé monsieur?  
Père : Emmène Louis dans une chambre.  
Jordan : Il n'y en a aucune de vide monsieur.  
Père : Alors mettez-le avec d'autre.

Je me relevai rapidement dans le but de protester mais ça ne fit que faire tourner le monde autour de moi donc je me rassis.

Moi : Papa tu ne peux pas faire ça.  
Père : C'était à toi de ne pas être soûl.  
Moi : Mais je te promets que je ne vais pas recommencer.

Il se leva, ne me répondit même pas et il sortit de la pièce. Non, je ne voulais pas rester ici. Je voulais aller dans mon lit. Dormir confortablement.

Je poussai un gémissement quand Hercule ou je ne sais plus trop qui agrippa mon bras. Il me fit me lever sans faire attention et il m'emmena vers les chambres des marchandises. Je ne voulais pas être mêlé avec la marchandise. Je n'en étais pas une donc je n'avais pas à me retrouver là. Je poussai une plainte quand une porte s'ouvrit. Rapidement, je fus pousser à l'intérieur par Hercule et il referma la porte. La pièce était plongée dans le noir. Il y avait deux lits. Mais putain, pourquoi j'étais là!?

Moi : Putain de merde!

Je frappai dans la porte. Je ne voulais pas rester ici. Hercule allait venir me faire sortir parce que dans le fond, c'était un gentil garçon et non une brute qui faisait peur à tout le monde.

Moi : Laisse-moi sortir Hercule!  
... : Ça ne sert à rien...

Je poussai un cri en entendant la voix et je me retrouvai très rapidement par terre à cause de l'équilibre que j'avais à cause que j'avais bu.

... : N'ai pas peur.  
Moi : Je veux sortir.  
... : Tu t'appelles comment?  
Moi : Louis.  
... : Non, je parle de ton numéro.  
Moi : Je... je ne suis pas une marchandise.

J'entendis la personne avec qui je parlais arrêter de respirer. J'avais dit quelque chose de mal? La personne allait vouloir me tuer parce que je n'étais pas une marchandise? J'étais en danger de mort? Pourquoi mon père m'avait placé ici? J'aurais dû dire que je voulais démissionner.

Moi : Tu vas me faire du mal?

Je n'eus droit à aucune réponse. Est-ce qu'il était en train de faire un plan pour me tuer sans me faire crier? Est-ce qu'il allait me tuer? Pourquoi ne parlait-il pas? Il avait mangé sa langue?

Moi : Tu as décidé de ne plus me parler?

Toujours pas un mot. Je savais que j'allais finir par mourir un jour mais je croyais que j'allais mourir de vieillesse, ou bien dans une mission suicide comme dans les films. Mais je ne croyais pas que j'allais mourir parce que mon idiot de père m'avait placé dans une chambre avec une marchandise.

Moi : Alors je vais parler tout seul. Moi c'est Louis. Je suis ici parce que je suis complètement aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Je m'étais rapidement fait attraper par le cou et la personne me maintenait contre le mur. La personne commença à appuyer sur ma gorge et j'avais bien cru que j'allais y laisser ma peau.

... : Tu dis à qui que ce soit qu'on parle français, je t'enlève la vie!  
Moi : A...arrête...

Je n'arrivai plus à respirer normalement et pour en ajouter, je sur réagissais bien sûr à cause de l'alcool. Il ne me serrait pas si fort, c'était seulement moi qui étais en train de paniquer plus qu'il ne le fallait.

Après quelque temps, il desserra sa prise sur mon cou et je pus enfin respirer normalement. Mais je détestais le fait qu'il n'ait pas enlevé sa main. Sa main était toujours là, accotée contre mon cou.

Moi : S'il te plaît, je ne cherche pas d'ennuie.  
... : Pourquoi es-tu là si tu n'es pas une marchandise?  
Moi : Mon père m'a puni parce que je suis soûl.

Je l'entendis rire doucement et il me relâcha. Une chance qu'il n'avait pas continuée parce que je crois que je serais mort à l'instant même. Parce que oui, il était très fort et moi très soûl.

... : Soûl, t'es soûl...

Il rigola. Je ne voyais pas qu'est-ce qui avait de drôle dans le fait d'être soûl. D'accord, être soûl était drôle mais ce n'était pas une bonne excuse pour rigoler.

Moi : Ne te moque pas de moi. Je ne peux jamais boire d'habitude et là, j'ai décidé de le faire.  
... : Putain que t'es taré.  
Moi : Je suis peut-être taré mais au moins moi je ne suis pas une marchandise.

J'entendis son lit craquer. J'avais peut-être froissé le petit garçon et maintenant, il allait pleurer dans son lit parce que j'avais été un méchant garçon. Putain que j'étais cruel.

... : Je ne suis pas une marchandise.  
Moi : Dans ton monde à toi non, mais dans le mien, oui.  
... : Pas du tout.

Je ris, me relevai et allai me coucher dans l'autre lit. D'accord, il était quand même confortable mais mon vrai lit l'était encore plus. J'aurais beaucoup mieux dormi dans mon lit.

Moi : Tu allais être vendu un jour ou l'autre.  
... : Tu n'en sais rien.  
Moi : J'en sais déjà plus que toi.  
... : Tu ne nous connais pas.  
Moi : Ton nom?  
... : Comme si j'allais te le dire.  
Moi : Alors ton numéro?  
... : Tu peux toujours rêver.  
Moi : Je te trouve sympathique, dommage que je ne puisse pas te voir.  
... : Ferme ta gueule et laisse-moi dormir.  
Moi : D'accord. Bonne nuit numéro.  
... : Je ne suis pas un putain de numéro parmi tant d'autre!  
Moi : Alors tu es lequel?  
... : Je suis le plus important!  
Moi : Dis un chiffre.  
... : Non!  
Moi : Alors pour moi tu vas rester numéro.  
... : I hate you! (Je te déteste!)  
Moi : I love you too. (Je t'aime aussi.)

Je l'entendis soupirer, ce qui me fit sourire. Je m'installai confortablement dans le lit et je partis dans le pays des rêves avec pour compagnon monsieur numéro et l'alcool dans mon sang...


	4. Harry

Je me réveillai doucement dans le noir total. J'essayai d'ouvrir les yeux, mais je ne voyais rien. Je poussai un gémissement quand j'essayai de me déplacer et que je me rendis compte que j'étais attaché et assis sur une chaise.

Moi : Fucking shit! (Putain de merde!)

Pourquoi ils ne voulaient pas me laisser voir quoi que ce soit? Pourquoi toujours me bander les yeux? Et pourquoi en plus de tout ça, m'attacher? Putain, j'étais au Canada, je ne pouvais pas m'enfuir. Je ne pouvais rien faire contre eux. D'accord, je n'étais pas faible et je pouvais bien m'attaquer à eux, mais je n'étais pas con. Je savais que j'allais me faire tuer si j'essayais quoi que ce soit contre eux.

Je me figeai quand la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit. Je ne savais pas du tout où j'étais mais putain que je ne voulais pas être là. Je voulais retourner vers Father et lui dire que ce n'était pas de ma faute tout ce qui se passait en ce moment.

Je sursautai quand on posa brusquement quelque chose sur une table. En tout cas, je croyais que c'était une table. Pendant quelques secondes, il n'y eut aucun bruit dans la pièce sauf ma respiration affolé. J'avais peur de qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient me faire. Je ne savais même pas combien ils étaient. Je ne savais pas qu'est-ce qu'ils me voulaient. Pourquoi j'étais là?

Je sursautai de nouveau quand la porte s'ouvrit, ou se ferma, je ne savais pas trop. J'écoutai les pas de la personne qui marchait. C'était un homme. Il était maladroit et non, je ne pouvais pas deviner ça à cause de sa manière de marcher, je pouvais le deviner parce qu'il venait de foncer dans la table et que ça l'avait fait un gros bruit. Je l'entendis jurer à voix basse et ensuite, il s'assit sur une chaise.

Je sursautai quand un homme à la voix grave parla. Ça ne pouvait pas être le maladroit. Un homme aussi maladroit ne pouvait pas avoir cette voix. Elle était trop forte et la personne était trop sûre d'elle pour se permettre de foncer dans une table quand il est supposé se montrer fort. C'était peut-être Hercule. Hercule avait une grosse voix. D'accord, j'allais l'appeler Hercule et l'autre, il allait s'appeler Maladroit. Il allait beaucoup aimer mon prénom.

Hercule : Tu sais quoi faire?  
Maladroit : Non je ne le sais pas et j'ai un de ces maux de tête.  
Hercule : Je n'en ai rien à foutre.  
Maladroit : Explique-moi mon travail qu'on en finisse au plus vite.  
Hercule : Tu poses simplement les questions sur les feuilles et tu notes les réponses.  
Maladroit : Et si je ne comprends pas la réponse?  
Hercule : Pourquoi ne comprendrais-tu pas la réponse?  
Maladroit : Parce que je suis vraiment nul en anglais.  
Hercule : Eh bien arrange-toi.

Pendant quelques secondes, aucune parole ne fut prononcée et je sursautai sur ma chaise quand la porte se ferma en claquant. Ça devait être Hercule qui venait de quitter la pièce.

J'entendis Maladroit se lever et ses pas s'approchèrent de moi. Je voulus bien sûr m'éloigner, mais je ne pouvais pas bouger. Je le sentis se glisser dans mon dos et il détacha le nœud du bandeau que j'avais sur les yeux. Je fermai automatiquement les yeux quand il enleva complètement le bandeau. La lumière m'aveuglait et ce n'était pas très agréable.

Maladroit : Sorry for that, I... I think you'd better like it. Without... without the thing... (Désolé pour cela, je... je crois que tu serais mieux comme cela. Sans... sans le truc...)

Je souris à cause de son manque de savoir pour parler en anglais. Disons qu'il n'avait pas écouté quand on lui avait enseigné l'anglais. Moi c'était Father qui m'avait appris et il avait déjà dit un jour qu'il était très fier de moi à cause de ça parce que j'apprenais très vite.

Moi : It's okay. (C'est correct.)

J'ouvris doucement les yeux et je restai figé en voyant le mec du début. Celui sur qui j'avais craché. Le premier mec, pas le deuxième. Il fronça les sourcils en me voyant.

Maladroit : You are number 10? (Tu es numéro 10?)

Je refermai ma bouche et décidai de ne plus lui accorder la parole. Je pensais que nous n'allions jamais nous revoir. Je ne voulais pas le revoir. Et putain, il était en mauvaise état. Il devait avoir bu comme un trou hier.

Après quelque temps, il comprit que je n'allais pas lui répondre et il commença à lire les feuilles qu'il avait devant lui. Il avait vraiment l'air perdu. Oh putain, ça allait être long et ennuyant.

Moi : You are stupid. (Tu es stupide.)

Il remonta rapidement sa tête vers moi et il me regarda avec un regard noir. Comme si ça allait me faire peur. Il y avait des choses beaucoup plus terrifiantes que lui sur cette terre.

Moi : You don't scare me. (Tu ne me fais pas peur.)  
Maladroit : Putain que je t'en dirais des choses si je savais parler anglais.

Je fis comme si je ne comprenais pas qu'est-ce qu'il me disait et me contentai de lui faire un sourire moqueur. Après quelques secondes, il arrêta de me regarder et il prit un crayon. Et voilà, ça allait commencer. Oh et je veux changer son prénom, maintenant il s'appelle Idiot. Ça le représente mieux.

Idiot : Start, what is your name? (Commençons, quel est ton nom?)  
Moi : You already know. (Tu le sais déjà.)  
Idiot : This is not your name. (Ce n'est pas ton nom.)  
Moi : Yes, that's my name. (Oui, c'est mon nom.)  
Idiot : No, it's just a number. (Non, c'est seulement un numéro.)  
Moi : I don't care what you think, you already know my name. (Je me fous de ce que vous pensez, vous savez déjà mon nom.)

Il soupira et il écrit quelque chose sur la feuille. En plus, il notait tout ce que je lui disais. Il allait noter plein de choses connes parce que je n'avais pas l'intention de lui dire des choses intelligentes.

Idiot : How old are you? (Quel âge as-tu?)  
Moi : You give me what age? (Vous me donnez quel âge?)  
Idiot : I don't know, I'm not here to play games. (Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas ici pour jouer à des jeux.)  
Moi : You're not funny. (Tu n'es pas drôle.)  
Idiot : Just give me you age. (Donne-moi seulement ton âge.)  
Moi : No. (Non.)  
Idiot : Putain que je suis en train de perdre mon temps avec toi.

Je ris et m'installai plus confortablement dans la chaise. J'allais probablement rester là longtemps, alors pourquoi ne pas me mettre à l'aise?

Moi : Actually, you're not so bad in English. (En fait, tu n'es pas si mauvais en anglais.)

Il fronça les sourcils. Quoi, il était surpris que je lui dise un compliment? Il le méritait pourtant. Il parlait quand même bien en anglais. Mieux que je ne l'eus cru.

Idiot : Thank you, I think... (Merci, je crois...)

Je ris et décidai de ne plus lui parler. D'accord, je m'amusais bien avec lui mais je me faisais quand même chier. Je ne voulais pas répondre à toutes ses questions aussi stupides les unes que les autres. Moi je voulais retourner aux États-Unis.

Idiot : Next question, how much do you weight? (Prochaine question, combien pèses-tu?)  
Moi : Will you tell me when will I be able to get out of here? (Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir sortir d'ici?)

Je le vis réfléchir pendant quelques instants. D'accord, il n'avait pas du tout compris qu'est-ce que je venais de dire. Non mais il était vraiment idiot, ce n'était pas pour rien que je l'avais surnommé comme ça. Il méritait son surnom.

Idiot : I don't understand. (Je ne comprends pas.)  
Moi : You are too idiot to understand. (Tu es trop idiot pour comprendre.)  
Idiot : I'm not an idiot, I just don't understand English very well. (Je ne suis pas un idiot, je ne comprends juste pas très bien l'anglais.)  
Moi : That makes you an idiot. (Ce qui fait de toi un idiot.)

Je ris doucement à cause de ma propre phrase. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre mais je savais très bien qu'il avait compris ma dernière réplique.

Idiot : I think you'll return to your room and you're going to rot there. (Je crois que tu vas retourner dans ta chambre et que tu vas pourrir là.)  
Moi : Or you send me to the United States. (Ou bien vous me renvoyer aux États-Unis.)  
Idiot : I can't. (Je ne peux pas.)  
Moi : Why? (Pourquoi?)  
Idiot : I don't know how to say in English. (Je ne sais pas comment le dire en anglais.)  
Moi : You are an idiot. Get me out of here. (Tu es un idiot. Fais-moi sortir d'ici.)

Il hocha la tête et il se leva. Je le regardai se rendre jusqu'à la porte et il cogna quelques fois sur celle-ci dans le but que quelqu'un ouvre. Je ris quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Hercule. Je savais que c'était lui que j'avais entendu.

Hercule : Qu'est-ce que tu veux Tomlinson!?

Eh bien, son nom était Tomlinson. Eh bien c'était super de savoir ça, mais j'allais continuer de l'appeler idiot. Ça lui allait beaucoup mieux.

Idiot : Il ne veut pas répondre à mes questions alors j'aimerais que vous le fassiez retourner dans une chambre.  
Hercule : Pourquoi ton père t'a mis sur ce travail-là? Tu ne sais même pas comment bien l'exécuter.  
Idiot : Bien sûr que je sais comment bien l'exécuter c'est seulement qu'il voulait me punir parce que j'avais bu tandis que je n'avais pas le droit.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Ça ressemblait beaucoup à l'histoire que la personne qui avait dormi dans ma chambre hier soir m'avait racontée. Oh non, il ne fallait pas que ça soit lui. Pourquoi il était toujours là où j'étais? Il n'était pas obligé de me suivre partout où j'allais. Je croyais que nous n'allions jamais nous rencontrer de nouveau, mais je m'étais trompé sur toute la ligne. Nous n'arrêtons pas de nous rencontrer sans vraiment le savoir. Au moins, le point positif, c'était qu'il ne savait pas qu'il avait partagé sa chambre avec moi cette nuit. Sinon il me l'aurait dit, avec sa grande gueule. Incapable de garder quelque chose pour lui.

Après quelque temps à ne plus les écouter et à seulement penser, je sursautai quand je sentis les mains rugueuses d'Hercule détacher mes poignets de la chaise. Ces mains n'étaient vraiment pas agréables au toucher. Father m'aurait tué si un jour, j'aurais osé me présenter devant lui avec des mains pareilles. J'aurais eu le droit à la punition de ma vie.

Quand mes poignets furent enfin détachés, je ramenai mes mains devant moi et commençai à frotter mes poignets. Ils me faisaient vraiment mal et maintenant, ils étaient abîmer. La corde avec quoi il m'avait attaché avait frotté contre ma peau. Pourquoi il ne me mettait pas autre chose qu'une corde? Ce n'était pas très sécuritaire de leur part. Quelqu'un de moindrement équipé pouvait très facilement couper la corde et s'enfuir. Bien sûr, moi je n'étais pas équipé, mais plusieurs personnes dans ma famille allaient pouvoir s'échapper assez facilement avec des cordes autour des poignets.

Je poussai un gémissement quand Hercule attrapa rapidement mon bras et qu'il me tira vers lui. Je me levai et me laissai faire. Putain, ce n'était pas un homme ce mec-là. C'était un robot. Il ne pouvait pas être humain et avoir la force d'un Dieu.

Idiot : Fais attention.

Hercule rigola et il attacha de nouveau mes poignets mais cette fois-ci, devant mon corps et non derrière. Ça allait être moins pénible pour moi.

Quand Hercule eut terminé de m'attacher, il agrippa la corde et il la tira dans le but que je le suive à l'extérieur de la pièce. Je souris doucement, me disant que ça allait me faire du bien de pouvoir marcher un petit peu, mais dès que je fis un pas, je me retrouvais par terre. Je poussai un cri et me tordis de douleur. Putain de merde, pourquoi mes jambes étaient autant engourdit? Ça ne faisait pas si longtemps que j'avais marché. En tout cas, je croyais. Ça devait faire deux jours maximum que je n'avais pas marché. Ce n'était pas normal que je ne puisse plus le faire.

Je poussai un cri quand Hercule commença à me trainer sur le plancher. Non mais ça n'allait pas bien dans sa tête. Ça ne se faisait pas de trainer les gens par terre.

Moi : Stop! (Arrête!)

J'entendis Hercule rire et il me tira plus fort. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi il prenait des cordes. Il voulait nous traiter comme des petits chiens en laisse. Mais putain, je n'étais pas un chien. Je m'agrippai après le cadre de la porte et tirai sur mes bras. J'entendis encore une fois Hercule rire et ses pas s'approchèrent de moi.

Hercule : Tu vas venir avec moi!

Je poussai un cri et fermai rapidement mes yeux quand je vis sa main se lever au-dessus de moi. Il allait me frapper. Je ne voulais pas. Je n'avais rien fait qui méritait de me faire frapper. Il n'avait pas le droit de lever la main sur moi. Father m'avait promis que personne d'autre que lui n'allait pouvoir lever la main sur moi.

Idiot : Hey!

J'entendis seulement Hercule pousser un grognement et quelques secondes plus tard, j'ouvris les yeux. Je souris en voyant Idiot parler avec Hercule. Il n'était pas si idiot que ça en fin de compte. Il m'avait fait éviter une ou même plusieurs tapes.

Après quelque temps, j'arrêtai de les regarder et me contentai d'essayer de me relever. Je me soutins sur le mur et me mis sur mes jambes sans avoir trop de difficulté. Ça ne se pouvait pas que je ne puisse plus marcher. Je fis doucement un pas vers eux à cause de la corde et je souris quand je sentis seulement mon corps trembler et non s'écraser contre le sol. C'était déjà une grande amélioration.

Je fis quelques pas avant qu'Hercule s'approche de moi. Putain qu'il me foutait la trouille ce mec. Ce n'était pas possible que quelqu'un me foute plus la trouille que lui.

Hercule : Tu es chanceux!

Je tournai ma tête vers Idiot et lui fis un petit sourire pour le remercier. Un gros sourire apparut sur son visage et je regrettai automatiquement de lui avoir fait ce petit sourire. Maintenant, il allait se moquer de moi et il allait croire que j'étais de son côté. Il allait croire que j'allais vouloir être plus gentil avec lui.

Je poussai un cri quand Hercule tira sur la corde. Je détachai mon regard de celui d'Idiot et commençai à marcher. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je regardais Idiot dans les yeux.

Je suivis docilement Hercule dans le couloir. Je regardai partout pour bien connaitre l'endroit au cas où j'aurais la possibilité de m'échapper un jour. J'aimais mieux être préparé que de me faire surprendre. Je souris quand je vis une porte de sortie. Il était vraiment con de me laisser voir tout ça. Il pensait vraiment que j'allais me contenter de le suivre sans rien faire.

Je fus automatiquement effrayé quand je vis Hulk dans le couloir. Putain, il était encore plus baraqué qu'Hercule. Hulk ressemblait au mec là, la roche, the rock. Putain, c'était quoi son nom à ce mec. Putain, Father m'avait déjà montré un film avec lui. Oh, Dwayne Johnson. C'était un monstre ce mec putain. D'accord, Hulk avait seulement la même carrure que lui. Autre cela, il ne lui ressemblait pas.

J'arrêtai de marcher quand Hulk et Hercule commencèrent à parler ensemble. Je fronçai les sourcils quand je vis qu'Hulk tenait une corde dans sa main. Je me tassai pour voir qui était la personne au bout de la corde et je souris en voyant 25. Oh putain, enfin quelqu'un que je connaissais. Je m'approchai doucement d'Hercule et passait derrière son dos pour rejoindre 25. Je vis presque de l'émerveillement sur le visage de 25 quand il me vit. Il s'approcha rapidement de moi et quand nous voulûmes nous faire un câlin, nous rîmes à cause que c'était tout simplement impossible. Donc, nous nous contentâmes de nous coller l'un contre l'autre. Ça pouvait avoir l'air très gay comme scène, mais putain, on n'en avait rien à foutre.

Moi : Are you okay? (Es-tu correct?)  
25 : Yes and you? (Oui et toi?)  
Moi : Same. (Même chose.)

Nous sourîmes comme deux imbéciles. J'étais vraiment très heureux de le voir. Enfin quelqu'un que je connaissais ici et que je pouvais parler sans savoir vraiment qui c'était. Lui je le connaissais très bien et je l'aimais beaucoup.

25 : We absolutely must get out of here. (Il faut absolument qu'on parte d'ici.)  
Moi : I know but we are not in the United States. (Je sais mais nous ne sommes pas aux États-Unis.)

Il sourit doucement, ce qui me fit sourire moi aussi. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il souriait mais j'étais tellement heureux que je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de l'imiter.

25 : I'm a idiot but not completely. (Je suis un imbécile, mais pas complètement.)

Je souris. C'était vrai qu'il était imbécile mais je ne voulais pas dire qu'il l'était complètement. Il était très intelligent et ça l'aurait été méchant de ma part de dire qu'il était complètement imbécile.

Moi : I'll find a way out of here. (Je vais trouver un moyen pour partir d'ici.)  
25 : As long as Mr. Muscle is with me, I can do nothing. (Tant que Monsieur Muscle est avec moi, je ne peux rien faire.)  
Moi : I called Hulk. (Je l'ai surnommé Hulk.)

Il partit à rire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et Hulk et Hercule se retournèrent vers nous. On était peut-être dans la merde à cause de ça. Je souris doucement quand Hercule tira sur ma corde. Je suivis docilement le mouvement de la corde.

Moi : I'll see you later. (On se voit plus tard.)

25 me fit un sourire et je partis avec Hercule et lui avec Hulk. 25 était un de mes bons amis dans la famille. Je le considérais comme un de mes frères très proche et c'était un des seuls qui voulait être amis avec moi pour qui est-ce que j'étais et non parce que j'étais très proche de Father. Il se foutait que je sois proche de lui.

Je fus distrait quand j'entendis les clés d'Hercule. Je me tournai rapidement vers lui et je souris en voyant qu'il avait délaissé la corde pour trouver une clé. Je commençai à m'éloigner de lui sans faire de bruit et quand je fus rendu au bout de la corde, je l'agrippai fortement et commençai à courir. J'essayai de faire le moins de bruit possible mais j'étais pied nu et j'avais de la difficulté à rester sur mes jambes. Je courus encore plus vite quand Hercule cria après moi parce que j'étais en train de m'enfuir. Plusieurs cris se firent entendre quand je sortis dehors. Ce fut comme une libération pour moi quand je sentis l'aire fraiche sur mon visage. Oh putain que ça faisait du bien.

Je me remis à courir quand j'entendis des personnes crier derrière moi. Je commençai à courir dans le stationnement et essayai de trouver la sortie. Putain qu'il faisait chaud ici.

Je courus pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes avant de trouver la sortie. Rapidement, je sortis et je fus étonné de voir autant de personne. Plusieurs me regardaient étrangement, mais je n'en avais juste rien à foutre. Je récupérai ma corde et commençai à marcher parmi les gens. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où j'étais et d'où je devais aller, mais je m'en foutais. J'étais libre putain. Il fallait seulement que je trouve quelqu'un pour couper la corde et j'allais pouvoir disparaitre.

Je poussai un cri quand je fonçais dans quelqu'un et que j'échappai la corde par terre. Merde, mais pourquoi je n'avais pas fait plus attention?

Moi : Fuck! (Merde!)

La personne me regardait en fronçant les sourcils et je me dépêchai de reprendre toute la corde. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se pose trop de questions. Je voulais passer inaperçu.

... : Êtes-vous correct?

Je poussai seulement un grognement et recommençai à marcher sans donner plus d'attention à la personne. J'arrêtai tout mouvement quand je vis un policier en uniforme devant moi. Il ne m'avait pas vu. Rapidement, je me cachai derrière un petit mur et commençai à paniquer. Putain, qu'est-ce que j'allais pouvoir faire maintenant? J'étais libre mais j'avais toujours cette foutue corde autour des poignets. Le policier allait m'arrêter s'il me voyait comme ça.

Je pris le risque de regarder où il était et je jurai quand je le vis se diriger dans ma direction. D'accord, calme-toi 10, tu vas t'en sortir. Je regardai encore où était le policier et décidai que j'allais changer de côté de mur quand il allait passer. Je me déplaçai collé contre le mur et allai à l'extrémité. Il fallait seulement que j'attende de voir le corps du policier et j'allai pouvoir aller l'autre côté.

J'anticipai chaque personne qui passait et je poussai un petit cri quand ce fut au policier de passer. Je changeai précipitamment de côté de mur et me tus. Il ne fallait pas qu'il revienne sur ses pas à cause de mon cri. Il fallait qu'il continu son chemin.

Je restai caché quelques secondes avant de regarder où était le policier. Je souris quand je ne le vis pas et je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Je recommençai à marcher après quelque temps et je décidai de m'aventurer dans un parc. J'allais pouvoir me reposer et peut-être bien détacher mes poignets. Quand j'entrai dans le parc, j'allai directement me cacher derrière un gros buisson. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'on me voit. Je m'assis et je regardai mes poignets. Putain, mais c'était quoi ces nœuds-là? Comment je pouvais défaire ça? Je ne pouvais pas, il fallait absolument couper la corde. On pouvait aussi couper mes poignets, mais j'aimais mieux couper la corde. C'était plus pratique.

Je laissai la corde à côté de moi et commençai à chercher quelque chose de coupant. Putain, mais il n'y avait rien dans ses buissons. Aux États-Unis on pouvait trouver de tout dans un buisson. Une arme, de la coke, un couteau, n'importe quoi. Tandis qu'eux, rien du tout.

... : Excusez-moi monsieur...

Je poussai un cri et me retournai rapidement vers la voix de l'homme. Oh putain, un policier. Je croyais pourtant être discret. Il n'aurait pas dû me voir. Il ramassa doucement la corde et la regarda. J'essayai de cacher mes poignets mais ça ne fit que le mettre encore plus en questionnement.

... : Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

Oh putain de merde. J'étais vraiment dans la merde. Comment j'allais faire pour m'en sortir maintenant? Je ne pouvais plus passer inaperçu.

Moi : I... I don't speak french... (Je... je ne parle pas français...)  
... : What are you doing here? (Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?)  
Moi : It's a long story. (C'est une longue histoire.)  
... : Speaking... I have all my time. (Je vous écoute... J'ai tout mon temps.)

Eh merde, qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé faire moi maintenant? Il fallait absolument que je trouve une solution. Je ne pouvais pas me faire prendre comme ça sans faire d'effort.

Moi : With... with my partner, we play a game. (Avec... avec mon partenaire, nous jouons à un jeu.)

Il fronça les sourcils. D'accord, il n'était pas sûr que je disais la vérité et il fallait vraiment que je me force pour que tout ce que je racontais ait l'air vrai.

... : A game? (Un jeu?)  
Moi : Yes. (Oui.)  
... : Explain to me. (Expliquez-moi.)

Oh putain, mais dans quoi je m'étais embarqué. Je me levai doucement et regardai autour de moi. Oh non, Idiot et ces amis trop musclé étaient dans le parc. Comment ils avaient pu savoir que je me cachais ici?

... : I wait. (J'attends.)

Je me retournai vers le policier. Il fallait que je parte le plus vite possible. Je ne pouvais pas continuer de perdre mon temps ici à parler avec lui.

Moi : The game is... attach ourselves and send the other in... in the city. Whoever finds one soon won. (Le jeu est de... de nous attacher et d'envoyer l'autre dans... dans la ville. Celui qui retrouve l'autre le plus rapidement a gagné.)  
... : And why you are attached and you don't have shoes? (Et pourquoi vous êtes attaché et que vous n'avez pas de souliers?)

Putain il allait arrêter de poser des questions! Je regardai autour de moi pour voir où était Idiot et sa bande de con et je souris en les voyant s'éloigner de moi. Peut-être que j'allais pouvoir m'en sortir.

Moi : To complicate our task. (Pour compliquer la tâche.)  
... : I ask you to stop playing this kind of game. (Je vous demanderais de bien vouloir arrêter de jouer à ce genre de jeu.)  
Moi : Okay, sorry. (D'accord, désolé.)  
... : Go home. I don't want you here again. (Retournez chez vous. Je ne veux pas vous revoir ici.)  
Moi : Yes sir, sorry for everything. (Oui monsieur, désolé pour tout.)

Rapidement, je repris la corde dans mes bras et je sortis du parc. Je regardai autour de moi pour voir si personne ne m'avait vu et ensuite, je recommençai à marcher dans les rues.

Je poussai un cri quand on m'agrippa par le bras. Je me retournai vers la personne et je poussai un gémissement en voyant Idiot. Il attrapa l'extrémité de la corde et il l'attacha à son poignet.

Moi : No, you can't. (Non, vous ne pouvez pas.)  
Idiot : Now you'll follow me. (Maintenant tu vas me suivre.)  
Moi : I don't want to go back. (Je ne veux pas retourner là.)  
Idiot : You don't have choice. (Tu n'as pas le choix.)

Je poussai un gémissement et nous commençâmes à marcher dans la rue vers l'endroit que je venais de m'échapper. Je ne voulais pas retourner là-bas. Il ne me traitait pas bien. Je n'avais même pas mangé depuis que j'étais ici. Je voulais retourner avec Father.

Moi : I'm hungry. (J'ai faim.)  
Idiot : It is you fault if you're angry. (C'est de ta faute si tu es fâché.)

Je fronçai les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il disait? Ce n'était pas ma faute si j'avais faim. C'était de la leur parce que c'était eux qui ne me nourrissaient pas.

Moi : No, I'm not angry, I'm hungry. I want to eat. (Non, je ne suis pas fâché, j'ai faim. Je veux manger.)

Il rit doucement. Ouais, il venait juste de se rendre compte qu'il avait passé pour un con et c'était bien qu'il soit gêné. C'était tout ce qu'il méritait.

Idiot : Sorry, I did not understand. (Désolé, je n'avais pas compris.)

Je souris et le suivis sans répliquer. De toute façon, je n'aurais jamais pu survivre dans cette ville tandis que je ne connaissais rien du tout. J'avais vu l'opportunité et je n'avais pas réfléchis. La prochaine fois, j'allais être préparé...


	5. Louis

J'étais dans la salle à manger avec numéro 10. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que je faisais avec lui? Pourquoi je ne l'avais pas fait retourner dans sa chambre comme j'aurais fait avec tous les autres? Pourquoi j'étais pris avec lui pour manger? J'aurais pu simplement le gronder parce qu'il était parti et le punir en le laissant dans sa chambre. Je n'étais pas obligé de manger avec lui. On le nourrissait, mais ce n'était pas de notre faute si à chaque fois qu'on voulait lui donner un repas, il dormait. Il était toujours sous sédatif quand nous voulions le nourrir. C'était à lui d'arrêter de faire le con et nous obliger à l'endormir.

J'étais assis devant lui à une table et nous attendions que le repas nous soit servi à la table. Oui, on aurait dit du grand service, mais non, pas du tout. C'était seulement qu'on ne voulait pas que je me promène avec 10 un peu partout dans l'immeuble. Donc, Hercule nous avait fait asseoir là et il avait dit que quelqu'un allait nous apporter nos repas. 10 n'était pas très bavard. Je devais avouer que moi non plus, mais je ne parlais pas très bien anglais alors c'était compréhensible. Et d'accord, même s'il me parlait, je n'allais pas très bien comprendre mais ce n'était qu'un détail. J'allais faire des efforts pour le comprendre et on aurait un repas bien plus passionnant que seulement regardé autour de nous.

Je vis un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de 10 quand il vit le repas. Une dame déposa les assiettes devant nous et ensuite, elle repartit. Je ne savais pas vraiment qu'est-ce que c'était mais 10 avait l'air de trouver ça très appétissant.

10 : Can you untie me? (Peux-tu me détacher?)  
Moi : I can't. (Je ne peux pas.)  
10 : Why? (Pourquoi?)  
Moi : I don't want to take the risk that you run away again. (Je ne veux pas prendre le risque que tu te sauves de nouveau.)  
10 : I will not do that again. (Je ne vais pas le faire de nouveau.)  
Moi : I will still not take the risk. (Je ne vais quand même pas prendre le risque.)  
10 : So how do you think I eat with their hands tied? (Alors comment voulez-vous que je mange avec les mains attachées?)  
Moi : This is not my problem. (Ce n'est pas mon problème.)

Il poussa un grognement et il commença à manger avec les mains attachées. Il n'avait pas l'air très intelligent à manger comme ça mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser s'enfuir une deuxième fois. Et en plus, si je le détachais, ça allait être pire pour le retrouver. Hercule était déjà assez en colère contre lui-même, je ne voulais pas qu'il le soit contre moi. Je tenais à la vie et je n'avais pas envie de me faire tuer par Hercule.

Après quelque temps, j'arrêtai de regarder 10 manger et je commençai à manger mon repas. Ouais, d'accord, c'était mangeable. Ce n'était pas le meilleur repas que je n'avais jamais mangé, mais ça allait faire l'affaire pour le moment. 10 avait l'air de trouver ça très bon. Il ne me regardait pas et il se contentait de seulement manger. Je ne croyais pas que son propriétaire le nourrissait assez. Il était quand même assez mince et il n'avait pas l'air d'être habitué à un aussi gros repas.

Moi : You still have not told me you age. (Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ton âge.)

Il remonta doucement sa tête vers moi et me regarda dans les yeux. Pourquoi me regarder avec autant de colère? J'avais seulement posé une question. Ce n'était pas très personnel demander l'âge de quelqu'un. D'accord, demander l'âge d'une femme, il parait que ça ne se fait pas mais à ce que je sache, ce n'est pas une femme et il parait assez jeune.

10 : I will not tell you. (Je ne veux pas vous le dire.)  
Moi : Why? (Pourquoi?)  
10 : Because it is not your business. (Parce que ce n'est pas de vos affaires.)  
Moi : If I tell you how old I am, will you tell me yours? (Si je te dis j'ai quel âge, tu veux bien me dire le tien?)  
10 : Maybe. (Peut-être.)  
Moi : I'm 21 years old. (J'ai 21 ans.)

Il hocha la tête et il recommença à manger. J'attendais une réponse de sa part. Pourquoi il ne me disait pas quel âge il avait? Je croyais qu'il allait me le dire si je lui disais.

Moi : And you? (Et toi?)  
10 : I've already said, I don't want to say. (Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas le dire.)  
Moi : Why do not you want to tell me? I can not use you age against you. (Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire? Je ne peux pas utiliser ton âge contre toi.)  
10 : It is not for that. (Ce n'est pas pour ça.)  
Moi : So this is why? (Alors c'est pour quelle raison?)  
10 : You can not respect the fact that I did not want to tell my age to anyone? (Vous ne pouvez pas respecter le fait que je n'ai pas envie de dire mon âge à n'importe qui?)

Je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir tout compris. Il avait parlé vite et il n'avait pas très bien articulé. Je voyais dans son visage qu'il était fâché que je lui demande son âge et que j'insiste alors ça devait avoir un rapport avec le fait qu'il ne voulait pas me dire son âge.

Moi : I have not really understood what you said. (Je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce que tu as dit.)  
10 : Will you let me eat? (Est-ce que vous pouvez me laisser manger?)

Je poussai un soupir. C'était vraiment désagréable parler avec lui. Il ne voulait pas avoir de vraies discussions avec moi et quand il me disait une réponse complète qui pourrait m'intéresser, je ne la comprenais pas.

Moi : I do not want to hurt you. (Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.)  
10 : So why have we kidnapped? (Alors pourquoi nous avoir kidnappé?)

Je n'avais pas vraiment compris ce qu'il voulait dire mais j'avais compris le mot kidnappé alors il devait probablement croire que moi et mon équipe l'avions kidnappé lui et sa famille.

Moi : We've not kidnapped. (Nous ne vous avons pas kidnappé.)  
10 : So why are we here? (Alors pourquoi sommes-nous ici?)  
Moi : Because... uh... (Parce que... euh...)  
10 : Let me guess, you don't know how to say in English. (Laissez-moi deviner, vous ne savez pas comment le dire en anglais.)

Je poussai un grognement parce que cette fois-ci, j'avais compris ce qu'il avait dit. C'était la phrase que je disais toujours quand je ne savais pas comment répondre. Ça me frustrait d'être aussi limité en anglais mais en même temps, je ne savais pas quoi répondre donc ça m'arrangeait en quelque sorte.

Moi : Eat, then you return to your room. (Mange, ensuite tu retournes dans ta chambre.)  
10 : Once I'd be in my room, are you going to untie me? (Une fois que je serais dans ma chambre, allez-vous pouvoir me détacher?)  
Moi : Probably. (Probablement.)  
10 : Is there going to be any other person in my room? (Est-ce qu'il va y avoir d'autre personne dans ma chambre?)  
Moi : Do you want to be with another person? (Est-ce que tu veux être avec d'autre personne?)  
10 : Yes. (Oui.)  
Moi : So he's probably going to have another person. (Alors il va probablement y avoir d'autre personne.)  
10 : Can you put the number 25 with me? (Pouvez-vous mettre le numéro 25 avec moi?)

Ah, la voilà ma chance de savoir l'âge de ce cher numéro 10. J'allais seulement lui demander son âge contre le fait qu'il soit dans la même chambre que le numéro 25. C'était simple et j'étais sûr d'avoir ma réponse.

Moi : I put you in the same room as the number 25 if you tell me your age. (Je te mets dans la même chambre que le numéro 25 si tu me dis ton âge.)  
10 : You don't have the right to do that. (Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça.)  
Moi : Or I ask you your age, or what is your real name. I give you a choice. (Soit je te demande ton âge, soit c'est ton vrai prénom. Je te donne le choix.)  
10 : It's not nice to ask me that. (Ce n'est pas gentil de me demander cela.)  
Moi : You know what you gotta do to be in the same room as the number 25. (Tu sais qu'est-ce que tu dois faire pour être dans la même chambre que le numéro 25.)

Il poussa un soupir et me regarda avec un regard noir. D'accord, c'était vrai que ce n'était pas gentil de lui demander son âge ou son prénom contre le fait d'être dans la même chambre que le numéro 25, mais je voulais savoir quelque chose sur lui que personne d'autre ne savait. Je ne savais rien de plus que les autres et j'étais beaucoup plus proche de 10 que les autres.

10 : I am 17 years old. (J'ai 17 ans.)

J'haussai les sourcils en entendant son âge. Il était très jeune. Je le pensais plus vieux que ça. Je croyais qu'il avait 20 ans, peut-être 19. Mais je ne croyais pas qu'il avait seulement 17 ans. C'était encore un adolescent.

Moi : You look older. (Tu as l'air plus vieux.)  
10 : Can we go back to my room now? (Pouvons-nous retourner à ma chambre maintenant?)  
Moi : You do not want dessert? (Tu ne veux pas de dessert?)  
10 : Can I? (Je peux?)

Je souris à cause de ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était tellement mignon. Il ne devait pas avoir souvent de dessert avant. On lui interdisait ou bien, il n'en avait simplement pas. C'était triste à entendre. Il avait seulement 17 ans et il avait déjà vécu tout ça. Pauvre lui. Je savais que je ne devais pas avoir pitié de la marchandise, mais c'était différent avec 10.

Moi : Sure you can. (Bien sûr que tu peux.)

Un gros sourire apparut sur son visage. Wow, il avait un superbe sourire. Je n'avais pas eu droit à un aussi gros venant de sa part depuis que je le connaissais. Il était vraiment heureux de pouvoir avoir un dessert.

Moi : What do you want? (Que veux-tu?)  
10 : I... I don't know. (Je... je ne sais pas.)  
Moi : Would you like to go see? (Veux-tu que nous allions voir?)  
10 : Can we? (Pouvons-nous?)  
Moi : Why do not we? (Pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas?)

Il haussa les épaules et je lui fis un sourire. Je voyais bien qu'il était excité de manger un dessert et qu'il faisait tout pour ne pas que je le remarque. Il essayait de se contrôler mais le sourire qu'il m'avait fait tantôt, prouvait qu'il était impatient de manger du dessert.

Je me levai et pris la corde pour qu'il me suive. Il me regarda quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'il fallait que lui aussi se lève. Il se leva tranquillement, inquiet que je lui dise qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il se lève. Je lui fis un sourire et mis la corde au plus petit pour l'avoir près de moi.

Je commençai à marcher doucement et je savais qu'il n'était pas à l'aise de marcher à côté de moi. Pourtant, il était plus grand que moi mais il savait que j'étais plus vieux. Il n'avait probablement pas le droit de s'en prendre au plus vieux que lui parce qu'il pouvait très bien me pousser et s'enfuir de nouveau mais il ne le fit pas. Nous arrivâmes à comptoir à dessert sans problème.

Un gros sourire apparut sur mon visage quand je vis le sien se transformer en voyant tous les desserts qu'il y avait. C'était mignon. On aurait dit un enfant à qui on interdisait de manger des sucreries et que quelqu'un l'emmenait dans une confiserie.

Moi : You can take whatever you want. (Tu peux prendre celui que tu veux.)  
10 : Do I have to share it with others? (Est-ce que je vais devoir le partager avec les autres?)

Ça me fit sourire qu'il me demande ça. Il était obligé de partager avant. Probablement avec les plus jeunes. C'était mignon de sa part d'aider les autres comme il le faisait.

Moi : This is yours. (C'est à toi.)  
10 : Will I be able to eat it all without sharing? (Vais-je pouvoir le manger au complet sans le partager?)  
Moi : Yes, you'll be able to eat it all. (Oui, tu vas pouvoir le manger au complet.)

Un sourire encore plus gros apparut sur son visage. Il ne devait jamais avoir mangé un dessert au complet soit avoir à le partager avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de trouver ça mignon. Non mais sérieusement, partager un dessert, moi je ne serais jamais capable.

Moi : Choose. (Choisis.)  
10 : I want this one. (Je veux celui-là.)

Je souris quand je vis qu'il pointait le plus gros. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un enfant. Il agissait de la même manière. C'était tellement mignon. Il était encore si innocent.

Moi : It looks delicious. (Il a l'air délicieux.)  
10 : I can get another one if this one you want. (Je peux en prendre un autre si c'est celui-là que tu veux.)  
Moi : No, not that one I want. Keep it. (Non, ce n'est pas celui-là que je veux. Garde-le.)

Je demandai à la personne qui était là de nous donner les deux desserts que nous avions choisi et je devais avouer que de voir le visage de 10 ainsi, c'était très étrange mais agréable. Il ne quittait pas son dessert des yeux. Il avait probablement peur qu'en fin de compte, on ne lui donne pas.

J'attachai la corde autour de mon poignet et pris des deux desserts dans mes mains. Je marchai doucement vers une table où nous allions pouvoir manger et 10 me suivait de près en regardant son gâteau. C'était tellement mignon comme attitude.

Quand je déposai les desserts sur le table, 10 regardait toujours le sien. Je m'assis en face du mien et fis signe à 10 d'en faire autant. Il s'assit sans le quitter des yeux et ne lui toucha pas. Je pris le mien dans ma main et commençai à le manger sans utiliser d'ustensile. C'était trop bon pour que je perde mon temps à vouloir paraitre propre.

Quand je remontai mon regard, je fus surpris de voir que 10 n'avait toujours pas touché à son dessert. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas comment à le manger? C'était pourtant lui qui l'avait choisi. Il devait probablement l'aimer.

Moi : Why don't you eat? (Pourquoi ne manges-tu pas?)  
10 : Can I? (Je peux?)  
Moi : Sure you can. Why could not you? (Bien sûr que tu peux. Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas?)  
10 : I don't know. (Je ne sais pas.)  
Moi : Eat now. (Mange maintenant.)

Il me fit un petit sourire et il prit son gâteau dans sa main. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le regarder en souriant. Mon sourire s'agrandit encore plus quand il prit sa première bouchée et que ses yeux partirent vers l'arrière. Il avait presque un orgasme culinaire. Je le regardai encore pendant quelque temps avant de recommencer à manger le mien. Il mangeait vraiment très vite. Il avait probablement peur que quelqu'un lui enlève.

En seulement quelques minutes, il l'avait terminé et il avait toute la bouche sale. Il était vraiment mignon. Comment un garçon de 17 ans pouvait être autant mignon et autant détestable dans un si petit laps de temps?

Je lui tendis une serviette. Il la prit et il s'essuya la bouche. J'avais moi aussi terminé de manger et j'attendais qu'il soit prêt pour me lever et l'emmener à sa chambre. J'allais réellement m'arranger pour qu'il soit avec le numéro 25. Il me l'avait demandé et j'allais respecter ma promesse.

Après quelque temps, il était prêt pour partir donc je me levai, mis la corde le plus près possible de moi et le fis se lever. Quand il fut debout, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la chambre qu'il allait partager avec le numéro 25...


	6. Harry

J'étais maintenant dans une chambre, seul, mais Idiot m'avait dit que 25 allait bientôt venir me rejoindre mais qu'avant, il fallait qu'il le trouve. J'étais impatient de pouvoir passer du temps avec 25. Ça me manquait d'être avec lui. De passer du temps avec lui. De pouvoir faire ce que nous voulions ou presque sans avoir à demander à quelqu'un avant. Je voulais retourner avec Father et reprendre ma vie d'avant. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi nous étions tous ici et ils ne voulaient rien nous dire. C'était très frustrant pour nous de ne pas savoir pourquoi nous avions été enlevé de notre maison. J'étais certain que je n'étais pas le seul à souffrir de la situation. Pour les plus jeunes, ça ne devait pas être si terrible, mais pour les plus vieux, c'était très perturbant comme situation. Tout le monde ne devait pas savoir comment réagir et j'étais presque sûr que plusieurs avaient fait des tentatives pour quitter ce monde. Ce n'était pas tout le monde qui était bien dans sa tête. Je me tenais loin de ceux qui avaient des tendances suicidaires. Je ne voulais pas souffrir à cause que j'avais perdu un ami. Je savais qui n'était pas fréquentable et je faisais tout pour éviter ses personnes. Mais maintenant, je n'avais plus besoin de penser comme ça, je ne voyais personne.

Je sursautai et regardai rapidement vers la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit. Je souris automatiquement en voyant 25. J'étais heureux de pouvoir passer un moment avec lui sans que nous soyons interrompus par quelqu'un.

Hulk détacha les poignets de 25 et il le fit entrer dans la chambre. 25 vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et quelques secondes plus tard, Hulk referma la porte en nous lançant un regard noir. Je ne savais pas qu'est-ce que nous avions fait pour mériter ce regard, mais nous l'avions eu et nous ne pouvions rien faire contre ça.

25 : Why are you smiling so much? It is due of my presence? (Pourquoi tu souris autant? C'est à cause de ma présence?)

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je souriais. D'accord, j'étais encore sous le choc à cause du dessert que j'avais eu le droit de manger. Non mais sérieusement, comment quelque chose d'aussi bon pouvait exister?

Moi : Yeah. (Ouais.)  
25 : Liar, tell me the real reason. (Menteur, dis-moi la vraie raison.)  
Moi : I only had the autorized to eat a dessert. (J'ai seulement eu le droit de manger un dessert.)

Je vis la surprise sur son visage quand je lui dis cela. On n'avait pas le droit d'en manger avec Father parce qu'il disait que c'était mauvais pour la santé et qu'à cause de ça, nous allions tous devenir gros et moche. Mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de vouloir en manger quand même. Je ne croyais pas que j'allais devenir gros juste parce que je mangeais quelque chose de délicieux.

25 : Who gave it to you? (Qui te l'a donné?)  
Moi : Idiot.  
25 : What idiot? You're an idiot. (De quoi idiot? Tu es un idiot.)  
Moi : No, i don't mean you, I mean the guy. (Non, je ne parle pas de toi, je parle du mec.)  
25 : The guy who asks us questions? (Du mec qui nous pose des questions?)  
Moi : Yeah... (Ouais...)  
25 : Oh, he has autorized to a little nickname. (Oh, il a le droit à un petit surnom.)  
Moi : Come on, this is not true. (Arrête, ce n'est pas vrai.)  
25 : We both know you have a penchant for men and he is not ugly. (On sait tous les deux que tu as un penchant pour les hommes et il n'est pas laid.)  
Moi : Stop it! I did not give him a nickname because I like him. (Arrête! Je ne lui ai pas donné de surnom parce qu'il me plaît bien.)  
25 : So why did you? (Alors pourquoi l'as-tu fait?)  
Moi : Only because I don't know his name and that I had to find a way to recognize. (Seulement parce que je ne sais pas son prénom et qu'il fallait que je trouve un moyen de le reconnaitre.)  
25 : Dams, he pleases you. (Putain, il te plaît.)  
Moi : No! No way! (Non! Pas du tout!)  
25 : Oh, it's for a while that you're not attracted by someone. (Oh, ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas été attiré par quelqu'un.)  
Moi : Stop it! I'm not attracted to him. I also gave a nicknames to others. Like Hercule or Hulk! (Arrête! Je ne suis pas attiré par lui. J'ai aussi donné des surnoms aux autres. Comme Hercule ou encore Hulk!)  
25 : You're cute as you're defending. (Tu es mignon à te défendre comme ça.)  
Moi : Stop, I don't like him. (Arrête, il ne me plaît pas.)  
25 : What would be so terrible if he please thee? (Qu'est-ce qui serait si terrible s'il te plaisait?)  
Moi : You don't need to ask the question, he does not like him. (On n'a pas besoin de se poser la question, il ne me plaît pas.)  
25 : So he attracts me. (Alors moi il m'attire.)  
Moi : You're not even gay. (Tu n'es même pas homo.)  
25 : Maybe yes. (Peut-être que si.)  
Moi : You almost was disgusted when you knew it was me who was going to show you everything. (Tu as presque été dégoûté quand tu as su que c'était moi qui allais tout te montrer.)  
25 : Hey, I was young. (Hey, j'étais jeune.)  
Moi : And then? (Et puis?)  
25 : He pleases me that you like it or not. (Il me plaît, que tu le veuilles ou non.)  
Moi : So I hope you take it in the ass because he does not attract me. (Alors je te souhaite de la prendre dans le cul parce que moi il ne m'attire pas.)  
25 : Don't talk like that. (Ne parle pas comme ça.)  
Moi : I will speak as I want. (Je vais parler comme je veux.)  
25 : I don't like when you're like this. (Je n'aime pas quand tu es comme ça.)

Je soupirai et me calmai. D'accord, j'étais sur les nerfs mais c'était à cause d'Idiot et de 25. Ils me faisaient tous les deux chier et ils ne voulaient pas me lâcher. Je n'avais pas envie de parler d'Idiot. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il m'avait offert un dessert que je l'aimais plus.

25 : It was good at least? (C'était bon au moins?)  
Moi : Delicious. (Délicieux.)  
25 : I'm happy for you. (Je suis content pour toi.)

Je souris et regrettais instantanément d'avoir eu ce comportement avec lui. Il ne méritait pas que je sois si méchant. D'accord, il m'avait parlé d'Idiot mais il ne savait pas que je n'avais pas envie de parler de lui. Il me parlait de lui seulement pour me taquiner et rien d'autre. Ce n'était pas pour être méchant. Il savait que je n'aimais pas parler des personnes qui me plaisaient et il trouvait ça drôle me voir réagir autant pour rien.

Moi : Excuse me for my behavior. (Excuse-moi pour mon comportement.)

Il sourit comme un imbécile. Il savait que j'allais m'excuser auprès de lui parce qu'il avait fait exprès de me laisser réfléchir à mes gestes et à mes mots pour qu'ensuite, je me sente mal et que je lui demande des excuses. Il me connaissait beaucoup trop.

25 : I forgive you. (Je te pardonne.)  
Moi : You don't really have a choice. (Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.)  
25 : What we will do, 10? (Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire 10?)

Je baissai la tête parce que je n'avais pas la réponse à sa question. J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui dire que nous allions trouver un moyen de nous enfuir d'ici mais je savais que c'était presque qu'impossible et que même si nous réussissions, nous n'aurions aucun endroit où aller et on ne survivrait probablement pas. Je ne voulais pas lui faire perdre espoir. Il ne savait probablement pas que j'avais essayé de m'enfuir et je ne voulais pas lui raconter. Je ne voulais pas qu'il croit que parce que moi j'avais échoué, tout le monde allait échouer.

Nous nous retournâmes tous les deux quand la porte s'ouvrit. Nous fronçâmes tous les deux en voyant Hercule s'approcher de nous avec une corde. Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait? Pourquoi venait-il nous voir? Nous étions bien avant qu'il entre.

Il s'approcha de moi et il attacha rapidement mes poignets. J'essayai de me débattre mais je ne mis pas tout mon énergie pour cela. Je savais que je n'allais pas gagner.

Moi : What are you doing? (Qu'est-ce que vous faites?)  
Hercule : C'est le moment de la douche.

Je fis des gros yeux et il me fit me lever. Je poussai un cri et essayai de m'éloigner de lui. Non, je ne voulais pas prendre ma douche. Pas devant lui. Pas comme ça. Je voulais avoir mon intimité.

Quand 25 attrapa mon bras pour me retenir ici, Hercule se retourna vers nous et il gifla 25. Je poussai un cri et essayai de rejoindre 25 qui était maintenant couché sur le lit mais Hercule tira sur ma corde. Je poussai encore une fois un cri et tirai sur mes poignets. Ils me faisaient tellement souffrir. Comment pouvait-il nous traiter ainsi? Nous n'étions pas des animaux.

Il tira sur ma corde pour me faire sortir de la pièce mais je me tassai rapidement et fonçai dans le mur. J'aurais probablement ri si nous n'avions pas été dans cette situation. J'entendis Hercule pousser un grognement et il entra dans la chambre. Il était très en colère contre moi. Quand il leva la main vers moi, je cachai visage dans mes bras et attendis de sentir sa main me frapper mais rien ne vint. J'enlevai doucement mes bras de sur mon visage et regardai Hercule. J'eus envie de le frapper quand je le vis avec un gros sourire sur le visage. Il se foutait complètement de ma gueule.

Hercule : Aller bouclette, à la douche.

Il sourit encore une fois et il me prit sur son épaule. Je poussai un cri et commençai à frapper son dos avec mes mains liés. Il sortit de la chambre et il barra la porte après que nous soyons sortis. Je continuai de pousser des cris pendant tout le trajet vers l'endroit où il m'emmenait. Je ne voulais pas y aller.

Quand il me mit par terre, je partis rapidement à courir mais je m'écrasai sur le sol quand il tira sur la corde. Je poussai un gémissement et restai couché par terre. Je le vis attacher la corde après quelque chose et il sortit de la pièce. Je regroupai mon corps contre moi et plongeai ma tête dans mes bras. Je ne voulais pas être là. Je voulais être mieux traité. Je ne voulais pas prendre ma douche ici. Pas comme ça.

Je poussai un gémissement quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Je ne regardai pas la personne qui venait d'entrer et me laissai faire. Je sentis la personne tirer sur la corde et quand elle vit que je ne réagissais pas, elle s'approcha de moi. On m'attrapa par le dessous des bras et je fus debout en moins de deux. Je remontai doucement ma tête et une larme coula sur ma joue en voyant Hercule. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas me laisser tranquille? Il approcha sa bouche très près de mon oreille et il commença à me parler avec un ton menaçant.

Hercule : C'est le moment de la douche bouclette. On va frotter tout ton corps. Ça va te rappeler ton chez toi...

Je recommençai à sangloter et il se sépara de moi avec un gros sourire sur le visage. Il prit ma corde et il l'attacha au plafond.

Moi : Non...

Il sourit et il tira sur la corde pour me faire me redresser. Je poussai un cri et levai mes bras plus haut au-dessus de ma tête. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche. Je ne voulais pas me faire toucher par quelqu'un d'aussi ignoble.  
Je relevai rapidement ma tête quand la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Je ne voulais pas que ça soit Hulk. C'était déjà assez humiliant qu'Hercule soit là, je ne voulais pas qu'en plus, Hulk soit là.

Un petit sourire apparut sur mon visage quand je vis le visage d'Idiot. Oh putain, merci. Merci énormément. Je voulais que ça soit lui qui s'occupe de moi. Pas Hercule.

Idiot : Hey, tu dégages!  
Hercule : Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner!  
Idiot : Il est à moi!  
Hercule : Tu n'es même pas assez fort.  
Idiot : Tu me le laisses sinon je dis à mon père que tu as frappé le numéro 25.  
Hercule : Il le méritait.  
Idiot : Je m'en fous, mon père va me croire et tu vas perdre ton travail.

Hercule poussa un grognement et il sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte. Idiot releva doucement sa tête vers moi et il me fit un petit sourire. Ensuite, il alla jusqu'à la porte et il la barra. Au moins j'étais enfermé avec lui et non avec Hercule.

Il s'approcha de moi sans faire de mouvements brusques et encore une fois, je fus heureux que ça soit lui qui soit avec moi. Hercule m'aurait probablement violé si j'étais resté avec lui.

Idiot : We are alone. Nobody can see us or hear us. (Nous sommes seuls. Personne ne peut nous voir ni nous entendre.)

J'hochai la tête. Ça me rassurais que personne ne puisse nous regarder. Il allait probablement me mettre nu et je ne voulais pas que tout le monde me voit nu. Je ne me mettais jamais nu devant plusieurs personnes. Une personne, parfois deux. Mais la plupart du temps, c'était seulement devant une. Et d'habitude, je peux enlever mes vêtements moi-même tandis que là, je n'étais pas sûr que j'allais pouvoir le faire.

Idiot : Can I touch you? (Puis-je te toucher?)  
Moi : Nobody hears us? (Personne ne nous entend?)  
Idiot : Nobody. (Personne.)  
Moi : You don't talk about what I say. (Vous ne parlez pas de ce que je vais dire.)

Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas du tout de quoi je voulais parler mais il fallait absolument qu'il ne parle pas de ça. Il fallait qu'il garde tout ça pour lui. J'avais assez confiance en lui.

Moi : Swear. (Jure-le.)  
Idiot : I swear. (Je le jure.)  
Moi : My name is Harry. (Je m'appelle Harry.)

Son visage se figea quand je lui dis mon prénom. Je savais que je prenais un risque en lui disant mon vrai prénom mais il avait fait ses preuves auprès de moi et j'avais confiance en lui.

Moi : I trust you... (Je vous fais confiance...)  
Idiot : I... I... (Je... je...)  
Moi : Don't repeat it. (Ne le répétez pas.)  
Idiot : You... you have a beautiful name... (Tu... tu as un très beau prénom...)

Je ris à cause de ce qu'il venait de dire. Je venais de lui révéler mon prénom et tout ce qu'il avait à dire, c'était que j'avais un beau prénom. Il ne pouvait pas trouver autre chose à dire que ça?

Idiot : Louis, if you don't remember. (Louis, si tu ne t'en souviens pas.)  
Moi : Louis...

Il sourit doucement, ce qui me fit sourire. D'accord, je devais avouer que 25 n'avait pas tort, Idiot, ou plutôt Louis, n'était pas laid mais je n'étais pas attiré par lui. J'avais seulement confiance en lui parce que c'était le seul ici qui me traitait bien.

Louis : Can I touch you? (Puis-je te toucher?)

J'hochai la tête et il s'approcha de mon corps. Il était plus petit que moi et il était plus vieux que moi. C'était très étrange comme situation. Je regardai ses mains et je souris en voyant qu'elles étaient toutes petites. Il n'avait pas des mains comme Hercule. Hercule n'avait pas les mains douces tandis que les mains d'Idiot, ou plutôt de Louis, avaient l'air très douce.

Louis : Can I take off your clothes? (Puis-je t'enlever tes vêtements?)  
Moi : How are you doing to get off my shirt? (Comment vas-tu faire pour passer ma chemise?)

Il prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à comment il allait faire. Il ne pouvait pas seulement m'enlever ma chemise. Mes poignets étaient attachés. Ça rendait la tâche beaucoup plus complexe.

Louis : Can I cut your shirt? (Puis-je couper ta chemise?)

Je fis des gros yeux en l'entendant dire cela. Couper ma chemise. Mais qu'est-ce que j'allais mettre ensuite s'il me la coupait? Je n'avais rien d'autre et je refusais de mettre des vêtements qui ne m'appartenaient pas.

Moi : He doesn't have other solution ? (N'aurait-il pas une autre solution?)  
Louis : I... I can ask Hercule to come untied you and you can take off your shirt. (Je... je peux demander à Hercule de venir te détacher pour te faire enlever ta chemise.)  
Moi : It's a good idea. (C'est une bonne idée.)

Il me fit un sourire et il s'éloigna de moi. Il ouvrit la porte et il sortit quelques secondes avant de revenir en compagnie d'Hercule. Il me faisait vraiment peur ce mec.

Hercule : Comme ça on a besoin de moi.  
Louis : Ne te fous pas de moi, détache-le pour que je puisse lui enlever sa chemise.  
Hercule : Commence par détacher ses boutons et ensuite, je vais le détacher.  
Louis : D'accord.

Louis s'approcha rapidement de moi et il me regarda dans les yeux pour savoir s'il pouvait me toucher. Après quelques secondes, j'hochai la tête et il commença à détacher ma chemise. Il commença à la détacher près de mon cou et je frissonnai à chaque fois que ses mains frôlaient ma peau. Elles étaient très douces et très agréable sur la peau mais il fallait que je me concentre.

Quand je remontai ma tête à cause qu'il venait de toucher mon ventre, je rougis en voyant qu'Hercule nous regardait avec un gros sourire sur le visage. Ça le faisait rien de nous voir comme ça. Pourtant il n'y avait rien de drôle.

Hercule : Tu t'amuses bien Tomlinson?  
Louis : Ta gueule!  
Hercule : C'est vrai que tu es habitué de faire des choses comme ça.  
Louis : Mais putain tu vas la fermer ta gueule!  
Hercule : Ne te met pas en colère pour si peu, tu vas faire peur à notre cher petit numéro 10.

Louis remonta doucement son regard vers moi et je lui fis un petit sourire lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne me faisait pas du tout peur. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi Hercule disait toutes ses choses mais c'était un con alors il disait probablement ça seulement pour faire fâcher Louis.

Je fronçai les sourcils quand je vis Louis s'éloigner de moi. Je baissai ma tête vers mon torse et je fus surpris de voir qu'il avait terminé de déboutonner ma chemise. Je n'avais même pas senti ses mains après que je me sois concentré sur Hercule et sur ses paroles.

Je me tendis quand Hercule l'approcha de moi et poussai un cri quand rapidement, la corde lâcha. Je ne m'en attendais pas donc j'étais tombé par terre, ce qui avait fait beaucoup rire Hercule. En parlant de lui, il s'approcha de moi et il détacha mes poignets. Je poussai un soupir et me couchai sur le dos en me frottant les poignets pour les soulager de la douleur que la corde occasionnait.

Je poussai un cri quand Hercule mis un pied sur mon torse et qu'il me fit me tourner pour que je sois couché sur le ventre. Je me tournai et poussai un autre cri quand il mit une pression dans le bas de mon dos avec son pied.

Louis : Arrête!

Hercule rit et il enleva son pied de sur moi. Je poussai un soupir quand je sentis les petites mains de Louis sur moi. Je me mis doucement sur le côté pour l'aider à m'enlever ma chemise et il me fit un sourire en retour.

Tout mon corps fut parcouru d'un frisson quand je me rendis compte que je n'avais plus de chemise. Je poussai un cri quand rapidement, Hercule prit mes poignets et les attacha de nouveau. Il me fit me lever en tirant sur la corde et il l'attacha de nouveau au plafond. Je donnai un coup de pied dans l'air quand il frappa une de ses fesses.

Moi : Don't touch me! (Ne me touche pas!)

Il sourit, m'envoya un baiser et il sortit de la pièce. Louis se dirigea encore une fois vers la porte et il la verrouilla. Je tirai sur mes poignets en espérant que la douleur soit moins présente comme ça. Il les avait attachés trop serré. Ils me faisaient mal.

Louis : I'm sorry for him. (Je suis désolé pour lui.)  
Moi : It's not your fault. (Ce n'est pas de ta faute.)  
Louis : It doesn't matter, I'm still sorry. (Ce n'est pas grave, je suis quand même désolé.)  
Moi : It's okay. (C'est correct.)

Il me fit encore une fois en sourire et il s'approcha de moi. Son regard était figé sur mes nombreux tatouages. Je savais que j'en avais beaucoup et comment j'étais placé en ce moment permettait de tous bien les voir. Father m'avait permis de me faire faire des tatouages mais j'avais eu quelque chose à faire contre ça. À chaque nouveau tatouage que j'avais, il fallait que je forme quelqu'un. Que je montre à une personne comment être le fils typique de Father. C'était un petit peu dure de dire qu'est-ce que c'était, mais je passais deux semaines avec une personne et lui montrait tout ce qu'elle se devait de savoir et de faire. J'avais au-dessus de quarante tatouages donc j'en avais formé des personnes. Peut-être qu'un jour j'allais pouvoir recommencer et le montrer à Louis qui sait.

Louis : They have special meaning? (Est-ce qu'ils ont des significations particulières?)  
Moi : Not really. (Pas vraiment.)  
Louis : How much you got? (Combien en as-tu?)  
Moi : Over forty. (Au-dessus de quarante.)

Il me fit des gros yeux en entendant ma réponse, ce qui me fit rire. Il ne pensait probablement que j'avais autant de tatouages. Lui, il ne devait même pas en avoir.

Louis : I think I have only twenty-seven. (Je crois que j'en ai seulement vingt-sept.)  
Moi : What!? (Quoi!?)  
Louis : What, you thought I didn't have any tattoos? (Quoi, tu pensais que je n'avais pas de tatouages?)  
Moi : Yes! (Oui!)

Il rit, ce qui me fit sourire. Non mais sérieusement, je croyais qu'il n'avait même pas un tatouage et il en a vingt-sept. C'était presque impossible. Un garçon aussi gentil ne pouvait pas avoir autant de tatouages.

Moi : Can I see only one? (Puis-je en voir seulement un?)

Il me fit encore une fois un sourire et il remonta la manche de son chandail et je fis des gros yeux en voyant tous les tatouages qu'il avait. Putain, c'était presque impossible. Je n'en revenais simplement pas.

Louis : That surprises you? (Ça te surprend?)  
Moi : Yes, a lot. (Oui, beaucoup.)

Il sourit encore une fois et je restai sous le choc. Je ne croyais vraiment pas qu'il avait des tatouages et surtout, pas autant. Je m'étais trompé sur lui et sur sa peau.

Moi : And you, do they have special meanings? (Et toi, ont-ils des significations particulières?)  
Louis : No, not really. (Non, pas vraiment.)  
Moi : Like me. (Comme moi.)  
Louis : Can I take off you pants? (Puis-je t'enlever ton pantalon?)

Je rougis énormément et hochai la tête. Il rougit tout autant que moi et il s'approcha de moi. Il attrapa doucement le bouton de mon pantalon et essaya de le détacher sans me toucher, ce qui bien sûr, ne fonctionnait pas.

Je souris quand il l'eut détaché. Il descendit mon pantalon en s'assurant de ne pas me toucher. Ensuite, il le prit, prit aussi ma chemise et il quitta la pièce. Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait? Je commençai à gigoter et à paniquer. Pourquoi il était parti avec mes vêtements? Pourquoi m'avoir laissé comme ça?

Je poussai un cri quand de l'eau commença à couler sur moi. J'essayai de m'enfuir mais je ne pouvais même pas bouger. L'eau était froide. Je voulais sortir.

Moi : Let me get out of here! (Laissez-moi sortir d'ici!)

Je poussai un soupir quand l'eau arrêta de couler. J'étais trempé et j'avais froid. Je poussai un gémissement quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir mais je ne pus regarder parce que toutes mes boucles étaient rendu sur mon visage, cachant ainsi ma vue.

Louis : Sorry. (Désolé.)  
Moi : You could have warned me! (Tu aurais pu me prévenir!)  
Louis : I'm so sorry. (Je suis tellement désolé.)  
Moi : I forgive you but removes the hair that front of my eyes. (Je te pardonne mais enlève les cheveux qui sont sur mes yeux.)

Je l'entendis s'approcher de lui et je sursautai quand il enleva les cheveux de devant mes yeux. Il avait vraiment l'air de se sentir mal donc à cause de cela, je ne lui en voulais plus. Il me faisait chier à être aussi mignon et innocent.

Louis : Can I wash you? (Puis-je te laver?)  
Moi : How? (Comment?)

Il me montra l'objet avec lequel il allait me laver et je fus parcouru d'un frisson. Ça n'avait pas l'air doux et ça allait irriter ma peau. Ça n'allait probablement pas faire du bien et je n'avais pas du tout envie qu'on me fasse du mal à frotter quelque chose contre moi.

Moi : Are you obliged to wash me with this? (Es-tu obligé de me laver avec cela?)  
Louis : How do you want me to wash if it is not with this? (Comment veux-tu que je te lave si ce n'est pas avec cela?)  
Moi : So I don't want you washed me. (Alors je ne veux pas que tu me laves.)  
Louis : But I have to wash you. (Mais il faut que je te lave.)  
Moi : Don't do that. (Ne fais pas ça.)  
Louis : Sorry but I have no choice. (Désolé mais je n'ai pas le choix.)

Il s'approcha doucement de moi avec sa genre de brosse et il mit du savon dessus. Je poussai un grognement quand il mit la brosse sur mon torse et qu'il commença à frotter. Putain, ce n'était pas une façon de laver quelqu'un ça. J'avais déjà pris ma douche avec Father et il m'avait lavé et ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça.

Moi : Could you take your hands? (Pourrais-tu prendre tes mains?)  
Louis : I... I'm not really comfortable... (Je... je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise...)  
Moi : But it hurts me. (Mais ça me fait mal.)  
Louis : Maybe I can go softer... (Je peux peut-être y aller moins fort...)  
Moi : You'll still hurt. (Tu vas quand même me faire mal.)  
Louis : I'm sorry but I'm not comfortable to put my hands on your body. (Je suis désolé mais je ne suis pas à l'aise de mettre mes mains sur ton corps.)  
Moi : So let me wash myself. (Alors laisse-moi me laver moi-même.)  
Louis : I can't. (Je ne peux pas.)  
Moi : Just off the rope from the ceiling, I'm going to wash with my hands tied. (Détache seulement la corde du plafond, je vais me laver avec les mains attachées.)  
Louis : You swear to me that you will not try to escape? (Tu me jures que tu ne vas pas essayer de t'enfuir?)  
Moi : I promise. (Je te le promets.)  
Louis : Okay. (D'accord.)

Il sortit rapidement de la pièce probablement pour aller chercher Hercule et il me laissa là. J'étais soulagé d'avoir réussi à le convaincre. Je ne voulais pas avoir à me faire laver comme ça.

Je remontai ma tête quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Je fronçai les sourcils en ne voyant pas Hercule mais Hulk. Il s'approcha de moi, mit sa main dans le bas de mon dos pour me coller contre lui et il détacha la corde du plafond. Je me laissai aller contre lui et je fus soulagé que ça ne soit pas Hercule qui soit venu.

Hulk : Ça va petit?

Je me collai contre lui pour seule réponse. Ça faisait tellement de bien de pouvoir faire un câlin à quelqu'un même si je ne le connaissais pas. Hulk était comme un gros nounours. Je m'étais trompé sur son compte. Il était très gentil.

Hulk : Aller, ça va bien aller maintenant et tu vas sentir bon en plus...

Je ris et il me fit me séparer doucement de lui. Il s'assura que j'avais de l'équilibre avant de se séparer de moi et il attacha la corde par terre mais en me laissant assez long pour que je puisse me laver. Il fit un sourire à Louis et ensuite, il sortit de la pièce. Je remontai mon regard vers Louis.

Louis : Do you want to get wet again? (Veux-tu te mouiller de nouveau?)

J'hochai la tête et il sortit encore une fois de la pièce. Je sursautai quand l'eau commença à couler et je commençai à mouiller mon corps. Après quelque temps, l'eau arrêta et Louis revint dans la pièce. Il s'approcha de moi avec le savon et il en mit dans mes mains. Je détournai mon regard du sien et commençai à me laver. Je n'avais jamais dû me laver devant le regard de quelqu'un. Il ne m'avait pas enlevé mon boxer et j'étais heureux de ce fait. J'aurais été trop gêné sinon.

Après quelque temps, il ressortit et je pus me rincer. Je tremblais de froid mais il fallait que j'endure. J'avais quand même pu me laver seul. Quand Louis revint dans la pièce, il avait une serviette dans ses mains. Il s'approcha doucement de moi et il entoura mon corps avec celle-ci. Je poussai un gémissement parce que c'était chaud et je sursautai quand Louis glissa ses mains en dessous de ma serviette et qu'il m'enleva mon boxer. Je le laissai faire et restai en place. Il le prit et il ressortit de la pièce.

Je restai debout dans la pièce sans bouger pendant quelque temps jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur Hulk. Pourquoi maintenant c'était lui qui venait me voir? Pourquoi ce n'était plus Hercule? Ça ne me déplaisait pas bien sûr, mais je me posais la question.

Hulk : Tu te sens mieux?  
Moi : I... I don't speak french... (Je... je ne parle pas français...)  
Hulk : Je le sais mais je sais aussi que tu le comprends.

Je fis des gros yeux. Comment il avait pu savoir ça? Qui lui avait dit? Est-ce que c'était 25? Pourquoi lui avait-il dit?

Hulk : Calme-toi, je ne vais pas le dire que vous comprenez le français. Et non, ce n'est pas ton ami 25 qui me l'a dit. C'est un jeune dont je me suis occupé.

Ouf, au moins ce n'était pas à cause de 25. Sinon j'aurais été très fâché contre lui. Il était vieux, il était supposé savoir garder quelque chose pour lui et une chance que ce n'était pas lui. Hulk détacha ma corde de sur la plancher et il la prit dans sa main.

Hulk : Tu veux bien venir avec moi?  
Moi : I'm naked... (Je suis nu...)  
Hulk : Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

Je le regardai quelques secondes pour savoir s'il mentait et ensuite, je décidai de lui faire confiance. J'hochai doucement la tête et il me fit un sourire. Il commença à marcher et je le suivis, pas très sûr de moi. Je serrai ma serviette contre moi et nous sortîmes de la pièce. Je poussai un gémissement à cause de la lumière, ce qui le fit sourire.

Je rougis quand je vis 25 arriver dans le couloir avec Louis. On allait tous se faire laver. Je ne savais pas si j'avais été le premier, mais je ne voulais pas recommencer, en tout cas, pas pour le moment.

25 paraissait inquiet mais je lui fis un sourire pour le rassurer et ensuite, il entra dans la pièce avec Louis. Il n'allait pas avoir de problème. Louis allait bien s'occuper de lui et en plus, il trouvait Louis de son goût.

Je poussai un cri quand mon pied glissa et que je me retrouvais par terre. Je commençai à pleurer parce que ça m'avait fait mal et aussi parce que j'avais lâché ma serviette et que j'étais incapable de me recouvrir. Je commençai à paniquer et je ne voulais pas qu'on me voit nu. C'était ma nudité, mon corps.

Je poussai un cri quand Hulk me fit lever les bras au-dessus de ma tête avec la corde. Je le regardai dans les yeux pour savoir qu'est-ce qu'il faisait et il entoura doucement mon corps de la serviette.

Hulk : C'est correct, personne ne va te voir...

Je cachai rapidement ma tête dans mes mains et je le sentis s'approcher de moi. C'était trop de pression pour moi. Je ne pouvais plus supporter. Il fallait que je me laisse aller pendant que personne n'allait me voir.

Il passa ses bras en dessous de mes jambes et dans mon dos et il me souleva comme une princesse. On aurait dit que je ne pesais absolument rien. Je me collai contre son torse et pleurai silencieusement dans mes mains. Il commença à marcher et quelques secondes plus tard, nous entrâmes dans ma chambre, à 25 et à moi. Hulk me déposa délicatement sur mes pieds par terre et il arrangea mon lit. Je continuai de pleurer en le regardant et ensuite, il se tourna vers moi.

Hulk : Tu vas te mettre au lit, d'accord?

J'hochai doucement la tête et il me fit un sourire. Il prit un boxer sur la commode et il me le tendit. Je le regardai dans les yeux et il m'enleva ma serviette. J'étais complètement nu devant lui et j'étais très gêné et faible.

Il attrapa mes poignets et il commença à les détacher sans faire de mouvement brusque. Quand mes poignets furent enfin libérés, il me tendit une nouvelle fois un boxer et cette fois-ci, je le mis seul, sans aide. Il me fit signe d'aller dans le lit, donc quelques secondes plus tard, j'étais en dessous des couvertures. Il s'assit sur le lit et il commença à caresser mes cheveux.

Hulk : Demain si tu es gentil, nous pouvons t'emmener dehors...

Je recommençai à pleurer mais cette fois-ci de joie. Oh oui, je voulais aller dehors. Ça me manquait d'aller dehors. Je voulais sentir le vent contre mon visage.

Hulk : Est-ce que tu vas être gentil?  
Moi : Oui...

Il me fit un sourire et il embrassa mon front. Je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner et je fermai mes yeux. J'étais heureux de dormir ici. D'avoir cet homme pour prendre soin de moi.

Hulk : Tantôt 25 va venir dormir contre toi, est-ce que ça te dérange?

Je secouai la tête et quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis la porte se fermer doucement. J'adorais cet homme. J'aurais pu penser à lui pendant longtemps mais le sommeil m'emporta trop vite pour que je pense à combien je l'appréciais...


	7. Louis

J'entrai doucement dans la pièce dans prendre les douches avec 25 qui me suivait. J'avais parlé une seule fois avec lui mais j'avais dû rapidement partir parce qu'Harry s'était enfui. Oui, je pouvais l'appeler par son vrai prénom. Je n'avais plus besoin de seulement nommer son numéro. Il me faisait confiance et j'étais très heureux de ce fait. Je ne croyais pas qu'un jour il allait me faire confiance et je n'avais pas su quoi dire quand il me l'avait dit. J'avais agis comme une gamine qui parlait pour la première fois au mec qui lui plaisait. Je lui avais dit qu'il avait un beau prénom. Non mais j'étais vraiment con. Il m'avait probablement trouvé bête. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il me l'avait dit mais je n'allais pas le répéter. De toute façon, je lui avais promis et je ne voulais pas perdre sa confiance.

J'attachai la corde de 25 au sol quand la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit. Je me retournai vers elle et je souris en voyant Tyler. Putain que ce mec faisait peur si tu ne le connaissais pas. Il était tellement grand et musclé. On pouvait le comparer très facilement avec l'acteur Dwayne Johnson. Ils étaient tous les deux très grand et très fort. Il était très intimidant mais très gentil.

Tyler : Tu peux venir s'il te plaît?  
Moi : Moi?  
Tyler : Non voyions, le numéro 25, bien sûr toi.

Le numéro 25 et moi rîmes et je terminai de l'attacher avant de sortir de la pièce voir Tyler. Je ne savais pas qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait mais ça ne devait pas être si pire parce qu'il avait fait de l'humour pour me faire venir.

Je m'avançais doucement vers lui et je lui fis un sourire quand je fus devant lui. Je dus reculer de quelques pas pour ne pas avoir à lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. C'était presque impossible que quelqu'un soit aussi grand.

Moi : Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi?  
Tyler : Tu sais que le numéro 10 est épuisé?

Je baissai la tête et commençai à jouer avec mes mains. Oui je savais que c'était très difficile pour lui mais je ne croyais pas qu'il était épuisé. Ça ne faisait même pas deux jours qu'il était arrivé. Il avait l'air fort pourtant.

Moi : Je... je ne sais pas.  
Tyler : Est-ce que Jordan lui a fait du mal?

Je fronçai les sourcils. Qui était ce Jordan? Comment il aurait pu faire du mal à Harry tandis que je ne savais même pas qui c'était? Personne ne l'approchait sauf les personnes responsable et 25.

Tyler : Louis, il faudrait vraiment que tu arrêtes de l'appeler Hercule.

Je ris doucement en entendant son surnom. Ce n'était pas de ma faute, Hercule lui allait beaucoup mieux que son vrai prénom que j'avais déjà oublier. Je n'allais jamais pouvoir oublier son surnom. Ça le représentait trop bien.

Tyler : Louis? Je te parle.

Je tournai ma tête vers lui. J'étais parti dans mes pensées et j'avais oublié que j'étais en train d'avoir une conversation avec Tyler.

Moi : Oui?  
Tyler : Est-ce que Jordan lui a fait du mal?  
Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par mal?  
Tyler : Louis, tu fais le con ou quoi?  
Moi : Arrête, je ne suis plus toute là.  
Tyler : Il te reste juste 25 à nettoyer et ensuite, tu peux repartir chez moi.  
Moi : Ouais je le sais.  
Tyler : Donc, est-ce que Jordan a fait du mal quelconque au numéro 10?  
Moi : Dis-moi des exemples de mal qui pourrait lui avoir fait.  
Tyler : Putain que tu n'es pas intelligent ce soir. Je ne sais pas, il pourrait l'avoir giflé comme il l'a fait avec le numéro 25.  
Moi : Hercule n'a pas touché à 10. En fait si, une fois.  
Tyler : Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait?  
Moi : Il lui a tapé une fesse.  
Tyler : Louis, tu ne pourrais pas être plus concentré s'il te plaît?  
Moi : Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me demandes ça.  
Tyler : Parce que je veux savoir pour le numéro 10 a éclaté en sanglot avant de s'endormir.

Je fis des gros yeux. Mais pourquoi 10 avait éclaté en sanglot? Ce n'était pas son genre pourtant. Il avait plutôt l'air d'un garçon qui savait contrôler ses sentiments et qui ne pleurait presque jamais.

Tyler : Sérieusement Louis, je te demanderais de te concentrer.  
Moi : Je suis désolé, je t'écoute.  
Tyler : Comment s'est passé la douche?  
Moi : Bien.  
Tyler : Explique-moi.  
Moi : Mais il n'y a rien à expliquer. Je lui ai enlevé ses vêtements et ensuite, il s'est lavé lui-même.  
Tyler : Est-ce qu'il se fait souvent mal, comme en tombant ou des choses comme ça?  
Moi : Je... je ne crois pas.  
Tyler : Tu devrais apprendre à le connaitre. Il est sous ta responsabilité.  
Moi : Je sais qu'il est sous ma responsabilité.  
Tyler : Demain on emmène 10 et 25 dehors, ne soit pas en retard.  
Moi : Ils ont le droit d'aller dehors?  
Tyler : On va aller sur le toit leur faire prendre l'air.  
Moi : D'accord.  
Tyler : Il faut que tu tisses des liens avec lui.  
Moi : Pourquoi?  
Tyler : Parce qu'il faut que nous connaissions plus de choses sur lui et que c'est impossible s'il n'a pas confiance en toi.  
Moi : Comment sais-tu tout ça?  
Tyler : Les jeunes ne savent pas garder des secrets.  
Moi : Dis-moi ce que tu sais.  
Tyler : Je sais que les jeunes ne parlent pas beaucoup parce qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de parler français parce que ''Big Brother'' leur interdit.  
Moi : Qui est Big Brother?  
Tyler : Je ne sais pas, tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est probablement le plus vieux, ou le plus ancien.

Bon, un nouveau surnom. D'accord, j'aimais bien en donner moi aussi mais je savais qui était les personnes derrières les surnoms, tandis que là, Big Brother, ça pouvait être n'importe qui. D'accord, c'était un garçon et il était vieux, mais il y avait encore beaucoup de choix.

Tyler : En tout cas, il y en a un qui m'a dit que tout le monde ou presque comprenait le français mais qu'il n'était pas capable de le parler.

Non, c'était une blague. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Je m'étais forcé le cul pour parler anglais avec Harry tandis qu'il comprenait le français. Ça c'était vraiment chiant.

Moi : Donc je me suis forcé le cul à parler anglais pour rien?  
Tyler : Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui veut montrer qu'il peut comprendre le français. Numéro 10 ne veut pas le comprendre. Tu peux lui parler français autant que tu veux, il ne va pas te répondre. Même si tu lui demandes de répondre en anglais. Même chose pour 25.  
Moi : Ok mais c'est con, je m'occupe d'eux moi.  
Tyler : Alors continu de pratiquer ton anglais.  
Moi : 10 m'a dit que je n'étais pas si mauvais en anglais.  
Tyler : Eh bien bravo Louis.  
Moi : Ne te moque pas de moi.

Il partit à rire et je ris moi aussi. D'accord, je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi je lui avais dit ça mais ce n'était pas grave, je ne voulais pas qu'il se moque de moi parce que je m'étais amélioré en anglais.

Moi : C'est seulement pour ça que tu m'as dérangé?  
Tyler : Non, je voulais te dire que tout le monde revient ce soir.  
Moi : Donc Zayn revient?  
Tyler : Ouais.  
Moi : Est-ce que la mission c'est bien passé?  
Tyler : Je ne sais pas, tu demanderas à Zayn quand il va arriver.  
Moi : D'accord.  
Tyler : Aller, va laver 25 et ensuite tu pourras aller ronfler dans ton lit.  
Moi : Hey, je ne ronfle pas!

Il rit et je passai devant lui pour retourner dans la salle. Il en profita pour taper une de mes fesses, ce qui me fit rire et j'entrai de nouveau dans la salle. Mon sourire disparut quand je vis 25 assis sur le sol avec les poignets attachés.

Moi : I'm sorry for leaving you here. (Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé ici.)  
25 : It's okay. (C'est correct.)  
Moi : Can you stand up please? (Peux-tu te lever s'il te plaît?)

Il hocha la tête et il se releva. Je m'approchai de lui et détachai la corde sur le sol. Je savais que ce n'était pas prudent de le détacher sans demander à quelqu'un de fort d'être avec moi mais je crois que j'allais m'en sortir.

Je détachai ses poignets de la corde et le regardai enlever son chandail. Je souris quand je vis quelques tatouages sur son corps. Il en avait beaucoup moins qu'Harry mais ce n'était pas grave, ça restait quand même beau.

Après quelque temps, il me tendit son chandail et j'attachai de nouveau ses poignets. D'accord j'avais eu assez confiance pour lui permettre d'enlever son chandail seul, mais il y avait quand même une limite à ma confiance. Je n'allais quand même pas le laisser s'échapper aussi facilement.

J'attachai l'extrémité de la corde par terre et m'attardais à son pantalon. Je le détachai doucement sans bien sûr le toucher. Je savais que c'était presque impossible de détacher un pantalon avec les mains attaché alors je préférais le faire.

Quand son pantalon fut enlevé je le pris avec son chandail et je sortis de la pièce. J'allai actionner le bouton pour faire couler l'eau et j'entendis le numéro 25 pousser un cri à cause de l'eau. Après quelque temps, je relâchai le bouton et revins dans la pièce. 25 était trempé et il tremblait légèrement. Je m'avançai vers lui et enlevai l'eau qu'il avait sur le visage. Je lui fis un sourire quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il fronça les sourcils.

Moi : I'm sorry for not having warned you. (Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu.)  
25 : Why is it so cold? (Pourquoi est-ce aussi froid?)  
Moi : Because hot water is expensive. Should be washed a lot of people and we don't have the money to get hot water to everyone. (Parce que l'eau chaude coûte cher. On doit laver beaucoup de personnes et nous n'avons pas l'argent pour avoir de l'eau chaude pour tout le monde.)  
25 : You should warn people in the future. (Vous devriez prévenir les personnes à l'avenir.)  
Moi : I will follow your advice. (Je vais suivre votre conseil.)

Il me fit un sourire et je lui mis du savon dans les mains. Il commença à frotter son corps et j'eus tout à coup l'envie de lui demander des informations sur Harry. Il devait assez bien le connaitre parce qu'Harry avait demandé de partager sa chambre avec lui. Je ne croyais pas qu'Harry aurait demandé n'importe qui à avoir dans sa chambre.

Le sourire de 25 s'agrandit au fur et à la mesure qu'il voyait que je le regardais sans vraiment le voir. Je pensais juste à qu'est-ce que je pouvais lui demander sur Harry mais lui, il avait l'air de trouver ça très drôle.

25 : Can I help you? (Est-ce que je peux t'aider?)

Je remontai rapidement ma tête vers son visage et rougis en voyant son sourire. S'en était gênant de voir le gros sourire qu'il avait sur le visage. Pourquoi j'avais aussi peur de lui demander des choses sur Harry? Le pire qui pouvait arriver, c'est qu'il ne veuille pas répondre à mes questions. Ça ne serait pas si pire.

Moi : Can I ask you several questions? (Est-ce que je peux te poser des questions?)  
25 : It depends about what exactly. (Ça dépend sur quoi exactement.)  
Moi : Can you stop smiling like that? It's really intimidating for me and it bothers me. (Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de sourire comme ça? C'est vraiment intimidant pour moi et ça me gêne.)  
25 : And if I like embarass you? (Et si moi j'aime te gêner?)  
Moi : Hey!

Il partit à rire et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en entendant son rire. D'accord, il faisait probablement juste ça pour me gêner sans vouloir être méchant mais je n'aimais pas être regardé de la sorte. Je m'exprimais mal dans ce temps-là et en plus, il fallait que je parle en anglais pour qu'il daigne me répondre.

Moi : What I didn't have permission to ask you? (Qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas le droit de te demander?)  
25 : You'll know when you're going to talk about a suject that I don't have permission to speak. (Tu vas le savoir quand tu vas parler d'un sujet dont je n'ai pas le droit de parler.)  
Moi : Okay, so Big Brother, is that you can tell me? (D'accord, donc de Big Brother, est-ce que tu peux m'en parler?)  
25 : Do you really think I'm going to tell you about him? (Tu penses vraiment que je vais te parler de lui?)  
Moi : I was just asking. (Je ne faisais que demander.)  
25 : No, I can't talk of him. (Non, je ne peux pas te parler de lui.)  
Moi : So can you tell me about 10? (Alors est-ce que tu peux me parler de 10?)

Un autre gros sourire apparut sur son visage ce qui me fit encore plus rougir. Il n'avait pas le droit de me mettre aussi mal à l'aise. Je voulais seulement parler de choses simples avec lui, ce n'était pas une raison pour me faire perdre tous mes moyens.

25 : What do you know exactly about 10 sweetie? (Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir exactement sur 10 mon chou?)  
Moi : I... I just want to know more about him. (Je... je veux juste en savoir plus sur lui.)  
25 : I can't tell you if you don't ask me questions. (Moi je ne peux rien te dire si tu ne poses pas de questions.)  
Moi : I... I just want to know why he has this tattoo on his lower back. (Je... je veux juste savoir pourquoi il a se tatouage dans le bas du dos.)  
25 : It's not only him who has this tattoo. (Ce n'est pas seulement lui qui a ce tatouage.)  
Moi : I know but I wonder why everyone has it. (Je le sais mais je me demande pourquoi tout le monde a ça.)  
25 : To find out who are the favorites. (Pour savoir qui sont les favoris.)

Je fronçai les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par favoris? Les favoris de quoi? Je ne comprends vraiment rien à tout ce qu'il disait.

Moi : Tell me what the favorites. (Explique-moi qu'est-ce que des favoris.)  
25 : These are the people that love Father the most. (Ce sont les personnes que Father aiment le plus.)  
Moi : So what, 10 is the tenth favorite of Father? (Alors quoi, 10 est le dixième favoris de Father?)  
25 : No, he's the first. (Non, c'est le premier.)

Hein? Mais ça ne fonctionnait pas. Harry était le numéro 10 alors il devait avoir 9 autres personnes avant lui que Father préférait. Ça ne fonctionnait pas ce que 25 disait. Il était en train de se foutre de ma gueule.

Moi : Are you fucking kidding me? (Es-tu en train de te foutre de moi?)  
25 : No, why? (Non, pourquoi?)  
Moi : Because you said it was the favorite of Father but 10 can't be the first. (Parce que tu as dit que c'était les favoris de Father mais 10 ne peut pas être le premier.)  
25 : It's only because the numbers from 1 to 9 can't stay in the family. (C'est seulement parce que les numéros de 1 à 9 ne peuvent pas rester dans la famille.)  
Moi : Why? (Pourquoi?)  
25 : Because it's like that. (Parce que c'est comme ça.)  
Moi : I don't understand. (Je ne comprends rien.)  
25 : This is because you're not in the family that you don't understand. (C'est parce que tu n'es pas dans la famille que tu ne comprends rien.)  
Moi : Can you explain? (Peux-tu m'expliquer?)  
25 : You're lucky that I already told you a little explained the principle of numbers. (Tu es déjà chanceux que je t'ai un petit peu expliqué le principe des numéros.)  
Moi : But I didn't understand. (Mais je n'ai rien compris.)  
25 : So that's your problem. Can I wash my please? (Alors c'est ton problème. Je pourrais me rincer s'il te plaît?)

Je poussai un soupir et sortis de la pièce. Je ne comprenais pas comment ça fonctionnait. Pourquoi Harry était le numéro 10 si c'était le préféré? Et pourquoi les numéros de 1 à 9 ne pouvaient pas faire partie de la famille? Ce n'était que des putains de numéros!

J'appuyai férocement sur le bouton pour faire couler l'eau et j'entendis 25 pousser de nouveau un cri. Putain que c'était frustrant ne rien comprendre. Il ne pouvait pas m'expliquer tout ça plus clairement? Et en plus de ne rien avoir compris, je n'en avais même pas appris plus sur Harry. J'étais le pire des idiots.

Après quelque temps, j'arrêtai l'eau et j'entrai dans la pièce avec une serviette. 25 claquait des dents à cause du froid mais c'était à lui de ne pas me demander pour être rincer tout de suite.

Je m'approchai rapidement de lui et entourai la serviette autour de son corps. Ensuite, je glissai mes mains en dessous de celle-ci et lui enlevai son boxer. Je sentis sa surprise quand je lui enlevai mais je ne réagis pas. Je n'avais pas envie d'être gentil avec lui parce que lui ne m'avait pas expliqué ce que je voulais savoir.

25 : Are you angry against me? (Es-tu fâché contre moi?)

Je remontai ma tête vers son visage et je me calmai en voyant la peur. D'accord, j'avais peut-être oublié à qui je parlais. Je ne parlais pas à un de mes amis mais bien à une ancienne marchandise. Il ne me devait rien et il n'était pas obligé de me dire tout ce qu'il m'avait dit. D'accord, je ne comprenais pas mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui faire peur et lui faire croire que j'étais fâché contre lui.

Moi : No, I'm not angry against you. (Non, je ne suis pas fâché contre toi.)

Je lui fis un petit sourire et détachai sa corde de sur le sol. Je l'enroulai autour de mon poignet et je lui fis signe de me suivre. Il descendit doucement de la petite plateforme sur lequel il était et nous sortîmes à l'extérieur de la pièce. Je savais qu'il était gêné parce qu'il était nu en dessous de sa serviette, mais c'était ce qu'il fallait que je fasse. Il était supposé sortir de là avec seulement une serviette. Je n'étais même pas supposé lui laisser son boxer mais je ne voulais pas voir leur fourche donc je ne l'avais pas fait enlever.

Je souris quand nous passâmes devant des personnes et que 25 serra sa serviette contre lui. C'était mignon de sa part. Je m'approchai de lui et commençai à frotter son dos avec ma main pour le réchauffer tout en continuant de marcher.

Moi : Would you sleep with 10? (Veux-tu dormir avec 10?)  
25 : In the same bed? (Dans le même lit?)  
Moi : Yes, but if you don't want, if doesn't matter. (Oui, mais si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave.)  
25 : No, I want to sleep with him. (Non, je veux dormir avec lui.)

Je souris et nous entrâmes dans la chambre. Mon sourire s'élargit quand je vis Harry dormir comme un bébé. Il était tellement mignon. Il avait l'air tellement paisible et il avait laissé beaucoup de place pour 25, ce qui était très gentil de sa part. Il avait l'air d'un ange.

Je rougis quand je tournai ma tête vers 25 et que je le vis me regarder avec un gros sourire sur le visage. Pourquoi souriait-il toujours comme ça? Il devait avoir mal aux joues à force de trop sourire. C'était gênant.

Je m'approchai doucement de lui et tendis mes mains pour lui faire comprendre que j'allais lui enlever la serviette. Son sourire disparut et il me laissa faire. Je pris la serviette dans mes mains, la déposai derrière moi et détachai ses poignets. Quand il fut enfin libéré, je lui tendis un boxer propre et il le mit sans se faire prier.

Après quelques secondes, il avait terminé de le mettre et il alla dans le lit. Je me tendis automatiquement dans 25 colla son torse contre le dos d'Harry et qu'il passa un bras autour de lui. De quel droit pouvait-il faire ça à Harry? La colère monta encore plus en moi quand je le vis embrasser sa nuque. Je pris tout ce que j'avais besoin et je sortis de la chambre en la barrant.

Pourquoi 25 avait le droit de prendre Harry dans ses bras comme ça tandis que pas moi? Pourquoi ils étaient autant proche l'un de l'autre? Ils se connaissaient peut-être depuis longtemps. Je commençai à marcher dans les couloirs en pensant toujours à la même chose. Harry.

Je poussai un cri quand quelqu'un posa ses mains sur mes épaules. Rapidement, je me tournai vers cette personne et je souris en voyant Zayn. Il m'avait tellement fait peur.

Moi : Putain que t'es con!  
Zayn : Je le sais que tu m'aimes Loulou...

Je souris et allai dans ses bras. J'entourai mes bras autour de son cou et il mit ses mains sur mes fesses puis me souleva. J'entourai mes jambes autour de son bassin et me collai contre lui.

Zayn : Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé de moi?  
Moi : Si, beaucoup.

Je l'entendis rire doucement puis il embrassa ma joue. Il m'avait beaucoup manqué. D'accord, il était seulement parti une journée mais ce n'était pas grave, il m'avait quand même manqué.

Zayn : Tu veux que nous rentrions?

J'hochai la tête et nous partîmes vers l'extérieur. Je ne voulais plus marcher. Je voulais me faire porter par Zayn et il savait que j'aimais beaucoup être dans ses bras. Maintenant, il était habitué. Avant, il ne voulait jamais me porter et j'étais toujours fâché à cause de ça, mais il avait fini par comprendre que j'aimais trop me faire porter et que je n'allais pas abandonner.

Zayn : Une chance que tu es léger Tomlinson.  
Moi : Je ne te demanderais pas de me porter si je n'étais pas léger.  
Zayn : J'espère.  
Moi : Mais je suis sûr que même si je ne l'étais pas, tu serais quand même capable de me porter parce que tu es fort.

Il rit doucement. D'accord, j'aimais bien le complimenter mais c'était seulement parce que c'était mon ami. Je ne faisais pas ça parce que j'étais attiré par lui. Il m'avait dit clairement quand on s'était rencontré que nous n'allions jamais être plus que des amis, parce qu'au début, mon but était de sortir avec lui mais il m'avait fait comprendre assez rapidement que ça n'allait jamais arriver. Je croyais avoir une chance avec lui au début parce qu'il est bisexuel, mais il me voit comme un ami, ou plus tôt, un meilleur ami. Il ne veut pas gâcher notre amitié en sortant avec moi. C'était ce qu'il m'avait dit et j'espérais qu'il ne m'avait pas juste dit ça parce qu'en vérité, il me trouvait laid et qu'il ne s'imaginait pas sortir avec quelqu'un comme moi.

Zayn me déposa dans sa voiture et ensuite, il vint s'asseoir du côté conducteur. Je savais que dès le moment où nous allions quitter le stationnement, il allait me poser des questions sur ce que j'avais fait aujourd'hui et si j'avais retenu à leçon qui était qu'il ne fallait pas que je boive.

Quand nous commençâmes à rouler vers notre appartement, parce que oui, nous habitions ensemble depuis quelques mois maintenant, je sentais que Zayn n'allait plus pouvoir tenir sa langue longtemps. Je savais que dans quelques secondes, on allait avoir une discussion pas très intéressante.

Zayn : Et puis, comment ça s'est passé?

Et voilà, c'était parti. Maintenant il allait falloir que je lui dise tout dans les moindres détails parce que je ne savais pas mentir et qu'il allait me le faire regretter si j'essayais de lui mentir à propos de quelque chose.

Moi : Bien.  
Zayn : Louis, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.  
Moi : Mais pose les questions précises sur les choses que tu veux savoir à la place de me demander des questions vagues.  
Zayn : Ne sois pas sur la défensive dès le début Lou, tu sais que tu vas tout me dire que tu le veuilles ou non.

Je soupirai et regardai par la fenêtre pendant quelques secondes. Bien sûr que je savais que j'allais tout déballer mais il pouvait au moins faire un effort pour me demander ce qu'il veut vraiment savoir et me laisser une chance de ne pas tout déballer.

Zayn : Comment a été ta nuit dans la chambre d'un des numéros?  
Moi : J'étais complètement pété alors je ne me souviens d'absolument rien.  
Zayn : Je n'aime pas quand tu fais le con comme l'autre soir.  
Moi : Mais tu ne peux pas dire que ça l'arrive souvent.  
Zayn : Une fois par mois tu pars en vrille et c'est moi qui dois ramasser les dégâts.

Je poussai un grognement et ne lui répondis pas. D'accord, je foutais la merde une fois par mois mais il fallait bien que je m'amuse. Je ne retenais pas vraiment de mes erreurs parce que je savais que mon père n'allait pas me renvoyer mais quand même, je voulais seulement m'amuser. Je me remettais toujours en question et je détestais ça. Donc, pour tout oublier, je faisais la fête et j'emmenai Zayn avec moi pour pas que je me fasse choper par un mec et qu'ensuite, on me retrouve mort dans une ruelle. Et il ne fallait surtout pas croire que j'étais quelqu'un d'inébranlable ou quelque chose comme ça parce que j'étais la personne la plus influençable du monde. Je faisais confiance à tout le monde et je croyais tout ce qu'on me racontait. D'accord, j'étais au courant que parfois, certaines personnes me mentaient, mais j'étais incapable de m'en rendre compte avant que quelque chose de mal arrive. Avant quand je sortais seul en boite, la plupart du temps je me faisais choper avec de la drogue illicite et mon père était obligé de venir me chercher en prison. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'était que dès que j'étais libre, je recommençais. Je savais que mon père commençait à avoir honte de moi mais je m'amusais beaucoup trop. J'aimais boire, prendre de la drogue, planer. Putain, j'étais encore jeune et je voulais profiter de la vie.

Zayn : Non mais tu vas arrêter de penser et m'écouter oui!?

Je sortis rapidement de mes pensées et me tournai vers Zayn. J'avais oublié que j'étais en train de parler avec lui. J'étais dans mes pensées et je les trouvais trop intéressantes pour écouter Zayn, mais il fallait que je fasse un effort.

Moi : Je suis désolé Zayn.  
Zayn : Tu n'as pas du tout écouté tout ce que je viens de te dire?  
Moi : Non.

Il rit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. D'accord, la situation était quand même drôle, je ne pouvais pas dire le contraire et je savais que Zayn n'allait pas m'en vouloir de ne pas l'avoir écouté.

Zayn : Aller, maintenant tu me racontes tout et tu ne te fous pas de ma gueule.

Je souris et commençai à tout lui raconter. Je savais que j'allais devoir le faire de toute façon et j'étais une vraie pipelette alors je disais tout ce qui me passait par la tête et ça faisait rire Zayn. Je faisais des remarques sur tout ce que je disais et je savais que ça faisait mon charme. J'étais naïf et c'était ça qui attirait tout le monde vers moi.

Quand j'eus enfin terminé de raconter tout ce que j'avais vécu aujourd'hui, nous arrivâmes à l'appartement. Zayn sortit de la voiture et ensuite, il vint de mon côté. Il me prit encore une fois dans ses bras et nous partîmes vers notre appartement. J'étais fatigué de ma journée et j'avais seulement envie de dormir dans mon lit. Ce lit que j'attendais depuis des jours et que j'avais droit seulement ce soir.

Je ne me rendis même pas compte du trajet et je sursautai quand Zayn me posa sur mon lit. Putain, j'avais réussi à m'endormir en aussi peu de temps parce que j'avais arrêté de parler.

Je sentis Zayn commencer à m'enlever mes vêtements. Je n'étais pas gêné qu'il le fasse parce que j'avais confiance en lui et je savais qu'il n'allait rien me faire que je ne voulais pas. Il était gentil et j'étais trop fatigué pour enlever mes vêtements par moi-même.

Quand Zayn m'eut enlevé tous mes vêtements sauf mon boxer, il me souleva et il me mit en dessous de mes couvertures. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un gémissement de bienêtre. Oh putain que j'étais bien dans mon lit.

Zayn embrassa doucement mon front, me dit bonne nuit et il sortit de ma chambre. Oh putain que j'allais bien dormir dans mon lit. Il me manquait tellement. C'était mon meilleur ami...


	8. Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peux choquer certains lecteurs. Pour des lecteurs avertis.

J'étais avec Father à son travail et nous marchions dans le bâtiment vers je ne sais quel endroit. Father avait entouré son bras autour de mon dos et il avait posé sa main sur ma hanche. J'aimais être près de lui. Comme ça, je me sentais en sécurité et je savais que personne d'autre n'avait droit à des choses comme ça. J'aimais quand il me montrait à tout le monde avec un grand sourire et que tout le monde me regardait avec aussi un sourire. Ça me faisait sentir beau et la plupart des personnes me le disaient que j'étais beau. Father disait souvent que j'étais une de ses plus grandes fiertés et qu'il m'aimait beaucoup.

Après quelque temps à marcher vers je ne savais trop où, nous entrâmes enfin dans une pièce remplie de chaises avec une petite scène dans le fond. Je devenais de plus en plus excité parce que je savais ce que nous allions faire. J'aimais regarder toutes ses personnes quand ils étaient sur scène. J'avais demandé une fois à Father si moi aussi je pouvais aller sur la scène mais il me l'avait interdit et il avait crié après moi. Cette soirée-là, j'avais pleuré et Father avait été encore plus en colère contre moi mais il n'avait pas voulu me le montrer donc il m'avait simplement pris dans ses bras et il m'avait porté partout sans que je touche une seule fois par terre. Ce jour-là, encore plus de personne m'avait dit que j'étais mignon et que Father était chanceux de m'avoir avec lui. Je crois que c'était parce que j'agissais comme un enfant que tout le monde me trouvait mignon.

Ce que j'aimais avec Father c'était qu'il était très grand et très fort donc quand je n'avais plus envie de marcher, il me portait dans ses bras et ça me permettait de me coller contre lui. Il savait que j'adorais être dans ses bras et parfois, je n'avais même pas besoin de demander et il me prenait dans ses bras. Il disait toujours que je sentais la pomme verte et qu'il avait envie de me manger tellement je sentais bon. J'adorais quand il disait des choses comme ça. Ça me prouvait qu'il remarquait tous les efforts que je faisais pour lui plaire.

Father m'emmena jusqu'à une chaise et il s'assit dessus. Il me fit un sourire et quelques secondes plus tard, je me retrouvais assis sur ses cuisses. J'avais enlevé mes chaussures pour ne pas salir son pantalon et j'avais remonté mes jambes contre mon torse. J'accotai toujours ma tête contre son épaule pour qu'il puisse me parler très facilement et aussi parce que j'adorais quand il commençait à embrasser ma mâchoire et mon cou pendant que quelqu'un était sur scène mais qu'il ne l'intéressait pas. Ça me prouvait qu'il aimait mieux s'occuper de moi que de la personne sur scène.

Pendant tout le temps où les personnes étaient sur scène, je voyais bien que Father n'était pas vraiment intéressé par elles donc j'essayais de le distraire en me collant contre lui et en caressant ses bras. Il disait que j'avais des mains parfaites et qu'elles étaient très douces alors depuis ce jour-là, je le touchais pour lui montrer que je n'avais pas perdu cette douceur.

Quand tout le monde fut passé sur scène, on nous invita à aller dans une autre pièce donc rapidement, je remis mes chaussures et je vis le regard de Father s'attarder sur mes fesses, ce qui me fit sourire. Je savais qu'il les aimait beaucoup mais il n'avait pas le droit d'y toucher parce que ça me rendrait mal à l'aise. Il disait que c'était la seule chose que je pouvais me permettre de lui refuser. Et ce n'était pas seulement lui qui n'avait pas le droit de toucher à mes fesses, c'était tout le monde. Je devenais très en colère quand quelqu'un les touchait.

Quand j'eus terminé de mettre mes chaussures, Father se releva et je me glissai précipitamment entre son corps et son bras. C'était ma place à moi et je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un prenne ma place. Après quelques secondes, Father mit sa main sur ma hanche et il me colla contre lui. Nous nous dirigeâmes doucement vers une autre salle et je restai collé contre Father parce qu'il y avait beaucoup de personnes. D'habitude, il n'y en avait pas autant mais aujourd'hui devait être un jour spécial.

Quand nous entrâmes dans la salle, je fus époustouflé par sa beauté. C'était tellement beau. Il y avait plein de voiles partout et aussi des coussins de toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs. C'était magnifique. Father nous emmena dans un coin à part où il n'y avait presque personne. La pièce était toujours aussi magnifique mais il y avait moins de personnes et je me sentais plus à l'aise.

Je souris quand Father serra la main d'un homme. L'homme était grand, n'avait presque pas de cheveux et il avait un garçon avec lui. Le garçon était jeune. Je n'étais pas très bon pour estimer l'âge des gens. Je ne pouvais dire s'il était plus vieux ou plus jeune que moi. Je savais seulement qu'il paraissait bien. Moins bien que moi bien sûr, mais il était correct.

Father : Harry?

Je remontai doucement ma tête vers Father et le regardai dans les yeux. D'habitude, quand nous étions à son travail, on ne parlait pas beaucoup ensemble. Je me contentais de le suivre partout où il allait et de regarder les gens autour de moi.

Father : Tu veux bien aller t'amuser avec le garçon s'il te plaît?  
Moi : Est-ce que nous avons le droit de nous toucher?  
Father : Amuse-toi.

Il embrassa le haut de ma tête et il me relâcha. Je le regardai encore pendant quelques secondes pour savoir si c'était vraiment ça qu'il voulait. Quand je fus sûr qu'il voulait, je me décollai de lui et m'approchai du garçon. Il me fit un sourire et il prit ma main. Father m'avait toujours dit que si je me séparais de lui pour aller avec quelqu'un d'autre, il fallait que je tienne la main de cette personne.

Father : Aller vous amusez là...

Father pointa quelque chose qui ressemblait à un lit mais en plus petit. Je tirai doucement sur la main du garçon et nous allâmes dans le lit. Je m'assis dessus et enlevai mes chaussures. Je ne voulais pas tout salir parce que je n'avais pas enlevé mes chaussures. Et je voulais aussi montrer à Father que j'étais responsable. L'autre garçon m'imita et il enleva lui aussi ses chaussures. Ensuite, nous nous assîmes tous les deux au milieu du lit. Je savais que Father et l'autre homme nous regardaient mais je ne savais pas qu'est-ce qu'ils attendaient de nous. Je savais qu'ils voulaient qu'on s'amuse, mais je ne savais pas exactement comment.

Après quelque temps à rien faire, je me tournai vers le garçon et m'approchai de lui. Je plaçais son corps comme j'aimais que la personne soit quand il fallait que je m'amuse donc je le fis s'asseoir et j'écartai ses jambes et les dépliai. Je m'installai à califourchon sur une de ses jambes et montai ma main pour caresser sa joue. Elle était moins douce que la mienne mais je n'allais pas laisser ce détail m'empêcher de m'amuser pour Father.

Je pris une de ses mains et la mis à l'intérieur de mon chandail sur ma hanche. Je souris quand je réalisais que ses mains étaient douces contre ma peau. J'aimais quand la personne avec qui je devais m'amuser avait les mains douces. Ça rendait le moment plus amusant.

J'approchai doucement ma bouche de la sienne et quelques secondes plus tard, nous étions en train de nous embrasser. Pour l'instant, le garçon se laissait faire sans vraiment participer au baiser mais je n'allais pas le laisser faire. Je voulais que Father soit fier de moi et il fallait que les choses se fassent bien entre nous deux. Que ça ne soit pas seulement moi qui mette les efforts.

Sans le brusquer, je le fis se coucher sur le dos et je m'étendis un peu sur lui. Je sentais son malaise contre mon corps. Je savais qu'il était tendu et il fallait qu'il se détende pour qu'on puisse s'amuser tous les deux donc lentement, je remontai ma jambe qui était entre ses jambes et commençai à frotter mon genou contre son entre jambe. Je le sentis automatiquement se détendre et il commença à caresser ma hanche et à participer au baiser. Je forçai délicatement l'accès à sa langue mais il me la donna sans trop de réticence. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment ça. Il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise et je constatais selon ses coups de langue qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup fait ça dans sa vie.

Father : Et puis bébé?

Je me séparai doucement du garçon et m'assis en face de Father, délaissant complètement le garçon. Je savais que Father voulait me parler et qu'il allait me poser des questions et j'étais prêt à lui répondre.

Father : Comment il est?

Je me retournai vers le garçon et je vis qu'il nous regardait. Je ne pouvais pas dire comment il était à Father s'il nous écoutait. Ce n'était pas très gentil pour lui sinon.

Après quelques secondes, Father comprit que je ne pouvais pas le dire à voix haute parce que je ne voulais pas que je garçon l'entende et il s'approcha de moi. Je m'approchai rapidement de lui, toujours assis sur le lit et approchai ma bouche de son oreille.

Moi : Il ne sait pas comment embrasser avec la langue...

Father tourna son regard vers moi et j'hochai la tête pour lui confirmer ce que je venais de dire. Je savais que ce n'était pas très gentil de ma part de dire ça mais je disais seulement la vérité et on ne pouvait pas m'en vouloir à cause de ça.

Father : Hey!

Je tournai mon regard vers l'homme à qui Father parlait. C'était le même homme que tantôt mais il paraissait stressé. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais il était beaucoup moins beau comme ça. Son visage était déformé et je voyais de la sueur couler sur ses tempes.

Father : Fais sortir tout le monde.

L'homme hocha la tête et il commença à faire sortir tout le monde de la pièce. Je ne savais pas pourquoi Father voulait ça mais je sentais que lui aussi était tendu donc je commençai à caresser son bras que j'avais entouré entre mes jambes. Je le caressai du mieux que je pouvais et je souris quand il tourna sa tête vers moi et que je vis un sourire sur son visage. J'avais réussi à lui faire du bien.

Father : Tu es un ange bébé...

Je souris et me collai contre son bras. J'adorais quand il me faisait des compliments. Je m'assis doucement sur sa main comme il aimait que je le fasse et un sourire apparut sur son visage. Il plia un de ses doigts en dessous de moi et je ne pus retenir le gémissement qui sortit de ma bouche. J'aimais quand il faisait ça parce que le doigt qu'il avait plié allait directement se placer entre mes fesses et ça me faisait beaucoup de bien. C'était un des seuls moments où il avait le droit de toucher à mes fesses.

Father : Lève-toi que je te déshabille...

Je souris, m'enlevai de sur sa main et me mis rapidement debout en face de lui. J'adorais quand il me déshabillait. Il était doux et il me faisait toujours du bien. Ses mains parcouraient tout mon corps et il aimait m'entendre gémir à chaque fois qu'il me faisait du bien.

Homme : Mon garçon ne devrait-il pas le faire?

J'entendis Father pousser un grognement et il regarda l'homme. Pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas être Father qui m'enlève mes vêtements? Je ne voyais pas pourquoi ça devait être le garçon.

Father : C'est à Harry de décider. Harry, tu veux que ça soit moi ou le garçon qui te déshabille?  
Moi : Pourquoi ça serait le garçon?  
Father : Parce que je veux savoir s'il est capable de te procurer du plaisir et s'il mérite d'être dans notre famille.  
Moi : Alors je vais faire des choses avec lui?  
Father : Oui Harry.  
Moi : Est-ce que tu vas regarder?  
Father : Oui Harry.  
Moi : Alors je veux que ça soit le garçon.  
Father : D'accord...

Il embrassa doucement le haut de ma tête et j'allai de nouveau dans le lit. Je vis Father et l'homme prendre des chaises et les mettre juste en face du lit. Il ne fallait pas que je me laisse distraire par leur présence. J'étais habitué de le faire devant Father, mais pas devant des étrangers.

Father : Alors les garçons, c'est simple, je veux voir si le jeune garçon est assez bon pour être dans ma famille. Donc, il va déshabiller Harry. Harry, veux-tu que le garçon soit nu lui aussi?

Je commençai à jouer avec mes mains. Je réfléchissais vraiment à la question parce que parfois le corps des autres me mettait mal à l'aise mais je n'aimais pas être le seul nu. Parce que parfois le corps des autres était très beau, très musclé et je me trouvais moins beau dans ce temps-là. J'avais peur que Father trouve l'autre personne plus belle que moi. Je n'aimais pas devoir prendre des décisions comme celle-là.

Father : Harry, est-ce que tu es nerveux?

J'hochai la tête sans regarder personne. J'avais toujours peur qu'on me juge sur comment je faisais les choses et je ne voulais pas qu'on rit de ma façon de les faire. Je savais que je n'étais peut-être pas le meilleur, mais je faisais des beaucoup efforts pour plaire à tout le monde.

Father : Viens avec moi...

Il se leva de sa chaise et il s'approcha de moi. Je tendis mes bras vers lui pour lui montrer que je voulais qu'il me porte et quand il fut près de moi, j'entourai mes bras autour de son cou. Il me souleva doucement et j'entourai mes jambes autour de son bassin. Il marcha vers une porte et quand il l'ouvrit, je reconnus une salle de bain. Nous entrâmes et il referma la porte. Puis, il me posa sur le comptoir et il mit ses mains de chaque côté de mes cuisses pour bien me regarder dans les yeux.

Father : Dis-moi de quoi tu as peur. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu fais quelque chose comme ça.

Je baissai la tête, j'avais honte de moi. C'était vrai que ce n'était pas la première fois que je faisais ça, mais j'avais peur de mal faire. Je ne connaissais pas le garçon. Je ne connaissais pas ses habitudes. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il avait prévu de me faire.

Father : Tu veux que je te fasse relaxer?

J'hochai doucement la tête. J'aimais quand Father était aussi gentil et calme avec moi. Il savait que parfois j'avais peur et que la situation allait empirer s'il criait après moi. Il savait que quand j'étais dans cet état, il fallait qu'il soit patient et compréhensif avec moi sinon il n'allait rien obtenir.

Father : Met-toi devant le miroir et détache ton pantalon...

Il se sépara de moi et je lui fis un petit sourire. Je débarquai de sur le comptoir et me mis face au miroir. Il était juste au-dessus du lavabo. Je détachai mon pantalon et je souris en voyant Father s'approcher de moi par dernière dans le miroir. Il colla son torse contre mon dos et il agrippa mes hanches avec mes mains. Il glissa sa tête au-dessus de mon épaule et il commença à chuchoter dans mon oreille.

Father : Maintenant tu vas seulement te regarder dans le miroir et te rendre compte à quel point tu es beau. Je veux que tu te regardes et que tu te trouves attirant.

J'hochai doucement la tête et je me collai contre son torse quand il entra sa main dans le devant de mon pantalon. J'adorais quand il faisait ça. C'était tellement bon. J'adorais sentir ses grandes mains sur moi. Il me couvrait en entier et c'était la chose la plus excitante que je vivais au quotidien.

Father : Vois comment tu es beau quand tu es dans cet état...

Je l'entendis détacher son pantalon et je frissonnai contre lui quand il descendit mon pantalon. C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci qu'il avait la permission de toucher à mes fesses. Je n'avais pas mon mot à dire sur tout ce qu'il me faisait parce que c'était incroyable.

Father : Écarte les jambes Harry...

En bougeant pour écarter mes jambes, je vis dans le miroir qu'il avait enlevé son boxer. Son membre était tellement long et gros comparé au mien. On les avait déjà comparés et il m'avait dit que le mien allait encore grandir et que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter avec ça. Que le mien aussi allait devenir gros mais il fallait seulement que je lui laisse du temps. Son membre était contre son ventre et j'avais hâte de le sentir contre moi.

Father : À l'intérieur du boxer ou seulement sur?  
Moi : Je peux choisir?  
Father : Pour cette fois oui.  
Moi : Alors seulement sur.  
Father : Pourquoi?  
Moi : Parce qu'ensuite je vais faire des choses avec le garçon.  
Father : Tu le sais Harry qu'il ne va pas mettre son pénis là.  
Moi : Arrêtez, ne dites pas des mots comme ça.  
Father : Je suis désolé Harry, je vais me faire pardonner...

Il écarta doucement mes fesses avec ses deux mains et il fit coller le boxer dans le milieu. J'aimais quand il mettait ses mains là quand nous étions que nous deux. Ça me faisait du bien. C'était agréable et ça me faisait avoir des frissons.

Je le vis prendre sa verge dans sa main et je poussai mes fesses contre lui quand il la mit entre mes fesses. Il la mettait par en bas pour que je puisse la sentir de toute sa longueur. C'était tellement agréable. C'était la chose que j'aimais le plus.

Father : Harry, tu vois à quel point toi aussi tu es excité?

Je descendis ma tête vers le bas et je souris quand je vis une bosse dans mon boxer. Ça me faisait un petit peu mal mais Father disait que ce n'était pas grave et que c'était normal. Je savais que c'était une bonne chose quand j'étais comme ça.

Father : Maintenant que tu es relaxé, le garçon va te faire une fellation et s'il ne te fait pas de bien, tu me le dis, d'accord?

J'hochai la tête et il se sépara de moi. Je lui demandai dans le miroir si je pouvais le regarder et il me fit un sourire. Je me retournai vers lui avec un sourire et commençai à mordre ma lèvre quand je le vis se faire des vas et viens. Il ne m'avait jamais demandé de le faire mais j'aimais beaucoup le regarder. Je n'avais pas le droit de me le faire à moi-même mais j'étais curieux de savoir qu'est-ce que ça faisait.

Je détournai ma tête quand je vis le liquide blanc sortir. C'était ce que j'aimais le moins. J'aimais beaucoup les mouvements mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il y avait ça qui sortait. D'où ça venait? Pourquoi ce n'était pas la même chose que d'habitude?

Pendant que je réfléchissais, Father avait eu le temps de se rhabiller et il était en train de me regarder. Je souris quand je vis son regard et j'allai me coller contre son torse. Je l'entendis rire doucement et il me colla contre lui. Je l'aimais tellement.

Tout à coup, quelqu'un cogna à la porte de la salle de bain. Pourquoi on venait nous déranger? On était bien. Il ne pouvait pas nous laisser seul pendant quelque temps sans être obligé de nous déranger.

... : Hey, réveille-toi.

Je fronçai les sourcils. De quoi réveille-toi? J'étais parfaitement éveillé. Je remontai ma tête vers Father et je figeai en voyant qu'il n'était pas là. Je fermai rapidement mes yeux pour me convaincre que c'était seulement un rêve et que Father était vraiment là. J'ouvris mes yeux quelques secondes plus tard et je poussai un cri en voyant 25. Ou plutôt Liam. J'en avais marre de l'appeler 25. Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais ici?

Moi : Mais qu'est-ce que...  
Liam : Hey!

Il prit les couvertures et il les mit sur nous. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait? Pourquoi étais-je ici? Pourquoi je n'étais plus avec Father? Pourquoi j'étais dans un lit avec Liam? Liam commença à me chuchoter des choses et à me caresser le dos. Il m'expliqua tout ce que je devais savoir et je me souvins du pourquoi j'étais ici. Je n'avais fait qu'un rêve. Une saleté de rêve. Liam me dit que ce n'était pas grave si j'étais excité et qu'il allait trouver une solution pour me soulager. Je poussai un soupir, me couchai sur le dos et le laissai faire. Ce n'était pas aussi bien que dans mon rêve, mais Liam avait de belles lèvres alors c'était quand même agréable. Il savait comment faire.

Après quelque temps, il eut terminé et il vint se coller contre moi. Je l'embrassai doucement pour le remercier et ensuite, nous nous rendormîmes. Bien sûr, je n'eus pas le plaisir de continuer mon rêve mais au moins, je pouvais caresser le corps de Liam sans problème...


	9. Louis

J'étais en train de relaxer dans mon lit. Je n'avais plus sommeil mais il était trop tôt pour que je me lève sinon j'allais m'ennuyer et errer dans l'appartement jusqu'à ce que j'aille au travail donc, je restai dans mon lit. Mais de toute façon, il était tellement confortable que ça ne me dérangeait aucunement. Qui n'aimait pas flâner dans son lit avant d'aller au boulot? Je ne connaissais personne et si un jour je rencontrais quelqu'un comme ça, j'allais être sans voix. Cette personne serait vraiment très étrange.

Je tournai lentement ma tête vers ma porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit. Je savais que c'était Zayn mais je voulais quand même regarder parce que si ça n'avait pas été lui, j'aurais pu un peu plus me défendre que si je ne l'avais pas regardé.

Zayn entra doucement dans ma chambre avec un magnifique sourire sur le visage et il vint se coucher contre moi. J'aimais quand il faisait ça. Ça me permettait de me coller contre lui sans avoir à quitter la chaleur de mes couvertures. Je me collai contre son torse et il commença à caresser délicatement mon dos avec le bout de ses doigts. Ça me faisait toujours frissonné quand il faisait ça et il savait que j'adorais donc il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il venait me rejoindre dans mon lit et que nous avions la chance d'être seul tous les deux.

Zayn : Tu as fait de beaux rêves cette nuit Lou?  
Moi : Je ne sais pas, j'étais endormi...

Il rit et je me collai contre lui en souriant. À chaque matin, c'était la même chose. J'aimais l'entendre rire dès le matin parce que sa voix était rauque et j'aimais quand il avait cette voix. Je trouvais ça sexy et je lui disais sans arrêt. Il me disait toujours que j'étais une vraie plaie à lui répéter sans cesse et qu'il plaignait la personne qui allait sortir avec moi mais je savais qu'il ne pensait absolument pas ce qu'il disait. Ou bien, s'il le pensait, il mentait très bien.

Zayn : Pourquoi es-tu éveillé si tôt?  
Moi : Pourquoi? Tu aurais voulu me violer pendant mon sommeil, c'est ça?

Il rit encore une fois et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. D'accord, je n'étais pas encore très bien réveillé. Je n'avais pas encore bu mon café du matin pour me réveiller et en plus de ça, je voulais entendre son rire rauque.

Zayn : Pourquoi tu devines tous mes plans Lou?  
Moi : Parce que je suis trop intelligent.  
Zayn : Il faudrait que tu me donnes un peu de ton intelligence.  
Moi : Non, je t'aime comme tu es. J'aime que tu sois con et que j'ai l'air intelligent à côté de toi.

Je lui fis un sourire tout en disant ma phrase et il rigola encore. Je me trouvais très drôle ce matin. C'était le moment de la journée où j'étais le plus drôle et que le plus de débilités venaient dans ma tête. J'étais un vrai boutentrain le matin.

Zayn : Répond à ma question.  
Moi : Parce qu'il faut que j'aille au bureau voir euh... la marchandise.  
Zayn : Préfères-tu être sur le terrain ou bien avec la marchandise?  
Moi : Je ne sais pas, pour l'instant j'aime bien m'occuper d'eux mais je ne crois pas que je voudrais faire ça pour le reste de ma vie.  
Zayn : Donc tu comptes revenir sur le terrain?  
Moi : Si mon père accepte que j'y retourne, oui.  
Zayn : Que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui?  
Moi : Je ne sais pas vraiment. Nous sommes supposé amener la marchandise dehors pour leur faire prendre l'air mais après, je ne sais pas. Et toi?  
Zayn : J'aurais voulu trainer avec toi mais je ne peux pas parce que tu travailles alors je vais sortir en ville et voir des amis.  
Moi : J'aurais aimé passer ma journée avec toi mais je ne veux pas manquer une journée de travail, déjà que mon père est fâché contre moi, je ne vais pas empirer mon cas en ne rentrant pas aujourd'hui.  
Zayn : Alors tu devrais te lever et te préparer.  
Moi : Ou bien tu me prépares mon petit déjeuner et tu viens me le porter.  
Zayn : Ou bien je te porte jusqu'à la cuisine et tu fais ton petit déjeuner comme un grand.  
Moi : Ou bien tu me portes jusqu'à la cuisine et je te regarde faire mon petit déjeuner comme un grand.  
Zayn : Ou bien tu fermes ta gueule et tu te laisses porter par Zayn.  
Moi : L'expression ce n'est pas que je me laisse porter par le courant?  
Zayn : Je t'ai dit de fermer ta gueule!

Je ris puis rapidement, il se releva et il me prit dans ses bras. Il me portait toujours comme une princesse le matin parce que je refusais de me tenir après lui pour ne pas tomber par terre. Avant, j'avais souvent des ecchymoses parce qu'il ne me prenait pas en princesse le matin et que je tombais par terre. Après un certain temps, il avait terminé par comprendre et maintenant, je n'avais presque plus d'ecchymoses. Les seules ecchymoses que j'avais c'était à cause que j'étais très maladroit et que je fonçais partout parce que je ne savais pas évaluer correctement la distance entre un objet et moi.

Nous parcourûmes tout notre appartement comme ça et il me posa sur le comptoir quand nous arrivâmes dans la cuisine. Je savais qu'il allait sortir tout ce que j'allais avoir besoin pour mon petit déjeuner et que j'allais seulement avoir à me le préparer.

Zayn : Alors princesse, que voulez-vous manger en ce jolie matin ensoleillé?  
Moi : Je ne sais pas, pourriez-vous me dire votre spécialité du jour monsieur?

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire à cause de ce que je venais de dire. Ouais d'accord, je me pensais dans un grand restaurant, où était le problème? J'avais le droit de m'inventer des histoires dans ma tête. Pourquoi je ne le ferais pas?

Zayn : Je vous propose une tranche de pain de mie grillée avec un soupçon de beurre d'arachides.

Je partis à rire sans pouvoir m'en empêcher en l'entendant parler. Non mais il était sérieux là, il parlait comme dans les grands restaurants pour seulement me proposer une toast au beurre de peanuts.

Moi : Je prendrais cela monsieur.  
Zayn : Et votre breuvage?  
Moi : Un simple jus d'orange suffira.

Nous ne pûmes nous empêcher de rire à cause de notre discussion et il commença à faire mon petit déjeuner. Ce n'était pas très difficile à faire donc je pouvais très bien le laisser le faire à ma place. Il n'allait pas mourir parce qu'il avait mis du pain dans un grille-pain.

Quand tout fut prêt, il déposa mon assiette sur la table et il me souleva pour m'assoir sur une chaise en face de mon assiette. Je pris seulement le pain dans ma main et commençai à le manger. Je n'étais pas difficile en ce qui concernait la nourriture et de toute façon, je n'aurais pas eu le temps de manger quelque chose d'autre que ça car il fallait que je commence à me dépêcher parce que je ne voulais pas être en retard au travail donc je fis tout en accéléré. Je mangeai, ensuite allai me doucher, me coiffai, me brossai les dents et terminai par m'habiller. En moins de quinze minutes, j'étais prêt à partir.

Zayn : Tu es certain que tu ne peux pas rester avec moi?  
Moi : Je suis désolé Zaza mais je vais devoir partir et t'abandonner à ton triste sort.  
Zayn : Pleure à cause de mon sort Lou...  
Moi : Je te promets que je vais pleurer à mon retour.  
Zayn : Mais il va être trop tard.  
Moi : Désolé mais il faut que j'y aille.  
Zayn : Ne me laisse pas.  
Moi : Désolé.

J'embrassai rapidement sa joue et je sortis de l'appartement. C'était comme ça à chaque fois qu'un de nous partait sans l'autre. Nous n'étions pas autant tristes, c'était seulement pour voir si nous pouvions faire changer d'avis l'autre. La plupart du temps quand je lui faisais, ça fonctionnait. C'était comme ça que je l'avais convaincu de venir au bar avec moi mais en fait, il aurait dû refuser, comme ça, je n'aurais pas eu de problèmes parce que je n'y serais même pas allé.

J'allai dans ma voiture avec mon thermos remplis de café que Zayn m'avait gentiment préparé sachant très bien que s'il ne le faisait pas, j'allais complètement oublier et que si je ne commençais pas ma journée avec un café bien chaud, je n'allais pas passer une belle journée. Zayn me traitait comme un prince, ou plutôt comme une princesse. Mon prochain copain allait avoir de la pression en voyant tout ce que Zayn faisait pour moi. Je n'allais pas en attendre moins de mon copain. Il allait falloir qu'il soit tout autant extraordinaire que Zayn avec des câlins en plus. Beaucoup de câlins. J'adorais les câlins.

Le chemin vers le bureau se déroula bien. Je n'avais pas renversé de café sur moi comme je le faisais presque tous les jours quand je devais me lever tôt. J'avais toujours des vêtements de rechange dans ma voiture parce que des accidents comme ça m'arrivaient beaucoup trop souvent. Mais maintenant, je vivais bien mon incapacité à ne pas être maladroit. J'étais habitué maintenant de foncer dans des tables, de me cogner le petit orteil sur le coin d'un meuble, d'échapper mon café sur mon pantalon, de foncer dans des inconnus tandis qu'il y avait amplement d'espace pour ne pas que nous nous touchions. Ça faisait partie de mon quotidien et j'avais appris à vivre avec. De toute façon, je n'avais pas vraiment eu le choix.

Je sortis de ma voiture et me dirigeai vers l'intérieur du bureau. J'avais hâte de commencer ma journée de travail parce que je savais qu'elle n'allait pas être très difficile. J'allais être dehors avec Harry et le numéro 25. Ça n'allait pas me demander beaucoup d'effort.

Je souris à Tyler quand j'entrai dans la salle de surveillance et je vins m'asseoir à côté de lui. C'était ici que nous pouvions voir toutes les chambres de notre étage. Ça nous permettait de les surveiller et d'intervenir si un d'entre eux faisait une connerie dans sa chambre.

Tyler : Passé une belle nuit?  
Moi : Ouais et toi?  
Tyler : Ouais. Je viens d'arriver et j'ai vu quelque chose d'assez inhabituel.  
Moi : De quoi parles-tu?  
Tyler : Je vais te le montrer.

Je fronçai les sourcils et regardai les écrans. Que voulait-il dire par quelque chose d'assez inhabituel? Je ne voyais vraiment pas qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire. D'habitude, les marchandises dormaient pendant la nuit alors je ne voyais pas ce qu'ils auraient pu faire d'autre.

Tyler : Regarde ici.

Il me pointa un écran et je posai mon regard dessus. Il recula la vidéo et ensuite, il la fit jouer. Je fronçai les sourcils en voyant seulement les personnes dormir en dessous des couvertures. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait d'inhabituel là-dedans.

Je fronçai les sourcils quand je vis une des deux personnes se relever et aller sur l'autre personne. Celle au-dessus commença à monter et descendre et je fis des gros yeux en comprenant ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Oh mon Dieu, ce n'était pas possible!

Moi : Putain...  
Tyler : Ouais, tu l'as dit...  
Moi : Mais... c'est dans quelle chambre?

Tyler rit et ne me répondit pas automatiquement. Mais pourquoi riait-il? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si drôle dans le fait que je voulais savoir qui était les personnes qui venaient de faire des choses?

Tyler : C'est les numéros 10 et 25.

Je fis des gros yeux en entendant leurs numéros. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Ce n'était pas vraiment eux qui avaient fait ça pendant la nuit. Mais pourquoi ils avaient fait ça? Putain!

Moi : Mon père est-il au courant?  
Tyler : Non.  
Moi : Vont-ils avoir des conséquences si mon père l'apprend?  
Tyler : Ils vont probablement être enfermés pendant quelques jours dans la chambre d'isolement.  
Moi : Et toi ça ne te dérange pas?  
Tyler : Je les aime bien mais c'est eux qui ont fait des choses.  
Moi : Mais personne ne leur a dit qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit.  
Tyler : Ça ne c'était jamais produit avant. Surtout pas entre deux garçons.  
Moi : Je vais aller les réveiller et je vais leur dire de ne jamais recommencer.  
Tyler : Je te surveille d'ici.

Je poussai un grognement et sortis rapidement de la pièce pour me diriger vers la chambre d'Harry et du numéro 25. Non mais que leur avaient-ils pris de faire quelque chose comme ça ici? Ils devaient se douter qu'il y avait des caméras dans leur chambre. Ils ne devaient pas être si cons que ça. Je n'en revenais vraiment pas qu'ils aient fait cela.

Je débarrai précipitamment la porte de leur chambre et entrai. Ils étaient collés l'un contre l'autre et ça me foutait encore plus en rogne. Non mais ça devait être une blague. Ça ne se pouvait pas que ça soit réel.

Moi : Hey!

D'accord, j'avais crié donc je les avais fait sursauter mais c'était tout ce qu'ils méritaient. Ils se redressèrent rapidement et ils me regardèrent encore à moitié endormi. C'était tout ce qu'ils méritaient de se faire réveiller de cette manière.

Moi : Que ça soit clair entre nous, les relations sexuelles sont interdites ici! Peu importe que vous soyez deux gars, vous n'avez pas le droit!

Je savais que j'avais parlé en français mais je n'avais pas envie de perdre mon temps à parler en anglais tandis que je savais qu'ils comprenaient très bien le français. Ils étaient tous les deux figés et ils me regardaient sans aucune émotion.

Moi : Je suis sérieux! Si vous recommencez, vous allez passer plusieurs jours dans la chambre d'isolement! Je vous jure que vous allez détester ça! M'avez-vous bien compris!?

Ils hochèrent tous les deux rapidement la tête. Je devais vraiment faire peur en ce moment parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux figé et aucun d'entre eux n'osaient bouger.

Moi : Habillez-vous, je reviens vous chercher plus tard!

Je ne pris pas le temps de les regarder à nouveau et je ressortis de la chambre. J'étais tellement en colère. Je me mettais rarement en colère, mais là, c'était trop. Comment osaient-ils nous manquer autant de respect tandis qu'ils étaient ici? Nous les avions accueillis ici et eux, ils baisaient sous notre nez.

... : Louis?  
Moi : Quoi!?

Je me retournai rapidement vers la personne et je regrettai d'avoir crié après elle. C'était seulement une dame de l'accueil. Elle n'avait rien fait pour que je lui cris dessus.

Moi : Excusez-moi.  
... : Ce n'est pas grave. Votre père voudrait vous voir dans son bureau.  
Moi : D'accord, merci.

Elle me fit un sourire et elle repartit. Je poussai un grognement et retournai dans la salle de surveillance. Tyler me fit un sourire que je lui rendis et je lui dis simplement que nous allions pouvoir y aller quand j'aurais parlé à mon père. Il hocha la tête, je pris mon café puis partis vers le bureau de mon paternel. Comme si j'avais envie de me disputer avec lui aujourd'hui. Je trouvais que la journée avait bien commencé, mais maintenant, j'avais seulement hâte qu'elle se termine.

Je cognai à la porte du bureau de mon père et il me dit, ou plutôt, cria d'entrer, ce que je fis quelques secondes plus tard. Bien sûr, il était toujours bien habillé et avec un air sévère sur le bureau. Que me voulait-il encore? C'était ça la question.

Je vins m'asseoir en face de lui sur une chaise et ne parlai pas. Je me contentai de boire quelques gorgés de mon café et que ça soit lui qui engage la conversation. Parce que c'était lui qui voulait me voir tandis que moi, je n'avais absolument rien à lui dire.

Père : As-tu réfléchi?

Wow, ça, c'était complètement mon père. Même pas un petit bonjour. Non, il fallait qu'il commence avec quelque chose qu'il me reprochait et ensuite, nous allions soit nous engueuler, soit j'allais fermer ma gueule et j'allais sortir plus rapidement.

Moi : Oui, je réfléchis à chaque jour papa, tu devrais essayer parfois...

Mais cette fois-ci, je n'avais pas l'intention de me la fermer. Je voulais le faire chier parce qu'il m'avait puni parce que j'avais bu. D'accord, ça ne m'avait pas déranger de rester ici mais quand même, me faire gronder comme un gamin de 5 ans, j'aurais pu m'en passer.

Père : Très drôle Louis.  
Moi : Merci.  
Père : Parlons de choses sérieuses maintenant.  
Moi : Comme quoi?  
Père : As-tu retenu la leçon?  
Moi : Et toi, tu ne pourrais pas me dire de quoi tu parles avant de me poser des questions? Parce que c'est assez difficile de répondre quand je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles.  
Père : Louis, arrête de faire ton enfant.  
Moi : Mais dis-moi de quoi tu parles et je vais arrêter de me moquer de toi.  
Père : As-tu retenu la leçon à savoir qu'il ne faut pas que tu boives?  
Moi : Oui papa, je ne suis pas si con. J'ai compris que si je voulais garder mon travail, il fallait que je renonce à tout ce qui était bon.  
Père : Si tu gardes cette attitude-là Louis, je ne vais plus te permettre d'aller sur le terrain.  
Moi : Et je vais devoir rester ici à parler avec des personnes que je ne connais pas qui croient que nous les avons kidnappé?  
Père : Louis, j'essaie de ne pas me fâcher mais tu ne fais rien pour m'aider.  
Moi : Désolé.

Il soupira et ne parla pas pendant quelque instant. D'accord, je savais que je le décourageais mais je trouvais ça trop amusant pour vouloir arrêter. Qui ne faisait jamais chier ses parents? D'accord, j'avais 21 ans mais j'aimais encore faire chier mes parents. Surtout mon père parce que ma mère, je ne la voyais jamais. Pourquoi? Parce que l'alcool avait des conséquences sur notre vie.

Père : Serais-tu prêt à retourner en mission?  
Moi : Aujourd'hui?  
Père : Non, pas aujourd'hui. Nous n'avons pas de mission pour aujourd'hui.  
Moi : Alors quand?  
Père : Quand je vais recevoir un appel.  
Moi : Pourrais-je te poser une question?  
Père : Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.  
Moi : Pourquoi Tyler et euh... j'ai oublié son prénom... truc ne vont pas en mission? Ils sont très forts et ils pourraient nous aider.  
Père : Parce qu'ils ont déjà fait leur temps sur le terrain et que ça ne les intéresse plus.  
Moi : Tu es certain?  
Père : Tu es chanceux d'être mon fils Louis parce que sinon, ça ferait longtemps que tu serais dehors.  
Moi : Ouais, je le sais.  
Père : Bon, maintenant tu arrêtes tes conneries et tu me réponds. Es-tu prêt à retourner sur le terrain?  
Moi : Je ne sais pas. Mais le terrain paye plus qu'être dans les bureaux.  
Père : Louis j'ai besoin de ta réponse parce que si tu me dis non, il faut que je me trouve quelqu'un d'autre.  
Moi : Non, je ne veux pas me faire remplacer.  
Père : Alors, tu veux encore faire du terrain oui ou non?  
Moi : D'accord, je veux encore en faire.  
Père : Tu es certain?  
Moi : Non mais je ne veux pas perdre ma place.  
Père : Alors je te prends seulement en essaie pour la prochaine mission et si tu foires tout, tu retournes dans les bureaux.  
Moi : Mais j'ai déjà prouvé que je pouvais être sur le terrain.  
Père : Ah oui, et comment?  
Moi : Eh bien je ne sais pas mais si j'ai réussi à garder mon travail jusqu'ici, ça doit être parce que je ne suis pas si mauvais sur le terrain.  
Père : Tu restes quand même en essaie, maintenant sors de mon bureau, j'ai des choses à faire.

Je me levai rapidement et sortis de son bureau sans même lui dire au revoir. Comment pouvait-il me faire autant chier en parlant si peu? Il avait l'air très calme comme ça, mais j'en avais marre de lui et il s'en fichait complètement. Maintenant, je devais faire mes preuves sur le terrain pour lui. Il savait que j'étais capable de faire du bon travail mais il était trop con pour le reconnaitre. Je détestais quand il me traitait en moins que rien. J'étais son fils, il pouvait au moins ne pas me dénigrer. Il n'était pas très intelligent. Il me faisait passer pour un con devant mes collègues, donc, devant ses employés, alors il montrait à la terre entière comment sa progéniture était conne et sans importance.

En tout cas, je retournai dans la salle de surveillance avec Tyler et nous attendîmes que les deux garçons soient prêts avant de sortir de la salle et d'aller les chercher pour aller faire un tour dehors. J'avais hâte de voir comment ça allait se passer...


	10. Harry

... : Hey!

Je n'eus même pas le temps de me rendre compte de ce qui venait de se passer que je m'assis rapidement sur le lit et tournai ma tête vers la voix. Mais qu'est-ce que Louis faisait là? Et pourquoi nous avait-il réveillés aussi brusquement? Je ne comprenais pas c'était quoi son problème. Ça n'allait pas bien dans sa tête.

Louis : Que ça soit clair entre nous, les relations sexuelles sont interdites ici! Peu importe que vous soyez deux gars, vous n'avez pas le droit!

Il avait parlé en français mais nous l'avions quand même très bien compris et je ne savais pas comment réagir tout comme Liam. Non mais comment il avait fait pour nous voir avoir une relation sexuelle? D'accord, nous avions fait des choses pendant la nuit mais je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait nous voir. Je savais qu'il y avait des caméras mais je ne croyais pas que Louis allait nous voir. Je me sentais mal qu'il nous ait vus faire des choses. Ce n'était aucunement notre but que Louis nous voit, en tout cas, ce n'était pas le mien.

Louis : Je suis sérieux! Si vous recommencez, vous allez passer plusieurs jours dans la chambre d'isolement! Je vous jure que vous allez détester ça! M'avez-vous bien compris!?

Liam et moi hochèrent rapidement la tête et nous ne répondîmes pas à voix haute. Il avait l'air tellement fâché contre nous. Je me sentais tellement mal d'avoir fait ça. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit fâché contre moi à cause de ce que nous avions fait cette nuit.

Louis : Habillez-vous, je reviens vous chercher plus tard!

Il ne nous regarda même pas une dernière fois et il sortit de la chambre en la verrouillant après être sorti. Liam et moi ne savions pas quoi dire. Nous avions merdé cette nuit et il ne fallait vraiment pas que nous recommencions à nouveau.

Liam : Yeah, he's intense. (Ouais, il est intense.)  
Moi : Intense, you say... (Intense tu dis...)  
Liam : Yeah... (Ouais...)

Il y avait un certain malaise entre nous deux en ce moment parce qu'on nous avait vu en train de faire des choses. Ce n'était pas à tous les jours que des personnes nous regardaient pendant que nous le faisions. D'accord, Liam m'avait seulement sucé mais jamais personne d'autre sauf Father ne nous avait déjà regardés faire ça. Une chance qu'il y avait la couverture par-dessus nous, sinon j'aurais été terriblement gêné, encore plus que maintenant.

Liam : We musn't do it again. (Nous ne devons pas recommencer.)  
Moi : No, really? I didn't understand. (Non, pas pour de vrai? Je n'avais pas compris.)  
Liam : You don't have to be sarcastic. I'm just saying. (Tu n'es pas obligé d'être sarcastique. Je disais juste les faits.)  
Moi : Things that I already knew. (Des faits que je savais déjà.)  
Liam : Stop, don't be mad at me. Before, when you had dreams like that, that was what I did to you. Sorry for doing it again, but I did'nt know we hadn't the right. (Arrête, ne sois pas fâché contre moi. Avant, à chaque fois que tu faisais des rêves comme ça, c'était ce que je faisais. Désolé d'avoir recommencé mais je ne savais pas que nous ne pouvions pas.)

Je soupirai en l'entendant dire cela. D'accord, c'était vrai que d'habitude, nous faisions tout le temps ça quand j'avais ce genre de rêves mais rien n'était plus comme avant. Nous ne pouvions plus nous permettre d'avoir des relations comme ça. Nous n'étions plus avec Father. Les règles avaient changé et nous devions les accepter. Nous n'avions pas le choix.

Moi : I'm not mad at you, but we shouldn't have done it this night. (Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi, mais nous n'aurions pas dû faire ça cette nuit.)  
Liam : I know, but we still did. We'll know for next time. (Je sais mais nous l'avons quand même fait. Nous allons le savoir pour la prochaine fois.)  
Moi : There will be no next time. (Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois.)  
Liam : You know you'll continue to have this kind of dreams, but we are not going to fix them like that. (Tu sais que tu vas continuer de faire ce genre de rêves mais nous n'allons plus les régler comme ça.)

Je poussai un grognement parce que je savais très bien qu'il avait raison. Je savais que j'allais continuer d'avoir ce genre de rêves mais je faisais des efforts pour arrêter. Je n'aimais pas faire ces rêves. Il n'y avait rien d'agréable dans le fait d'être bandé comme ce n'était pas possible pour ensuite se réveiller et être déçu parce que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Liam : Okay, Harry? (D'accord, Harry?)  
Moi : Yes. (Oui.)  
Liam : Now we get dressed up and then we'll go outside. (Maintenant, nous nous habillons et ensuite nous allons aller dehors.)

Je souris et nous sortîmes du lit. Nous allâmes près de la porte et nous sourîmes en voyant que des vêtements avaient été laissé pour nous. C'était gentil de leurs parts et ce qui était encore plus gentil, c'était qu'ils nous avaient redonné les mêmes vêtements sauf qu'ils étaient propres.

Nous mîmes rapidement nos vêtements et quand nous fûmes enfin habillés, nous nous assîmes sur notre lit en entendant qu'on vienne nous chercher. J'avais très hâte d'aller dehors. D'accord, j'y étais allé une fois depuis mon arriver mais je n'avais pas pu profiter du beau temps parce que j'étais en fuite. Je n'aurais quand même pas pu me laisser distraire par l'environnement. Mon premier but était qu'on ne me retrouve pas mais parce que ma fuite avait raté, il fallait que je reste ici et que j'endure ce qu'on me faisait faire. Pour l'instant, ce n'était pas si pire. D'accord, nous ne mangions presque pas mais avec Father aussi nous ne mangions que très rarement. Non, en fait, nous magnions chacun des trois repas mais nous ne pouvions pas manger entre ceux-ci. Et quand nous avions de la nourriture avec Father, il fallait la partager avec les plus jeunes parce qu'ils pleuraient s'ils n'avaient pas assez mangé.

Nous sursautâmes tous les deux quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit précipitamment. Nous tournâmes nos têtes vers la porte et je souris en voyant Louis. Il ne me rendit pas mon sourire et il s'approcha de moi. Hulk aussi était là et ils avaient tous les deux une corde dans les mains.

Hulk : Wrists. (Vos poignets.)

Je regardai Liam tendre les mains vers Hulk et décidai de l'imiter. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Hulk demandait ça à Liam mais pour moi c'était une première. Je sursautai quand je sentis la corde commencer à s'enrouler autour de mes poignets. J'arrêtai de regarder Hulk et tournai mon regard vers Louis qui était en train d'attacher mes poignets.

Je poussai un petit cri quand Louis serra la corde trop fortement autour de mes poignets. Pourquoi était-il aussi brusque avec moi? D'accord, j'avais fait des choses avec Liam cette nuit mais ce n'était pas une raison pour me faire du mal physiquement. Je m'en voulais déjà assez, je n'avais pas besoin qu'il me fasse la tête en plus.

Hulk : Sois gentil Louis.  
Louis : Mais je suis gentil.

Hulk et Louis échangèrent un regard avant que Louis desserre la corde autour de mes poignets. Je comparais les poignets de Liam et moi et je remarquais que les poignets de Liam avaient l'air de moins le faire souffrir. Il ne s'était probablement pas débattu quand on lui avait mis la corde. Tandis que moi, on m'avait trainé sur le sol.

Hulk : Stand up and follow us. (Levez-vous et suivez-nous.)

Je vis Liam hocher la tête donc j'hochai la tête et me levai. Hulk sortit en premier avec Liam et ensuite ce fut Louis et moi. Personne ne parlait pendant que nous étions dans le couloir et je devais avouer que ça me rendait mal à l'aise. Je n'aimais toujours pas cet endroit, ni ces gens. Ça me faisait peur et tout ce que je désirais, c'était partir. C'était tout ce que je désirais depuis le premier jour mais je ne croyais pas que ça allait arriver un jour. En tout cas, pas tout de suite. Il fallait que je sois patient.

Je poussai un cri quand je trébuchai devant moi. Je me retins rapidement sur Louis, ce qui le fit sursauter. Je repris mon équilibre et me séparai de son dos. J'avais été étroitement collé contre lui et je devais avouer que ça l'avait été étrange mais pas désagréable. D'accord, ça n'avait été que pendant quelques secondes mais son corps était tellement chaud.

Louis : Ça va?

Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était retourné chez moi et qu'Hulk et Liam avaient arrêté de marcher pour nous regarder. Pour seule réponse, je me contentai d'hocher la tête et après quelque temps, nous recommençâmes à marcher.

Je n'aimais vraiment pas l'ambiance qui régnait ici. Ça enlevait toute la bonne humeur que nous pouvions ressentir. Ça rendait les gens tristes et fades. Ou bien encore fâché. Comme Louis était en ce moment. Il était très fâché contre moi, ou plutôt contre nous à cause que nous avions fait des choses cette nuit mais si quelqu'un nous avait avertis que nous n'avions pas le droit de faire ce genre de choses ici, nous n'en aurions jamais fait. En tout cas, je crois.

Je fronçai les sourcils quand nous nous arrêtâmes devant un escalier. Pourquoi nous arrêtions-nous? Voulaient-ils nous dire les règlements avant que nous sortions? Nous n'étions pas imbéciles. Nous savions qu'il ne fallait pas sauter en bas parce que nous allions mourir si nous faisions cela. Nous savions qu'il ne fallait pas faire de conneries.

Hulk : Désolé de parler en français mais je ne sais pas comment le dire en anglais mais comme ça fait très longtemps que vous n'avez pas monté ou descendu d'escalier, je doute que vous soyez encore un mesure de le faire.

Je fronçai les sourcils en l'entendant dire cela. Ce n'était pas parce que ça faisait longtemps, que nous avions oublié comment faire. Nous n'étions pas des incapables. Ce n'était pas parce que ça faisait quelques jours que je n'avais pas monté un escalier que je n'allais pas être capable d'en montrer un.

Hulk s'approcha de moi avec Liam et il le fit se placer à côté de moi. Je fronçai les sourcils et regardai Hulk. Mais que faisait-il? Pourquoi nous avait-il mis l'un à côté de l'autre tandis que pendant tout le temps où nous avions marché, nous n'étions pas à côté? C'était étrange.

Je poussai un cri quand Hulk se baissa et qu'il nous prit chacun sur une épaule. Non mais putain, c'était quoi ce mec? Comment on pouvait soulever deux personnes comme ça sans avoir l'air de faire le moindre effort? Ce n'était pas humain. Cet homme n'était pas humain.

Moi : Drop me! (Dépose-moi!)

Il rit et il commença à monter l'escalier. Je poussai un cri et m'agrippai à son dos pour être certain que je n'allais pas tomber. Parce que si je tombais, j'étais presque certain de mourir. Je lançai un regard noir à Louis qui nous suivait derrière avec un gros sourire sur le visage. Non mais il était sérieux là? Il se moquait vraiment de nous?

Je poussai un cri et bougeai rapidement mes pieds quand je sentis l'air frais sur ceux-ci. Je poussai un grognement et fermai les yeux quand nous arrivâmes à l'extérieur. Il y avait trop de soleil. Ça m'aveuglait et ça devait être la même chose pour Liam parce que je l'entendis grogner à côté de moi. Je fus soulagé quand mes pieds touchèrent le sol. Je m'approchai précipitamment de Liam qui avait les yeux plissé à cause de la lumière et me collai contre lui.

Même pas quelques secondes plus tard, on tira sur ma corde pour m'éloigner de Liam. Je gémis doucement et suivis la corde. Mes yeux s'étaient habitués à l'intensité de la lumière et je vis que c'était Louis qui tirait ma corde vers lui. Ça faisait étrange de me promener sur le béton du toit pieds nus. J'avais des chaussures quand j'étais arrivé ici. En tout cas, quand ils étaient venus chez moi, j'avais des chaussures.

Louis s'assit sur une chaise et il me fit signe de venir le rejoindre, ce que je n'eus pas vraiment le choix de faire parce qu'il continuait de tirer ma corde vers lui. Lentement, je m'assis à côté de lui en évitant son regard. Je ne savais pas comment me comporter avec lui. Il me faisait peur mais en même temps, j'avais confiance en lui. En tout cas, c'était celui en qui j'avais le plus confiance. Je n'aimais juste pas le fait qu'il m'en veuille pour ce que j'avais fait cette nuit avec Liam.

Louis : How are you? (Comment vas-tu?)  
Moi : I... I'm fine and you? (Je... je vais bien et toi?)  
Louis : Why did you do that tonight? (Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela cette nuit?)

Je baissai la tête et ne lui répondis pas. Je n'avais pas envie de lui dire pourquoi Liam m'avait fait une fellation. J'étais déjà assez gêné de savoir qu'il nous avait vus en train de le faire, je ne voulais pas en plus en parler avec lui.

Louis : Tell me. (Répond-moi.)  
Moi : I... I don't know. (Je... je ne sais pas.)  
Louis : Of course you know it. You can tell me, I will not punish you. (Bien sûr que tu le sais. Tu peux me le dire, je ne vais pas te punir.)  
Moi : But... you said that if we do it again, we would be going to the isolation room. (Mais... vous avez dit que si nous recommencions, nous allions aller dans la chambre d'isolement.)

Il soupira et il détourna son regard du mien. Je n'étais pas imbécile. Il nous avait dit de ne jamais recommencer alors je n'allais pas lui en parler. C'était déjà interdit alors je n'allais pas reparler de ça dans les moindres détails pour me faire punir ensuite.

Louis : Okay, I said that, but you can tell me. (D'accord, j'ai dit ça mais tu peux me le raconter.)  
Moi : But I'm not going to be punished if I tell you? (Mais je ne vais pas me faire punir si je vous le raconte?)  
Louis : If you tell it to me only, you're not. (Si tu le dis seulement à moi, non.)  
Moi : I... I didn't want to talk. (Je... je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.)

Il soupira et regarda droit devant lui. Je n'avais pas envie de tout lui raconter. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache pour mes rêves. Même Father ne savait pas pour mes rêves alors je n'allais pas les raconter à un inconnu. Il y avait seulement Liam qui était au courant que je faisais ce genre de rêves parce qu'une nuit où je dormais avec lui, j'avais fait un rêve et je lui avais raconté.

Louis et moi tournâmes rapidement nos têtes quand nous entendîmes quelqu'un rire. Une pointe de jalousie se forma en moi quand je vis Liam rire à cause de Hulk. Pourquoi Liam pouvait rire tandis que pas moi? Moi aussi je voulais rire.

Je me levai lentement et commençai à marcher vers eux. À un moment, je me souvins de la corde autour de mes poignets parce que Louis venait de tirer dessus. Je gémis doucement et me retournai vers lui. Je voulais aller avec Liam et Hulk. Je voulais rire moi aussi.

Louis : What are you doing? (Que fais-tu?)  
Moi : I... I want to go with them. (Je... je veux aller avec eux.)  
Louis : Why? (Pourquoi?)  
Moi : I also want to laugh... (Moi aussi je veux rire...)  
Louis : Oh...

Je tournai légèrement ma tête vers Liam et Hulk et soupirai en les voyants. Ce n'était pas juste. Je fronçai les sourcils quand la tension sur ma corde ne se fit plus sentir. Je me retournai rapidement vers Louis et souris quand je vis qu'il venait vers moi. J'allais pouvoir aller avec Liam.

Louis passa devant moi et je le suivis avec un petit sourire. J'étais très heureux de pouvoir aller avec Liam. Quand nous arrivâmes, j'allai m'asseoir à côté de Liam et il sourit. Louis alla s'asseoir à côté d'Hulk.

Hulk : Pourquoi êtes-vous venu nous rejoindre?  
Louis : Le numéro 10 voulait rire aussi.  
Hulk : C'est mignon.  
Louis : Ouais...  
Hulk : Tu n'étais pas capable de le faire rire par toi-même?  
Louis : Je suis trop rasoir pour arriver à le faire rire.  
Hulk : Je suis sûr que tu serais capable si tu le connaissais plus.  
Louis : Je le connais déjà beaucoup.  
Hulk : Louis, tu ne le connais pas.  
Louis : Je te dis que oui.

Je me levai lentement et m'avançai vers eux. Ils remontèrent tous les deux leur regard vers moi et je vins m'asseoir entre eux. J'étais un petit peu à l'étroit mais ça allait.

Moi : Stop talking about you. We're here too. (Arrêtez de parler entre vous. Nous sommes là nous aussi.)

Ils sourirent tous les deux et Hulk commença à raconter des blagues en anglais. Je ne les trouvais pas particulièrement drôle mais je riais quand même parce que ça faisait beaucoup trop longtemps que je n'avais pas ri. Plus le temps passait, plus je me collais contre le torse de Louis. Nous étions tous les deux tourné vers Hulk et nous l'écoutions. J'avais relevé mes jambes contre mon torse et Louis avait doucement glissé son bras dans mon dos donc plus le temps passait, plus je m'accotais contre Louis. Liam participait beaucoup à l'échange de blagues avec Hulk et il me faisait rire. Il essayait de gesticuler même si ses poignets étaient toujours attachés ensemble. Ça faisait du bien de rire...


	11. Louis

Nous étions tous en train d'écouter le numéro 25 parler quand tout à coup, je sentis le corps d'Harry se tendre contre moi. Je fronçai les sourcils et commençai à caresser le bas de son dos dans le but de le détendre. Pourquoi était-il tendu tout d'un coup? J'approchai doucement ma bouche de son oreille et lui chuchotai...

Moi : Are you okay? (Est-ce que tu vas bien?)  
Harry : Can we go somewhere else? (Pourrions-nous aller à un autre endroit?)  
Moi : I thought you wanted to laugh with them. (Je croyais que tu voulais rire avec eux.)  
Harry : But it's not really funny anymore. (Mais ce n'est plus vraiment drôle.)  
Moi : Okay, but where do you wanna go? (D'accord, mais où veux-tu aller?)  
Harry : I don't know. (Je ne sais pas.)  
Moi : Okay, get up. (D'accord, lève-toi.)

Il déplia lentement ses jambes et il se décolla de moi pour se relever. Il s'éloigna doucement de moi et je me levai aussi. Tyler et le numéro 25 nous regardèrent nous lever mais je leur fis un petit sourire pour leur montrer que ce n'était rien de grave bien grave et qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter.

Tyler : Que fais-tu Louis?  
Moi : Le numéro 10 veut aller à un autre endroit.  
Tyler : Nous ne sommes pas supposés nous séparer.  
Moi : Mais nous n'allons pas être loin. Nous allons seulement être à quelque part d'autre sur le toit. Tu peux me faire confiance Tyler.  
Tyler : D'accord, mais ne t'éloigne pas trop. Je veux pouvoir garder un œil sur toi.

J'hochai la tête et tirai délicatement sur la corde d'Harry pour qu'il me suive, ce qu'il fit quelques secondes plus tard. Je trouvais étrange le fait que Tyler veuille garder un œil seulement sur moi et non sur Harry, mais je ne fis pas de commentaire. Nous marchâmes en silence vers un autre endroit sur le toit. J'évitais d'aller de nouveau à l'endroit où nous avions été un petit peu plus tôt de peur que l'ambiance qui y avait régné revienne. Après quelque temps, nous finîmes par nous asseoir par terre l'un à côté de l'autre. Nous ne nous regardions pas et nous ne parlions pas non plus. Tout ce qu'Harry faisait, c'était jouer avec la corde qui était autour de ses poignets.

Moi : Is it too tight? (Est-ce trop serré?)  
Harry : Uh... no. It's okay. (Euh... non. Ça va.)  
Moi : Are you sure? Because if it is too tight, I can loose them. (Es-tu certain? Parce que si c'est trop serré, je peux les desserrer.)  
Harry : No, it's okay. But thank you. (Non, ça va. Mais merci.)  
Moi : You're welcome. (De rien.)

Nous sourîmes tous les deux et nous ne rajoutâmes rien. C'était très étrange comme atmosphère. Je ne savais pas pourquoi c'était souvent comme ça entre nous mais je n'aimais pas ça. Harry avait changé depuis que je l'avais rencontré. Avant, il disait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête mais maintenant, il n'osait plus rien dire parce qu'il avait peur d'être puni. C'était triste. J'aimais bien ce côté d'Harry moi. Ça lui donnait un certain charisme.

Moi : What you miss most about your old life? (Qu'est-ce qui te manque le plus de ton ancienne vie?)  
Harry : Uh... I don't really know. I only loved being in my home with my family. I was fine there. (Euh... je ne sais pas vraiment. J'aimais seulement être dans ma maison avec ma famille. J'étais bien là-bas.)  
Moi : Were you treated well? (Étais-tu bien traité?)  
Harry : I think I was the one who was treated really well. (Je crois que j'étais le mieux traité.)  
Moi : Why you and not anyone? (Pourquoi toi et pas un autre?)  
Harry : I don't really know. Because Father loved me very much. (Je ne sais pas vraiment. Seulement que Father m'aimait beaucoup.)  
Moi : Did you miss him? (T'ennuies-tu de lui?)  
Harry : A lot. (Beaucoup.)  
Moi : What do you miss about him? (Qu'est-ce qui te manque chez lui?)  
Harry : That was my father. I miss everything about him. (C'était mon père. Tout me manque chez lui.)  
Moi : What do you mean by father? (Que veux-tu dire par père?)  
Harry : I just want to say that it was my father. Everyone has a father and to me, it was him. (Je veux seulement dire que c'était mon père. Tout le monde a un père et pour moi, c'était lui.)

J'hochai la tête. Je ne savais pas quoi rajouter d'autre. Je voyais bien qu'il ne voulait pas réellement me parler de sa famille mais je voulais en apprendre plus sur lui parce que Tyler m'avait dit que je ne le connaissais pas tandis que c'était complètement faux. Je le connaissais. Je connaissais son prénom et son âge. C'était déjà plus que lui. J'étais certain qu'il ne savait pas le prénom du numéro 25 et son âge.

Moi : Are you mad we took away your family? (Nous en veux-tu de t'avoir enlevé à ta famille?)  
Harry : I have my family here. I blame you for not bringing me Father. (J'ai ma famille ici. Je vous en veux de m'avoir enlevé de Father.)  
Moi : You really liked him... (Tu l'aimais vraiment...)  
Harry : Well of course I really liked him. Why don't you stop saying things like that? (Mais bien sûr que je l'aimais vraiment. Pourquoi n'arrêtez-vous pas de dire des choses comme ça?)  
Moi : Can you tell me your best memory with him? (Peux-tu me raconter ton meilleur souvenir avec lui?)  
Harry : I don't really know what was my best memory with him. I was always with him. I loved spending all my time with him. I loved that we were both only the both of us, so all the moments with him were the best. (Je ne sais pas vraiment quel a été mon meilleur souvenir avec lui. J'étais souvent avec lui. J'aimais passer tout mon temps avec lui. J'aimais que nous soyons seul tous les deux alors tous les moments avec lui étaient les meilleurs.)  
Moi : Did he touched you yet? (T'a-t-il déjà touché?)

Il fronça les sourcils en entendant ma question. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de la poser. Je savais que c'était très personnel ce que je lui demandais, mais je voulais absolument savoir. Je voulais savoir si ce Father profitait de lui et de son corps mais peut-être que j'avais été un petit peu trop loin.

Harry : What do you mean by touched? (Que veux-tu dire par toucher?)  
Moi : Have you ever done things like you did that night with him? (As-tu déjà fait des choses comme cette nuit avec lui?)

Il détourna la tête et j'attendis sa réponse qui ne vint jamais. Il m'aurait répondu si ça ne s'était jamais produit. Oh mon Dieu, un homme abusait de lui. D'un jeune garçon de 17 ans. C'était presque un enfant. C'était inhumain de se servir de lui comme ça. Comment pouvait-il lui faire toutes ses choses en regardant le magnifique visage d'Harry? Comment pouvait-il s'en prendre à lui? Il était tellement gentil et mignon.

Harry : Why are you asking me so many questions? (Pourquoi me poses-tu autant de questions?)  
Moi : Because I want to know you more. (Parce que je veux mieux te connaitre.)  
Harry : But I don't want you to know me more. (Mais moi je n'ai pas envie que tu me connaisses mieux.)  
Moi : Why? (Pourquoi?)  
Harry : Because if you know me, you'll be able to use what you know against me. (Parce que si tu me connais, tu vas pouvoir utiliser ce que tu sais contre moi.)  
Moi : I'd never do that. (Je ne vais jamais faire ça.)  
Harry : I have no proof of that. One day you might decide to use what I said to you against me. (Je n'ai aucune certitude là-dessus. Un jour tu pourrais décider d'utiliser ce que je te dis contre moi.)  
Moi : I promise I'll never do that. (Je te promets de ne jamais le faire.)  
Harry : I'm sorry but I don't trust you. (Je suis désolé mais je ne te fais pas confiance.)

Quand j'arrivais pour lui répondre parce que cette petite phrase m'avait fait mal au cœur, la porte du toit s'ouvrit et nous tournâmes tous notre tête vers celle-ci. Je fronçai les sourcils en voyant Zayn passer la porte. Mais que faisait-il là? Quand Zayn tourna la tête vers moi, il me fit un sourire et il s'approcha de moi. Je me relevai en tenant toujours la corde d'Harry dans ma main et m'approchai de lui.

Moi : Que fais-tu là?  
Zayn : Même pas un bonjour?

Je souris, m'approchai plus près de lui et entourai mes bras autour de son cou. Il entoura lui aussi ses bras autour de mon dos et nous restâmes comme ça pendant quelque instant jusqu'à ce que je sente Harry tirer sur la corde que j'avais dans les mains. Je me séparai de Zayn et regardai Harry. Il avait l'air en colère mais je ne comprenais pas vraiment pour quelle raison.

Moi : Bon, maintenant tu vas me dire ce que tu fais là?  
Zayn : Je me suis dit que nous pourrions aller manger ensemble.  
Moi : Mais je n'ai pas terminé ma journée de travail.  
Zayn : Tu as juste à confier ton numéro à Tyler et tout va être parfait.  
Moi : Zayn, je ne peux pas le confier comme ça. Il est sous ma responsabilité. Je veux montrer à mon père que je suis capable de m'occuper de lui.  
Zayn : Mais j'ai faim et je voulais manger avec toi.  
Moi : Je suis désolé mais j'ai encore du travail.  
Zayn : Alors je vais travailler avec toi. Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire et j'en avais marre d'être seul dans notre appartement.  
Moi : Mais tu es certain que tu as le droit de rester ici avec moi?  
Zayn : Je peux toujours aller demander à Tyler.  
Moi : D'accord, alors va lui demander.

Il me sourit, embrassa rapidement ma joue et il partit vers Tyler. Je souris et quelques secondes plus tard, j'allai de nouveau m'asseoir à côté d'Harry. Il ne me regardait pas et il se contentait de regarder ses mains. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait? Il était fâché? Contrarié? Qu'avais-je bien pu faire pour qu'il soit fâché contre moi et qu'il ne veuille même plus me regarder?

Moi : Do you want me to stop asking questions about your privacy? (Tu veux que j'arrête de te poser des questions sur ta vie privé?)  
Harry : Who is he? (Qui est-ce?)

Je fronçai les sourcils. De qui voulait-il parler exactement? De Zayn? Probablement de Zayn mais la manière dont il avait prononcé sa question me confirma qu'il était vraiment fâché mais je ne voyais toujours pas pour quelle raison.

Moi : Don't you remember him? (Tu ne te souviens pas de lui?)  
Harry : Should I remember him? (Je devrais m'en souvenir?)  
Moi : I don't know. You spit on him. (Je ne sais pas. Tu as craché sur lui.)  
Harry : He deserved it. (Il le méritait.)

Je fis des gros yeux. Je n'avais jamais vu Harry aussi en colère, en fin oui mais c'était dans des circonstances extrêmes, mais au moins, il n'essayait pas de se sauver. Il restait en colère dans son coin et il avait les yeux presque noirs. D'accord, c'était très inquiétant de le voir comme ça. Je craignais qu'il s'en prenne à moi tellement il était fâché mais je savais que s'il essayait de s'en prendre à moi, Tyler et Zayn allaient venir me sauver.

Je vis la colère d'Harry monter encore plus quand Zayn se dirigea vers nous de nouveau. Zayn vint s'asseoir en face de nous et il nous fit un gros sourire. Je voyais qu'Harry ne l'aimait pas du tout mais Zayn ignorait le fait qu'Harry soit en colère.

Zayn : Bonjour, je suis Zayn et toi?

Harry lui cracha au visage et je fis des gros yeux. Mais que venait-il de faire? Mais pourquoi avait-il fait ça? Je voyais que Zayn essayait de se calmer pour ne pas frapper Harry pour lui avoir fait ça. Harry ne s'en était pas pris à la bonne personne.

Moi : 10!? Why did you do that!? (10!? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça!?)  
Harry : Because he deserved it! (Parce qu'il le méritait!)  
Zayn : Why did I deserved it, kid!? (En quoi je le méritais, gamin!?)  
Harry : I'll kill you! (Je vais te tuer!)  
Zayn : Then try! (Essaie toujours!)  
Moi : Stop it! Nobody is going to kill anyone! 10, apologize to Zayn! (Arrêtez! Personne ne va tuer personne! 10, tu t'excuses auprès de Zayn!)  
Harry : No way! (C'est hors de question!)  
Moi : Do it and I'll give you a dessert. (Tu le fais et je vais te donner un dessert.)

Harry se retourna rapidement vers moi. Je voyais sur son visage qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. D'un côté, je savais très bien qu'il voulait un dessert, mais de l'autre, il ne voulait pas réellement s'excuser auprès de Zayn. J'espérais vraiment que le fait qu'il veuille un dessert allait prendre le dessus.

Harry : I'm sorry... (Je suis désolé...)

Je vis Zayn sourire à pleine dent et Harry baissa la tête. Je posai doucement ma main sur son épaule et la caressait pour lui montrer qu'il avait pris la bonne décision et qu'il allait être récompensé pour ce fait.

Zayn : I accept your apologizes. (J'accepte tes excuses.)  
Harry : That's not fair. He also should apologize. (Ce n'est pas juste. Lui aussi devrait s'excuser.)  
Zayn : Why sould I apologize? (Et pourquoi devais-je m'excuser?)  
Harry : Because you called me a kid! (Parce que tu m'as traité de gamin!)  
Zayn : You're a kid! (Tu es un gamin!)  
Moi : That's enough! Zayn, apologize. (Ça suffit! Zayn, tu t'excuses.)  
Zayn : I'm sorry... (Je suis désolé...)

Un gros sourire apparut sur le visage d'Harry. Ça lui faisait plaisir que Zayn ait aussi à s'excuser auprès de lui. Je voyais bien que le courant ne passait pas très bien entre eux et je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi. D'accord, au début Harry avait craché sur Zayn, mais il m'avait aussi craché dessus et notre relation avait quand même évolué.

Harry : I'm hungry. (J'ai faim.)  
Moi : So let's eat. (Alors allons manger.)

Je me levai et Harry fit de même. Il s'approcha de moi à cause de la corde et je vis le regard noir qu'il adressait à Zayn. Je vis que Zayn trouvait ça seulement drôle donc je ne m'en occupais pas. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers Tyler pour lui demander si nous pouvions partir. Il se tourna vers nous quand nous arrivâmes proche de lui.

Moi : Le numéro 10 commence à avoir faim alors nous nous demandions si nous pouvions aller manger.  
Tyler : Euh oui, pas de problème. Tu veux bien apporter le numéro 25 avec toi?  
Moi : Oui, bien sûr.

Tyler se leva et le numéro 25 fit de même. Nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers la porte pour quitter le toit et personne ne parlait. C'était très étrange comme ambiance. Elle ressemblait beaucoup au début quand nous étions montés. Quand nous fûmes rendus à l'escalier, Harry s'approcha de Tyler et Tyler prit les deux garçons sur ses épaules. C'était fou comment cet homme était fort. C'était presque impossible de soulever deux personnes comme il le faisait.

Tyler descendit avec les garçons sur les épaules et les redéposa une fois arrivé en bas de l'escalier. Harry revint vers moi et nous marchâmes tous vers la salle à manger. Il y avait toujours ce malaise entre nous. J'espérais que ça allait partir et que ça allait laisser place à une autre ambiance...


	12. Harry

Nous nous dirigeons tous vers la salle à manger et j'étais fâché. Vraiment très fâché à cause de l'ami de Louis, Zayn. Ce n'était qu'un con qui ne servait à rien sur cette putain de terre. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi Louis lui accordait autant d'attention tandis qu'il ne la méritait pas du tout. Si ce Zayn avait été dans notre famille, Father ne l'aurait jamais gardé parmi nous et il serait parti assez rapidement sans qu'il ne manque à personne. Je ne voyais pas qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait bien lui trouver. Il n'y avait rien de beau chez lui. Même son corps n'était pas beau, en tout cas, c'était ce que je croyais. Je n'avais pas réellement vu son corps nu alors je ne savais pas mais j'étais sûr qu'il n'était pas beau. Putain de retardé mental!

Quand nous entrâmes dans la salle à manger, nous allâmes nous asseoir à une table en attendant que quelqu'un vienne nous demander ce que nous voulions manger. Bien sûr, Zayn s'assit à côté de Louis et ne me laissa pas de place pour être à côté de celui-ci donc je dus m'asseoir à côté de Zayn. Connard!

Quand la dame arriva pour nous demander ce que nous voulions manger, Zayn me coupa la parole et il commanda pour moi. Non d'un connard de merde! J'allais finir par le tuer! Et ça le faisait rire en plus que je sois fâché contre lui. Putain que j'allais le tuer!

Quand la dame arriva avec nos repas, je poussai un gémissement en voyant le mien. Une salade. Une pauvre petite salade. Les larmes me montèrent immédiatement aux yeux. J'avais tellement faim et tout ce qu'on me permettait de manger était une salade. Ma lèvre inférieure commença à trembler et je commençai à manger. Je n'écoutais pas ce que les autres pouvaient raconter. Je n'en avais rien à foutre. Je me concentrais seulement sur le fait que je mangeais seulement une salade et que j'avais énormément faim.

Liam : Are you okay, 10? (Tu vas bien, 10?)

Je me contentai d'hocher rapidement la tête et d'essuyer mes joues pour ne pas que quelqu'un voit les larmes qui avaient coulé sur mes joues. J'eus terminé de manger avant tout le monde à cause de mon maigre repas, ce qui me donna encore plus envie de pleurer. Tout le monde avait des repas consistants, appétissants, tandis que ce n'était pas mon cas.

Moi : Can I go to the bathroom, please? (Puis-je aller à la salle de bain, s'il vous plaît?)  
Zayn : You don't see that we have not finish. Patient. (Tu ne vois pas que nous n'avons pas terminé. Patiente.)  
Moi : But I really need to go. (Mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille.)  
Zayn : You'll wait. (Tu vas attendre.)

Je baissai la tête et me concentrai pour ne pas pleurer. Je ne voulais plus être ici. Je ne me sentais pas bien ici. On ne s'occupait pas de moi ici. Pourquoi j'étais ici? Je voulais partir. Je me sentais mal. Je voulais retourner avec Father. Il me traitait bien lui au moins, pas comme eux.

Moi : Please... (S'il vous plaît...)  
Louis : Okay, I'll take you there. (D'accord, je vais t'y emmener.)  
Zayn : Mais non Louis, reste assis, tu n'as pas encore terminé de manger. Moi je vais y aller avec lui.  
Louis : Non Zayn, je vais y aller.  
Zayn : Mais non voyons, fini de manger.  
Louis : Arrête, je vais y aller.

Louis se leva et je fis de même. Il prit doucement ma corde entre ses doigts et je commençai à le suivre. Je me retenais toujours pour ne pas me mettre à pleurer. Je gardai ma tête baissé pendant tout le trajet et quand nous arrivâmes enfin à la salle de bain, j'allai rapidement m'enfermer dans une cabine. Je laissai mes larmes couler sur mes joues et essayai de rester silencieux pour que Louis ne m'entende pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que je pleurais.

Louis : What are you doing? (Qu'est-ce que tu fais?)

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Je ne voulais pas parler et me trahir moi-même. Je ne voulais pas que ma voix se casse en lui parlant mais il fallait que je réponde parce que sinon il allait croire que je complotais quelque chose, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas.

Louis : 10?  
Moi : Yes? (Oui?)  
Louis : Is everything okay? (Est-ce que tout va bien?)  
Moi : Yes... (Oui...)  
Louis : Why have only ordered a salad? I thought you were hungry. (Pourquoi avoir seulement commandé une salade? Je croyais que tu avais faim.)  
Moi : But I was hungry. (Mais j'avais faim.)  
Louis : But why have you ordered a salad? (Mais pourquoi as-tu commandé une salade?)  
Moi : Because your friend didn't let me order... (Parce que ton ami ne m'a pas laissé commander...)  
Louis : Oh...

Ouais, je savais qu'il ne savait pas ce détail mais je le tenais pour responsable parce qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à moi. Il ne m'avait pas écouté. Il ne se rendait même pas compte que Zayn me traitait comme une merde.

Louis : Are you still hungry? (As-tu encore faim?)  
Moi : Yes... (Oui...)  
Louis : Okay... (D'accord...)

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. J'avais vraiment très envie de lui demander si nous pourrions nous asseoir à côté quand nous allions repartir dans la salle à manger mais j'avais peur qu'il rigole et qu'il refuse. Je ne voulais plus être à côté de Zayn. Il ne me traitait pas bien. Il était méchant avec moi tandis que moi, j'avais arrêté d'être méchant avec lui.

Louis : You want me to help you to drop your pants? (Veux-tu que je t'aide à baisser ton pantalon?)

Oh, j'avais oublié que j'étais supposé aller à la toilette. D'accord, oui j'avais un petit peu envie mais c'était gênant de devoir lui demander de m'aider à aller à la toilette. Je n'avais jamais demandé ça à qui que ce soit.

Moi : Oh... Euh...  
Louis : I know it's embarrasing but I don't think you'll succeed to drop your pants. (Je sais que c'est gênant mais je ne crois pas que tu vas réussir à baisser ton pantalon.)  
Moi : Will you look at me? (Vas-tu me regarder?)  
Louis : I'll try to don't look at you. (Je vais essayer de ne pas te regarder.)  
Moi : Okay... (D'accord...)  
Louis : Can you open the cabin door please? (Peux-tu ouvrir la porte de la cabine s'il te plaît?)

Quelques secondes plus tard, j'ouvris doucement la porte de la cabine et le sourire de Louis partit en me voyant. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait de mal pour qu'il arrête de sourire en me voyant? Je n'avais rien fait de mal pourtant, enfin, je croyais.

Il s'approcha rapidement de moi et il mit ses mains sur mes joues. J'eus un mouvement de recule jusqu'à ce que je réalise qu'il essuyait les larmes qui avaient coulé sur mes joues. Je les avais complètement oubliées. Dire que mon but en venant à la salle de bain était que personne ne me voit pleurer, c'était raté.

Louis : Why did you cry? (Pourquoi as-tu pleuré?)  
Moi : That doesn't matter. (Ce n'est pas grave.)  
Louis : Answer to my question. (Répond à ma question.)  
Moi : I... (Je...)  
Louis : Please... (S'il te plaît...)  
Moi : I cried just because you ignored me and Zayn didn't treat me well. (J'ai pleuré seulement parce que tu m'ignorais et que Zayn ne me traitait pas bien.)  
Louis : There is not anything else? (Il n'y a pas d'autre chose?)  
Moi : Because I was still hungry. (Parce que j'avais encore faim.)  
Louis : You sure Zayn is really unkind with you? (Tu es sûr que Zayn est vraiment méchant avec toi?)  
Moi : He doesn't stop to talk to me badly and it prevents me to feed me as I want. (Il n'arrête pas de me parler méchamment et il m'empêche de me nourrir comme je le veux.)

Louis ne me répondit pas et il se contenta d'essuyer mes yeux. Je savais qu'il n'y avait rien à répondre à ce que je venais de lui dire mais je voulais le dire. Zayn ne méritait pas que je garde tout ce qu'il me faisait sous silence seulement parce que Louis était son ami.

Moi : I have stopped being mean to him but he doesn't stop to be with me. (J'ai arrêté d'être méchant avec lui mais lui il n'arrête pas de l'être avec moi.)  
Louis : Maybe he wanted you returned a service order for you. (Peut-être qu'il voulait te rentre un service en commandant pour toi.)  
Moi : But he ordered me a salad. How you want me to fill my stomach with a small salad? (Mais il m'a commandé une salade. Comment veux-tu que je remplisse mon estomac avec une petite salade?)  
Louis : Would you like me to talk to him? (Veux-tu que je lui parle?)  
Moi : I just want him to stop worrying about me. (Je veux seulement qu'il arrête de se préoccuper de moi.)  
Louis : Okay... (D'accord...)

Il essuya encore une fois mes joues même s'il ne restait plus aucune trace de larmes sur celles-ci. Je savais qu'il était mal à l'aise de devoir parler de ça avec son ami mais je ne l'obligeais pas à le faire. Il faisait ses propres choix mais ça n'empêchait pas le fait que Zayn ne me traitait pas bien et que Louis n'avait rien vu du tout.

Louis : Do you still need to go to the toilet? (As-tu toujours besoin d'aller à la toilette?)  
Moi : Not really. (Pas vraiment.)  
Louis : So can we go eat? (Alors pouvons-nous retourner manger?)  
Moi : Yes, but... can I sit next to you? (Oui mais... pourrais-je m'asseoir à côté de toi?)  
Louis : Uh... sure... (Euh... bien sûr...)  
Moi : Thank you. (Merci.)

Nous sourîmes tous les deux et nous sortîmes de la cabine. Je grimaçai en me voyant dans le miroir parce que j'avais les yeux rouges à cause des larmes mais quelques secondes plus tard, Louis me tira à l'extérieur de la salle de bain. Je le suivis sans me débattre. Je baissai la tête quand nous arrivâmes dans la salle à manger et que je croisai le regard de Zayn. Mais pourquoi me regardait-il toujours de cette façon?

Je poussai un gémissement en regardant la table et en me rendant compte que les desserts étaient servis mais qu'il en manquait un. Ça devait être Zayn qui les avait commandés et moi je n'en avais pas.

Louis : Zayn, pourrais-tu te pousser d'une chaise?  
Zayn : Pourquoi?  
Louis : Parce que je veux m'asseoir à côté de 10.  
Zayn : Pourquoi?  
Louis : Fais juste te pousser d'une chaise, Zayn.

Je vis Zayn lever les yeux au ciel et il se tassa d'une chaise, ce qui me fit sourire timidement. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit en train de sourire et qu'ensuite, il me fasse regretter mon geste.

Louis s'assit sur la chaise à côté de Zayn et je vins m'asseoir à côté de Louis. Je n'avais pas de dessert devant moi et ça me rendait triste. Tout le monde en avait un sauf moi et j'avais encore faim mais je ne voulais pas encore une fois me faire rembarrer par Zayn alors je me taisais.

Liam : You don't want dessert, 10? (Tu ne veux pas de dessert, 10?)

Je secouai doucement la tête. Je ne voulais pas que Zayn en veuille à Liam parce qu'il partageait son dessert avec moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en prenne à lui. J'aimais mieux qu'il s'en prenne à moi qu'à Liam.

Je fronçai les sourcils quand une assiette avec du dessert se posa devant moi. Je relevai la tête et je vis que c'était Louis qui venait de me donner son assiette. Mais pourquoi me donnait-il son dessert? C'était à lui.

Louis : Eat. (Mange.)  
Moi : No, I can't accept it. This is yours. (Non, je ne peux pas l'accepter. C'est à toi.)  
Louis : I give it to you. Anyway, I must lose weight. (Je te le donne. De toute façon, il faut que je perde du poids.)  
Moi : You are perfect as you are. (Tu es parfait comme tu es.)

Je vis ses joues se teinter doucement de rouge, ce qui me fit sourire. C'était mignon de rougir seulement parce que quelqu'un lui disait qu'il était parfait comme il était, ce qui était la vérité. Il n'avait pas besoin de perdre de poids.

Louis : Thank you. (Merci.)  
Moi : But I can't accept it. This is yours. (Mais je ne peux pas l'accepter. C'est à toi.)  
Louis : I give it to you. (Je te le donne.)  
Moi : But... (Mais...)  
Louis : No discussion! (Pas de discussion!)

Je baissai la tête en entendant son ton ferme. Il ne voulait plus que je le contredisse mais je n'aimais quand même pas le fait qu'il me donne son dessert. Zayn allait être encore plus fâché maintenant.

Après quelque temps, je commençai à manger le dessert de Louis. C'était tellement bon. Je n'en revenais pas qu'il m'avait donné son dessert tandis que c'était aussi bon. Si j'avais été lui, j'aurais gardé mon dessert pour moi. Oui, j'étais égoïste mais je n'en avais rien à foutre.

Moi : You can eat with me if you want. (Tu peux en manger avec moi si tu veux.)

Louis me fit un sourire et il commença à manger dans la même assiette que moi, ce qui me fit sourire. C'était drôle comme situation parce que nos ustensiles n'arrêtaient pas de s'entrechoquer et la plupart du temps, nous échappions du gâteau à l'extérieur de l'assiette, ce qui nous faisait beaucoup rire.

Nous fûmes les derniers à avoir terminé de manger et quand je relevai la tête, je ris doucement en voyant la tête de Liam accotée contre l'épaule d'Hulk. C'était mignon. Liam ne se couchait jamais très tard quand nous étions encore avec Father. Il se fatiguait rapidement, c'était pour cette raison que son numéro n'était pas plus proche du mien. Il n'était pas très combatif.

Hulk : Je crois que je vais aller porter le numéro 25 dans sa chambre.  
Louis : Ouais, il a l'air fatigué.  
Moi : Should I go to bed too? (Dois-je aller moi aussi me coucher?)  
Louis : Uh... I don't know. Are you tired? (Euh... je ne sais pas. Es-tu fatigué?)  
Moi : Not really. (Pas vraiment.)  
Louis : Tyler, si 10 ne veut pas aller se coucher tout de suite, qu'est-ce que nous pouvons faire?  
Hulk : Tu peux l'apporter dans la salle de télévision.  
Louis : Nous avons ça ici?  
Hulk : Ouais.  
Zayn : Ou bien il peut quand même aller se coucher.  
Louis : Mais il n'est pas fatigué.  
Zayn : Et puis? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'est pas fatigué que tu dois absolument faire ce qu'il te demande. C'est toi qui es supposé décider.  
Louis : Mais c'est moi aussi qui décide.  
Zayn : On ne dirait pas.  
Louis : Mais qu'est-ce que tu as? Pourquoi tu es comme ça? Ce matin tu étais gentil et tout et maintenant tu es désagréable.  
Zayn : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
Louis : Mais oui tu vois. D'habitude, tu es adorable avec tout le monde et surtout avec les marchandises mais avec 10, tu fais ton connard.  
Zayn : Non, pas du tout. Je le traite comme je traiterais quelqu'un d'autre.  
Louis : Pas du tout et tu le sais très bien Zayn. Tu le traites comme une merde. Tu lui as commandé une salade. Une putain de petite salade. Tu savais très bien qu'il avait faim mais tu lui as quand même commandé ça. Et aussi, tu ne lui as pas commandé de dessert. Ce n'est pas gentil d'agir comme ça Zayn. Il n'a rien fait pour mériter ça.  
Zayn : Mais pourquoi tu en fais tout un cas Louis? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire que je traite 10 moins bien qu'un autre? Ce n'est qu'un numéro parmi tant d'autre.  
Louis : Justement Zayn, ce n'est pas qu'un numéro parmi tant d'autre. C'est un être humain. Tu lui dois autant de respect qu'à une autre personne. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il vient d'un endroit que nous ne respectons pas que tu dois le traiter comme tu le fais.  
Zayn : Mais je ne lui fais pas de mal.  
Louis : Mais ça le blesse Zayn.  
Zayn : Et comment tu peux savoir ça?  
Louis : Il me l'a dit.  
Zayn : Il dramatise tout.  
Louis : Tu ne le sais pas, tu ne lui accordes pas d'attention.  
Zayn : Nous nous disputons vraiment pour un stupide numéro?  
Hulk : Arrêtez!

Louis et Zayn arrêtèrent automatiquement de parler quand Hulk leur dit d'arrêter. Je n'aimais pas que Louis se dispute avec Zayn parce que je voyais bien que ça le faisait souffrir parce qu'il aimait Zayn. Je n'étais pas aveugle. Je savais qu'ils entretenaient une relation mais ce n'était pas un crime de vouloir les éloigner un tout petit peu l'un de l'autre.

Hulk : Zayn, si tu n'es pas capable de respecter les marchandises, je t'inviterais à quitter l'établissement et rester sur le terrain. J'ai accepté que tu restes avec nous parce que tu es dans le métier mais si tu es là pour faire du mal aux marchandises, je veux que tu partes. Ils sont fragiles. Tu ne comprends peut-être pas tout ce qu'ils vivent. Ils ont été enlevés de leur chez eux. Ils sont dans un autre pays. C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça, je ne veux pas que tu viennes leur faire encore plus de mal. Ils sont complètement épuisé mais ils ne le montrent pas parce qu'ils ne veulent pas paraitre faible devant nous. Mais putain Zayn, lâche le numéro 10. C'est déjà assez difficile pour lui.

Nous ne savions tous pas quoi dire après avoir entendu ce qu'Hulk venait de dire. Tout ce qu'il avait dit était vrai. Il savait ce qu'il disait. Il ne disait pas ça comme ça. Il avait déjà vécu des choses semblables. Je ne parlais pas du fait d'être enlevé de son chez soi, mais il savait ce que ça nous faisait à nous.

Moi : I can go to bed. Is doesn't matter. (Je peux aller me coucher. Ce n'est pas grave.)  
Louis : Don't say that, 10. You're not tired, you're not obliged to go to bed. (Ne dis pas ça, 10. Tu n'es pas fatigué, tu n'es pas obligé d'aller te coucher.)  
Moi : But... it's not serious. (Mais... ce n'est pas grave.)  
Louis : But yes, it's serious. You and I are going to go into the TV room, Tyler will put 25 to bed and Zayn will leave. (Mais oui c'est grave. Toi et moi, nous allons aller dans la salle de télévision, Tyler va mettre 25 au lit et Zayn va partir.)  
Zayn : Pourquoi moi je partirais?  
Louis : Parce que tu ne respectes pas les marchandises.  
Zayn : Mais je vais le respecter.  
Louis : Je veux passer du temps seul avec lui.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en entendant Louis dire ça. Il voulait passer du temps avec moi. Moi aussi je voulais passer du temps avec lui. Et je voulais que Zayn parte alors c'était bon tout le monde.

Zayn : D'accord, je vais partir mais nous allons en rediscuter quand tu vas revenir à la maison.  
Louis : Oui Zayn.

Attend, à la maison? Ils habitaient ensemble? Parce que c'était cela qu'ils sous-entendaient. Non. Ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment habitué ensemble. Mais... Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'ils étaient gays? Ou bien ils étaient seulement colocataire?

Zayn se leva et il partit de la salle à manger en me lançant un regard noir discret que je savais très bien que Louis n'avait pas vu. Au moins, il ne m'avait pas engueulé. Il ne s'en était pas pris à moi.

Après quelque temps sans que personne ne parle, Hulk décida d'aller coucher Liam dans la chambre pendant que je restais avec Louis. Nous restâmes dans la pièce pendant quelques minutes avant qu'il décide d'aller dans la salle de télévision...


	13. Louis

Nous nous dirigions vers la salle de télévision avec Harry. Je... je devais avouer que je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire ni quoi faire. C'était un petit peu tendu entre Harry et moi et je savais très bien que c'était à cause de Zayn. Je n'étais pas con, je savais qu'il pouvait être un amour quand il voulait, mais qu'il pouvait aussi être le pire des connards quand il en avait envie et aujourd'hui, il en avait eu envie. Au début, je n'avais rien remarqué et je me sentais mal à cause de ce fait. C'était moi qui étais supposé m'occuper d'Harry et je n'avais même pas remarqué que Zayn le traitait comme de la merde. Pendant un instant, j'avais oublié que nous nous trouvions avec de la marchandise et qu'elle ne savait pas très bien se défendre. Qu'elle était jeune et sans expérience dans ce genre de situation. J'avais aussi oublié le fait que si Harry essayait de se défendre, Zayn allait le remettre à sa place sans aucun souci. Je me trouvais vraiment bête de l'avoir laissé à lui-même pendant quelque instant.

En arrivant devant la porte de la salle de télévision, je sursautai. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que nous étions déjà arrivé. J'avais tellement été dans mes pensées que j'avais oublié où j'allais et que mes pieds m'avaient apportées jusque-là sans que je m'en rende compte.

Je débarrai la porte avec une clé et ensuite, j'entrai à l'intérieur avec Harry. Une fois que nous fûmes tous les deux à l'intérieur, je fermai la porte en la barrant et nous allâmes nous asseoir sur le canapé. Cette pièce était assez lumineuse, bien plus chaleureuse que les autres pièces dans le bâtiment, mais nous ne l'utilisions que très rarement parce... Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi parce que d'habitude j'étais sur le terrain, mais c'était Tyler qui m'avait dit qu'on ne l'utilisait pas très souvent et il ne m'avait pas dit pourquoi.

Une fois que nous fûmes assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le canapé, le silence dura. Aucun de nous ne savait quoi dire et c'était très étrange comme ambiance. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire et c'était probablement la même chose pour lui à mon égard.

Moi : Uh... did you have a nice day? (Euh... as-tu passé une belle journée?)

Il se tourna doucement vers moi et il rit. D'accord, je savais que ma question était très conne, mais il fallait bien que nous nous trouvions quelque chose à dire et c'était déjà un début. Ça allait créer une conversation entre nous deux.

Harry : Well, this time on the roof was nice but I didn't really like the part where we ate. (Eh bien, le moment sur le toit était agréable mais je n'ai pas vraiment aimé la partie où nous mangions.)  
Moi : I'm sorry about that... Can I ask you a question? (Je suis désolé pour ça... Puis-je te poser une question?)  
Harry : That's what you just did. (C'est ce que vous venez de faire.)

Je ris. D'accord, j'avais vraiment l'air bête mais je ne savais pas si j'avais le droit de lui poser des questions et je voulais lui demander avant, comme ça, je n'allais pas me prendre de râteau, même si je m'en prenais tellement souvent que je pourrais être habitué, ce n'était pas grave. Je n'avais pas envie de m'en prendre un.

Moi : Anyway, I just wanted to know if I could call you by your real name or I had to continuously call you 10... (En tout cas, je voulais seulement savoir si je pouvais t'appeler par ton vrai prénom ou bien il fallait que je continu de t'appeler 10...)

Je vis sur son visage la surprise en entendant ce que je venais de dire. Je savais que c'était peut-être abusé de lui demander ça mais je voulais vraiment savoir. Je voulais savoir s'il était assez à l'aise avec moi pour me permettre de l'appeler par son vrai prénom.

Moi : If you're not comfortable if I call you by your real name, it doesn't matter. I can continue to call you 10 without problem. (Si tu n'es pas à l'aise que je t'appelle par ton vrai prénom, ce n'est pas grave. Je peux continuer de t'appeler 10 sans problème.)  
Harry : Uh... Well... I don't know if it's a good idea that you use my real name all the time... (Euh... Eh bien... Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que tu utilises mon vrai prénom tout le temps...)  
Moi : But I could only use it when we are alone. Only you and me. Not in front of the other. (Mais je pourrais seulement l'utiliser quand nous sommes seuls. Seulement toi et moi. Pas devant les autres.)

Il ne me répondit pas tout de suite. Je voyais sur son visage qu'il pesait le pour et le contre dans sa tête et j'avais hâte de savoir quelle allait être sa décision. Je voulais vraiment qu'il ait plus confiance en moi et qu'il arrête d'avoir peur de moi. Je savais que ce matin je lui avais peut-être fait peur quand je lui avais crié dessus, mais c'était seulement parce que j'étais en colère à cause de ce qu'il avait fait avec le numéro 25.

Harry : I... I'm sorry but I'm not comfortable with the fact that you could call me by my real name. It... it's nothing against you, but... sorry... (Je... je suis désolé mais je ne suis pas à l'aise avec le fait que tu pourrais m'appeler par mon vrai prénom. Ce... ce n'est rien contre toi mais... Désolé...)  
Moi : That doesn't matter. I'm not forcing you to anything. You make your own choices and I respect them. I will not force you to accept that I have called you by your real name of you don't want. (Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne t'oblige à rien. Tu fais tes propres choix et je les respecte. Je ne vais pas t'obliger à accepter que je t'appelle par ton vrai prénom si tu ne veux pas.)  
Harry : Okay... (D'accord...)

Il me fit un petit sourire et il détourna son regard du mien. Je devais admettre que j'étais un petit peu déçu qu'il refuse que je l'appelle par son vrai prénom, mais je n'allais quand même pas le forcer à le faire s'il n'en avait pas envie. Il suffisait seulement que j'attende qu'il soit prêt pour que je le fasse. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Harry : Can I ask you a question? (Puis-je te poser une question?)

Je fus surpris qu'il me le demande. Je ne croyais jamais qu'il voudrait savoir quelque chose sur moi. Je croyais qu'il se contentait d'être là et qu'il n'allait pas vouloir en savoir sur moi. Et ça me surpris aussi parce qu'il me l'avait demandé. Il voulait que je sois d'accord pour qu'il me pose une question. D'accord, je lui avais moi aussi demandé si je pouvais lui poser une question, mais il n'avait pas été obligé de le faire.

Moi : Of course. (Bien sûr.)  
Harry : I... I was just wondering if... I don't want you take it wrong but I was wondering if you were... uh... in a relationship with Zayn? (Je... je me demandais seulement si... Je ne veux pas que tu le prennes mal mais je me demandais si tu étais en... euh... couple avec Zayn?)

Il baissa rapidement la tête quand il eut terminé de poser sa question et je devais avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à cette question. Même quelqu'un qui ne me connaissait pas trouvait que j'avais l'air gay. Peut-être que c'était mon physique, ou encore comment je parlais qui faisait qu'on le savait.

Moi : Uh... no, I'm not in a relationship with Zayn. Why? (Euh... non, je ne suis pas en couple avec Zayn. Pourquoi?)  
Harry : Only to find out. (Seulement pour savoir.)  
Moi : And you, are you in a relationship with 25? (Et toi, es-tu en couple avec 25?)

Il rit doucement, ce qui me fit froncer les sourcils. Je ne voyais pas qu'est-ce que j'avais dit de drôle pour qu'il rigole. Je lui avais seulement demandé s'il était en couple avec 25. Après ce qu'ils avaient fait cette nuit, c'était une option.

Harry : No, I'm not in a relationship with 25. We're just friends. (Non, je ne suis pas en couple avec 25. Nous sommes seulement amis.)  
Moi : So your friends suck you? (Alors tes amis te sucent?)

Il fit des gros yeux et je me sentis vraiment con. C'était sorti tout seul sans que je puisse le retenir. Je ne voulais pas vraiment lui dire ça mais je n'avais pas réfléchi avant de parler et c'était sorti. J'espérais qu'il n'allait pas le prendre mal.

Moi : I... I'm sorry. Excuse me. I didn't mean it. I didn't think before speaking. Don't blame me... (Je... je suis désolé. Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas dire cela. Je n'ai pas réfléchi avant de parler. Ne m'en veut pas...)

Oh wow, je me sentais tellement bête. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bête de toute ma vie. Enfin, peut-être que oui, mais en ce moment, je me sentais vraiment con. Je ne voulais vraiment pas dire ça.

Harry : Yes, my friends suck me. It's like that at home. (Oui, mes amis me sucent. C'est comme ça à la maison.)

Je fis des gros yeux. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'il me dise quelque chose comme ça. J'en étais presque choqué. Quoi, le numéro 25 était un genre de ''fuckfriend''?

Moi : You, you suck your friends? (Toi, suces-tu tes amis?)  
Harry : Of course not. (Bien sûr que non.)  
Moi : Why you, you don't suck, but they do it? (Pourquoi toi tu ne les suces pas, mais eux le font?)  
Harry : Because I'm the favorite of Father. (Parce que je suis le préféré de Father.)  
Moi : Oh yes, Father. I forgot him. (Ah oui, Father. Je l'avais oublié celui-là.)  
Harry : Why do you mean about that? (Que veux-tu dire par là?)  
Moi : Nothing. (Rien du tout.)  
Harry : Are you sure? (Es-tu sûr?)  
Moi : Of course. (Bien sûr.)

Je savais qu'il commençait à se méfier de moi mais on aurait dit que la seule façon que je pouvais apprendre des choses sur lui, c'était en disant des choses que je ne dirais pas en temps normal. On aurait dit que tout ce que je trouvais déplacer, pour lui, c'était le quotidien.

Moi : Do you know how to suck? (Sais-tu comment sucer?)  
Harry : Why? You want me to suck you? (Pourquoi? Tu veux que je te suce?)  
Moi : Uh... no... I just wanted to know. (Euh... non... Je voulais simplement savoir.)  
Harry : I'll tell you if you tell me. (Je te le dis si tu me le dis.)  
Moi : You want me to tell you if I know suck? (Tu veux que je te dise si je sais sucer?)  
Harry : Yeah. (Ouais.)

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Non mais c'était gênant comme question. Je ne voulais pas vraiment qu'il sache que je savais comment sucer. J'étais gay, d'accord je savais sucer, mais quand même, c'était gênant.

Moi : Do you swear to me that you'll tell me if I tell you? (Tu me le jures que tu vas me le dire si je te le dis?)  
Harry : Yes. (Oui.)  
Moi : So yes, I know suck. (Alors oui, je sais sucer.)  
Harry : What? (Comment ça?)  
Moi : I don't answer before you answer. (Je ne répondrais pas avant que tu répondes.)  
Harry : Of course I know suck. Now, answer, how did you learn to suck? (Bien sûr que je sais sucer. Maintenant répond, comment as-tu appris à sucer?)

Je n'avais jamais été aussi gêné de parler de sexe avec quelqu'un. Il était tellement à l'aise dans ce qu'il disait tandis qu'il avait seulement 17 ans. J'en avais 21 et j'étais loin d'être aussi à l'aise que lui.

Moi : Practicing... (En pratiquant...)  
Harry : As you practicing on what? (En te pratiquant sur quoi?)  
Moi : On the guys. (Sur des gars.)  
Harry : Several guys? (Plusieurs gars?)  
Moi : Yeah. (Ouais.)  
Harry : Have you ever tried on Zayn? (As-tu déjà essayé sur Zayn?)  
Moi : No. (Non.)  
Harry : Okay. (D'accord.)  
Moi : And you, how did you learn? (Et toi, comment as-tu appris?)  
Harry : Father showed me. (Father me l'a montré.)

Je fis des gros yeux en l'entendant dire ça. Oh mon Dieu, Father lui avait montré comment sucer, ce qui voulait dire qu'Harry avait probablement sucé Father pour se pratiquer.

Moi : On what are you practicing? (Sur qui t'es-tu pratiqué?)  
Harry : On him. On who else I could do? (Sur lui. Sur qui d'autre j'aurais pu le faire?)  
Moi : I don't know. On someone else. (Je ne sais pas. Sur quelqu'un d'autre.)

Il me regardait comme si je venais de dire la chose la plus conne qu'il n'avait jamais entendu mais c'était dégueu. Father, un homme, avait mis son pénis dans la bouche d'un gamin. D'un enfant.

Moi : He sucked you to show it to you? (Il t'a sucé pour te le montrer?)  
Harry : No. He brought an older and older showed me while sucking Father. (Non. Il a fait venir un plus vieux et le plus vieux me l'a montré en suçant Father.)

Putain, je n'en revenais vraiment pas de tout ce qu'il me disait. C'était vraiment fou d'apprendre tout ça et que je ne le forçais même pas à tout me dire. Il me le disait parce qu'il en avait envie et rien d'autre.

Moi : Can you tell me how is Father? (Pourrais-tu me dire comment est Father?)  
Harry : Physically? (Physiquement?)  
Moi : Yes. (Oui.)  
Harry : Will you repeat it? (Vas-tu le répéter?)  
Moi : No. (Non.)  
Harry : So he is big, he is young... (Alors il est grand, il est jeune...)  
Moi : How young? (Jeune comment?)  
Harry : In the thirties. (Dans la trentaine.)  
Moi : Okay, continue. (D'accord, continue.)  
Harry : He is muscular, he has a shaved head and I don't know what I could say about him. (Il est musclé, il a le crâne rasé et je ne sais pas qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire de plus sur lui.)

Je n'en revenais vraiment pas qu'un homme dans la trentaine pouvait avoir autant d'enfant à sa disposition. C'était presque impossible qu'il soit seul dans ce trafic. Il ne pouvait pas trouver autant d'enfants en étant seul. Ça devait être une affaire de famille.

Harry : I'm tired, can I go to bed? (Je suis fatigué, puis-je aller me coucher?)  
Moi : Oh yes, of course. (Oh oui, bien sûr.)

Je me levai et pris sa corde dans ma main. Il se leva lui aussi, nous sortîmes de la pièce et nous nous dirigeâmes vers sa chambre. J'étais heureux d'en avoir appris autant sur lui mais je me demandais pourquoi il m'avait dit tout ça sans que je n'aie vraiment à le forcer. Ça prouvait qu'il avait confiance en moi pour me dire tout ça mais quand même, ça restait étrange venant de sa part.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte de la chambre, je la débarrai et nous entrâmes à l'intérieur. Le numéro 25 était en train de dormir et on voyait que ça faisait quelque temps qu'il était dans le pays des rêves. Il était paisible et presque mignon.

J'attrapai doucement les poignets d'Harry et détachai la corde. Je vis un petit sourire se dessiner sur son visage quand je lui enlevai. Il avait l'air heureux d'avoir les poignets libres.

Moi : Undress you and go to bed. (Déshabille-toi et va dans le lit.)

Il hocha la tête et il commença à enlever ses vêtements. Je savais que c'était peut-être gênant de se déshabiller devant moi, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Après quelque temps, il se retrouva seulement avec un boxer et il alla se coucher à côté du numéro 25.

Moi : I'm warning you, if you still do things with 25 tonight, it will go wrong. (Je te préviens, si tu fais encore des choses avec 25 cette nuit, ça va mal aller.)  
Harry : Okay. (D'accord.)  
Moi : I'm not kidding. (Je ne rigole pas.)

Il hocha la tête, je lui fis un dernier sourire et je sortis de la chambre. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de surveillance pour dire au revoir à Tyler et ensuite partir chez moi. Ça l'avait été une drôle de journée et j'avais seulement hâte de retrouver mon lit et de dormir.

Quand j'entrai dans la salle, Tyler se tourna vers moi et je souris aux autres personnes qui étaient avec lui. C'était probablement l'équipe de nuit. Je n'aimerais pas ça travailler de nuit parce qu'il ne se passait jamais rien ou presque, en tout cas, c'était ce que je croyais. La marchandise dormait et toi, il fallait que tu les regardes dormir. Ça devait être ennuyant. Mais c'était vrai que parfois, certains devaient faire leur trouble-fête et les surveillants devaient intervenir. Mais ça ne devait pas arriver très souvent, sinon on en entendrait bien plus parler.

Je dis au revoir à tout le monde et après quelque temps, je partis enfin vers ma voiture avec mes affaires. J'avais tellement hâte que cette journée se finisse mais je savais que j'avais encore des choses à régler avec Zayn et je devais avouer que je n'étais pas pressé de les régler.

Une fois arrivé chez moi, j'entrai dans mon appartement et bien sûr, je vis Zayn assis sur le canapé. Je déposai mes choses par terre et je vins m'asseoir à côté de lui. Quand il me vit, il me fit automatiquement un sourire que je lui rendis malgré moi. C'était quand même mon meilleur ami, je n'allais pas arrêter de lui sourire pour une connerie qu'il avait faite. Si lui il arrêtait de me parler pour les conneries que je faisais, ça ferait longtemps que nous ne nous parlerions plus.

Moi : Tu m'expliques ton comportement?  
Zayn : Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a pris. Je n'aime tout simplement pas ce gosse.  
Moi : Ne le traite pas de gosse Zayn. D'accord il est jeune, mais quand même. Ça reste un être humain que tu dois respecter.  
Zayn : Je sais Lou, je ne suis pas con et je ne vais pas recommencer. Je vais arrêter de me moquer de lui.  
Moi : J'espère que ce n'est pas des paroles en l'air que tu dis Zayn parce que priver quelqu'un de manger à sa faim, c'est vraiment mais alors là, vraiment méchant.  
Zayn : Je sais que c'était con de ma part de faire ça...  
Moi : Il a pleuré à cause de ça Zayn. Ce garçon avait faim et tout ce qu'il a eu le droit de manger, c'est une salade. Je vais te nourrir en salade moi, tu vas voir, toi aussi tu vas pleurer.  
Zayn : Il ne faut quand même pas en faire tout un plat.  
Moi : Bien sûr que je vais en faire tout un plat Zayn. Ce garçon ne vient pas d'ici. Il s'est fait exploiter, violer, abuser. Tu ne le connais pas!

Zayn baissa la tête en entendant ce que je venais de dire. Je savais que ce n'était pas très gentil de ma part de lui parler comme j'étais en train de le faire mais je voulais seulement qu'il réalise qu'il n'avait pas bien agit et je ne voulais pas qu'il recommence.

Zayn : Je suis désolé Lou, je te promets de ne jamais recommencer.  
Moi : J'espère pour toi que tu vas respecter ta promesse.  
Zayn : Ne m'en veux pas.  
Moi : Sincèrement, je t'aurais encore fait la morale pendant longtemps, mais je suis tellement fatigué que je n'en ai pas la force, alors tu t'en sors indemne pour aujourd'hui, mais si tu recommences, gare à ton cul.

Il rit doucement et il vint me faire un câlin. Je me collai contre lui et pendant quelque temps, aucun de nous deux ne bougea. Après quelque instant, nous nous séparâmes, je lui dis bonne nuit et allai dans ma chambre. Une fois dans ma chambre, j'enlevai tous mes vêtements sauf mon caleçon et allai en dessous de mes couvertures. Je m'endormis tellement rapidement que je n'eus même pas le temps de penser à ce qui c'était passé dans ma journée...


	14. Harry

Toute la famille était dans le salon, y compris Father. Tout le monde était collé contre lui mais pas moi parce que je n'aimais pas devoir le partager avec d'autres personnes. J'étais son préféré et je prenais très mal le fait que d'autres personnes se collent contre lui donc je restai dans mon coin et me concentrai sur ce qui jouait à la télévision.

Plus les heures passaient, plus les plus jeunes allaient dormir, donc nous nous retrouvâmes rapidement avec seulement les plus vieux dans la pièce. J'aurais pu aller me coller contre Father parce qu'il y avait moins de monde, mais je ne l'avais pas fait parce que les plus vieux prenaient plus de place, donc je n'aurais presque pas pu être en contact physique avec Father.

Après quelque temps encore, les plus vieux allèrent se coucher mais je restai dans la pièce. Je ne voulais pas partir tout de suite. Je n'avais même pas eu la chance de passer du temps avec Father et je voulais terminer de regarder mon émission.

Je souris en entendant des pas dans mon dos s'approcher de moi. Je savais que c'était Father parce que c'était le seul qui avait le droit de porter des chaussures dans la maison. Quand il s'assit à côté de moi sur le plancher, je fis semblant de ne pas le voir et continuai de fixer la télévision.

Father : Que fais-tu bébé?  
Moi : Je regarde la télévision.  
Father : Tu sais qu'il commence à se faire tard?  
Moi : Oui mais je veux regarder la télévision.  
Father : Harry...

Je savais qu'il commençait à être fâché contre moi parce que je ne voulais pas aller me coucher mais je n'avais pas envie de lui obéir. J'étais son préféré et il ne m'avait pas parlé de la soirée. Il s'était occupé des autres en m'ignorant. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que je n'étais pas parmi les autres pour avoir son attention. Il n'avait même pas vu que j'étais resté à l'écart.

Father : Dis-moi ce que tu as.  
Moi : Rien. Je veux seulement regarder la télévision.  
Father : Viens me voir.  
Moi : Non.  
Father : Harry...  
Moi : Je n'ai pas envie.  
Father : Tu veux te faire punir?

Je ne répondis pas. Bien sûr, je ne voulais pas me faire punir mais je ne voulais pas non plus faire ce qu'il me demandait. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'avais peur des conséquences mais je ne voulais tout de même pas obéir.

Je poussai un petit cri quand il attrapa mon bras et qu'il me tira vers lui. Je n'aimais pas quand il était fâché contre moi mais j'avais son attention quand il était fâché et c'est tout ce que je voulais. Je voulais qu'il se concentre sur moi et non sur les autres et si la seule façon qu'il se concentre sur moi était quand je le fâchais, alors j'allais le fâché.

Father : Viens ici.

Je me levai rapidement et vins m'asseoir entre ses jambes. Il attrapa mes jambes et il me fit me tourner sur le côté pour qu'il puisse voir mon visage. Il entoura un de ses bras autour de mes hanches. Je savais qu'il allait me disputer mais au moins, j'avais son attention.

Father : Pourquoi n'écoutes-tu pas?  
Moi : Mais je veux seulement regarder la télévision.  
Father : Harry, tu as déjà vu cet épisode.  
Moi : Mais je voulais le revoir.  
Father : Tu es fâché?  
Moi : C'est moi qui devrais poser cette question.  
Father : C'est moi qui te la pose alors répond-moi.  
Moi : Je n'ai pas de raison d'être fâché.  
Father : Harry, arrête de me répondre.  
Moi : Mais je ne te réponds pas.  
Father : Tu vas aller te coucher, tu es fatigué.  
Moi : Non! Je ne veux pas! Je ne suis même pas fatigué!  
Father : Alors arrête d'agir comme un enfant.

Je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine et détournai le regard. Je ne voulais pas aller me coucher. Je n'étais pas fatigué et tout ce que je voulais, c'était passer du temps avec lui mais il ne comprenait pas. Il ne fallait pas être un géni pour le comprendre.

Nous sursautâmes tous les deux quand Liam entra dans la pièce. Non, Father était à moi. Je ne voulais pas que Liam soit là. Je voulais l'avoir pour moi seul. Ce n'était pas juste. Father n'avait pas le droit d'appeler un plus vieux que moi. Je m'agrippai doucement au chandail de Father pour ne pas qu'il me laisse.

Father : Harry, tu connais Liam?  
Moi : Oui...  
Father : Tu voudrais me rendre un service?  
Moi : C'est ma punition?  
Father : Non.  
Moi : Alors je ne sais pas.  
Father : Tu voudrais former Liam?  
Moi : Mais... mais je n'ai jamais fait ça.  
Father : Il faut que tu grandisses un peu Harry. Maintenant tu vas apprendre comment former quelqu'un. Tu sais déjà comment tout faire.  
Moi : Mais... mais seulement avec toi.  
Father : Il faut que tu apprennes à le montrer aux autres. Pas de discussion.  
Moi : Mais tu m'as demandé si je voulais le former. Je ne suis pas obligé. C'était une question que tu m'as demandé et non une obligation.  
Father : Harry...  
Moi : Mais pourquoi vous êtes méchant avec moi!?  
Father : Harry, ça suffit!

Je baissai rapidement la tête. J'avais réussi à le mettre encore plus en colère et je savais que j'allais le regretter. Il m'enleva de sur lui avant de se lever et de me soulever comme si je ne pesais absolument rien.

Father : Je ne veux pas de larme!

Je m'accrochai à ses épaules et essayai de retenir mes larmes. Il soutint mon corps et nous sortîmes de la pièce. J'eus encore plus envie de pleurer quand je vis que Liam nous suivait et je cachai mon visage dans le cou de Father. Je ne voulais pas former Liam. Je voulais seulement passer du temps avec Father. C'était tout ce que je désirais mais il ne comprenait pas. Ça ne m'intéressait pas de toucher à d'autres garçons. J'étais bien avec Father.

Quand j'entendis une porte s'ouvrir, je relevai lentement la tête et nous entrâmes dans la chambre de Father. Je m'accrochai encore plus après lui et il me déposa sur son lit mais je ne lâchais pas prise. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me lâche. Je voulais rester coller contre lui jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Father : Harry, lâche-moi.  
Moi : Non...  
Father : Harry...

Je poussai un gémissement et le lâchai doucement. Quand je fus détaché de lui, il s'éloigna de moi. Je ne voulais pas dormir dans sa chambre. Je ne voulais pas. Je voulais aller dormir dans mon lit. J'avais changé d'avis. Si je ne pouvais pas être collé seul contre lui alors j'allais dormir seul dans ma chambre.

Father : Harry, tu vas former Liam.  
Moi : Mais il est plus vieux que moi.  
Father : Harry!  
Moi : Je ne veux pas!  
Father : Harry, ça suffit!

Je pris rapidement un oreiller présent sur le lit et le jetai sur Father. Je ne voulais pas former Liam. Je ne voulais pas faire quoi que ce soit avec lui. Il était plus vieux que moi et je ne le connaissais même pas.

Father attrapa violement l'oreiller et me regarda avec un regard noir. Je savais que je le mettais de plus en plus en colère contre moi mais je ne voulais pas former ce putain de Liam!

Father : D'accord, ça suffit. Tu vas être puni Harry. Je n'aime pas te punir mais tu fais n'importe quoi et c'est Liam qui va te punir.

Je fis des gros yeux. Non, je ne voulais pas que ça soit Liam qui me punisse. Il n'avait pas le droit de me toucher. Je ne voulais pas que ça soit lui. Je voulais que ça soit Father. Déjà que Father ne me punissait que très rarement, je le voulais pas qu'un autre le fasse.

Moi en criant : Non!

Je me levai précipitamment et courus vers la porte de la chambre. Je l'ouvris à la voler sans faire attention à quoi que ce soit et sortis de la chambre. Je courus le plus rapidement que je pouvais et allai me cacher en dessous de mon lit. Je ne voulais pas me faire punir et encore moins par Liam. Je savais que Father allait quand même me retrouver mais il n'y avait pas d'autre cachette dans la maison et c'était l'endroit où je me sentais le plus en sécurité.

Je sursautai quand la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit et que la lumière s'ouvrit elle aussi. Je regardai les pieds de la personne et je sus que ça devais probablement être Liam parce que la personne ne portait pas de chaussures. Father portait toujours des chaussures à l'intérieur.

Liam : Harry, je ne te veux pas de mal, sors de ta cachette.

Je restai cacher en dessous de mon lit sans faire de bruit. Je savais qu'il allait finir par me trouver, mais le plus tard était le mieux et pour le moment, je ne voulais pas sortir. Je ne voulais pas me faire punir.

Liam : Harry, je sais que tu es caché en dessous de ton lit. Ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher.

Bien sûr que j'allais l'obliger à venir me chercher. Je n'allais pas sortir comme ça. Je ne voulais pas me faire punir alors tant qu'à être puni, j'allais l'être pour de vrai. Je n'allais pas abandonner la bataille sans même m'être battu avant.

Je poussai un cri quand une main froide entoura ma cheville et qu'elle me tira. Je continuai de crier pendant tout le temps où il me tira d'en dessous du lit et commençai à pleurer à cause des égratignures que le plancher me causa. Quand il me sortit totalement d'en dessous du lit, je vis la surprise dans ses yeux. C'était une vieille maison donc le plancher de bois n'était pas bien fait et j'avais des coupures sur le ventre parce que mon chandail avait remonté quand il m'avait tiré.

Liam : Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

Je continuai de pleurer sans pour autant lui répondre. Il m'avait fait mal. D'habitude, quand Father venait me chercher en dessous de mon lit, il le soulevait et m'obligeait à y sortir par moi-même mais lui, il m'avait tiré et m'avait fait mal. J'allais le dire à Father et il allait le punir. Personne n'avait le droit de me faire mal sans son autorisation.

Liam : Father veut que je te mette en pyjama et que nous retournions ensemble dans sa chambre.

Je me levai lentement et allai vers ma commode pour sortir mon pyjama. Je ne voulais pas le mettre devant lui alors j'allais l'apporter dans la chambre de Father pour qu'il m'aide à le mettre et pour qu'il voit mes blessures quand j'allais enlever mon chandail.

Une fois que j'eus mon pyjama, je passai à côté de Liam sans lui accorder un regard et me dirigeai vers la chambre de Father. Je savais qu'il me suivait mais je n'en avais rien à foutre. Mon but était seulement que Father soit fâché le plus rapidement possible contre lui et qu'il voit qu'il ne devrait pas faire partie de notre famille.

Quand j'entrai dans la chambre, Father était assis sur son lit et il me regardait. Je voyais encore la colère sur son visage mais il s'était un petit peu calmé parce que j'étais revenu dans un petit délai de temps. Je m'approchai timidement de lui en baissant la tête.

Father : Met-toi en pyjama.

J'hochai la tête et enlevai doucement mon chandail en essayant de ne pas me faire mal. Quand je l'eus enlevé, je me retins de sourire en voyant l'expression sur le visage de Father. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait sur mon ventre et c'était ce que je voulais.

Father : Que t'es-tu fait!?  
Moi : Ce n'est pas moi.  
Father : Ne me mens pas!  
Moi : Mais je ne te mens pas. C'est Liam. Il m'a tiré d'en dessous de mon lit et ça m'a fait bobo.

Father tourna rapidement sa tête vers Liam qui était resté près de la porte. Il savait qu'il avait blessé le préféré de Father et qu'il allait le regretter. Il allait le payer et c'était tout ce qu'il méritait.

Father : Pour cette fois, je ne vais pas te punir Liam, mais si tu refais du mal à Harry sans mon accord, tu seras puni.  
Liam : Oui Father.

Je fis des gros yeux en entendant ce que Father venait de dire. Ce n'était pas juste. Il était supposé punir Liam pour m'avoir fait mal. D'habitude, j'avais seulement à lui dire que quelqu'un m'avait bousculé dans le couloir pour qu'il punisse cette personne et là, Liam m'avait carrément coupé le torse et il ne faisait rien.

Father : Liam, va nettoyer Harry.  
Moi : Mais...  
Father : Pas de discussion Harry.

Je poussai une petite plainte et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain qui était directement relié à la chambre de Father. Quand j'entrai à l'intérieur, j'allai directement me mettre devant le miroir pour regarder mon torse. Je croyais qu'il était plus en mauvaise état que ça. Father l'aurait probablement puni si j'avais été plus blessé.

Je regardai Liam dans le miroir quand il entra dans la salle de bain. Il referma la porte après être entré et je me tournai vers lui. Il ouvrit une armoire et il sortit tout ce qu'il avait besoin pour me soigner. Une fois chose faite, il déposa les choses sur le plancher et il s'approcha de moi.

Liam : Pourrais-tu te coucher sur le dos par terre s'il te plaît?

Je lui lançai un regard noir et me couchai sur le dos. Il s'agenouilla à côté de moi et commença à regarder l'état de mon torse. Je n'aimais pas sentir les mains de quelqu'un d'autre que Father sur mon torse. Ça faisait étrange et le toucher n'était pas le même. Liam avait les mains plus douces que celles de Father parce qu'il était plus jeune.

Je poussai des cris quand il enleva des bouts de bois de ma peau et qu'il désinfectait mes plaies. Je détestais avoir mal. Je supportais très mal la douleur et il me faisait très mal. Je faisais exprès de crier très fort pour que Father m'entende. Je voulais qu'il vienne dire à Liam d'arrêter et qu'il vienne me soigner lui-même.

Je relevai rapidement la tête quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et je souris en voyant Father. Il était enfin venu. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas laisser Liam me faire du mal sans rien faire. Il m'aimait trop pour me laisser seul.

Father : Je crois qu'il est correct. Tu peux arrêter Liam. Harry, douche-toi.

Mes yeux se remplirent d'eau en entendant Father. Il me remplaçait par Liam. Je n'étais plus son favori. J'avais perdu ma place auprès de lui. Je me détestais. Putain, je n'étais qu'un con. J'aurais dû accepter de former Liam. J'aurais dû écouter les règles. J'aurais dû faire ce qu'il m'avait demandé. Pourquoi avais-je été aussi têtu? Je n'aurais jamais dû me rebeller contre Father et j'aurais dû aller me coucher quand c'était l'heure à la place de vouloir passer du temps avec lui, comme ça, rien de tout ça ne se serait jamais produit. Tout était de ma faute et seulement de la mienne.

Liam se leva et il sortit de la salle de bain en compagnie de Father. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues dès que la porte fut fermée. Je me relevai lentement et me regardai dans le miroir. Je n'étais qu'un perdant. Même Father ne m'aimait plus. Je ne valais rien. Personne ne m'aimait. Father allait me rejeter de la famille. J'allais me retrouver seul. J'aurais dû m'en attendre. Il ne faisait plus rien avec moi. Il ne m'emmenait plus au travail avec lui. Et la preuve qu'il ne m'aimait plus, je n'avais même pas été présent quand il avait admis Liam dans la famille. Il ne m'avait même pas apporté avec lui tandis qu'il le faisait toujours avant. Putain que j'étais con. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte avant aujourd'hui que Father avait pris ses distances de moi.

Je fis couler l'eau de la douche, enlevai mes vêtement et allai sous l'eau. Les larmes continuèrent de couler sur mes joues sans arrêt. Je me détestais. Je n'étais qu'un putain de monstre. Je ne méritais pas tout ce que j'avais et Father s'en était rendu compte et maintenant, il m'enlevait tout. C'était tout ce que je méritais. Je n'étais qu'un con dont personne ne voulait.

Après quelque temps, je ressortis de la douche et mis mon pyjama. Je ne pris même pas le temps de me mettre beau et je sortis de la salle de bain. Ma lèvre inférieure recommença à trembler quand je vis Liam coucher dans le lit avec Father. Je le détestais. Ce n'était qu'un con. Il m'avait pris ce qui m'appartenait sans aucunement se gêner.

Je sortis silencieusement de la chambre et me dirigeai vers la mienne. Father ne faisait même plus attention à moi. Il me laissait partir sans rien dire. Je n'étais qu'un con. Comment quelqu'un comme lui pouvait m'aimer moi? Je n'étais rien et ça n'allait jamais changé. Maintenant, il aimait un plus vieux. J'étais trop jeune. Trop inexpérimenté. Je ne faisais pas l'affaire. Je n'étais pas assez bon. J'étais vraiment le pire. J'avais toujours cru être son préféré mais je m'étais trompé sur toute la ligne.

J'entrai dans ma chambre et allai me coucher en boule dans mon lit en dessous de mes couvertures. Je pris doucement mon ourson en peluche dans mes bras et le serrai contre moi. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti le besoin de me coller contre lui, mais j'en avais besoin. Il ne me restait plus que lui. Lui, il n'allait jamais m'abandonner. Il m'aimait autant que moi je l'aimais et il n'allait pas voir les autres. Il restait toujours à moi et peu importe ce que je pouvais faire, il continuait de m'aimer malgré tout. C'était mon meilleur ami.

Je recommençai à pleurer et le collai plus contre moi. Je fermai mes yeux forts et essayai de m'endormir. Je ne voulais plus penser à Father. À Liam. À tout le monde. Je voulais seulement m'endormir sans jamais me réveiller. Personne ne serait triste si je ne revenais pas. Je ne servais à rien de toute façon.

Je sursautai quand la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit et cachai tout mon corps en dessous de mes couvertures. Ça devait être Liam. Il devait venir me dire qu'il avait pris ma place et que Father ne voulait plus de moi et que demain à la première heure, j'allais devoir partir. Je pleurais encore plus en pensant à tout ça. Qu'allais-je faire maintenant? Je n'étais rien. Ma vie était déjà gâchée et je n'étais qu'un enfant. Je croyais que Father allait toujours être là pour moi mais je m'étais trompé. Je n'étais rien pour lui. Il ne m'aimait pas. Il ne faisait que se servir de moi en attendant le bon. Celui qui allait réellement le rendre heureux. Moi je n'étais bon qu'à pleurer et me plaindre.

Je poussai un petit cri quand quelqu'un me souleva. Ça devait être Liam qui m'emmenait voir Father pour qu'il me dise lui-même qu'il ne m'aimait plus. Je me collai encore plus contre ma peluche et les larmes redoublèrent d'intensité. Je ne voulais plus vivre. Je voulais mourir. Je ne servais à rien. Personne ne m'aimait. J'étais un échec.

Quand on me déposa sur un lit, je ne sortis pas d'en dessous de mes couvertures et cachai mon visage avec mon ourson. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la pièce. Tout le monde devait me regarder et se moquer de moi. On devait tous rire de moi. Je n'étais qu'un bon à rien.

Je poussai un gémissement quand quelqu'un commença à enlever mes couvertures de sur moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me voit. Je voulais rester sous mes couvertures. C'était mon bouclier. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se brise. Je voulais qu'il reste fort pour moi. Qu'il me protège des mauvaises personnes. Qu'il m'aime.

... : Bébé...

Je resserrai mon ourson en entendant la voix de Father. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me parle. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me dise qu'il ne m'aimait plus. Qu'il m'avait remplacé. Qu'il fallait que je parte demain. Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'abandonne. Qu'il me laisse tomber. Qu'il se foute de moi. Je ne voulais pas...

Je sentis qu'on enlevait les couvertures de sur ma tête et quelques secondes plus tard, une main commença à caresser mes cheveux. Je me détendis doucement en sentant la main de Father. Je savais que c'était à lui. J'en étais sûr et plus que certain.

Father : Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu te coucher avec moi mon amour...?

Je fus incapable de répondre. Je ne voulais pas le dire. Je ne voulais pas qu'il rit de moi parce que j'avais deviné ce qu'il avait prévu de faire. Je voulais être celui qui abandonne, et non celui qui est abandonné.

Moi : Je... je veux partir...

Je sentis la main de Father se tendre dans mes cheveux. Je savais qu'il était surpris que je lui dise ça mais j'avais tout compris et je ne voulais pas qu'on me rejette. J'allais rejeter les autres à la place. J'étais certain que ça allait faire moins mal.

Father : De quoi parles-tu?  
Moi : Je ne veux plus être ici.  
Father : Explique-moi pourquoi.

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite et pris le temps de réfléchir à des raisons valables pour pouvoir partir. Après quelque temps de réflexion, j'ouvris mes yeux pour le regarder et mon cœur se brisa en voyant que Liam était présent dans le lit avec nous.

Moi : Parce que je ne suis plus ton préféré...

J'éclatai en sanglot et cachai mon visage dans mes mains. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Ce n'était pas ça que j'étais supposé dire. Je ne voulais pas. Je n'étais qu'un con. Il allait me jeter une pleine figure maintenant que je n'étais qu'un enfant capricieux et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il ne m'aimait plus.

Father : Pourquoi dis-tu cela Harry?  
Moi : Parce que je le sais que tu ne m'aimes plus. Tu ne fais rien avec moi. Tu ne m'emmènes plus à ton travail. Tu ne prends plus soin de moi. Tu le laisses me faire du mal. Tu me laisses pleurer comme si de rien n'était. Tu ne veux même pas regarder la télévision avec moi tandis que d'habitude, tu le fais même si tu sais que j'ai déjà vu l'épisode. Tu me rejettes pour aller avec les autres et quand nous sommes seuls et que tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas aller me coucher parce que je voulais être dans tes bras, tu me dis d'aller me coucher. Et ensuite, tu me cris après parce que j'ai peur de former Liam. Je sais que tu ne m'aimes plus et ça me fait mal. Je voulais être parfait mais je suis désolé. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus de moi. Je ne suis qu'un con et je m'en suis rendu compte. J'ai aussi compris que tu avais honte de moi. Je ne grandis pas bien. Je deviens de plus en plus laid en vieillissant. Je suis désolé de ne plus être parfait. Je te jure que je fais des efforts mais ça ne fonctionne pas...

Il prit doucement mon visage dans ses mains et il essuya les larmes présentes sur mes joues. J'étais incapable d'arrêter de pleurer et je savais très bien qu'il détestait les larmes. Il allait seulement me répondre que tout ce que je venais de dire était vrai. C'est tout ce qu'il allait faire.

Moi : Je... je veux partir...  
Father : Harry, tu ne partiras pas parce que je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce que tu viens de dire. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et tu le sais très bien. Je ne te laisserais jamais partir même si tu le veux plus que tout au monde Harry. Je sais que ces temps-ci, je ne passe plus beaucoup de temps avec toi mais il y a des nouveaux dans la maison Harry. Il faut aussi que je m'occupe des autres. Je t'aime beaucoup mais il faut aussi que je montre aux autres que je les aime. Mais je ne les aime pas plus que toi. Tu es mon préféré et tu vas le rester. Et pour le travail, je sais que ce que tu aimes, c'est quand nous voyons les personnes sur la scène, mais il n'y en a pas en ce moment. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup ça quand je reste dans mon bureau toute la journée et que tu n'as pas le droit de sortir et qu'il ne faut pas que tu me déranges alors je ne t'emmène pas. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne t'aime pas que je ne t'emmène pas, c'est parce que je sais que tu trouverais ça ennuyant. J'essaie d'organiser des défiler pour t'y emmener. Et non, je ne laisse pas Liam te faire du mal. Je ne lui avais tout simplement pas dit qu'il fallait qu'il lève le lit pour te sortir de là. Je lui ai simplement dit de te ramener ici, donc ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il aurait été puni s'il t'avait fait du mal intentionnellement, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Je voulais regarder la télévision avec toi Harry, mais je n'avais pas le temps. Il fallait que je forme Liam et j'attendais que tout le monde soit couché pour le faire, c'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé d'aller te coucher. Je ne voulais pas me débarrasser de toi et je suis désolé d'avoir crié après toi. Je ne voulais pas que tu aies peur. Je savais que tu n'étais pas prêt à former quelqu'un mais je voyais que tu voulais mon attention et j'ai pensé que ça serait peut-être une bonne idée, mais je me suis trompé et je m'en veux. J'aurais dû rester écouter la télévision avec toi et faire attendre Liam. Tu es le plus important Harry. Tu n'es pas con et je ne veux surtout pas que tu penses que tu ne grandis pas bien. Tu es encore plus beau chaque jour. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau que toi. Tu es magnifique Harry et je t'aime toi et ta peluche...

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à cause de la dernière phrase. Je savais très bien qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup ma peluche mais il ne me l'enlevait pas parce qu'il savait que je l'aimais beaucoup et que je lui en voudrais beaucoup s'il me l'enlevait.

Father : Alors je refuse que tu insinues que je ne t'aime pas parce que ce n'est pas le cas.

Je souris et me collai contre lui. Je l'aimais beaucoup et lui aussi. J'oubliai la présence de Liam dans la chambre et m'installai confortablement dans les bras de Father. Étrangement, je m'endormis très rapidement...


	15. Louis

Ce matin, quand je m'étais réveillé, Zayn avait agi comme un ange avec moi parce qu'il savait qu'il devait se faire pardonner à cause du comportement qu'il avait eu le soir précédent avec Harry. Il savait très bien que je lui en voulais toujours et que ce n'était pas parce que je lui avais pardonné rapidement hier soir, que tout était oublié. Alors comme un ange, il m'avait fait mon petit déjeuner sans râler. Bien sûr, ce n'était rien d'exceptionnel mais c'était quand même gentil de sa part. Nous étions tous les deux de piètre cuisinier alors c'était gentil de sa part d'avoir essayé de me faire un petit déjeuner convenable.

Quand j'entrai dans le bâtiment, je me dirigeai tout de suite vers la salle de surveillance pour regarder ce qu'Harry et 25 pouvaient bien avoir fait cette nuit. J'espérais sincèrement qu'ils n'avaient pas recommencé comme la nuit d'avant. Je n'avais pas envie de les gronder encore une fois parce que je devais avouer qu'Harry faisait pitié quand je le grondais. Il agissait comme un enfant qui s'était fait prendre la main dans le sac et je devais avouer que l'expression sur son visage était trop mignonne et que j'avais de la difficulté à rester en colère contre lui à cause de ça. Bien sûr, je n'avais pas craqué la première fois que je les avais grondés, mais je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir rester impassible une deuxième fois sans me dire qu'ils étaient trop mignons.

En tout cas, en entrant dans la salle de surveillance, Tyler me fit un sourire et je vins m'asseoir à côté de lui. Nous ne parlâmes pas pendant quelque instant et nous nous contentâmes de boire notre café. Je ne connaissais pas très bien Tyler malgré le fait que ça faisait quelque temps que nous travaillions ensemble et ce matin, j'avais vraiment envie d'en connaitre un petit peu plus sur lui. Je devais avouer que ce n'était pas mon genre de m'intéresser à la vie des autres, mais sa vie à lui m'intéressait pour je ne savais trop quelle raison.

Moi : Tu vas bien?  
Tyler : Oui et toi?  
Moi : Même chose.

Il me fit un sourire et il continua de regarder les écrans. Je ne savais pas comment je pouvais faire pour l'amener à me dire des choses sur sa vie personnelle. Je ne voulais pas qu'il rit de moi parce que je lui posais des questions indiscrètes sur sa vie. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que j'avais ce matin mais je me trouvais moi-même étrange.

Moi : Quoi de neuf?  
Tyler : Pas grand-chose.  
Moi : Est-ce que 10 et 25 ont faire des choses cette nuit?  
Tyler : Je peux te montrer si tu veux.  
Moi : D'accord.

Rapidement, il commença à cliquer sur plein de choses et en un temps record, la vidéo de la nuit de 10 et 25 était devant mes yeux. Tyler l'avança jusqu'au moment où ça l'intéressait et il me le montrait. Tout ce qu'on voyait sur la vidéo, c'était Harry qui semblait faire un cauchemar. Pauvre petit, il faisait tellement pitié. Dommage que la vidéo ne soit pas de meilleure qualité, on aurait pu vraiment voir comment il se sentait dans son rêve.

Moi : Est-ce qu'on peut voir le moment où il se réveille?  
Tyler : Non.  
Moi : Pourquoi?  
Tyler : Parce qu'il ne s'est pas réveillé de son cauchemar.  
Moi : Je ne comprends pas.  
Tyler : Je dis simplement qu'il a réussi à régler son cauchemar par lui-même sans avoir à se réveiller.

Je ris en entendant ce que Tyler venait de dire. C'était presque impossible de régler le problème de notre rêve nous-même. En tout cas, moi j'étais loin d'être capable de faire quelque chose comme ça. À chaque fois que je faisais un cauchemar, je me réveillais en pleur et j'allais dans le lit de Zayn pour qu'il me console et qu'il me dise que tout allait bien aller et que c'était seulement un rêve. Ce n'était pas à moi que ça l'arriverait en tout cas, de régler son rêve en étant endormi. Mais je devais avouer que mes rêves n'étaient pas très réalistes et que c'était presque impossible de les régler.

Moi : En tout cas, moi je ne serais jamais capable de régler un de mes cauchemars par moi-même.  
Tyler : Moi je ne fais pas vraiment de cauchemars.  
Moi : Mais c'est normal, tu dois avoir peur de rien.

Il rit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Mais j'avais raison. Quelqu'un d'aussi costaud que lui ne devait pas avoir peur de beaucoup de choses. Je ne croyais pas que Tyler se réveillait souvent en pleur parce qu'il avait peur. Ça devait plutôt être les personnes qui étaient supposé lui faire peur dans son rêve qui pleuraient tellement il était imposant.

Moi : Tyler, ça fait combien de temps que tu travailles ici?  
Tyler : Beaucoup trop longtemps.  
Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?  
Tyler : Ça fait longtemps que je suis ici Louis.  
Moi : Tu n'aimes pas ton travail?  
Tyler : Si je n'aimais pas mon travail, je ne serais plus ici.  
Moi : Alors pourquoi tu dis que ça fait beaucoup trop longtemps que tu es ici?  
Tyler : Seulement parce que j'ai 35 ans et que ça fait plus de dix ans que je suis ici.

Je fis des gros yeux en l'entendant dire ça. Ça faisait plus de dix ans qu'il était ici. Ça faisait beaucoup d'année ça. Moi, ça ne faisait même pas un an que j'étais ici et j'avais l'impression que je faisais ça depuis toujours. Il devait aimer son travail pour être toujours ici.

Moi : Est-ce que c'est parce que tu as 35 ans que tu ne vas plus sur le terrain?  
Tyler : Pas exactement. Je ne vais plus sur le terrain parce que j'ai ma femme qui m'attend à la maison et je ne veux pas la laisser seule avec ma fille.  
Moi : Tu as un enfant?  
Tyler : Oui.

Wow, je n'en revenais vraiment pas. D'accord, je savais qu'il était quand même vieux, mais je ne savais pas qu'il avait un enfant. Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait une femme alors encore moins un enfant.

Moi : Je ne savais pas.  
Tyler : Je ne le crie pas sur tous les toits que j'ai une femme et un enfant.  
Moi : Pourquoi?  
Tyler : Parce que je ne veux pas que tout le monde le sache. Ma vie en dehors du travail ne ressemble pas à ma vie ici.  
Moi : Est-ce que tu as dit à tes proches ton travail?  
Tyler : Non.  
Moi : Pourquoi?  
Tyler : Parce que je ne veux pas que tout le monde sache ce que je fais. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un me pose trop de questions sur mon travail et aussi parce que je ne veux pas parler de mon travail quand je ne suis pas en service. J'aime mon travail, mais quand je suis chez moi, je ne veux pas y penser. C'est aussi pour ça que je ne suis plus sur le terrain. Avant, il fallait toujours que je fasse attention à ce que je faisais au cas où je serais appelé en mission, tandis que là, j'ai un horaire fixe et je n'ai pas peur de boire et qu'on m'appelle.  
Moi : À quel âge as-tu arrêté de faire du terrain?  
Tyler : À l'âge de 29 ans je crois.  
Moi : Pourquoi?  
Tyler : Parce que j'ai rencontré ma femme et que je voulais être là pour elle.

Je n'en revenais pas qu'il me disait tout ça sans que j'aie vraiment à le forcer. Je posais seulement des petites questions et il m'expliquait en détail, ce qui me plaisait en quelque sorte parce que je n'avais pas l'air de vouloir tout savoir sur sa vie personnelle.

Moi : Quel âge a ta fille?  
Tyler : Elle a 3 ans.

Je lui fis un sourire. C'était mignon qu'il parle de sa famille comme ça à presque un inconnu. Je ne savais pas trop quoi penser de tout ça. Je devrais peut-être moi aussi arrêter le terrain pour me concentrer sur une vie stable.

Tyler : Je sais à quoi tu es en train de penser Louis...

Je me tournai vers lui en riant presque nerveusement. Comment pouvait-il savoir à quoi je pensais? Il ne pouvait quand même pas lire dans les pensées. D'accord, je savais que je n'étais pas très discret quand j'étais en train de penser, mais quand même. Ce n'était pas écrit sur mon front ce à quoi j'étais en train de penser.

Moi : Comment sais-tu ce à quoi je suis en train de penser?  
Tyler : Je sais que tu es en train de penser au fait que tu pourrais peut-être arrêter le terrain pour avoir une vie plus stable, mais tu es encore jeune Louis. Tu n'as personne qui t'attend chez toi. Quand tu vas te trouver une copine, tu...  
Moi : Un copain.

Il rit doucement à cause que je venais de l'interrompre pour dire copain. Ce n'était pas un secret pour personne. J'aimais les hommes et j'allais passer ma vie avec un homme. Que ça plaise ou non, c'était ce que j'allais faire.

Tyler : D'accord, un copain. Alors quand tu vas te trouver un copain, tu vas pouvoir penser à arrêter le terrain mais en ce moment, je ne crois pas que tu aies un copain donc rien ne te retient ici.  
Moi : Ouais c'est sûr mais je pourrais boire quand je veux.  
Tyler : Tu bois même si tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit Louis.  
Moi : Mais je l'ai seulement fait une fois.  
Tyler : Tu vas comprendre à moment donné quand tu peux boire et être sûr que le patron, ton père, ne va pas t'appeler pour une mission.  
Moi : Ouais, c'est sûr.  
Tyler : Moi je te conseillerais de continuer le terrain, de t'entrainer, de te concentrer sur le travail pour le moment.  
Moi : D'accord, et quand est-ce que j'arrête de faire ça?  
Tyler : Quand tu rencontres l'homme de ta vie.

Je ris. Ouais, comme si dès le moment où j'allais voir un homme qui me plaisait, j'allais savoir que c'était l'homme de ma vie. Que j'allais savoir que j'allais l'aimer jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas si simple.

Tyler : Nous devrions aller réveiller les garçons.  
Moi : Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire aujourd'hui?  
Tyler : Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que nous fassions?  
Moi : Je... je ne sais pas.  
Tyler : Nous pouvons commencer par les laver et ensuite nous verrons.  
Moi : D'accord.

Nous nous levâmes tous les deux et nous partîmes vers la chambre de 10 et 25. Notre discussion était terminée sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte mais je ne croyais pas qu'il y avait d'autre chose à dire de toute façon. J'avais seulement été curieux à son sujet et maintenant que j'en savais plus, je me rendais compte que je m'en foutais un petit peu mais je n'allais quand même pas lui dire que je me foutais de sa vie. J'allais seulement garder ces informations pour moi et les oublier.

Quand nous entrâmes dans la chambre, une petite tête se leva doucement pour nous regarder et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant Harry. Il était trop mignon quand il avait de tous petits yeux et les cheveux en bataille. Tyler referma la porte après que nous soyons entrés et je m'approchai d'Harry. Mon sourire s'agrandit quand Harry commença à frotter ses yeux à cause du sommeil. Je lui tendis une de mes mains et quelques secondes plus tard, il la prit et il sortit du lit. Quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol froid, il poussa un petit cri et il se colla contre mon torse en quête de chaleur. J'entourai mes bras autour de son dos et il se colla un peu plus contre moi.

Tyler : Je crois que nous devrions aller manger avant.

J'hochai la tête. Je ne me voyais pas réveiller Harry avec de l'eau froide. Je voulais qu'il reste endormi comme il était parce qu'il était vraiment trop mignon. Je laissai Tyler s'occuper de 25 et je commençai à m'occuper d'Harry.

Moi : Sit on the bed and I'll bring you some clothes. (Assis-toi sur le lit et je vais t'apporter des vêtements.)

Il hocha doucement la tête et il alla rapidement s'asseoir en indien sur le lit. Il croisa ses bras contre son torse pour avoir moins froid et je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver ça mignon. J'allai chercher ses vêtements prévu pour la journée et je vins les mettre à côté de lui sur le lit. Il avait fermé ses yeux et il était en train de se rendormir donc je pris le gilet et passai sa tête à l'intérieur. Il poussa un petit gémissement et il m'aida à lui mettre les manches. Je m'agenouillai par terre et commençai à enlever les traces de sommeil sur son visage. Il faisait exprès pour laisser sa tête lourde et ça rendait le travail encore plus difficile mais il était trop mignon pour que je lui dise d'arrêter. Je frottai délicatement ses yeux avec mes doigts et il poussa des grognements. Je savais que ce n'était pas agréable, mais il fallait que j'enlève les traces de fatigue de sur son visage.

Moi : Open your eyes. (Ouvre tes yeux.)

Il poussa un petit gémissement et il ouvrit un petit peu ses yeux. Je savais que c'était dur pour les yeux la lumière, mais il fallait bien qu'il les ouvre. Après avoir nettoyé ses yeux, je commençai à passer mes mains dans ses cheveux pour enlever les nœuds qui s'y trouvaient. À chaque fois que ma main tirait ses cheveux par l'arrière, il poussait un gémissement et il fermait ses yeux.

Moi : Get up. (Lève-toi.)

Je me relevai et il se leva aussi et je souris en voyant un frisson parcourir son corps. Je savais que le plancher était froid mais je trouvais quand même ça mignon qu'il frissonne à cause de ça.

Je lui tendis son pantalon et il le regarda avant de le prendre. Il le mit en prenant tout son temps, ce qui me fit rire mais qui fit rire aussi Tyler. 25 était déjà prêt tandis que Tyler avait commencé à le préparer après moi.

Moi : Ne ris pas.  
Tyler : Je ne ris pas.

Je ris en secouant la tête et tournai ma tête vers Harry. Il était vraiment lent et fatigué. Je tournai ma tête vers 25 pour voir dans quel état il était, et je souris en voyant qu'il était aussi fatigué qu'Harry. Ils ne devaient pas se lever tôt avant.

Après avoir mis son pantalon, Harry se rassit sur le lit et il accota sa tête sur l'épaule de 25. Tyler et moi rîmes à cause de leur attitude et Tyler commença à attacher leurs poignets avec la corde. Harry poussa un grognement tandis que 25 se laissait faire sans râler. Quand ils furent attachés, Tyler me donna la corde d'Harry et les deux garçons se levèrent. J'ouvris doucement la porte de la chambre et Harry grogna encore. Il n'était pas du tout enjoué le matin celui-là. C'était mignon. Nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers la salle à manger avec bien sûr Harry qui marchait à la vitesse d'une tortue...


	16. Harry

Je n'avais pas envie de me lever. Je voulais rester dans mon lit au chaud. Je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux mais je devais avouer que quand j'avais ouvert les yeux, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de faire un petit sourire en voyant Louis. J'étais tellement fatigué. Je me souvenais brièvement d'avoir rêvé de Father mais je ne m'étais à peine réveillé quelques secondes. J'avais seulement ouvert les yeux avant de les refermer et de me rendormir.

Nous marchions dans le couloir vers je ne savais trop où. Je tenais à peine sur mes jambes et j'avais de la difficulté à garder les yeux ouverts. Je voyais le petit sourire sur les lèvres de Louis à cause de mon comportement mais je n'aimais pas me lever le matin. J'aimais rester dans mon lit à regarder le plafond jusqu'à ce que Father vienne dans ma chambre me dire de me lever. La plupart du temps je poussais un gémissement et me cachais en dessous de mes couvertures. Quand je faisais ça, il venait se coucher avec moi dans mon lit et il me réveillait doucement.

Je poussai un petit gémissement en repensant à ça et me collai contre le torse de Louis parce que c'était la personne la plus près de moi. Après quelques secondes, il passa son bras autour de mes hanches et nous continuâmes de marcher vers je ne savais quel endroit.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur mon visage quand nous entrâmes dans la salle à manger. Je ne m'en étais pas vraiment rendu compte, mais j'avais faim. Vraiment faim. Ma salade d'hier ne m'avait pas rempli l'estomac. Loin de là même.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers une table et nous nous assîmes. Louis s'assit à côté de moi et il regarda ce qu'il y avait à manger sur le menu tandis que je me contentai de coucher le haut de mon corps sur la table, ce qui fit rire tout le monde et qui me fit rougir. Mais je cachai ma tête dans mes bras ce qui les empêchait de me voir rougir. Je sentis Louis s'approcher doucement de moi et quand je fus sûr que je n'étais plus rouge, je tournai ma tête vers lui sans pour autant me relever.

Louis : What do you want to eat? (Que veux-tu manger?)  
Moi : I don't know. (Je ne sais pas.)  
Louis : Do you want me to order for you? (Veux-tu que je commande pour toi?)  
Moi : Please. (S'il te plaît.)  
Louis : There is something you don't like? (Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas?)

Je secouai la tête et quelques secondes plus tard, une dame arriva pour prendre nos commandes. Louis commanda pour moi et après quelque temps, la dame repartit avec les commandes et je continuai de regarder Louis pas très discrètement.

Après quelques secondes, Louis se plaça dans la même position que moi pour pouvoir me regarder, ce qui me fit sourire. Je croyais qu'il allait me laisser faire sans rien dire et se contenter de parler avec Tyler et Liam.

Louis : Are you okay? (Vas-tu bien?)

J'hochai la tête en même temps de faire un petit sourire. Je crois qu'il ne m'avait jamais demandé si j'allais bien et ça me plaisait qu'il l'ait fait. Ça voulait dire qu'il se préoccupait de comment je me sentais et ça me plaisait.

Louis : I thought I saw you had a nightmare last night... (J'ai cru voir que tu avais fait un cauchemar cette nuit...)  
Moi : How do you know? (Comment savez-vous?)  
Louis : We want to take care of yourself so we put cameras in your room in case something happens to you. (Nous voulons prendre soin de vous donc nous mettons des caméras dans vos chambres au cas où il vous arriverait quelque chose.)  
Moi : So you're watching us? (Alors vous nous surveillez?)

Quand Louis arriva pour me répondre, ce fut Hulk qui le fit. Moi je voulais que ça soit Louis parce que j'avais plus confiance en ce que Louis pouvait dire qu'en ce que Hulk pouvait dire. Il était gentil et tout, mais je préférais Louis.

Hulk : We only ensure your safety. (Nous nous assurons seulement de votre sécurité.)  
Liam : But it still doesn't give you permission to put cameras in our room. (Mais ça ne vous donne quand même pas la permission de mettre des caméras dans notre chambre.)  
Louis : We only do it to make sure all is well. (Nous faisons seulement ça pour nous assurer que tout va bien.)  
Liam : But... (Mais...)

Avant que Liam n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, la dame arriva avec nos repas et je me relevai pour qu'elle pose mon assiette en face de moi. Je souris en voyant des crêpes avec des fruits. J'adorais les crêpes. C'était délicieux mais avec Father, nous n'en mangions presque jamais parce que c'était beaucoup trop long en faire pour toute la famille. Mais parfois, le matin, Father m'emmenait manger au restaurant et à chaque fois, il me permettait de prendre des crêpes et ça faisait toujours mon bonheur. J'aimais quand nous faisions des sorties seulement tous les deux comme aller déjeuner dans un restaurant.

Je regardais ce qu'il y avait dans l'assiette des autres et je souris en voyant que Liam avait pris une crêpe au chocolat. Lui, il aimait beaucoup le chocolat mais moi je trouvais ça trop sucré le matin. J'aimais me contenter du sirop d'érable. En regardant dans l'assiette d'Hulk, je ne pus m'empêcher de glousser. Son assiette était rempli et j'étais sûr et plus que certain qu'il allait tout manger. Quand je regardais l'assiette de Louis, je souris en voyant qu'il avait pris la même chose que moi sauf que moi j'avais beaucoup plus de sirop. C'était une drôle de coïncidence parce que j'aimais beaucoup quand il y avait beaucoup de sirop sur mes crêpes mais Louis ne pouvait pas le savoir mais c'était quand même ce que j'avais.

J'oubliais totalement la conversation que nous étions en train d'avoir et commençai à manger. Je poussai une petite plainte quand je me rendis compte que j'étais incapable de manger avec les poignets attachés. J'avais vraiment faim mais j'avais un blocage. Je ne savais pas comment manger avec les poignets attachés.

Louis : Tyler, puis-je détacher les poignets du numéro 10?  
Hulk : Pourquoi?  
Louis : Parce qu'il n'est pas capable de manger avec les poignets attachés.  
Hulk : S'il s'enfuit encore une fois, ça va être de ta faute.

Louis sourit et il tira doucement sur ma corde pour que je me tourne vers lui. Je fronçai les sourcils quand il commença à détacher mes poignets. Je n'avais pas vraiment écouté ce que Louis et Hulk s'étaient dit, alors quand la corde fut complètement enlever d'autour de mes poignets, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à pleine dent.

Hulk : Laisse-lui au moins un poignet attaché.

Louis soupira et il attacha un de mes poignets. Mon sourire s'affaissa un petit peu mais il resta quand même présent sur mon visage. Après quelque temps, je me retournai vers mon assiette et commençai à manger rapidement. J'avais tellement faim et c'était tellement bon. Je ne pouvais pas croire que je pouvais manger quelque chose d'aussi bon en étant ici.

Quand j'eus terminé mon assiette, je remontai mon visage et je ne pus m'empêcher de partir à rire en voyant le visage de Liam. Il avait plein de chocolat autour de la bouche. Quand Louis et Hulk m'entendirent rire, ils regardèrent où je regardais et ils rirent eux aussi, mais plus doucement. Moi, je pouvais me permettre de me moquer ouvertement de Liam, mais eux, non, parce qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas assez intimement pour se moquer de lui comme moi je le faisais.

Moi : You're such a fat pig! (T'es vraiment un gros porc!)  
Liam : Shut up! It's not even true! (Ta gueule! Ce n'est même pas vrai!)  
Moi : Of course it's true. It's not me who have lots of chocolate around the mouth. (Bien sûr que c'est vrai. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai plein de chocolat autour de la bouche.)  
Liam : Maybe you didn't full of chocolate, but you syrop. (Tu n'as peut-être pas plein de chocolat, mais tu as du sirop.)

Je rougis et passai ma langue sur mes lèvres. Je rougis encore plus en me rendant compte qu'elles étaient collantes. Je montai rapidement mes mains à mon visage et essayai de faire disparaitre les traces de sirop. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me voit comme ça. C'était trop la honte.

Tout à coup, Louis tira doucement sur mon poignet attaché et je me tournai vers lui. J'arrêtai de me nettoyer le visage et le regardai. Lui aussi avait terminé son assiette mais il n'avait pas de sirop autour de la bouche comme moi.

Louis : Should we wash our... (Il faut que nous vous lavions...)

Je fronçai les sourcils et il attacha mon deuxième poignet avec le premier. Est-ce qu'il voulait dire qu'il fallait prendre une douche? Je n'avais pas envie de prendre une douche. Je savais que ça faisait quelques jours que je ne m'étais pas douché, mais je ne voulais quand même pas.

Après quelque temps, nous nous levions et nous partîmes de la salle à manger. Je savais que nous nous dirigions vers les douches et je ne voulais pas. Je n'avais pas aimé ma précédente douche. Hercule n'avait pas été gentil avec moi et j'avais peur que ça recommence. Quand nous entrâmes, Liam resta à l'extérieur et Louis et Hulk entrèrent avec moi. J'allai me placer au même endroit que la dernière fois et Hulk me suivit.

Hulk : Louis, nous allons faire les choses à ma manière aujourd'hui.  
Louis : D'accord.

Hulk vint se placer derrière moi et rapidement, il remonta mon chandail. Je poussai un cri à cause du froid soudain de l'air et il m'enleva mon chandail mais il resta pris au niveau de mes poignets. Il entoura un de ses bras autour de mes hanches et il commença à détacher mes poignets. Je le regardai faire sans bouger. Étonnamment, ça ne me dérangeait pas vraiment d'être collé contre le torse d'Hulk. Je savais qu'il n'avait pas d'arrière penser derrière son geste et ça me réconfortait. Et ça ne me déplaisait pas d'être dans les bras fort d'Hulk. Je me sentais en sécurité.

Quand la corde tomba sur le sol, il enleva le chandail. Il plaça ses deux mains sur mes hanches et j'eus le réflexe de poser les miennes sur les siennes mais il n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier ce fait.

Hulk : Don't touch me. (Ne me touche pas.)

J'enlevai rapidement mes mains de sur les siennes. Je ne savais pas qu'il ne fallait pas que je le touche. Si j'avais su, je ne l'aurais pas fait. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit fâché contre moi et qu'il me traite mal par la suite.

Hulk : Louis, viens attacher ses poignets.

Louis s'approcha de nous, prit la corde qui était sur sol et attacha de nouveau mes poignets avec celle-ci. Hulk était autoritaire et je devais avouer que ça me faisait peur mais je n'avais pas autant peur qu'avec Hercule. Hercule me terrifiait. Tandis qu'Hulk lui, je savais qu'il ne voulait pas me faire de mal.

Quand Louis eut terminé d'attacher mes poignets, Hulk prit la corde et il l'attacha au plafond. Je n'aimais pas être dans cette position. Je me sentais vulnérable. Hulk fit le tour de moi en regardant l'état de mon corps. Touchant quelques parties sur mon torse et sur mon dos. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me touchait.

Hulk : L'as-tu examiné à sa première douche?  
Louis : Examiné?  
Hulk : D'accord, tu ne l'as pas examiné.

De quoi examiné? Je ne voulais pas me faire examiner. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là? Je n'avais pas besoin qu'on m'examine. Je ne voulais tout simplement pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait me faire?

Hulk : Il faut que je l'examine. Tu n'es pas obliger de rester si tu ne veux pas.  
Louis : Que vas-tu lui faire?  
Hulk : Je vais regarder si tout est correct et si tout fonctionne. S'il a des maladies, des choses comme ça.  
Louis : C'est toi qui vas faire ça?  
Hulk : C'est soit moi, soit l'infirmière.  
Louis : Euh...  
Hulk : Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal Louis, mais il faut que je regarde tout son corps.  
Louis : Par tout, tu veux dire même...  
Hulk : Oui Louis, même ce qui est en bas.  
Louis : Oh...  
Hulk : Je te laisse lui dire pendant que je vais porter 25 dans la chambre et chercher ce dont j'ai besoin.

Louis hocha doucement la tête et Hulk sortit de la pièce. Je ne voulais pas qu'il mette ses mains sur moi. C'était mon corps et personne ne pouvait le toucher sans l'autorisation de Father mais Father n'était pas là, alors il n'avait pas le droit. Il n'avait pas à m'examiner. Tout allait bien dans mon corps et je n'avais aucune maladie. Tout était parfaitement normal.

Louis : Tyler must examine you... (Tyler doit t'examiner...)  
Moi : Why he should examine me? (Pourquoi doit-il m'examiner?)  
Louis : To see if everything is correct. (Pour voir si tout est correct.)  
Moi : But just ask me. I know if everything is correct or not. This is my body. (Mais il suffit de me le demander. Je le sais si tout est correct ou pas. C'est mon corps.)  
Louis : I... I didn't even know that we had to examine you. (Je... je ne savais même pas que nous devions vous examiner.)  
Moi : Can you do it? (Peux-tu le faire?)  
Louis : Me? (Moi?)  
Moi : Yes you. (Oui toi.)  
Louis : I can't. I don't know how. (Je ne peux pas. Je ne sais pas comment.)  
Moi : But I don't want him to touch my body. (Mais je ne veux pas qu'il touche à mon corps.)  
Louis : I'm sorry but I can't do it. It's not up my alley. (Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas le faire. Ce n'est pas dans mes cordes.)  
Moi : Will you stay with me? (Vas-tu rester avec moi?)  
Louis : Only if you don't bother you if I see you naked. (Seulement si ça ne te dérange pas que je te vois nu.)

Je ne savais pas si j'avais envie qu'il me voit nu mais d'un autre côté, je ne voulais pas qu'il me laisse seul avec Hulk. Je n'étais pas à l'aise à ce qu'Hulk touche toutes les parties de mon corps sans aucune exception.

Moi : Stay, please. (Reste, s'il te plaît.)  
Louis : Then I'll stay. (Alors je vais rester.)

Il me fit un sourire et quelques minutes plus tard, Hulk revint dans la pièce avec des gants en latex. Je n'avais quand même pas de maladie, il n'avait pas à mettre ça. Je n'allais pas le contaminer avec quoi que ce soit.

Louis : Devons-nous le laver avant?  
Hulk : Euh... ça fait combien de jour que tu ne l'as pas lavé?  
Louis : Deux je crois...  
Hulk : Il faut que tu le laves à chaque jour Louis.  
Louis : Je sais mais j'ai oublié.  
Hulk : Alors n'oublie plus.  
Louis : D'accord, mais est-ce qu'on le lave avant?  
Hulk : Nous allons seulement le passer sous l'eau. Enlève-lui son pantalon et son caleçon et ensuite, viens me rejoindre à l'extérieur.  
Louis : Il faut aussi que je lui enlève son caleçon?  
Hulk : Cette partie du corps a aussi besoin d'être lavé Louis.  
Louis : D'accord...

Hulk fit un petit sourire d'encouragement à Louis et il sortit de la pièce. C'était moi qu'on devait encourager, pas Louis. C'était moi qui allais être nu devant eux et non le contraire. Louis me regarda dans les yeux et je vis le rouge lui monter aux joues. Ce n'était pas à lui d'être gêné, mais encore une fois, c'était à moi.

Louis : I must have taken away the rest of your clothes... (Il faut que je t'enlève le reste de tes vêtements...)  
Moi : Come on... (Vas-y...)

Il s'approcha doucement de moi et il se concentra à regarder ses mains en train de détacher mon pantalon. Il ne m'accorda même pas un regard, probablement à cause de la gêne et quand mon pantalon fut détaché, il me l'enleva.

Louis : It also requires me to take off your boxer... (Il faut aussi que je t'enlève ton caleçon...)  
Moi : So do it... (Alors fais-le...)

J'étais vraiment très gêné de me montrer nu devant eux mais je n'avais pas le choix. Peu importe ce que je pouvais bien dire ou faire, il allait quand même m'examiner alors le plus vite ça allait être fait, le plus vite j'allais pouvoir oublier.

Il agrippa timidement l'élastique de mon caleçon, détourna la tête et il le baissa complètement. Je levai les yeux au ciel et le laissai me l'enlever. Une fois que je n'eus plus aucun vêtement sur moi, je l'entendis sortir de la pièce. Quelques secondes après que la porte se soit fermée, je poussai un cri à cause de l'eau. Oh mais putain, c'était encore plus froid que la dernière fois et mes parties intimes avaient seulement envie d'aller se cacher au plus profond de moi. C'était quoi cette merde putain!?

Après les plus longues secondes de toute ma vie, l'eau arrêta de couler et je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer. Putain, c'était beaucoup trop froid. Je secouai la tête rapidement pour enlever mes cheveux de devant mes yeux et je sursautai quand j'entendis la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir. Je regardai Hulk suivit de Louis entrer dans la pièce. Hulk s'approcha de moi et il enleva les cheveux qui étaient devant mon visage en ayant toujours ses gants de latex. C'était presque une insulte.

Hulk : Louis, tu peux noter tout ce que je vais te dire?  
Louis : C'est pour ça la feuille que tu m'as donné?  
Hulk : Oui.  
Louis : D'accord.  
Hulk : Alors à première vue, tout a l'air correct. Il n'a pas de cicatrices ni autre chose sur son corps...

Hulk commença à tourner autour de moi en même temps de commenter mon corps. C'était vraiment très gênant. Au moins, il ne le touchait pas. Je savais que ça allait finir par venir, mais au moins il ne le faisait pas tout de suite et j'avais encore du temps pour devenir un petit peu plus à l'aise.

Hulk : Il a beaucoup de tatouages sur tout son corps. Je dirais au moins une quarantaine. Certains sont abimés...

Je poussai un grognement quand il passa un doigt sur des tatouages abimés. Je savais qu'ils n'étaient pas tous en bonne état, mais ce n'était pas une raison de les toucher.

Hulk : Aucun perçage visible, donc il ne devrait avoir aucune infection à ce genre d'endroit...

De quoi visible? Hé ho, je n'allais quand même pas me faire percer le gland ou je ne savais trop quoi. Non mais sérieusement, je ne venais peut-être pas d'ici, mais il ne fallait pas croire que j'étais un fou.

Hulk : Open your mouth. (Ouvre ta bouche.)

J'ouvris la bouche sans vraiment avoir le choix mais je ne voyais pas ce qu'il voulait regarder. D'accord, ça faisait un moment que je ne m'étais pas brossé les dents, mais c'était de leur faute et non de la mienne.

Hulk : Il faudra que tu lui brosses les dents Louis.  
Louis : Mais nous n'avons même pas de brosse à dents.  
Hulk : Bien sûr que nous en avons.  
Louis : Oh... Je ne savais pas.  
Hulk : Maintenant tu le sais.

Hulk était très autoritaire avec Louis et ça ne me plaisait pas vraiment. On aurait dit qu'il se prenait pour son père et qu'il le grondait parce qu'il ne faisait pas bien les choses. Je n'aimais pas vraiment ça.

Hulk : Shut your mouth. (Referme ta bouche.)

Je refermai la bouche et regardai Louis. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise et ce n'était pas le seul. Je n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise. Je poussai un cri quand Hulk se baissa et regarda ma verge. Je ne voulais pas qu'il regarde là. Il n'avait pas à regarder là. Mes parties génitales étaient en bonne état.

Moi : Don't touch me! (Ne me touche pas!)  
Hulk : Keep quiet. (Reste tranquille.)  
Moi : No! (Non!)  
Hulk : It'll be over soon. (Ça va être fini bientôt.)

Je poussai un autre cri quand je sentis sa main sur moi. Je remontai rapidement ma tête et plongeai mon regard dans celui de Louis. Je ne voulais pas sentir les mains d'Hulk sur ma verge. Il la bougeait, la regardait sous tous les angles, soulevait mes testicules, relevait la peau présente sur la verge. Et il faisait tout ça en commentant les parties de mon corps. Je ne voulais pas que Louis sache tout ce que mon corps comprenait. Il n'avait pas à savoir ça.

Quand il eut terminé le devant de mon corps, il alla derrière et ce fut le pire. J'avais poussé des cris à chaque fois qu'il avait posé ses mains sur moi. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Je voulais qu'il enlève ses mains de sur moi. Je le détestais. C'était un monstre. Il n'avait pas le droit de me toucher. Je voulais qu'il me lâche. Je voulais que Louis lui dise d'arrêter. Qu'il allait continuer le travail. Qu'il me faisait souffrir...

Je poussai un soupir quand les mains d'Hulk se retirèrent de sur mon corps. Je rompus le contact visuel avec Louis et laissai ma tête tomber vers l'avant. J'étais fatigué. Je ne voulais plus. Je voulais seulement dormir. J'entendis Hulk s'approcher de Louis et parler à voix basse.

Hulk : Il aura besoin de soutient de ta part Louis. Il faudra que tu le laisses te coller et te parler sans le juger. Sans porter de commentaire. Il va parler contre moi. Il va raconter des choses qui lui sont déjà arrivé. Il va s'ouvrir à toi. Il va avoir confiance en toi. Ne le trahis pas Louis. Il va seulement vouloir de l'aide et c'est ce que tu vas lui donner. Il faudra que tu fasses tout avec lui. Il ne voudra plus que je m'approche. Tu vas devoir tout faire seul. Je sais que c'est une grosse responsabilité mais il le faut.  
Louis : Mais... mais...  
Hulk : Je sais que tu es prêt Louis. Tu es capable de t'occuper de lui. Tu en as seulement un. Il a confiance en toi. Prend soin de lui. C'est tout ce que je te demande. Si tu as des questions, tu peux venir me voir, je vais y répondre, mais tu devras résoudre les problèmes seul.  
Louis : Quels problèmes?  
Hulk : C'est différent pour chacun. Sois à l'écoute. D'accord, Louis?  
Louis : D'accord...

Ils arrêtèrent de parler et quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de la pièce se referma. Je remontai doucement ma tête et vis Louis. Il n'avait toujours pas l'air à l'aise et c'était la même chose pour moi. J'avais honte. Je souhaitais seulement pouvoir oublier tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Louis commença à s'approcher de moi. Il me regardait dans les yeux et je devais avouer que ça me soulageait. Je ne voulais pas qu'il regarde en bas. Je voulais qu'il me traite comme avant. J'étais toujours moi même si je m'étais fait toucher par quelqu'un.

Louis : Would you like me to wash you? (Veux-tu que je te lave?)

J'hochai lentement la tête en tremblant. Je voulais que la sensation des mains d'Hulk sur moi disparaisse et elle allait disparaitre en me lavant. Il sortit rapidement de la pièce et il fit couler l'eau. Je poussai seulement un grognement cette fois-ci et quelques secondes plus tard, l'eau s'arrêta et il revint dans la pièce. Il détacha la corde du plafond et il l'attacha au sol en me laissant plus de corde pour que je puisse me laver. Il mit du savon dans mes mains et il me laissa me laver le devant du corps comme je le voulais. Après quelque temps, il alla derrière moi et je poussai un petit cri quand il commença à laver mon dos. Je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner quand il massa doucement mes épaules. Ça faisait tellement de bien.

Il finit par laver tout mon corps, que ça soit en avant ou en arrière, mais il fit attention pour ne pas toucher à ce que je ne voulais pas qu'il touche. Je tenais à ce que ses parties ne soient pas touchées par lui...


	17. Louis

Je savais que ça l'avait été humiliant pour Harry de se faire examiner par Tyler mais il fallait qu'il se fasse examiner. Je savais qu'il avait détesté ça, moi aussi, si j'avais été à sa place, j'aurais détesté ça, mais il fallait que nous nous assurions que tout était correct et qu'il n'avait aucun problème.

Après avoir rincé son corps, je revins dans la pièce avec une serviette. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir pitié de lui quand je le vis grelotter. Je savais que c'était froid mais nous n'avions pas assez d'argent pour payer l'eau chaude à tout le monde. Bien sûr, nous pouvions mettre de l'eau chaude, mais ce n'était pas juste pour les autres si un y avait droit mais pas l'autre.

Je m'approchai de lui et enroulai son corps dans la serviette. Il me fit un petit sourire et il l'agrippa avec ses mains. Je détachai la corde de sur le sol et lui demandai de me suivre. Il le fit sans contester et nous nous retrouvâmes dans le couloir. Il s'approcha doucement de moi et je passai mon bras autour de ses hanches pour lui montrer que j'étais là et que je n'allais pas le laisser.

Le corps d'Harry se tendit contre moi quand on vit 25 passer en compagnie de Tyler. Je savais que 25 allait subir la même chose qu'Harry mais j'espérais que Harry soit assez naïf pour ne pas s'en rendre compte mais je savais qu'il le savait. Il n'était pas con. Loin de là même. Je lui chuchotai à l'oreille que ça allait bien aller pour 25 et nous continuâmes de marcher vers sa chambre pour lui remettre des vêtements.

Une fois dans la chambre, je barrai la porte et lâchai la corde. Je pris les vêtements que Tyler avait déposé sur le lit d'Harry et lui fis signe de venir vers moi. Je ne savais plus comment agir avec lui. C'était un petit peu étrange comme situation. Nous ne nous étions pas reparler depuis que Tyler avait mis ses mains sur lui et je ne savais pas s'il voulait que je l'aide, ou bien que je reste avec lui. Je ne savais pas s'il voulait rester seul ou bien avoir de la compagnie.

Moi : Will you change? (Veux-tu te changer?)

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête pour seule réponse. J'espérais qu'il n'allait pas arrêter de me parler. J'espérais qu'il n'était pas traumatisé ou quelque chose comme ça.

Moi : Will you let me? (Tu veux bien me laisser faire?)

Il hocha de nouveau la tête et je m'approchai de lui. J'agrippai doucement la serviette et lui enlevai. Je tirai ses poignets vers moi et les détachai sans faire de mouvement brusque pour ne pas l'effrayer. Une fois chose faite, je pris son caleçon dans mes mains et lui tendis. Il me fit un petit sourire avant de le prendre et de le mettre seul. Il était assez grand pour pouvoir s'habiller seul. Je lui donnai aussi des joggings et un chandail ample qu'il eut l'air d'apprécier. Une fois qu'il fut habillé, je ne sus quoi faire. Je ne savais pas ce que j'étais supposé faire avec lui.

Moi : What do you want to do? (Que veux-tu faire?)

Il haussa les épaules et je commençai à trouver pénible le fait qu'il ne veuille plus parler. Je ne pouvais pas faire une conversation seul. Il fallait au moins deux personnes pour faire une conversation convenable.

Moi : Will you go in the TV room? This time, we could actually watch TV. (Veux-tu aller dans la salle de télévision? Cette fois-ci, nous pourrions réellement regarder la télévision.)

Il me fit un petit sourire et il s'approcha de moi. Il me tendit ses poignets pour que je les attache et décidai de ne pas le faire. En tout cas, pas exactement. Je pris la corde et attachai seulement un de ses poignets. Il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils et je pris doucement sa main dans la mienne puis attachai aussi la corde après mon poignet. Comme ça, nous étions attachés l'un à l'autre. Je ne savais pas si nous allions rester comme ça, mais nous pouvions bien nous rendre à la salle de télévision comme ça.

Je débarrai la porte de la chambre et nous sortîmes. Nous allâmes tranquillement vers la salle. Harry ne marchait pas rapidement et il regardait partout. Je savais qu'il n'était pas encore habitué à ce décor et je ne voulais pas le presser. Je voulais qu'il se sente à l'aise ici parce qu'il en avait encore pour quelque temps à vivre ici. Ou dans cet environnement. En fait, je ne savais pas combien de temps il était supposé rester ici, mais pour le moment, il l'était et je voulais qu'il soit à l'aise et qu'il se sente en confiance avec moi.

Harry serra ma main quand nous entrâmes dans la salle de télévision. Il y avait déjà des personnes à l'intérieur. C'était normal mais il n'était pas habitué. Quelques secondes après que nous soyons entrés, tout le monde se retourna vers nous et je vis des petits sourires se dessiner sur les visages de certains enfants. Je savais qu'ils venaient tous du même endroit ou presque. Certains n'accordèrent aucune attention à Harry et d'autres eurent envie de se lever pour venir le voir.

Harry : Can I go see them? (Puis-je aller les voir?)

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'Harry me demande quelque chose comme ça. Je ne savais pas si nous avions le droit de les faire se parler. Il faudrait que je demande. Je savais que les plus jeunes étaient accompagnés par des personnes comme les plus vieux, mais je ne les connaissais pas et la plupart était des femmes tandis que pour les plus vieux, c'était des hommes. Parce que les jeunes étaient moins difficiles à contrôler, donc les femmes pouvaient s'en occuper, et aussi, elles avaient plus l'instinct maternel que les hommes.

Moi : I don't know if we can. (Je ne sais pas si nous pouvons.)  
Harry : I just want to say hello. (Je veux seulement leur dire bonjour.)  
Moi : I'll put you in a place and I'm going to ask. (Je vais te placer à un endroit et je vais aller demander.)  
Harry : Okay. (D'accord.)

Je l'emmenai à un endroit où il y avait personne et détachai mon poignet. J'attachai la corde à l'endroit fait pour ça et lui dis que j'allais bientôt revenir. Il hocha la tête et je me dirigeai vers une surveillante. Quand elle vit que je m'approchai d'elle, elle dit quelque chose à l'enfant qu'elle surveillait et elle s'approcha de moi.

Surveillante : Est-ce que je peux t'aider?  
Moi : Euh...  
Surveillante : Tu n'as pas à être gêné avec moi.

Je ris doucement. Je savais que je n'avais pas à être gêné avec elle, mais c'était quand même intimident parce que je m'apprêtais à poser une question qui pourrait être mal vu ou je ne savais pas trop quoi. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se moque de moi.

Moi : Celui dont je m'occupe voudrait savoir s'il pourrait voir les jeunes.  
Surveillante : Pourquoi veut-il les voir?  
Moi : Parce qu'ils font partie de sa famille et qu'il voudrait leur parler.  
Surveillante : Je crois que ça peut se faire mais si les jeunes deviennent trop excités, nous n'allons pas continuer.  
Moi : D'accord, ça me va.  
Surveillante : Je vais les regrouper.

Je lui fis un sourire et allai vers Harry. Je ne savais pas trop comment nous allions nous y prendre mais j'espérais qu'Harry soit heureux de pouvoir leur parler. D'accord, je savais que c'était lui qui m'avait demandé pour leur reparler mais je ne savais pas, peut-être qu'il avait changé d'avis pendant ses petites minutes seul.

Moi : You can see them but if they get too excited, we will separate. (Tu peux les voir mais s'ils deviennent trop excités, nous allons vous séparer.)

Il hocha la tête comme seule réponse et je le détachai de l'objet où je l'avais attaché. Je pris son autre poignet et l'attachai avec l'autre pour ne pas qu'on remarque que je n'attachais qu'un seul poignet et que les enfants soient jaloux de lui.

Je fis asseoir Harry sur le canapé et quelques secondes plus tard, les jeunes arrivèrent. Ils étaient trois, deux petites filles et un garçon. Ils montèrent tous sur le canapé et ils vinrent littéralement s'asseoir sur les cuisses d'Harry, ce qui me fit sourire. C'était tellement mignon. Harry les entoura de ses bras malgré que ses poignets soient attachés et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant le bonheur sur le visage des enfants.

Surveillante : Tu peux les surveiller quelques minutes?  
Moi : Oui, bien sûr.

Elle me fit un sourire, me donna les cordes des gamins et elle partit. Je m'assis un peu plus loin sur le canapé et les écoutai parler. Harry était vraiment gentil avec eux et je voyais qu'il aimait leur parler.

Harry : Are you all right? (Allez-vous bien?)

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire quand ils répondirent tous en même temps, ne laissant pas la parole à chacun. Harry ne devait rien comprendre à ce qu'ils disaient, mais il se contentait de sourire et de les écouter. Je fus aussi étonné quand je les entendis parler anglais, presque parfaitement. Ils parlaient tous mieux que moi et j'étais presque insulté. Des enfants de quoi, 7 ans, parlaient mieux anglais que moi.

Harry : You're nice, right? You don't do anything stupid? (Vous êtes gentils, pas vrai? Vous ne faites pas de bêtises?)  
... : We are very nice. We listen to what we are told to do. (Nous sommes très gentils. Nous écoutons ce qu'on nous dit de faire.)  
Harry : Does everybody is nice to you? (Est-ce que tout le monde est gentil avec vous?)  
... : It looks like the house. (Ça ressemble à la maison.)  
Harry : Tell me. (Explique-moi.)

Le petit garçon commença à raconter à Harry tout ce que les surveillantes leur faisaient faire. Elles étaient très gentilles avec eux. Bien sûr, c'était moins difficile de s'occuper des jeunes que des plus vieux. Les jeunes écoutaient tout ce que les plus vieux demandaient, tandis que pour les plus vieux, c'était eux qui faisaient la loi si je pouvais dire ça comme ça. Alors se faire donner des ordres, ils n'appréciaient pas beaucoup ça.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire quand Harry rit, pour de vrai. Un vrai rire et que les plus jeunes l'imitèrent. J'étais sûr qu'ils n'avaient même pas compris ce qu'il y avait de drôle mais ils riaient quand même seulement parce qu'Harry le faisait...

Après environ une heure de discussion, la surveillante des enfants leur dit qu'il fallait laisser le numéro 10 et ils firent tous un câlin à Harry avant de partir sans contester. Il leurs fit un sourire avant qu'ils ne sortent de la pièce et je vins m'asseoir à côté de lui. Pendant quelque temps, nous ne parlâmes pas. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire. Je ne savais pas s'il m'en voulait encore à cause du moment dans la douche mais je décidai de briser le silence.

Moi : Did you miss living with them? (Est-ce que tu t'ennuies de vivre avec eux?)

Il rit doucement en secouant la tête, ce qui me fit froncer les sourcils. Il ne s'ennuyait pas de vivre avec eux? Avec les plus jeunes? Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas compris ma question. Je n'étais pas le meilleur en anglais alors peut-être que j'avais mal prononcé ma phrase.

Moi : I... (Je...)  
Harry : No, I don't miss to live with them. Even if it did me good to see them again, I don't like having to take care of them. I know I should not say this, but I am good, if I can mean it like that. I love family life, but I had always thought about others before thinking about me, and then I can think as I want. (Non, je ne m'ennuie pas de vivre avec eux. Même si ça m'a fait du bien de les revoir, j'aime ne pas avoir à m'occuper d'eux. Je sais que je ne devrais pas dire ça, mais je suis bien, si je peux dire ça comme ça. J'aimais vivre en famille, mais il fallait que je pense toujours aux autres avant de penser à moi, et là, je peux penser comme je veux.)

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'il me dise quelque chose comme ça. Je croyais plutôt qu'il allait me dire qu'il voulait retourner avec Father et qu'il m'en voulait de l'avoir emmener ici et tout ça. Pas qu'il était heureux de ne plus avoir à s'occuper d'eux.

Moi : You're good with kids. (Tu es bon avec les enfants.)  
Harry : I don't have much choice. (Je n'ai pas trop le choix.)  
Moi : Why? (Pourquoi?)  
Harry : Because I have to. Or rather, I had to. (Parce que j'y suis obligé. Ou plutôt, j'y étais obligé.)  
Moi : Tell me. (Explique-moi.)  
Harry : I've got brothers and sisters, I must give them attention, even if sometimes I don't want. If still stands, even though I don't live with them. (J'ai des frères et des sœurs, il faut que je leur donne de l'attention, même si parfois, je n'ai pas envie. Ça tient toujours, même si je ne vis plus avec eux.)  
Moi : Do you want children later? (Veux-tu des enfants plus tard?)

Il rit nerveusement et il baissa la tête. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû lui poser la question. C'était peut-être trop intime. Je ne savais plus comment me comporter avec lui. Est-ce que j'avais le droit de lui poser des questions personnelles ou bien il fallait que j'attende qu'il se confie à moi de lui-même?

Harry : And you, do you want children? (Et toi, veux-tu des enfants?)  
Moi : Uh... well... according to my sexual preference, I can't really have... (Euh... eh bien... selon ma préférence sexuelle, je ne peux pas vraiment en avoir...)  
Harry : I'm not talking about conceive, I'm talking about having children. Having to raise them, punish them, pampared them, take care of them. I'm talking about have a responsibility. (Je ne parle pas de concevoir, je parle d'avoir des enfants. De devoir les élever, les punir, les dorloter, prendre soin d'eux. Je parle d'avoir une responsabilité.)  
Moi : I... I don't know. (Je... je ne sais pas.)  
Harry : How old are you? (Quel âge as-tu?)  
Moi : 21 years... Why? (21 ans... Pourquoi?)  
Harry : You're 21 and you don't know if you want children. I'm 17, do you think I might know? (Tu as 21 ans et tu ne sais pas si tu veux des enfants. J'ai 17 ans, tu crois que je le sais peut-être?)

Je baissai la tête à cause de ce qu'il venait de dire. D'accord, je ne voulais pas qu'il le prenne comme ça. Je voulais seulement savoir. Je ne voulais pas lui manquer de respect ou quoi que ce soit. Je voulais seulement savoir.

Moi : I don't mean to disrespect. I just wanted to know because I thought you were good with children. (Je ne voulais pas te manquer de respect. Je voulais seulement savoir parce que je trouvais que tu étais bon avec les enfants.)  
Harry : Well I don't know if I want children. (Eh bien je ne sais pas si je veux des enfants.)  
Moi : Okay... (D'accord...)

Maintenant, j'allais me taire, creuser un trou, me coucher au fond du trou et demander à quelqu'un de refermer le trou. Je me sentais tout petit comparé à lui. Il avait le don de me faire sentir tout petit même s'il était beaucoup plus jeune que moi. Je n'avais pas autant de réparti que lui. J'étais incapable de penser comme ça, et encore moins de le dire en anglais. Déjà qu'en français, j'avais de la difficulté à faire sentir quelqu'un aussi petit que je me sentais en ce moment, j'étais encore moins capable en anglais.

Harry : Did you experience the same thing to the number 25? (Avez-vous fait subir la même chose au numéro 25?)

Je baissai la tête et voilà, maintenant, j'étais enterré dans un trou mais juste pour me faire chier, on m'avait laissé de l'espace pour respirer et pour me laisser le temps de me faire manger par des insectes et de souffrir.

Moi : Sorry... (Désolé...)  
Harry : I don't want your apology. I want out of here. (Je ne veux pas de vos excuses. Je veux sortir d'ici.)  
Moi : I can't. (Je ne peux pas.)  
Harry : I want to go back to my room. (Je veux retourner dans ma chambre.)  
Moi : But... (Mais...)  
Harry : I don't care what you might think, I want to return to my room. (Je me fous de ce que tu peux penser, je veux retourner à ma chambre.)

Wow, il n'avait suffi que je parle d'avoir des enfants pour qu'il me déteste. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire maintenant? Comment allait-il falloir que je m'y prenne? Je ne pouvais pas le confier à quelqu'un d'autre. Il fallait que je le garde et que je m'occupe de lui mais il me détestait maintenant.

Je me levai, pris sa corde et quand il fut lui aussi debout, nous sortîmes de la salle de télévision. Nous nous dirigeâmes doucement vers sa chambre et je me sentais vraiment très mal à l'aise. Il n'avait que 17 ans et j'étais intimidé par lui. Je ne voulais pas le contrarier. Je n'avais jamais voulu ça. J'aurais dû réfléchir avant de parler. Il fallait que j'apprenne à réfléchir avant de parler.

Quand nous entrâmes dans la chambre, il se plaça devant moi et ne me regarda même pas. Il se contenta de me tendre ses poignets pour que je le détache, ce que je fis quelques secondes plus tard. Une fois qu'il fut détaché, il alla se coucher dos à moi sur son lit. Je ne dis pas un mot et je sortis rapidement de la chambre en apportant la corde avec moi. D'accord, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi con de toute ma vie.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de surveillance. Une fois rendue là, je regardai dans les caméras où se trouvait Tyler et je n'eus aucune réaction quand je le vis dans la chambre d'Harry avec le numéro 25. Je voyais leurs lèvres bouger mais je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'est-ce qu'ils disaient. Nous devrions acheter des micros. Je voulais savoir qu'est-ce qu'ils se disaient. Je voulais savoir toutes les méchancetés qu'Harry disaient sur moi mais d'accord, non, je ne voulais pas vraiment s'avoir. Je ne voulais pas savoir à quel point il me détestait.

Après quelques minutes, ou heures, je ne savais pas trop, Tyler ressortit de leur chambre et je sus automatiquement qu'il venait me voir. Il allait me gronder parce que je n'avais pas su m'occuper d'Harry correctement.

Je me tournai rapidement vers la porte quand elle s'ouvrit. Tyler me fit un petit sourire que je ne lui rendis pas et il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi en refermant bien sûr la porte après être entré.

Moi : Avant que tu me fasses des reproches, je sais que j'ai merdé avec le numéro 10. Je suis au courant que maintenant, il me déteste. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. Je lui ai seulement posé une question. Je sais que c'était une question stupide, mais je ne croyais pas lui faire de mal en la posant. Je voulais seulement savoir. Je ne voulais pas...  
Tyler : Non mais tu vas te taire!?  
Moi : Non parce que je sais que tu vas me gronder et je ne veux pas que tu me grondes.  
Tyler : Calme-toi non d'un chien. C'est normal qu'il ne veuille plus te parler.  
Moi : Q-Quoi!?  
Tyler : Ils font tout ça. Le numéro 25 est pareil. Il ne veut plus me parler. Il voulait parler avec le numéro 10.  
Moi : Mais... comment ça?  
Tyler : Parce qu'ils ont besoin de parler avec quelqu'un avec qui ils se sentent en confiance.  
Moi : Mais... 10 ne se sent pas en confiance avec moi...?  
Tyler : Ce n'est pas ça que je dis Louis. C'est seulement que le numéro 25 fait partie de la famille du numéro 10, et vice versa. Il faut leur laisser du temps ensemble. Ils vont parler contre nous, contre ce que nous leur faisons, mais ils vont finir par se calmer et ensuite, nous allons aller les chercher.  
Moi : Donc... 10 n'est pas vraiment fâché contre moi...?  
Tyler : Non, pas vraiment...

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. J'avais conscience que c'était n'importe quoi en ce moment dans ma tête mais il fallait que je fasse confiance à Tyler. Il savait ce qu'il faisait et pourquoi 10 et 25 agissaient de la sorte. Il fallait que je les laisse ensemble et que j'arrête de me faire des films dans ma tête. Il fallait que je me calme. Que j'arrête de penser. Tout allait bien aller...


	18. Harry

Liam venait d'entrer dans la pièce en compagnie d'Hulk. Je n'avais pas envie de le regarder. Il me faisait peur maintenant. Je ne voulais plus le voir ni lui parler, ni même entendre sa voix. Je voulais l'oublier et oublier ce qu'il m'avait fait. Je voulais qu'il enlève ses mains de sur Liam et qu'il le laisse tranquille. Pourquoi Liam lui permettait de mettre ses mains sur lui? Il lui avait fait la même chose qu'à moi pourtant.

Après quelque temps, Hulk fit un sourire à Liam et il sortit de la chambre. Rapidement, Liam vint me rejoindre dans le lit et nous allâmes en dessous des couvertures. Je me collai contre lui et il commença à caresser doucement mon dos. Je ne me sentais pas bien du tout à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé. J'étais incapable de voir le bon côté des choses.

Liam : Calme-toi, babe, ça va aller...  
Moi : Don't speak french... (Ne parle pas français...)  
Liam : Il n'y a pas de micro dans la chambre bébé... Il y a seulement une caméra de surveillance.  
Moi : Il... il...  
Liam : Oui je sais, calme-toi...

Je me collai un petit peu plus contre son corps et enfuis ma tête dans son cou. Il commença à caresser mon dos et je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un gémissement. Ça me détendait quand il faisait ça. J'aimais quand il posait ses mains sur moi pour me détendre.

Moi : Pour... pourquoi toi tu vas bien?  
Liam : Hazzouille... Moi contrairement à toi, je... j'ai déjà eu ce genre d'examen avec Father...

Je fronçai les sourcils et remontai ma tête pour le regarder. Comment ça, lui il avait déjà eu ce genre d'examen avec Father et pas moi? Pourquoi il n'avait pas l'air sous le choc après ce qu'il venait de nous faire? Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça.

Moi : Je... je ne comprends pas...  
Liam : Quand je suis arrivé chez Father, il m'a fait examiner pour voir si j'avais des maladies ou autre.  
Moi : Est-ce que c'est lui qui l'a fait?  
Liam : Non, c'est un médecin...  
Moi : Mais...  
Liam : Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, ça ne m'a pas fait mal...  
Moi : Mais... on t'a touché...  
Liam : Calme-toi. Ça ne m'a pas fait de mal...

Je rebaissai ma tête et me collai contre lui. Moi, on ne m'avait jamais touché. Father n'acceptait pas que quelqu'un me touche. Personne n'avait le droit de poser la main sur moi si je ne le désirais pas. Une fois, une fille m'avait fait des avances et elle avait commencé à m'embrasser pendant que nous regardions la télévision. Je l'avais laissé faire parce qu'elle ne me dérangeait pas réellement. Quand l'heure du coucher était arrivé, j'étais allé voir Father pour dormir avec lui et quand il avait vu que j'avais des suçons dans le cou, il avait été vraiment très en colère. Je m'en souvenais comme si ça c'était produit hier. Father m'avait dit d'aller me laver tout de suite et j'avais été obligé de dire le numéro de la fille qui m'avait fait ça. Je n'avais pas revu la fille ensuite. Quelques semaines plus tard, j'avais demandé à Father où elle était et il m'avait grondé en me disant que si ça arrivait une autre fois que j'aille des suçons sans qu'il soit présent, j'allais être puni. Je m'étais excusé et j'étais allé dans ses bras pour me faire pardonner.

Moi : Est-ce que c'est Hulk qui te l'a fait?  
Liam : Non, c'est une autre personne.  
Moi : Pourquoi moi c'était lui?  
Liam : Je ne sais pas.  
Moi : Je n'ai pas aimé ça...  
Liam : C'est normal Haz, tu ne t'es jamais fait toucher à ce genre d'endroit comme ça.  
Moi : Toi oui?  
Liam : Bien sûr Harry.  
Moi : Mais...  
Liam : Tu t'en souviens quand nous nous faisions des câlins et que Father nous regardait?

J'hochai doucement la tête. Ça l'arrivait quelques fois que Father fasse venir quelqu'un et qu'il nous dise de nous faire des câlins. J'aimais beaucoup quand il voulait que je fasse des câlins avec Liam parce qu'il était gentil et qu'il passait ses doigts à des endroits qui me faisaient sourire. Il me faisait toujours beaucoup sourire et j'aimais beaucoup ça. Il était délicat avec moi et il chuchotait des mots gentils à mon oreille.

Moi : Oui, je m'en souviens...  
Liam : C'est la même chose qu'aujourd'hui.

Je relevai ma tête et le regardai dans les yeux. Moi ça ne m'avait pas fait autant de bien aujourd'hui que quand je le faisais avec lui. Avec lui, j'aimais beaucoup ça. Mais avec Hulk, je n'avais pas aimé ça.

Liam : Tous les endroits où il a touché, je les ai déjà touché sur ton corps sauf que moi j'étais délicat et tu avais les yeux fermés. C'était la même chose sauf que moi je suis ton meilleur ami. C'est des endroits comme les autres...  
Moi : Mais... personne ne me touche là d'habitude...  
Liam : Je sais Harry, mais tout va bien. Tu vois, je suis là, avec toi. Nous allons tous les deux biens. Tu n'as pas mal à nulle part et moi non plus.  
Moi : Mais si... j'ai un petit peu mal...  
Liam : Dis-moi où.

Je rougis à cause de l'endroit où j'avais mal. Je n'aimais pas vraiment dire des mots qui avaient rapport avec le corps. Je ne parlais jamais de cet endroit alors ça me gênait de devoir en parler même si c'était avec Liam.

Liam : Montre-moi où c'est...

Il posa doucement sa main sur la mienne et quelques secondes plus tard, je la pris et la dirigeai vers le bas de mon dos. Je cachai mon visage dans son cou quand je sus qu'il avait compris. Je l'entendis rire et il posa sa main sur moi, ce qui me fit frissonner.

Liam : Tu veux que je te fasse oublier ta douleur?  
Moi : Avons-nous le droit?  
Liam : Ils ne vont rien voir, nous sommes en dessous des couvertures.  
Moi : Est-ce que ça va faire bobo?  
Liam : Non bébé, aucun bobo.  
Moi : Tu me le jures?  
Liam : Je te le jure...  
Moi : D'accord...

Il sourit et doucement, il attrapa la taille de mon jogging et il le descendit. Pourquoi me l'enlevait-il? Je n'avais pas chaud. Je pouvais le garder. Il ne me dérangeait pas. Mais ce n'était pas grave qu'il me l'enlève mais je me demandais quand même pourquoi il le faisait.

Liam : Tu veux bien l'enlever?  
Moi : Oui mais pourquoi?  
Liam : Tu vas voir...

J'hochai la tête et enlevai le jogging. Quand ce fut chose faite, il me fit un sourire et il me colla contre lui. Je souris et cachai mon visage dans son cou. Il commença à caresser mes hanches et à baisser mon caleçon. Je souris dans son cou et posai ma main sur la sienne.

Moi : Que fais-tu?  
Liam : Ça chatouille, pas vrai?

J'hochai la tête en souriant et il embrassa le sommet de ma tête. Il se coucha sur le dos et il m'entraina avec lui. Je me retrouvai couché sur lui et il me remonta sur lui en m'agrippant par les fesses. Je remontai les couvertures sur nous pour qu'on voit seulement nos tête puis il commença à masser doucement mes fesses. Je poussai un gémissement à cause de la pression de ses mains sur moi et posai ma tête sur son torse. J'aimais beaucoup quand il faisait ça. Ça me faisait tout oublier. Je frissonnai quand il passa ses ongles sur le bas de mon dos. Je poussai un petit rire quand ses mains entrèrent dans mon caleçon.

Moi : Tes mains sont froides...  
Liam : Oh désolé mon ange, je vais les réchauffer...

Je ris quand il commença à frotter ses mains contre mes fesses pour les réchauffer. Il me faisait toujours rire quand il utilisait mon corps pour se réchauffer parce que la plupart du temps, ça ne fonctionnait même pas. Mais ce n'était pas grave parce que c'était agréable de sentir ses mains contre moi, même si elles étaient froides.

Je commençai à me tortiller quand ses mains allèrent vers le milieu. Il rit doucement et il taquina mon entré ce qui me fit rire. J'étais chatouilleux. Tout mon corps chatouillait dans ce genre de moment et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me tortiller.

Liam : Petit coquin... Si tu continues de rire, je vais continuer...

Je poussai un petit cri et cachai mon visage dans son cou pour arrêter de rire mais j'en fus incapable. Je poussai un grognement quand il entra un doigt en dedans de moi. Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure et entrai mes ongles dans son torse.

Liam : Le petit coquin aime ça par exemple...

Je rougis et frappai son torse, ce qui le fit rire. Je savais qu'il me trouvait drôle quand j'étais gêné et que je le frappai. Après quelques secondes, il enleva son doigt d'à l'intérieur de moi et il me colla contre lui.

Liam : Ça l'a fait du bien mon amour?

J'hochai la tête et fermai mes yeux. J'aimais quand il faisait ça mais il n'avait pas le droit de le faire quand Father était là. Father lui avait interdit mais j'avais demandé à Liam de me le refaire un jour parce que ça m'avait plus. Alors depuis ce temps-là, nous le faisions en cachète.

Liam : Tu veux que je te caresse?  
Moi : Je suis assez grand pour le faire seul.  
Liam : Tu es certain?  
Moi : Oui.  
Liam : Tu me montres?  
Moi : Je ne sais pas...  
Liam : Je sais que tu sais le faire sur les autres, mais sur toi, je ne pensais pas...  
Moi : C'est sûr que tu ne le savais pas. Je n'avais pas le droit quand nous étions chez Father.  
Liam : Pourquoi?  
Moi : Je n'avais pas le droit mais je le faisais quand même.  
Liam : Tu es un petit rebelle.  
Moi : Je le sais mais c'est parce que les autres eux, ils avaient le droit et pas moi...

Flashback

J'étais dans le lit de Father et je venais juste de me réveiller. Father n'était pas là comme à presque chaque fois que je me réveillais dans son lit. Il savait que je n'aimais pas me réveiller tôt alors il me laissait dormir plus longtemps que les autres enfants.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire et une image des plus vieux me vint en tête. Eux, ils avaient le droit de se faire du bien et moi je ne l'avais jamais fait. En fait, je ne savais pas si j'avais le droit de le faire et je ne savais même pas comment le faire sur moi-même mais je savais comment le faire sur les autres alors ça ne devait pas être tellement différent.

Je sortis d'en dessous des couvertures et enlevai complètement mes vêtements. Je voulais être à l'aise et pouvoir bien voir mon corps. Je commençai à me faire des vas et viens comme je faisais aux autres garçons pour les faire lever et je souris en voyant que je réussissais à me faire lever moi-même, tout seul, comme un grand. Ensuite, je me baissai pour le prendre dans ma bouche comme je le faisais d'habitude mais je fronçai les sourcils en me rendant compte que j'étais incapable de le faire. Je ne compris pas vraiment pourquoi j'étais incapable de me rendre mais je décidai de seulement faire des vas et viens.

Pendant un très long moment, je continuai et je souris au moment où j'arrivais à tout faire sortir. Mais avant que je n'aie pu terminer, la porte s'ouvrit et Father entra dans la pièce. Il fit des gros yeux en me voyant et il s'approcha de moi. Il m'attrapa par le bras et il m'apporta à la salle de bain sans que je ne touche une seule fois au sol. Je commençai à pleurer à cause qu'il me faisait mal et il me fit rapidement m'asseoir dans la baignoire. J'essayai de sortir mais il m'agrippa par les cheveux et il m'obligea à rester dans la baignoire en pleurant. Pendant tout le temps où la baignoire s'était remplie, je n'avais pas arrêté de pleurer et je ne l'avais pas regardé. Je savais qu'il était fâché contre moi mais je ne voulais pas qu'il me gronde.

Après quelque temps, il arrêta l'eau du bain, ce qui me fit immédiatement baissé la tête. J'attendis qu'il me crie dessus et qu'il me gronde. Je savais qu'il était fâché. Je l'avais vu dans son regard.

Father : Que faisais-tu, Harry!?  
Moi : Rien...  
Father : Regarde-moi dans les yeux quand tu me mens! Assume!

Je cachai mon visage dans mes mains et je l'entendis s'approcher de moi. Rapidement, une main vient se mettre dans mes cheveux et il m'obligea à lever la tête. Je poussai un gémissement et le regardai. Il était vraiment très fâché contre moi. Il m'en voulait beaucoup. Je voulais effacer ce que je venais de faire. Ce n'était pas bien et maintenant que je le savais, je n'allais plus jamais le refaire.

Father : Qu'étais-tu en train de faire!?  
Moi : Je... je...  
Father : Je t'ai dit d'assumer!  
Moi : Je...  
Father : Harry, tu me dis ce que tu étais en train de faire sinon tu vas être puni.  
Moi : Non, je ne veux pas être puni. Je n'ai pas été vilain.  
Father : Alors dis-moi ce que tu étais en train de faire.  
Moi : Je... je faisais comme les grands. Ils font ça eux et moi aussi je voulais le faire.  
Father : Ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est les grands qui font ça Harry.  
Moi : Mais... ils avaient l'air d'aimer ça et moi aussi je voulais savoir qu'est-ce que ça faisait. Je ne croyais pas que je ne devais pas faire ça. Je... je voulais seulement faire comme eux. Et je croyais que je pouvais parce que je le fais parfois sur les autres garçons quand je suis avec toi alors j'ai cru que je pouvais et...  
Father : Étais-je avec toi?

Je baissai la tête. Je venais de me mettre encore plus dans la merde parce que je venais de dire que je faisais seulement ça aux garçons quand Father était là, et là, je me l'étais fait sans qu'il ne soit là.

Moi : Je...  
Father : Harry, je ne trouve pas ça drôle.  
Moi : Mais... je ne voulais pas que ça soit drôle. Je... je voulais seulement essayer. Les grands ont le droit de le faire quand tu n'es pas là, eux...

Father s'agenouilla en face de moi par terre et il prit mon visage en coupe dans sa main. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit fâché contre moi. Je voulais qu'il me pardonne et qu'il oublie ce qu'il avait vu.

Father : Tu n'es pas un grand Harry, tu ne peux pas agir comme eux.  
Moi : Mais si je suis un grand.  
Father : Tu n'es pas assez grand pour faire ça.  
Moi : Mais je suis capable de le faire.  
Father : Je ne veux pas que tu recommences.  
Moi : Mais j'ai réussi.  
Father : C'est bien Harry mais ce n'est pas de ton âge de faire ça.  
Moi : Ce n'est pas juste. Les autres ils ont le droit eux.  
Father : Tu n'es pas comme les autres Harry. Tu es unique.

Je m'approchai de lui dans la baignoire et le regardai dans les yeux. Moi aussi je voulais pouvoir le faire. Ce n'était pas juste que les autres aient le droit de le faire et pas moi. J'étais comme eux et je voulais avoir les mêmes privilèges.

Moi : Moi aussi je veux pouvoir le faire.  
Father : J'ai dit non Harry.  
Moi : Mais pourquoi?  
Father : Tu es trop jeune et tu l'as fait sans m'en parler.  
Moi : Mais...  
Father : Pas de mais! Tu ne recommences pas. Si tu recommences, tu vas être puni.

Je poussai un gémissement et baissai la tête. Ce n'était pas juste. Moi aussi j'avais le droit de me caresser comme les grands mais je n'allais plus le faire parce que je n'aimais pas quand Father était fâché contre moi et qu'il me punissait.

Father : Lave-toi et viens manger.

J'hochai la tête et il sortit de la salle de bain. Je commençai à me laver en étant toujours triste parce que ce n'était pas juste. Les grands ils avaient le droit eux et pas moi...


	19. Louis

Ça faisait quelque temps qu'Harry et 25 étaient dans leur chambre et je crois qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux endormi parce qu'il n'y avait plus aucun mouvement dans la chambre. Tyler et moi avions bien vu qu'ils s'étaient parlé pendant quelque instant et je soupçonnais même qu'ils s'étaient caressés. Ou plutôt, que 25 avait caressé Harry mais je ne voulais pas le dire. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils soient punis.

Tyler : Je crois que nous pouvons aller les faire manger.  
Moi : Qu'allons-nous faire ensuite?  
Tyler : Je ne sais pas. Probablement les faire relaxer pour qu'ils se calment.  
Moi : D'accord.

Tyler se leva et il sortit de la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard, je me levai aussi et le suivis. Après quelque temps, nous étions rendus à la chambre d'Harry et 25 et Tyler ouvrit la porte. J'entrai avec lui et refermai la porte. Tyler s'approcha doucement du lit et posa sa main sur l'épaule du numéro 25. Il ouvrit instantanément les yeux et sourit en voyant Tyler. C'était sûr que ce n'était pas Tyler qui lui avait examiné le corps. C'était impossible. Sinon, le numéro 25 n'aurait pas eu cette réaction en le voyant.

25 serra Harry dans ses bras et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille que je ne pus entendre, malheureusement. Harry poussa un gémissement et il se colla contre 25. Il était toujours aussi mignon quand il se réveillait. 25 le fit basculer sur le côté et je m'approchai de lui. Je m'agenouillai par terre et enlevai délicatement les cheveux de devant son visage.

Moi : Hello you... (Salut toi...)

Il poussa un gémissement et il cacha son visage dans son oreiller. Je ris et passai ma main dans ses cheveux. Après quelques secondes, il tourna sa tête vers moi, ouvris les yeux et souris en me voyant.

Moi : Would you like to eat? (Veux-tu aller manger?)

Ça lui prit quelques secondes avant d'hocher la tête. Je lui fis un sourire et l'aidai à s'asseoir sur le lit. Je fronçai les sourcils quand je vis ses jambes nues. Je croyais lui avoir mis un jogging avant de partir.

Moi : Where is your pants? (Où est ton pantalon?)

Un petit son sortit de sa gorge et il se retourna vers 25. Il souleva les couvertures et je vis un sourire apparaitre sur son visage quand il vit son jogging. Il passa par-dessus 25 et le prit. Ensuite, il rebaissa les couvertures et il me le tendit. Je lui fis un sourire pour le remercier et commençai à glisser le pantalon sur ses jambes. Il se leva quelques secondes plus tard et je montai son pantalon à sa taille. Ensuite, il se rassit et il regarda derrière moi quelques secondes avant de rebaisser la tête. Je savais qu'il venait de regarder Tyler et qu'il ne l'aimait toujours pas mais ça allait bien aller quand même. Je m'approchai de lui toujours en étant à genoux et je vins nettoyer ses yeux du sommeil, ce qui le fit sourire.

Moi : Did you sleep well? (As-tu bien dormi?)  
Harry : Yes... (Oui...)  
Moi : That's good... (C'est bien...)

Il sourit et je me levai. J'allai prend le chandail que j'avais apporté pour lui un peu plus tôt et lui enfilai. Il me fit un sourire et il se leva. Je pris la corde et attachai un de ses poignets. Il se laissa faire et quand je regardai Tyler pour savoir si je pouvais partir, je vis dans son regard qu'il voulait que j'attache ses deux poignets. Donc doucement, je pris son autre poignet et l'attachai aussi. Je m'approchai d'Harry.

Moi : Come on, we're going to eat... (Viens, nous allons manger...)

Il hocha la tête, j'ouvris la porte puis nous sortîmes de la chambre. Nous nous dirigeâmes lentement vers la salle à manger parce qu'Harry était en mode tortue. Je l'agrippai par la hanche pour l'inciter à avancer plus vite, mais tout ce qu'il fit fut de se coller contre moi.

Après une éternité, nous entrâmes enfin dans la salle à manger et nous nous assîmes au fond de la pièce pour être seul. Je vins m'asseoir en face de lui mais il n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier. Il se leva, ce qui me fit froncer les sourcils, puis il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, ce qui me fit sourire. Il remonta ses jambes contre son torse et je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver encore une fois mignon. Ce n'était pas possible d'être toujours aussi mignon.

Il tourna sa tête vers la porte d'entrée de la salle à manger quand elle s'ouvrit et que Tyler et 25 entrèrent dans la pièce. 25 lui fit un petit sourire et ils allèrent s'asseoir loin de nous. Harry baissa sa tête et regarda ses poignets. Je posai délicatement ma main sur ses poignets et il remonta sa tête pour me regarder.

Moi : What do you want to eat? (Qu'as-tu envie de manger?)  
Harry : I don't know. (Je ne sais pas.)  
Moi : Do you want the same thing as me? (Veux-tu la même chose que moi?)  
Harry : Yes. (Oui.)

J'hochai la tête et quelques secondes plus tard, une femme vint prendre nos commandes. Quand elle repartit, je tournai mon regard vers Harry. J'approchai doucement une de mes mains de son visage et dégageai une mèche de devant son visage.

Moi : Are you okay? (Tu vas bien?)  
Harry : Yes... (Oui...)  
Moi : Are you sure? (Es-tu certain?)  
Harry : Yes... (Oui...)  
Moi : You'd tell me if you were not going well, right? (Tu me le dirais si tu n'allais pas bien, pas vrai?)  
Harry : Yeah... (Ouais...)  
Moi : Okay... (D'accord...)

Nous ne dîmes plus rien jusqu'à ce que la femme pose les assiettes devant nous. Il descendit ses jambes, s'approcha de la table et il commença à manger. J'étais heureux qu'il aime ce que je lui avais commandé. Je me serais senti coupable s'il n'avait pas aimé ça. C'était vraiment étrange comme situation. Ou plutôt comme ambiance. Nous n'avions rien à nous dire.

Moi : Why do you have the number 10 tattoued in the lower back? (Pourquoi as-tu le chiffre 10 tatouer dans le bas du dos?)

Il tourna sa tête vers moi et me regarda dans les yeux. Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée de lui poser cette question mais j'avais trop envie de savoir. Ça faisait déjà quelque temps que j'avais la question en tête et je n'avais jamais eu le courage de la poser.

Harry : Because I'm the number 10. (Parce que je suis le numéro 10.)  
Moi : I know you're the number 10, but why? (Je sais que tu es le numéro 10, mais pourquoi?)  
Harry : I don't understand your question. (Je ne comprends pas ta question.)  
Moi : Why you're not the number 30, example? (Pourquoi tu n'es pas le numéro 30, par exemple?)  
Harry : Because I'm the favorite of Father. (Parce que je suis le favori de Father.)  
Moi : Why you're the favorite and not someone else? (Pourquoi c'est toi le favori et pas quelqu'un d'autre?)  
Harry : Because it's like that. I don't know. (Parce que c'est comme ça. Je ne sais pas.)  
Moi : Did you like being his favorite? (Aimais-tu être son favori?)  
Harry : It depends. (Ça dépendait.)  
Moi : It depended on what? (Ça dépendait de quoi?)  
Harry : From lots of things. (De plein de choses.)  
Moi : Can I have an example? (Puis-je avoir un exemple?)  
Harry : Not really. (Pas vraiment.)

Il arrêta de me regarder et il recommença à manger. Wow, cette discussion n'avait servi absolument à rien parce que je ne savais pas plus de choses sur lui. C'était vraiment étrange. Je n'étais pas très doué aujourd'hui pour faire la conversation avec lui.

Moi : At what age did you get your tattoo? (À quel âge as-tu eu ton tatouage?)  
Harry : I don't remember. (Je ne m'en souviens plus.)  
Moi : Are you with Father from a long time? (Es-tu avec Father depuis longtemps?)  
Harry : Yes. (Oui.)  
Moi : How long? (Depuis combien de temps?)  
Harry : Always. (Toujours.)

D'accord, il était complètement fermé à mes questions. Il n'allait jamais vouloir répondre à mes questions en me disant un pourquoi. D'accord, les questions que je posais étaient peut-être un petit peu personnel, mais je voulais quand même savoir les réponses.

Moi : You can ask me questions if you want. (Tu peux me poser des questions si tu veux.)  
Harry : Why do you take away people? (Pourquoi enlèves-tu des personnes?)

Je fis des gros yeux en entendant sa question. Mais qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé répondre? Je n'enlevais pas des personnes. Je les sauvais. Ce n'était pas du tout la même chose.

Harry : You see, such questions don't arise, then stop asking me such questions. (Tu vois, ce genre de questions ne se posent pas, alors arrête de me poser ce genre de questions.)

Oh wow, il m'avait tellement remis à ma place. D'accord, j'allais arrêter de lui poser ce genre de questions. J'avais compris le message mais je ne voulais quand même pas qu'il me voit comme un kidnappeur. Je n'en étais pas un.

Moi : I'm sorry. (Je suis désolé.)  
Harry : I don't blame you. It's just the questions you were asking to me was indiscreet. (Je ne t'en veux pas. C'est seulement que les questions que tu me posais étaient indiscrètes.)  
Moi : I'll be more careful in the future. (Je vais faire plus attention à l'avenir.)  
Harry : Okay. (D'accord.)

Nous recommençâmes tous les deux à manger dans le silence. D'accord, j'avais vraiment merdé sur ce point. J'étais vraiment con d'avoir posé ce genre de questions.

Moi : Would you like a dessert? (Veux-tu un dessert?)  
Harry : I didn't really hungry. (Je n'ai plus vraiment faim.)  
Moi : Oh... okay... (Oh... d'accord...)

Je baissai la tête. D'accord, j'avais vraiment merdé. J'étais vraiment con. Je n'aurais jamais dû commencer à lui poser des questions. Je ne savais plus quoi faire maintenant. Il n'avait plus l'air de vouloir passer du temps avec moi. Peut-être qu'il voulait retourner dormir avec le numéro 25.

Moi : What do you want to do? (Que veux-tu faire?)  
Harry : I don't know. (Je ne sais pas.)  
Moi : Would you like me to leave you alone? (Veux-tu que je te laisse tranquille?)  
Harry : Why? (Pourquoi?)

Je baissai la tête et regardai mes mains. Bien sûr, je ne voulais pas le laisser tranquille, mais si c'était ce qu'il voulait, je n'allais pas refuser. Il n'avait plus l'air de m'apprécier.

Moi : I... (Je...)  
Harry : Could we go to watch TV? (Pourrions-nous aller regarder la télévision?)  
Moi : Uh, yes, of course. (Euh oui, bien sûr.)

Il me fit un sourire et se leva. Je me levai moi aussi et je pris sa corde dans mes mains. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de télévision et l'ambiance était toujours aussi étrange. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour que le malaise parte et que nous soyons à l'aise.

Quand nous arrivâmes dans la pièce, Harry sourit en voyant qu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. Les plus jeunes étaient déjà couchés alors c'était normal qu'il n'y ait personne. Je refermai la porte derrière nous et j'allai m'asseoir sur le canapé que je préférais. C'était le plus confortable d'entre tous.

Je fis signe à Harry de venir s'asseoir avec moi et quelques secondes plus tard, il était assis à côté de moi. J'attrapai doucement ses poignets et les détachai. Je commençai à les frotter quand la corde fut enlevée à cause des marques qu'il avait sur les poignets.

Moi : You can tell me when the rope is too tight. (Tu peux me le dire quand la corde est trop serrée.)  
Harry : Marks don't come to you... (Les marques ne viennent pas de toi...)

Je fronçai les sourcils. De qui les marques pouvaient bien venir si ce n'était pas de moi? C'était moi qui étais responsable de lui. Personne d'autre que moi n'était supposé l'attacher. D'accord, Tyler l'avait déjà attaché, mais je ne pensais pas que Tyler pourrait faire quelque chose comme ça.

Moi : So who they come from? (Alors elles viennent de qui?)  
Harry : I don't know his name, but I called him Hercule in my head. (Je ne sais pas son prénom, mais je l'appelais Hercule dans ma tête.)

J'étais sûr qu'il parlait de Jordan. C'était le seul qui avait pu lui faire mal avec la corde. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis quelques jours. Je ne voulais pas le revoir mais je trouvais ça étrange qu'il ne revienne pas.

Moi : I'm sorry. (Je suis désolé.)  
Harry : It's not your fault. (Ce n'est pas de ta faute.)  
Moi : That doesn't matter, I'm still sorry. (Ce n'est pas grave, je suis quand même désolé.)

Il sourit et il vint se coller contre moi. Je passai un de mes bras autour de ses épaules parce que je ne savais pas où le mettre et ça le fit sourire. Il passa une de ses jambes par-dessus une des miennes et il la déposa entre mes jambes. D'accord, je n'étais pas vraiment habitué à ce genre de situation parce que d'habitude, c'était moi qui faisais ça, et non le contraire. J'allumai la télévision et il me prit rapidement la télécommande pour changer de poste. Je ris en le regardant faire et il le mit à un poste quelconque. Il était tellement mignon. C'était adorable comment il agissait.

Quand je commençai à caresser son cuire chevelus, il poussa un gémissement et il se colla encore plus contre moi. On aurait dit un enfant et c'était vraiment mignon. Je n'en revenais tout simplement pas.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de mordre ma lèvre quand il commença à frotter son pied contre l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Non mais il était sérieux là? Pourquoi il me caressait l'intérieur de la cuisse? C'était une torture. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Je tirai doucement sur ses cheveux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il arrête, mais il ne comprit pas le message et il ne fit que se coller encore plus contre moi.

Après quelque temps à regarder la télévision, il s'enleva de dedans mes bras. Je tournai ma tête vers lui et je fronçai les sourcils en le voyant sourire. Il agrippa rapidement une de mes jambes et il l'écarta de l'autre. Je me laissai faire toujours en fronçant les sourcils et il vint carrément s'asseoir entre mes jambes. Je rougis en le voyant faire et il accota son dos contre mon torse. Il posa sa tête contre mon épaule et commença à gigoter contre moi pour se mettre bien, ce qui me fit retenir mes gémissements. Il n'avait pas le droit de se frotter de la sorte contre mon corps. C'était qu'une putain de torture. Il attrapa mes deux mains et il vint les mettre sur son ventre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait putain? Il gigota encore une fois contre moi et ensuite, il posa ses mains sur les miennes et il commença à jouer avec celles-ci. Je le regardai faire et je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver mignon. Comment pouvait-il être si mignon? Je le vis fermer doucement les yeux et il se détendit dans mes bras. Il n'allait pas vraiment s'endormir dans mes bras? Je n'allais pas avoir le courage de le réveiller moi...

Après quelque temps, il était complètement endormi et je sursautai quand quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. Je ne pouvais pas me tourner pour voir qui s'était et je souris quand je vis Tyler s'approcher de moi. il fronça les sourcils en voyant Harry dans mes bras. Moi aussi, j'aurais été surpris si j'avais découvert quelqu'un installé comme ça.

Tyler : Je peux savoir qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
Moi : Il s'est mis comme ça seul. Je n'ai rien fait.  
Tyler : Il faudrait que tu ailles le coucher.  
Moi : Je ne peux quand même pas le réveiller.  
Tyler : Sois tu le réveilles, sois tu dors ici avec lui. C'est comme tu veux.  
Moi : Je vais dormir ici avec lui.  
Tyler : Tu es sûr?  
Moi : Oui.  
Tyler : D'accord...

Il alla éteindre la télévision, il me dit bonne nuit, éteignit les lumières et il sortit de la pièce en refermant la porte. Harry bougea doucement contre moi et je caressai son ventre pour qu'il se rendorme. Quelques secondes plus tard, quand je fus certain qui dormait, je fermais moi aussi mes yeux et m'endormis avec Harry dans les bras...


	20. Harry

Father nous avait invités à une fête, mais une fête différente de d'habitude. Cette fois-ci, il y avait de la musique, des verres remplis de substance que seuls les grands avaient le droit de consommé et il y avait aussi de la farine. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait d'amusant dans le fait de manger de la farine à une soirée. Certains la mangeaient même par le nez. C'était très étrange. Je ne pensais pas que nous pouvions manger par le nez, mais plusieurs le faisaient.

Father tira sur ma main pour que j'arrête de regarder autour de moi et que je le suive. D'habitude, nous étions toujours seuls quand nous sortions, mais aujourd'hui, il y avait d'autres personnes de ma famille qui étaient là. Le numéro 25 en faisait partie. Il y avait aussi des plus vieux mais je ne les connaissais pas réellement. Je préférais passer mon temps avec Father ou avec les plus jeunes quand j'étais à la maison parce que les plus vieux faisaient des choses que je n'avais pas le droit de faire. Mais j'étais seulement curieux de savoir pourquoi Father m'avait emmené dans cet endroit.

Nous arrivâmes dans un endroit plus calme, où des personnes buvaient toujours mais il y avait moins de musique, ou bien, la musique était moins forte. Je ne savais pas vraiment. Father parlait avec des plus vieux et je regardai autour de moi. J'étais le plus jeune ici. Tout le monde avait l'air bien plus vieux que moi. Le numéro 25 avait l'air à l'aise. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi on m'avait emmené ici. Je n'étais pas comme les plus vieux moi.

Après quelque temps, Father lâcha ma main et il alla voir les plus vieux pour mettre des bracelets autour de leur poignet. Pourquoi eux ils avaient des bracelets et pas moi? Je souris quand Father commença à s'approcher du numéro 25 et moi. Il mit un bracelet d'une couleur différente au numéro 25 et quand il arriva devant moi, il remonta les manches de mon chandail puis me mit le même bracelet que le numéro 25. Pourquoi n'avions-nous pas les mêmes couleurs que les autres? Était-ce parce que nous étions plus jeunes? Pourtant, le numéro 25 était plus vieux que moi.

Father : Tu vas être sage, pas vrai Harry?  
Moi : Oui mais pourquoi?  
Father : Je veux que tu gardes les manches de ton chandail montées.  
Moi : Mais... et si j'ai froid?

Il posa doucement ses mains sur mes joues pour que je lève ma tête pour le regarder. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me disait tout ça. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas que je descende mes manches? Qu'est-ce que ça faisait si je les descendais? Allais-je être puni si je le faisais?

Father : Je veux que tu sois un gentil garçon et que tu restes avec Liam.  
Moi : Mais pourquoi?  
Father : Harry...  
Moi : Mais je suis un gentil garçon mais pourquoi je ne peux pas rester avec toi?  
Father : Parce que tu restes avec Liam.

Quand j'arrivai pour lui répondre, il me fit signe de me taire et il alla voir Liam à quelques pas de moi. Pourquoi ne voulait-il plus me parler? Je n'avais rien fait de mal. Je voulais seulement savoir pourquoi je ne pouvais pas rester avec lui à la place de rester avec Liam. Ce n'était pas un crime. J'aimais beaucoup mieux rester avec Father qu'avec Liam.

Father : Liam, je veux que tu restes toujours avec Harry et que tu t'assures qu'on voit bien son bracelet. Je ne veux pas d'accident. Je ne permettrais pas ça. Tu es le seul qui a le droit de le toucher ce soir. Je veux que tu lui montres. Il t'appartient ce soir. À toi seul, alors protège ce qui est à toi.  
Liam : Oui Father.  
Father : Récite-moi les règlements.

Je vis le visage de Liam changer doucement. Il n'avait pas l'air à l'aise de réciter les règlements même si je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Ça ne devait pas être quelque chose de très amusant.

Liam : Il faut toujours que je sois en contact physique avec lui. Que je ne le laisse pas s'éloigner de moi. Si j'ai envie, il faut que je l'apporte à la salle de bain avec moi et qu'il vienne dans ma cabine...  
Moi : Non! Je ne veux pas!  
Father : Harry, tu te tais!  
Moi : Mais...

Father ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il attrapa mon bras et qu'il m'attira à lui. Je voyais sur son visage qu'il était fâché mais je ne voulais pas suivre Liam partout où il allait aller. J'étais grand maintenant. J'étais capable de prendre soin de moi seul.

Father : Continu, Liam.  
Liam : Que je l'écoute quand il veut me dire quelque chose. Que je ne le laisse pas boire n'importe quoi. Que je le présente en tant que ma propriété. Euh...  
Father : C'est tout?  
Liam : Je... je crois...  
Father : D'accord, ça me parait bien. S'il y a une urgence, tu me contacts. Il ne doit rien lui arriver.  
Liam : Oui Father.

Father se retourna encore une fois vers moi. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je devais suivre Liam partout. En fait, je ne comprenais pas grand-chose. Je voulais seulement savoir pourquoi j'étais là. Ce n'était pas compliqué comme question, mais personne ne voulait me donner la réponse.

Father : Je veux que tu suives Liam partout où il va.  
Moi : Pourquoi je ne peux pas rester avec toi?  
Father : J'ai des choses à régler.  
Moi : Mais...  
Father : Pas de mais. Liam, tu t'occupes de lui à partir de maintenant.

Father ne me lança même pas un dernier regard et il partit. Il me laissa seul avec Liam. Je me retournai rapidement vers lui et fronçai les sourcils quand je vis que les plus vieux qui nous accompagnaient n'étaient même plus là. Où étaient-ils partis? Je ne les avais même pas vus partir.

Je poussai un petit cri quand Liam m'attrapa par les hanches et qu'il me colla contre lui. Je ne voulais pas être près de lui. Je voulais être avec Father. Pas avec lui. Pourquoi j'étais obligé d'être avec lui?

Liam : Maintenant tu vas te calmer mon chou...  
Moi : Je ne suis pas un chou...  
Liam : Oh allé, nous allons bien nous amuser.  
Moi : Qu'allons-nous faire?  
Liam : Tu vas voir mais promet-moi de me dire quand tu vas avoir envie d'aller à la salle de bain.  
Moi : Pourquoi?  
Liam : Parce que je ne suis pas Father et je ne vais pas deviner quand tu as envie.  
Moi : Father ne devine pas quand j'ai envie.  
Liam : Ouais c'est ça, et moi je suis le Père Noël.  
Moi : Pourquoi tu dis ça? Ce n'est même pas vrai.

Il partit à rire tout de suite après que j'eus parlé. Je ne comprenais pas ce que j'avais dit de drôle. Je savais que ce n'était pas lui le Père Noël. Je n'étais pas con, je savais que le Père Noël n'existait pas. Father me l'avait dit.

Moi : Je sais que le Père Noël n'existe pas!

Il secoua la tête toujours en rigolant et il raffermit sa prise sur ma hanche puis nous sortîmes de la pièce qui était plus calme pour aller où la musique était très forte. Je n'aimais pas cet endroit. Il y avait beaucoup trop de bruit. À la maison, il y avait aussi beaucoup de bruit, mais ici c'était désagréable.

Liam me guida à travers les gens jusqu'à un comptoir avec des boissons. Une personne lui demanda ce qu'il voulait boire et il répondit un mot que je ne compris pas. Pourquoi moi je n'avais pas le droit de dire ce que je voulais boire? Moi aussi j'avais soif. Ce n'était pas juste. C'était toujours les plus vieux qui avaient tout.

Quand l'homme derrière le comptoir donna la boisson à Liam, je fus surpris de sa couleur. La boisson était bleue. Elle était tellement jolie. Moi aussi j'en voulais une comme ça. C'était magnifique. Je me collai contre Liam quand il en but une gorgée. Moi aussi j'en voulais.

Moi : Je peux en avoir?

Un gros sourire apparut sur son visage et il me regarda dans les yeux. Pourquoi il souriait comme ça? Je voulais seulement goûté. Je trouvais que ça l'avait l'air bon. J'avais le droit.

Liam : As-tu as le droit?  
Moi : Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit?  
Liam : Si je t'en donne, vas-tu aller le dire à Father?  
Moi : Pourquoi j'irais lui dire?

Il me sourit et quelques secondes plus tard, il me tendit son verre. Je lui fis un gros sourire pour le remercier et je le pris dans mes mains. J'approchai le verre de ma bouche et pris une toute petite gorgée pour savoir si j'aimais ça. Je souris en goûtant le liquide et pris une plus grosse gorgée. Je ne savais pas vraiment qu'est-ce que ça goûtait mais c'était délicieux. Sans m'en rendre compte, je venais de terminer le verre de Liam, ce qui l'avait fait beaucoup rire. J'avais souris en voyant qu'il avait la langue bleue. Moi aussi je devais avoir la langue bleue. Je sortis ma langue de ma bouche et essayai de la regarder.

Liam : Qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
Moi : Est-ce que j'ai la langue bleue?  
Liam : Oui.

Je souris et entrai ma langue à l'intérieur de ma bouche. Liam commanda un autre verre et je me tournai vers les gens qui étaient en train de danser. Ils avaient tous l'air de vraiment beaucoup s'amuser. Quand Liam eut son verre en main, je me dirigeai vers la foule mais il ne fut pas du même avis que moi et il m'empêcha d'y pénétrer. Je me retournai rapidement vers lui et frappai son torse. Moi aussi je voulais aller m'amuser.

Liam : Que fais-tu, petit?  
Moi : Je veux aller danser!  
Liam : Avant je vais te présenter.  
Moi : Me présenter à qui?  
Liam : À des personnes.

Je poussai un grognement et attendis qu'il termine son verre. Ensuite, il me colla contre lui et nous marchâmes vers je ne savais trop où. Moi je voulais seulement aller danser. C'était tout ce que je désirais. Il nous fit entrer dans une petite pièce qui ressemblait à celle où Father nous avait conduits. Il y avait des personnes à l'intérieur et plusieurs étaient en train de s'embrasser. Il y avait même deux filles sur un seul garçon. Pourquoi elles étaient toutes les deux sur lui? Le garçon ne savait probablement pas qui choisir entre elles alors il avait pris les deux. C'était probablement ça.

Quand nous entrâmes, tout le monde se tourna vers nous et plusieurs commencèrent à crier des mots que je ne comprenais pas. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir s'ils parlaient français ou une autre langue. Je ne comprenais absolument rien et je poussai un gémissement quand Liam enleva son bras d'autour de moi pour prendre quelqu'un dans ses bras. Mais que faisait-il? Il n'avait pas le droit de me lâcher. Father avait été clair là-dessus.

Je poussai un cri quand le gars qui avait deux filles sur lui m'agrippa par la hanche. Il me colla contre son torse et j'essayai de me séparer de lui ce qui n'eut pas l'air de remarquer. Il me tira avec lui jusqu'au sofa installé dans la pièce et il me fit m'asseoir sur ses cuisses. Je ne voulais pas être là mais j'étais incapable de m'enlever de sur lui.

Liam s'installa dans un sofa à quelques pas de moi et me regarda avec un sourire. Je poussai un cri quand je sentis les mains du garçon me caresser la hanche. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche. Il n'avait même pas le droit. Je voulais retourner avec Liam.

Garçon : Liam, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu allais apporter quelqu'un avec toi. C'est très gentil de m'apporter ce gamin.

Liam sourit, comme s'il ne me voyait pas me débattre dans les bras de ce garçon. Il n'avait pas le droit de me laisser seul. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe de moi. Je lui appartenais ce soir. Father avait été très clair.

Liam : Rend-le-moi.  
Garçon : Pourquoi?  
Liam : Il n'aime pas être dans tes bras.

Tout le monde partit à rire et je mis rapidement mes mains sur mes oreilles. Ils n'étaient pas obligés de crier seulement pour rire. Ils pouvaient rire sans me percer les tympans.

Garçon : Mais il est tellement mignon.  
Liam : Regarde son bracelet.

Le garçon attrapa mon bras et regarda mon bracelet. J'en profitais pour le regarder moi aussi. Je ne voyais pas qu'est-ce qu'un bracelet blanc pouvait bien changer. Le garçon tourna mon bracelet autour de mon poignet et il fit des gros yeux en voyant qu'il était écrit «Father» dessus. Je ne compris pas pourquoi, mais le garçon me lâcha et me remit par terre. Je souris et allai vers Liam. Il me tendit une main en souriant et je la pris. Je m'assis doucement sur ses cuisses et me collai contre son torse. J'entendis Liam rire et il entoura un de ses bras autour de mon ventre.

Garçon : Tu aurais dû me dire que c'était la propriété de ton père.  
Liam : Ce n'est pas n'importe qui ce petit.

Une fille s'approcha de nous et elle se glissa dans les bras de Liam, ce qui me fit me pousser. Pourquoi il la laissait venir sur lui tandis que j'étais là? Elle se colla contre son torse et elle commença à l'embrasser avec la langue. Je fis des gros yeux en voyant ça. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient!? Rapidement, j'obligeai Liam à me lâcher et je m'enlevai de sur lui. J'allai m'asseoir plus loin dans la pièce et une fille s'approcha de moi. Elle commença à caresser doucement ma joue et elle approcha son visage du mien.

Fille : Viens danser avec moi.  
Moi : Je...  
Fille : Je suis sûr que tu es un excellent danseur.  
Liam : Il n'a pas le droit de sortir de la pièce.  
Fille : Alors danse avec moi ici.  
Moi : Je...

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre et elle prit ma main. Elle me tira vers elle et je me levai pour la suivre. Elle mit mes mains sur ses hanches et je la suivis timidement. En passant devant Liam, elle prit un verre qui trainait et nous sortîmes de la pièce, ce qui me fit froncer les sourcils.

Moi : Je croyais que nous ne pouvions pas sortir de la pièce?

Elle me bouscula contre le mur à côté de la porte de la pièce et elle me tendit le verre. Je fronçai les sourcils en la voyant faire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait bien que je fasse avec ça?

Fille : Bois.  
Moi : Je n'ai pas soif.  
Fille : Je t'ai dit de boire.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre mais elle s'approcha de moi et mis le verre sur le bord de mes lèvres. Elle inclina le verre vers la bouche et je bus son contenu. Je grimaçai en sentant le liquide dans ma gorge, ce qui la fit sourire. Elle déposa le verre par terre et elle commença à frotter son corps contre le mien, ce qui me fit rougir mais je n'essayais pas de l'empêcher. Elle bougeait très bien. J'aimais beaucoup ses mouvements. Jamais personne n'avait dansé comme ça pour moi. Je la laissai faire quand elle commença à remonter mon chandail et qu'elle passa ses ongles sur mon ventre. Je ne voyais plus les personnes qui nous regardaient. Je la voyais seulement elle. Elle et ses lèvres pulpeuses. Elle et ses lèvres un petit partout sur mon corps. Putain. Je fus parcouru d'un frisson quand elle m'enleva complètement mon chandail. Ça ne me déplaisait pas du tout. Je poussai un grognement quand elle se sépara de moi. Elle rit doucement, prit mes mains et elle vint les poser sur sa poitrine. Je ne pus m'empêcher de mordiller ma lèvre. Je n'avais jamais touché de poitrine mais j'aimais beaucoup ça. Elle agrippa rapidement la ceinture de mon pantalon et elle la détacha. Je donnai un coup de bassin contre ses mains et elle plongea sa main à l'intérieur de mon boxer, ce qui me fit m'arquer contre le mur où j'étais appuyé. Je fermai les yeux et laissai sa main me faire du bien jusqu'à ce qu'elle la retire. J'attendis qu'elle descende mon pantalon, mais après quelque temps sans rien sentir contre moi, j'ouvris les yeux et rougis en voyant un plus vieux de ma famille. Je ne voulais pas que le numéro 23 me voit dans cet état. C'était tellement gênant. Et elle était où la fille? Elle avait disparue?

23 : Le numéro 25 n'était pas en charge de toi?  
Moi : Je suis capable de m'occuper de moi seul!  
23 : Tu me réponds encore une fois, je t'emmène à Father comme tu es, c'est bien clair!?

Je le regardai avec un regard noir et attachai mon pantalon. Le numéro 23 m'attrapa rapidement par le bras sans me laisser la chance de retrouver mon chandail et il m'entraina vers la pièce où Liam était. Il ne cogna même pas à la porte et il l'ouvrit. Les gens à l'intérieur sursautèrent et je rigolai en voyant Liam à moitié nu. Liam lui, fit de gros yeux et il fit dégager la fille qui était sur lui. Il rattacha son pantalon, se leva et s'approcha de nous.

Liam : Je peux tout t'expliquer...  
23 : Tu avais à t'occuper du numéro 10!  
Liam : Je le sais mais il... il voulait euh...  
23 : Ta gueule putain! Une fille allait le sucer! Il n'a même pas le droit de toucher à des filles! Tu viens de tout gâché espèce de con!  
Liam : Je...  
Moi : Ses lèvres étaient pulpeuses...  
23 : Et en plus tu l'as fait boire! T'es sérieux là, 25!?  
Liam : Je l'ai fait seulement boire un verre!  
23 : Très drôle!  
Liam : Je te le jure!  
Moi : La fille m'a fait boire un verre.  
Liam : Quoi!?  
Moi : Elle me l'a fait boire...  
23 : Pourquoi tu l'as bu!?  
Moi : Parce qu'elle ne m'a pas laissé le choix.  
23 : 25, nous allons devoir le ramener à Father dans cet état.  
Liam : Non, nous ne pouvons pas. Father va m'en vouloir.  
23 : Il est complètement pété. Il y avait de la drogue dedans le verre de la meuf. 10, est-ce qu'elle t'a fait beaucoup boire?  
Moi : Je ne sais pas.  
Liam : Combien de gorgé?  
Moi : Trois ou quatre.  
23 : Je suis désolé 25 mais il va falloir le ramener à Father comme ça et de toute façon, il faut partir.  
Liam : Mais... on pourrait lui dire de se taire.  
23 : Ce gamin ne sait pas mentir 25.  
Moi : Ce n'est même pas vrai.  
23 : Bien sûr que si.  
Liam : Il a dit qu'il n'allait rien répéter à Father.  
23 : Il va répéter.  
Moi : Est-ce que je pourrais revoir la fille?  
Liam : Non!  
Moi : Pas besoin de crier.  
23 : Tu le ramènes à Father comme ça!

Le numéro 23 me poussa sur Liam et il me retint. Je ris contre son torse et m'accotai contre lui. Nous n'avions tous les deux pas de chandails. C'était une drôle de coïncidence. Liam avait des poils sur le torse lui. Moi je n'étais pas très poilu.

Liam : Je vais lui remettre son chandail.  
23 : La meuf l'a apporté quand elle est partie.  
Liam : Putain de conne!  
23 : Tu t'arranges. Dans 5 minutes, Father va vouloir avoir 10 dans ses bras.  
Liam : Fais chier.

Le numéro 23 sortit de la pièce sans même nous avoir dit au revoir et Liam me regarda dans les yeux. Je lui fis un sourire pour le rassurer mais il secoua la tête. Il me fit m'asseoir sur un sofa et il prit son chandail puis il me le mit. C'était beaucoup trop grand pour moi mais je ne me débâtis pas et me laissai faire. Ensuite, Liam me prit la main et nous sortîmes de la pièce. Nous allâmes dans la salle bruyante quelques minutes avant d'aller dans la pièce où Father nous avait laissé tantôt. Toute la famille était là sauf Father. Liam s'assit sur un canapé et il me fit m'asseoir sur lui. Je ris et me collai contre lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde se leva parce que Father venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Liam me souleva doucement et il se leva. Je m'accotai contre son torse. Il n'avait même pas de chandail. Je vis Father regarder l'état de chaque personne, en commençant par les plus vieux et quand il me vit, je crus voir de la colère dans ses yeux mais je me précipitai rapidement vers lui et entourai mes bras autour de son cou. Il poussa un grognement mais se baissa et il me souleva. Je souris et m'accrochai à lui.

Father : Liam, nous allons parler à la maison.  
Liam : Oui Father...

Je vis Liam baisser la tête et quelques secondes plus tard, Father embrassa ma tête et nous sortîmes dehors. Je frissonnai quand je sentis le froid contre ma peau et me collai un peu plus contre Father. Nous allâmes dans la voiture et je restai dans ses bras. Il attacha sa ceinture avec moi sur lui, ce qui me fit sourire.

Je n'eus pas conscience du trajet. Je crois que je m'étais endormi. Je me réveillai seulement quand je sentis le froid sur ma peau. J'étais vraiment très fatigué et j'avais seulement hâte de me coucher contre Father et de faire dodo.

Je poussai un soupir quand nous entrâmes à l'intérieur et Father dit aux plus vieux d'aller se coucher et à Liam de le suivre. Je me collai contre lui et quelques minutes plus tard, il me déposa sur son lit. Je savais que c'était son lit parce qu'il était beaucoup plus confortable que le mien.

Father m'enlevai mes vêtements et me reprit dans ses bras. Je me laissai faire et je sursautai quand il ouvrit une lumière aveuglante. Je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux. J'étais fatigué et je voulais seulement dormir.

Father : Aller mon amour, ouvre les yeux.  
Moi : Je veux faire dodo.  
Father : Bientôt mon amour. Maintenant ouvre les yeux.

Je poussai un gémissement et ouvris les yeux. Je fronçai les sourcils en voyant que nous étions dans la salle de bain. Father descendit doucement mon boxer le long de mes jambes et il m'installa sur la toilette. Je ris à cause de la situation et me rendis compte que j'avais beaucoup envie. Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte.

Le temps que je terminai, Father alla me chercher un caleçon propre dans la chambre. Quand j'eus terminé, il me souleva et à la place de m'aider à mettre le caleçon propre, il me déposa dans le bain. Je poussai un grognement quand je sentis l'eau chaude contre mon corps. J'entendis Father appeler Liam pour qu'il vienne dans la pièce et quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Je souris quand Father commença à caresser mes cheveux et tendis l'oreille pour écouter ce qu'il allait dire à Liam.

Father : Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de sa soirée?  
Liam : Je...  
Father : Déjà, je sais qu'il a bu. Ce n'est pas pour rien que les boissons colorent la bouche de ceux qui les boivent.  
Liam : Oui...  
Father : Ne me mens pas. Assume Liam.  
Liam : Je lui ai fait seulement boire une chose.  
Father : Il a deux couleurs dans sa bouche.  
Liam : C'est une fille qui lui a donné l'autre chose.  
Father : Une fille!?  
Liam : Je suis désolé.  
Father : Il était à toi pour la soirée!  
Liam : Je sais mais je l'ai laissé aller danser avec une fille.  
Father : Il a des suçons sur le torse et dans le cou. Tu te rends compte ou non!? Et il avait ton chandail.  
Liam : Je suis désolé.  
Father : Je croyais que je pouvais avoir confiance en toi.  
Liam : Mais vous le pouvez.  
Father : Non je ne peux pas. Regarde l'état dans lequel il est!  
Liam : Je sais mais ce n'était pas de ma faute.  
Father : Alors il a fait des choses avec une fille?  
Liam : Je... je n'étais pas là...  
Father : Et en plus, tu n'étais même pas avec lui!?  
Liam : Je suis désolé...  
Father : Tu vas rester au trou pendant quelque temps. Les grands vont pratiquer sur toi.  
Liam : Mais...  
Father : Tu le mérites!  
Liam : Oui Father.  
Father : Maintenant va dormir.  
Liam : Oui Father. Bonne nuit.

Je n'entendis pas Father répondre et quelques secondes plus tard, Father commença à passer ses mains sur mon corps pour me laver, ce qui me fit sourire. J'ouvris doucement les yeux et le regardai faire. J'aimais quand il me lavait.

Après quelque temps, il me souleva et il m'enroula dans une serviette. Je me collai contre son torse et il me porta jusqu'à son lit. Une fois-là, il essuya tout mon corps et me mis un caleçon. Il me glissa en dessous des couvertures et je me collai contre lui.

Father : Il faut que je te pose des questions.  
Moi : Mais veux faire dodo...  
Father : Tu es mignon quand tu es fatigué et qu'il te manque des mots.  
Moi : S'te plaît...  
Father : Tu étais avec une fille?  
Moi : Oui...  
Father : Elle t'a touché?  
Moi : Oui.  
Father : Où?  
Moi : Avec quoi?  
Father : Ses lèvres?  
Moi : Torse, cou, joues, bouche.  
Father : Mains?  
Moi : Cheveux, visage, cou, torse, pénis.  
Father : Et toi, où l'as-tu touché?  
Moi : Seins.  
Father : Tu n'as pas le droit.  
Moi : C'tait agréable.  
Father : Ne recommence pas.  
Moi : Dodo.

Il m'embrassa doucement sur la bouche et me souhaita bonne nuit. Je me collai contre son corps totalement nu en souriant et je finis par m'endormir en n'ayant conscience de rien...


	21. Louis

Je me réveillai quand je sentis quelque chose bouger contre moi. Je ne me rappelais pas m'être endormi avec Zayn alors pourquoi il y avait quelqu'un contre moi? J'ouvris lentement les yeux et je fus très surpris de découvrir Harry dans mes bras. Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais ici en train de dormir avec Harry dans les bras? Je ris silencieusement en me rappelant la nuit derrière. J'avais oublié que je n'avais pas eu le courage de le réveiller pour aller le coucher dans son lit parce qu'il était trop mignon dans mes bras.

Je souris quand il bougea de nouveau dans mes bras et regardai autour de moi. Une chance qu'il n'était pas trop tard, sinon nous nous serions fait surprendre par les plus jeunes qui voulaient venir regarder la télévision. Je commençai à caresser délicatement le ventre d'Harry pour qu'il se réveille. Nous ne pouvions pas rester là indéfiniment. Il poussa un gémissement et se colla un petit peu plus contre moi pour que je le lâche. Je ris et l'embrassai doucement en dessous de son oreille, ce qui le fit sourire. Il ne dormait plus. Il venait de se trahir en souriant.

Moi : Hey... Wake up... (Hey... Réveille-toi...)

Il se contenta de gémir et de cacher son visage dans mon cou pour ne plus que je le dérange. Je ris et embrassai une nouvelle fois en dessous de son oreille, ce qui le fit rire cette fois.

Moi : I need to go to the bathroom. Will you come with me? (Il faut que j'aille à la salle de bain. Veux-tu venir avec moi?)  
Harry : Yes... (Oui...)  
Moi : Great. (Super.)

Je l'obligeai à se relever doucement et le soutins pour ne pas qu'il tombe par terre parce que bien sûr, il était fatigué et il ne voulait pas tenir sur ses jambes. Je me relevai et le tins contre moi.

Moi : Should I tie your wrists or you'll be nice? (Faut-il que j'attache tes poignets ou tu vas être gentil?)  
Harry : Nice... (Gentil...)  
Moi : Okay. (D'accord.)

Je pris seulement la corde dans une main pour ne pas la laisser là et nous sortîmes de la pièce. Je poussai un grognement quand la lumière du couloir nous aveugla et j'allai rapidement à la salle de bain. Une fois dans la pièce, j'éteignis les lumières, ce qui fit sourire Harry. Bien sûr, nous avions encore la lumière qui passait par les petites fenêtres de la salle de bain.

Moi : I must go to the toilet but I don't want to take the risk that you leave... (Il faut que j'aille à la toilette mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque que tu partes...)

Il me tendit ses poignets puis j'attachai seulement un de ses poignets et attachai l'autre bout de la corde à mon propre poignet. Ensuite, j'entrai dans une des cabines et fis ce que j'avais à faire. Quand j'eus terminé, je ressortis et fis un sourire à Harry qui était clairement en train de s'endormir debout.

Moi : Would you go too? (Veux-tu y aller toi aussi?)  
Harry : Yes. (Oui.)  
Moi : Go. I'll wait here. (Alors vas-y. Je t'attends ici.)  
Harry : Anyway, you don't really have a choice. (De toute façon, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.)

Je ris doucement et il me fit un sourire en entrant dans la cabine. Je me tournai vers le miroir et commençai à laver mes mains. Depuis quand il faisait de l'humour? Je ne l'avais jamais entendu faire une remarque du genre mais je devais avouer que ça me plaisait. Ce n'était pas déplacer et ça détendait l'atmosphère.

Après quelque temps, il ressortit de la cabine et il vint laver ses mains. Je le regardai en souriant et il alla sécher ses mains. Je m'approchai de lui quand il eut terminé et commençai à enlever les traces de sommeil de sur son visage, ce qui le fit soupirer. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je faisais toujours ça avec lui mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le faire. Je n'avais jamais fait ça avant mais avec lui, c'était différent.

Harry : Thank you. (Merci.)  
Moi : You're welcome, it make me happy. Are you hungry? (De rien, ça me fait plaisir. As-tu faim?)  
Harry : Yes. (Oui.)  
Moi : So let's eat. (Alors allons manger.)

Il me fit un sourire et nous sortîmes de la salle de bain puis nous dirigeâmes vers la salle à manger. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était et je ne savais même pas où nous pouvions le savoir. Quand nous entrâmes dans la salle de manger, nous allâmes encore une fois à une table éloignée des autres. Nous étions arrivés pendant le repas des plus jeunes alors ils nous regardaient tous avec beaucoup d'attention. La plupart venait du même endroit qu'Harry, alors ils se connaissaient. Harry leur fit quelques sourires avant que nous nous assîmes l'un en face de l'autre.

Moi : They know you all? (Ils te connaissent tous?)  
Harry : Of course, these are my little brothers and sisters. (Bien sûr, ce sont mes petits frères et petites sœurs.)

Je souris et commençai à regarder le menu. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que j'avais envie de manger et je ne savais pas non plus ce qu'Harry désirait manger. Hier, il avait choisi la même chose que moi alors peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, il allait vouloir décider.

Je sursautai fortement quand Harry vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en le voyant s'asseoir. Pourquoi venait-il s'asseoir à côté de moi? Pas que ça me déplaisait, mais je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi.

Harry : I'd rather be sitting next to you. (Je préfère être assis à côté de toi.)  
Moi : Okay, it doesn't bother me. But why? (D'accord, ça ne me dérange pas. Mais pourquoi?)  
Harry : I don't know. (Je ne sais pas.)  
Moi : Okay. What do you want to eat? (D'accord. Que veux-tu manger?)  
Harry : The same thing as you. (La même chose que toi.)

Je ris et quelques secondes plus tard, une dame vint prendre nos commandes. Je commandai la même chose pour Harry et moi et elle repartit. Harry colla sa chaise contre la mienne et il ramena ses jambes contre son torse.

Harry : What are we doing today? (Qu'allons-nous faire aujourd'hui?)  
Moi : Uh... I don't know. I have to ask Tyler. (Euh... Je ne sais pas. Il faut que je le demande à Tyler.)  
Harry : Why should you ask him? (Pourquoi faut-il que tu lui demandes?)  
Moi : Because he is my colleague. (Parce que c'est mon collègue.)  
Harry : But you take care of me and not of him. (Mais tu t'occupes de moi et non de lui.)  
Moi : He's my colleague. (C'est mon collègue.)  
Harry : Okay, but what is a colleague? (D'accord, mais qu'est-ce qu'un collègue?)  
Moi : Uh... it is a person who does the same job as you. (Euh... c'est une personne qui fait le même travail que toi.)  
Harry : And what is your job? (Et quel est votre travail?)  
Moi : Caring for people like you. (S'occuper de personnes comme vous.)  
Harry : Kidnap us? (Nous kidnapper?)  
Moi : We don't kidnapped. (Nous ne vous avons pas kidnappé.)  
Harry : You can call it what you like, for me it's still a kidnapping. (Vous pouvez appeler ça comme vous voulez, pour moi ça reste un kidnapping.)  
Moi : But it was not. (Mais ce n'en était pas un.)  
Harry : So what was it? (Alors qu'est-ce que c'était?)  
Moi : Uh... we saved you... (Euh... nous vous avons sauvé...)  
Harry : Saved from what? (Sauvé de quoi?)  
Moi : Bad people. (De mauvaises personnes.)  
Harry : And who are the bad people? (Et qui sont ces mauvaises personnes?)

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement quand la dame arriva avec nos repas. Une chance qu'elle était arrivée parce que je ne savais plus quoi lui répondre. Mais je voulais qu'il arrête de penser que nous les avions kidnappés parce que ce n'était pas vrai. Il était dans un réseau de trafic d'être humain. Il allait être vendu si nous ne serions pas arriver. En plus, il était bien habiller donc il devait être le prochain sur la liste. Nous lui avons sauvé la vie.

Nous commençâmes à manger sans dire un mot. Je n'avais plus envie de parler de kidnapping avec lui. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'aimais qu'il pense. Je voulais qu'il oublie cette idée parce qu'elle était totalement fausse.

Je terminai rapidement mon assiette et Harry aussi donc nous nous levâmes et je décidai d'aller le porter dans sa chambre. De toute façon, il fallait que je parle avec Tyler et c'était impossible quand Harry était là parce qu'il avait peur de lui. Quand nous entrâmes dans la pièce, je sursautai en voyant que Tyler était déjà là en train de parler avec le numéro 25. Je fis entrer Harry dans la pièce puis refermai la porte. Je détachai son poignet attaché et il alla précipitamment dans le lit. Il tira sur les épaules de 25 et 25 comprit automatiquement qu'Harry voulait son attention donc il arrêta de parler avec Tyler puis il vint se coucher le plus loin possible de Tyler avec Harry. Ensuite, Tyler s'approcha de moi.

Moi : Qu'est-ce que nous faisons aujourd'hui?  
Tyler : Bonjour, tu as bien dormi?  
Moi : Oui, désolé.  
Tyler : Tu as le choix, tu peux rester à l'intérieur ou bien aller dehors.  
Moi : Je pourrais aller me promener en ville avec 10?  
Tyler : Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Louis.  
Moi : Mais tout va bien se passer. Je vais attacher nos poignets avec des menottes comme ça, il ne pourra pas se séparer de moi.  
Tyler : Ça va paraitre suspect.  
Moi : Mais non, nous allons nous tenir par la main.  
Tyler : Parce qu'il va accepter de te tenir par la main?  
Moi : Pourquoi ne voudrait-il pas?  
Tyler : Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.  
Moi : Et en plus, nous avons déjà mangé.  
Tyler : D'accord, mais il y a des règles.  
Moi : Super. Et quelles sont-elles?  
Tyler : Tu n'as pas le droit de l'apporter près de l'aéroport. On ne veut pas qu'il sache où sont les transports en commun. Je ne veux pas que tu lui montres comment caller un taxi. Tu vois le genre?  
Moi : Donc il ne faut pas que je lui montre comment s'échapper?  
Tyler : Exactement.  
Moi : D'accord, je peux faire ça.  
Tyler : Ne fais pas de gaffes.  
Moi : Pas de problème, mais où je peux trouver les menottes?  
Tyler : Dans la salle de surveillance mais ne fais pas entrer 10 à l'intérieur.  
Moi : D'accord, pas de problème.

Tyler s'approcha des garçons et dit à 25 de venir le voir. Le numéro 25 embrassa doucement les lèvres d'Harry avant de venir voir Tyler. Mais pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé sur les lèvres? Il n'avait aucune raison de l'embrasser sur les lèvres et ils n'avaient pas le droit de le faire de toute façon. Après quelque temps, Tyler partit de la chambre avec 25 et je vins m'asseoir à côté d'Harry dans son lit.

Moi : You know that you don't have permission to kiss you... (Tu le sais que vous n'avez pas la permission de vous embrasser...)  
Harry : But we have not done anything wrong. (Mais nous n'avons rien fait de mal.)  
Moi : But you still not permitted. (Mais vous n'avez quand même pas la permission.)  
Harry : Okay, but we still did it because we felt like it. (D'accord, mais nous l'avons quand même fait parce que nous en avions envie.)  
Moi : But I don't care if you felt like, you don't have permission. (Mais je m'en fous que vous en aviez envie, vous n'avez pas la permission.)  
Harry : Okay, if you want. (D'accord, si tu veux.)  
Moi : I speak to you seriously. This is not a joke. (Je te parle sérieusement. Ce n'est pas une blague.)  
Harry : I know, I understand. (Je sais, j'ai compris.)

Non mais c'était quoi son problème? Pourquoi me parlait-il comme ça? Je lui avais seulement dit qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de s'embrasser. Je ne l'avais pas puni ni crié dessus. J'avais rien fait de mal et il était fâché.

Moi : Get dressed. (Habille-toi.)  
Harry : I don't have clothes. (Je n'ai pas de vêtements.)

Je pris les vêtements présent sur le petit bureau de la chambre et lui lançai. Il les attrapa, se leva, enleva complètement ses vêtements sans aucune gêne et mit ceux que je lui avais lancé. Il avait enlevé tous ses vêtements sauf son boxer devant moi. Depuis quand il n'était plus gêné devant moi? D'habitude il n'était jamais à l'aise de se déshabiller devant moi et là, il l'avait fait sans aucun problème.

Harry : So, what are we doing today? (Alors, que faisons-nous aujourd'hui?)  
Moi : If you agree to hold my hand, let's go outside. (Si tu acceptes de me tenir la main, nous allons aller à l'extérieur.)  
Harry : Seriously? (Sérieusement?)  
Moi : Yes but you have to be nice. (Oui mais il faut que tu sois gentil.)  
Harry : So I'll be very nice. (Alors je vais être très gentil.)

Je lui fis un sourire et lui fis signe de se lever. Il se leva et il s'approcha de moi. J'attachai la corde autour d'un de ses poignets et ensuite, nous sortîmes de la chambre. Nous marchâmes bien plus vite que d'habitude parce que bien sûr, Harry avait hâte d'être dehors...


	22. Harry

Je n'en revenais pas que nous allions aller dehors dans la rue. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'avais envie d'y aller que je n'arrivais presque pas à croire que c'était vrai mais pourtant, ça l'était. J'avais tellement hâte de pouvoir avoir un semblant de liberté et de sortir de ce bâtiment. D'accord, il fallait que je tienne la main de Louis, mais c'était le prix à payer pour pouvoir sortir et disons que ça ne me dérangeait pas vraiment. Bien sûr, si Father apprenait ça un jour, il allait être très fâché contre moi mais il n'allait jamais l'apprendre. Je ne savais même pas si j'allais le revoir un jour mais j'espérais que oui. Il me manquait beaucoup.

Louis nous fit arrêter devant une porte que je n'avais jamais vu et j'étais curieux de savoir qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Il attacha ma corde à un endroit fait pour ça et ensuite, il me fit un petit sourire puis entra dans la pièce en me laissant dans le couloir. Je fronçai les sourcils en le voyant faire. Pourquoi ne m'emmenait-il pas avec lui? Ce n'était pas très prudent de me laisser dans le couloir comme ça sans surveillance. Bien sûr, je n'allais rien tenté parce que j'avais vraiment envie d'aller dehors. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque d'essayer de me sauver et d'ensuite, perdre le privilège d'aller dehors dans la rue.

Après quelques minutes, Louis ressortit de la pièce avec une paire de souliers et des menottes. Je fronçai les sourcils en les voyants. Pourquoi avait-il emmené des menottes? D'habitude, il utilisait la corde, pas des menottes.

Louis : Don't worry, I will not tie your wrists behind your back. (Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas attacher tes poignets dans ton dos.)  
Moi : So why the handcuffs? (Alors pourquoi les menottes?)  
Louis : That for you could not run away. (Pour que tu ne puisses pas t'enfuir.)

Je fronçai les sourcils et il s'approcha de moi. Il me fit signe de m'asseoir par terre, ce que je fis quelques secondes plus tard. Il s'agenouilla en face de moi, pris doucement ma cheville dans sa main et il me mit une chaussette. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en le voyant faire parce que ça chatouillait et aussi parce que j'étais capable de mettre des chaussettes seul mais il avait l'air de vouloir le faire donc je le laissai faire. Après qu'il eut mis mes chaussettes, il me mit les souliers, ce qui me fit aussi rire. Il était très drôle à voir.

Moi : I could put them alone. (J'aurais pu les mettre seul.)  
Louis : Oh...  
Moi : Yeah... (Ouais...)

Je le vis rougir légèrement, ce qui me fit sourire et ensuite, il me demanda de me relever. Une fois debout, il prit mon poignet qui était attaché après le poteau et il détacha la corde, ce qui me fit sourire. Ça me plaisait de ne plus être attaché avec la corde mais quelques secondes plus tard, il attacha mon poignet gauche avec la menotte, ce qui me fit grogner silencieusement. Je n'aimais pas sentir le métal contre mon poignet. C'était loin d'être agréable. Il attacha l'autre menotte après son poignet droit, ce qui me fit froncer les sourcils.

Louis : It's for us to stay together. (C'est pour que nous restions ensemble.)  
Moi : Okay... (D'accord...)

Il me fit un sourire, laissa la corde par terre et nous commençâmes à marcher vers la porte que j'avais emprunté quand j'avais essayé de m'enfuir mais que je n'avais pas réussi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de fermer les yeux quand je sentis les rayons du soleil sur mon visage. Ça faisait tellement de bien. Sentir le vent dans mes cheveux. Ressentir un semblant de liberté. Je n'avais pas de mot pour décrire comment je me sentais. C'était juste... wow.

Je sursautai faiblement quand je sentis la main de Louis attraper la mienne. Je baissai la tête et les regardai. Ça faisait étrange d'être en contact comme ça avec Louis parce que c'était un geste délicat. Ce n'était pas une obligation en tant que tel. C'était seulement gentil, doux. Nous n'avions pas encore eu ce genre de contact ensemble. D'accord, j'avais dormi dans ses bras, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Il y avait quelque chose de différent.

Louis : I'm sorry if hold your hand doesn't please you, but this is the condition. Without that, we can't walk down the street. (Je suis désolé si me tenir la main ne te plait pas, mais c'est la condition. Sans ça, nous ne pouvons pas marcher dans la rue.)  
Moi : It doesn't bother me at all. (Ça ne me dérange pas du tout.)  
Louis : Okay... (D'accord...)

Il me fit un sourire et il tira doucement sur ma main pour que je le suive. Je souris en me rendant compte qu'il n'allait pas serrer la menotte trop fortement autour de mon poignet, ce qui faisait que ça ne faisait pas mal s'il tirait un petit peu dessus. Bien sûr, il tirait seulement sur ma main, mais ça faisait quand même une tension sur les menottes.

Nous sortîmes du stationnement qui était clôturé en seulement cinq minutes, tandis que ça m'avait pris une bonne quinzaine de minutes à m'enfuir la dernière fois. Je n'en revenais pas que je pouvais enfin être dehors. Ça me plaisait vraiment.

Je me rapprochai de Louis quand il commença à marcher. Il serra délicatement ma main pour me rassurer et nous marchâmes en regardant autour de nous. Je n'avais pas pris le temps de regarder autour de moi quand je m'étais enfui et j'étais surpris de voir tout ce qu'il y avait autour de moi. Tous les commerces dont le nom était écrit en français. Avant, quand j'étais encore avec Father, c'était toujours écrit en anglais sur les bâtisses mais tout le monde ou presque parlait français. Une fois, j'avais demandé à Father pourquoi tout le monde parlait français et il avait seulement ri en me collant contre lui. Je n'avais pas vraiment compris sa réaction mais j'en avais déduis que je n'avais pas à connaitre la réponse...

Pendant ce qui m'avait paru des heures, nous marchâmes dans les rues. Il faisait chaud dehors, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas du tout de suer. J'étais heureux d'être là et je n'aurais échangé ma place pour absolument rien au monde. J'étais comblé sur tous les points. Ça ne pouvait pas être une plus belle journée.

Je fronçai les sourcils quand quelque chose commença à sonner. Je me retournai vers Louis et je le vis prendre son téléphone et décrocher. Qui pouvait bien l'appeler? Je croyais que c'était notre moment à nous deux. Même si nous ne nous parlions pas, nous étions quand même ensemble et je ne voyais pas pourquoi quelqu'un voulait interrompre notre moment.

Louis : Allo... Oui c'est moi... Mais pourquoi cries-tu... Je vais bien... Non je ne peux pas venir... Parce que je suis occupé... Tu es certain que c'est urgent... Je suis sérieux... Tu fais chier... D'accord, je viens... Je me dépêche oui... Arrête, je vais arriver quand je vais arriver... Ouais, c'est ça, au revoir...

Louis raccrocha puis se tourna vers moi. Il avait l'air contrarié. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il avait. Bien sûr, je ne savais pas de quoi il avait parlé avec la personne, mais il semblait réfléchir à quoi faire.

Moi : Is everything okay? (Tout va bien?)  
Louis : Uh... I have to go do something. (Euh... il faut que j'aille faire quelque chose.)  
Moi : Okay... What about me? (D'accord... Et moi alors?)  
Louis : That's what I'm thinking. (C'est ce que je suis en train de réfléchir.)  
Moi : Okay... (D'accord...)

Il continua de réfléchir pendant quelque temps sans me regarder. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il paraissait aussi indécis. Au pire, il n'avait qu'à aller me porter dans la bâtisse et de repartir ensuite. Ce n'était pas très compliqué.

Louis : I... I'll take you with me but it doesn't need you to repeat it. To nobody. (Je... je vais t'emmener avec moi mais il ne faut pas que tu le répètes. À personne.)  
Moi : Why? (Pourquoi?)  
Louis : Because I have to go home. (Parce qu'il faut que j'aille chez moi.)  
Moi : So I'll go with you? (Alors je vais aller chez toi?)  
Louis : Yes but it doesn't need you to repeat it. (Oui mais il ne faut pas que tu le répètes.)  
Moi : Why should you go home? (Pourquoi faut-il que tu ailles chez toi?)  
Louis : I have unfinished business. (J'ai des choses à régler.)  
Moi : Okay... (D'accord...)

Il me fit un sourire et nous recommençâmes à marcher, plus vite cette fois. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment réagir. Je me doutais qu'il n'avait pas le droit de m'emmener chez lui donc ça devait vraiment être urgent, mais ce n'était pas très professionnel de m'emmener chez lui. Je ne pensais pas utiliser ça contre lui parce qu'il était gentil avec moi, mais d'autres personnes pourraient très bien l'utiliser contre lui.

Après une dizaine de minutes, nous montâmes un escalier menant à une porte. Je fronçai les sourcils. Nous ne pouvions pas être déjà arrivés. Il ouvrit la porte avec l'aide d'une clé et ensuite, nous montâmes d'autres marches. C'était étrange. Il y avait plein de portes. Comment faisait-il pour avoir une maison aussi grande avec autant de pièces? C'était vraiment très gros.

Après quelque temps, nous nous arrêtâmes devant une porte et il l'ouvrit. Je fis des gros yeux en entrant et en voyant qu'il y avait encore d'autres pièces. Comment faisait-il pour se retrouver dans cette maison? C'était tellement grand. Il referma la porte après que nous soyons entrés et il m'aida à enlever mes chaussures. Nous nous avançâmes et je fronçai les sourcils en voyant quelqu'un se lever de sur le canapé. Je fis des gros yeux quand je vis Zayn. Le mec qui me détestait et que je détestais tout autant. Il fut lui aussi très surpris de me voir. Il ne s'attendait pas à me voir et moi non plus disons.

Louis : Je peux savoir c'était quoi l'urgence Zayn?  
Zayn : Pourquoi as-tu emmené le numéro 10 avec toi?  
Louis : Parce que nous étions en train de nous promener en ville quand tu m'as appelé. Maintenant, dis-moi où est l'urgence?  
Zayn : Je...  
Louis : Zayn, ne me dis pas que tu m'as fait venir pour rien.  
Zayn : Je suis désolé Louis mais je voulais voir si tu allais bien.  
Louis : Tu aurais pu seulement me le demander au téléphone à la place de me faire venir ici tandis que j'étais en train de travailler.  
Zayn : Mais je ne pensais pas que tu étais occupé avec le numéro 10.  
Louis : Mon travail c'est de m'occuper de lui, Zayn. Alors c'est sûr que je suis avec lui.  
Zayn : Mais je n'y avais pas pensé.  
Louis : Alors je suis venu jusqu'ici avec le numéro 10 pour absolument rien, c'est ça?  
Zayn : Je suis vraiment désolé.  
Louis : Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle Zayn.  
Zayn : Mais je ne ris pas.

Je n'aimais pas vraiment être spectateur d'une dispute. Surtout entre ses deux-là. C'était vraiment très étrange et j'aimerais bien pouvoir me sauver. Pas me sauver vraiment, mais seulement être dans un autre pièce.

Moi : Can I go to the bathroom? (Puis-je aller à la salle de bain?)  
Louis : Uh... Yes, of course. (Euh... Oui, bien sûr.)

Je vis Louis lancer un regard noir à Zayn et ensuite, il me tira vers je ne savais trop où. Nous entrâmes dans une pièce et je fronçai les sourcils en voyant un lit. Je lui avais demandé si je pouvais aller à la salle de bain, pas dans une chambre. Il nous fit avancer dans la chambre et il ouvrit une autre porte. Je fis un petit sourire en voyant une salle de bain. Je m'étais vraiment demandé pourquoi il m'avait apporté dans une chambre. Quand nous fûmes entrés, il referma la porte et il me regarda.

Louis : I don't want to loose your wrist but you can still go to the toilet. I will not look at you. (Je ne veux pas détacher ton poignet mais tu peux quand même aller à la toilette. Je ne vais pas te regarder.)  
Moi : Okay. (D'accord.)

Je m'approchai de la toilette, le regardai pour savoir si lui, il me regardait et ensuite, m'assis sur la cuvette. C'était vraiment très étrange d'aller à la toilette avec quelqu'un. Après quelque temps, j'avais terminé donc je me levai et vous voyez quoi, et regardai Louis. Je voyais sur son visage qu'il réfléchissait. À quoi pouvait-il bien réfléchir...


	23. Louis

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire avec Harry. Nous étions chez moi et j'hésitais sincèrement. Aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas eu le temps de faire prendre une douche à Harry mais je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée qu'il prenne sa douche ici à la place des douches au travail. Bien sûr, Tyler ne m'avait pas mis en garde sur les douches, mais il ne pouvait pas savoir que j'allais ramener Harry chez moi, et il ne fallait pas qu'il le sache sinon ça allait mal aller pour moi je crois.

Harry me regardait sans comprendre. Je savais qu'il était confus parce que tout ce que je faisais, c'était le regarder sans rien faire d'autre. Moi aussi, j'aurais été confus si quelqu'un m'avait regardé comme j'étais en train de le faire.

Moi : Would you like to wash your body? (Veux-tu laver ton corps?)

Je crois que je l'avais surpris en parlant parce qu'il avait légèrement sursauté. C'était vrai que ça faisait quelques minutes que je n'avais pas prononcé un mot mais il semblait lui aussi être perdu dans ses pensées.

Harry : Uh... if you want. (Euh... si tu veux.)  
Moi : I offered you so it is certain that I want. (Je te l'ai proposé donc c'est certain que je veux.)  
Harry : So okay... (Alors d'accord...)  
Moi : But I don't want to losse your wrist. You'll have to wash yourself like that. (Mais je ne veux pas détacher ton poignet. Tu vas devoir te laver comme ça.)  
Harry : I would but how do I remove my sweater? (Je voudrais bien mais comment je fais pour enlever mon chandail?)

Je ris à cause de sa question. C'était vrai que c'était difficile d'enlever un chandail quand notre poignet était attaché après celui d'un autre. Mais j'avais quand même une solution qui pouvait fonctionner.

Moi : Will you permet me to touch you? (Me permets-tu de te toucher?)

Il fronça les sourcils mais quelques secondes plus tard, il hocha la tête pour me donner son accord. J'agrippai doucement le bas de son chandail et le remontai. Bien sûr, tous ses membres sortirent sauf bien sûr le bras qui était attaché au mien mais je fis passer sa manche sur mon bras à moi et mis son chandail à l'envers, ce qui le fit rire. J'avais probablement l'air con mais ce n'était pas grave.

Moi : You can remove your pants and then go in the shower. (Tu peux enlever ton pantalon et ensuite aller sous la douche.)

Il hocha la tête et il enleva son pantalon avec une certaine difficulté donc je l'aidais, ce qui le fit rougir légèrement. Il était tellement mignon à être gêné seulement parce que je l'aidais à enlever ses vêtements. Il n'y avait rien de sexuel dans mes gestes mais il rougissait quand même. Pourtant, il devrait être habitué. Ce n'était pas comme si 25 ne l'avait jamais touché.

Ensuite, je fis couler l'eau de la douche, lui fis un sourire et l'aidai à enlever son caleçon. Je vis automatiquement son visage rougir quand je posais mes mains sur ses hanches et que je commençais à descendre son caleçon sur ses jambes. Il remonta la tête pour ne pas me voir et quand je fus rendu en bas de ses jambes, il enleva ses jambes de dans les trous. Je lui enlevai par la même occasion ses chaussettes et me relevai. Je lui fis un sourire et lui fis signe d'aller dans la douche, qui était en fait un bain douche. Je lui pris doucement la main et l'aidai à embarquer dans le bain. Il me fit un sourire pour me remercier. Je le sentis frissonner à travers sa main quand l'eau chaude commença à couler sur son corps. Il poussa aussi un petit gémissement et il mit tout son corps en dessous de l'eau. C'était tellement mignon. Il avait tellement l'air innocent et mignon. Je lâchai sa main et continuai de le regarder. Il commença à frotter son corps sans savon et je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver encore une fois mignon. Il sursautait parfois quand ma main venait à toucher son corps sans faire exprès mais il me faisait un sourire et il recommençait à se laver. Après quelque temps, je lui fis signe de me tendre ses mains et je mis du shampoing à l'intérieur. Il me fit un gros sourire et il commença à se laver les cheveux. Il était tellement mignon. Il avait l'air d'un enfant et ça me réchauffait le cœur de le voir comme ça.

Quand sa tête fut recouverte de mousse, il la rinça en dessous de l'eau et ça me fit sourire parce qu'il était vraiment heureux de se laver avec de l'eau chaude. Ensuite, je lui mettais du savon dans la main et il commença à laver son corps. Bien sûr, il n'atteignait pas certaines parties mais je ne savais pas s'il voulait que je le touche alors je le regardais seulement faire. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il ait peur de moi. Je voulais qu'il aille à son rythme et qu'il me le dise s'il voulait que je le touche.

Je sursautai quand il attrapa ma main dans la sienne. Je montai mon regard et le regardai. Je ne savais pas qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait mais je compris quelques secondes plus tard quand il frotta sa main pleine de savon contre la mienne. Une fois qu'il eut suffisamment de savon pour lui dans ma main, il me fit approcher et il la déposa sur son dos. Je lui fis un sourire pour lui dire que j'avais compris et il se tourna dos à moi. Je commençai à nettoyer doucement son dos et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire quand je sentis son corps frissonner contre mes mains. C'était tellement mignon. Je savonnais tout son dos et lui fis signe de se rincer sous l'eau. Après quelque temps, il sentait bon la pomme verte et je le fis sortir de la douche. Je l'aidai à sortir avec ma main et ensuite, l'enroulai dans une serviette. Il était tellement mignon. On aurait dit un enfant. D'accord, il était jeune mais ce n'était plus un enfant. C'était un jeune adulte.

Je commençai à frotter son corps dans la serviette pour le sécher et il me sourit pendant tout le processus. C'était encore une fois trop mignon et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui rendre ses sourires. Ce gamin avait une emprise sur moi. Ensuite, je lui fis signe de tenir la serviette et je lui remis son caleçon. Il rougit encore une fois et je lui mis. Je levai la serviette et installai le boxer du mieux que je pouvais sur ses hanches.

Moi : Is it tokay? (Est-ce correcte?)

Il secoua la tête en souriant et quelques secondes plus tard, il se plaça confortablement lui-même. Je ris en le regardant faire et m'approchai de lui. Il se recula jusqu'au comptoir du lavabo puis je mis ma main dans le bas de son dos et l'incitai à s'asseoir sur celui-ci, ce qu'il fit quelques secondes plus tard. Je lui remis avec difficulté son chandail, mais ça nous fit rire tous les deux. Ensuite, je mis son pantalon dans ses jambes et il dut se relever pour que je puisse l'attacher à sa taille.

Harry : It's not necessary that you wash too? (Il ne faut pas que tu te laves toi aussi?)

C'était vrai. Moi aussi je devais me laver parce que je n'avais pas pu le faire en me levant ce matin parce que j'avais dormi au travail. Je n'avais même pas pensé que peut-être je ne sentais pas bon. Oh mon Dieu, ça serait vraiment trop la honte si je ne sentais pas bon.

Moi : It doesn't bother you if I'm going to wash me? (Ça ne te dérange pas si je vais me laver?)

Il secoua la tête et j'hochai la mienne. J'enlevai rapidement mon pantalon et quand j'arrivai pour enlever mon chandail, je me rendis compte que j'étais toujours attaché à Harry. Je lui fis un petit sourire, pris la clé qui était dans la poche de mon pantalon et détachai ma menotte. Je lui fis un petit sourire et accrochai la menotte aux portes serviettes qui était juste à côté de la douche. Je fis encore une fois couler l'eau de la douche et enlevai mon chandail puis mon boxer devant Harry. C'était la première fois que je me mettais nu devant lui mais il savait ce que c'était un corps d'homme. Ça ne devait pas être la première fois qu'il en voyait un nu et de toute façon, il était un homme lui aussi.

Après quelques secondes, j'allai précipitamment sous l'eau et mouillai tout mon corps. Je me dépêchai parce que je ne voulais pas faire perdre du temps à Harry. Nous étions supposé être en train de nous promener dehors, pas de nous laver. Je commençai par me laver rapidement les cheveux et je rougis en voyant le regard d'Harry sur mon corps. Ça me gênait quelque peu qu'il me regarde sans aucune gêne. D'accord, je croyais avoir fait la même chose quelque instant plus tôt, mais ce n'était pas volontaire. J'étais seulement absorbé par son corps et ça devait être la même chose pour lui. Je rougis en pensant à ça puis mis du savon dans mes mains et commençai à me laver. Je sursautai fortement quand je sentis la main d'Harry se poser sur moi et je le regardai.

Harry : Can I help you? (Puis-je t'aider?)  
Moi : Oh... uh... yes. Of course. (Oh... euh... oui. Bien sûr.)

Il me fit un sourire et il s'approcha de moi. Je mis du savon dans sa main et me tournai dos à lui. Je ne pus empêcher mon corps de frissonner quand il commença à frotter mon dos avec sa main. Oh mais putain, ce qu'elle était douce. Je ne l'avais jamais senti comme ça contre mon corps. D'habitude, c'était moi qui mettais mes mains sur son corps et non le contraire. Je n'étais pas habitué à ce toucher si doux. Il était beaucoup plus délicat que mes anciens copains. Je poussai un gémissement quand il descendit dans le bas de mon dos. Il s'y attarda plus longtemps que les autres parties de mon corps. Oh mon Dieu, ça faisait tellement de bien. Je poussai un cri quand je sentis quelque chose d'humide se poser dans le bas de mon dos. Je me séparai rapidement d'Harry en me retournant vers lui et fronçai les sourcils quand je le vis pencher. Il venait d'embrasser le bas de mon dos.

Harry : I'm not finished. (Je n'ai pas terminé.)  
Moi : Do you come to kiss my lower back? (Viens-tu d'embrasser le bas de mon dos?)  
Harry : You were tense, I just wanted to relax you. (Tu étais tendu, j'ai seulement voulu te détendre.)  
Moi : I... (Je...)  
Harry : I'm not going to repeat if you have as much fear. (Je ne vais pas recommencer si tu as autant peur.)  
Moi : I'm not afraid. (Je n'ai pas peur.)  
Harry : That's why you cried. (C'est pour ça que tu as crié.)  
Moi : I just don't expect that you kiss my lower back. (Je ne m'attendais seulement pas à ce que tu embrasses le bas de mon dos.)  
Harry : That's what I say, you're scared. (C'est ça que je dis, tu as peur.)  
Moi : But no. (Mais non.)  
Harry : But yes. (Mais oui.)  
Moi : No. (Non.)  
Harry : Yes. (Oui.)  
Moi : Oh, stop. (Oh mais arrête.)

Il partit à rire et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Il se moquait de moi mais c'était de sa faute si j'avais eu cette réaction. S'il n'avait pas embrassé le bas de mon dos, je n'aurais jamais eu cette réaction. Rapidement, je me rinçai et sortis de la douche. Je m'enroulai dans une serviette et m'essuyai sans le regarder.

Harry : You're afraid of me now? (Tu as peur de moi maintenant?)  
Moi : Of course not. (Bien sûr que non.)  
Harry : It is true that I could hurt you when I kissing you. (C'est vrai que je pourrais te faire du mal en t'embrassant.)  
Moi : Your goal was not to kiss me. It was to relax me. (Ton but ce n'était pas de m'embrasser. C'était de me détendre.)  
Harry : It amounts to the same thing. (Ça revient à la même chose.)  
Moi : Oh okay. (Oh ça va.)

Il rit encore une fois ce qui me fit pousser un grognement. Je détachai précipitamment son poignet du porte-serviette et le tirai dans ma chambre avec moi. Je le fis asseoir sur mon lit sans l'attacher à quelque part et allai à ma commode. Je me sortis un boxer, enlevai ma serviette d'autour de ma taille et le mis. Ensuite, j'allai me mettre un pantalon et un chandail et je reviens vers lui. J'attachai rapidement mon poignet avec la menotte et lui fis signe de me suivre. Il se leva et nous allâmes dans la cuisine où Zayn était. J'embrassai sa joue pour lui montrer que je n'étais pas fâché contre lui et il me fit un sourire. Je donnai une collation à Harry et m'assis à côté de Zayn...


	24. Harry

J'avais bien remarqué que j'avais choqué Louis en embrassant le bas de son dos mais j'en avais eu tellement envie et en plus, il était tellement tendu que je cherchais seulement à le détendre et rien de plus mais bien sûr, il l'avait mal pris ou je ne savais pas quoi. Il n'y avait aucun caractère sexuel dans mon geste mais il ne l'avait pas bien pris. Ça n'avait été qu'un petit baiser et rien de plus. Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais passé ma langue le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour ensuite mordiller la peau de ses épaules. Je n'avais aucunement fait ça mais il avait quand même peur de moi maintenant.

Je pris la banane que Louis me tendait et je le suivis. Il s'assit à côté de Zayn et moi, je restai debout. Je n'aimais pas Zayn et lui aussi, il ne m'aimait pas. C'était réciproque mais à chaque fois qu'il était là, Louis lui accordait toute son attention et il m'oubliait presque. Il faisait beaucoup plus attention à Zayn qu'à moi et je n'aimais pas vraiment ça.

Je décidai de rester debout parce que je n'avais pas été invité à m'asseoir et je ne voulais pas que Zayn me déteste encore plus parce que je m'étais permis de m'asseoir sur une chaise autour de la table. Donc je restai debout et essayai d'ouvrir ma banane avec beaucoup de difficulté parce que je n'avais qu'une seule main pour l'ouvrir.

Après quelques secondes à essayer d'ouvrir ma banane sans réussir, je m'approchai de Louis et touchai son épaule pour attirer son attention mais il sursauta, comme si je venais de le frapper. Il se tourna rapidement vers moi et me regarda avec de gros yeux.

Moi : I... I'm sorry, I scared you. Could you open the banana? (Je... je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur. Pourrais-tu ouvrir la banane?)  
Louis : Uh yes... (Euh oui...)

Il prit la banane et il l'ouvrit avec beaucoup de facilité. Ensuite, il me la tendit, je la pris et commençai à la manger. Je ne m'étais pas vraiment rendu compte que je commençais à avoir faim. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de manger très souvent entre les repas avant donc c'était nouveau pour moi. Father ne voulait jamais que nous mangions entre les repas parce qu'il disait que ce n'était pas bon pour la santé mais je ne voulais pas refuser la banane que Louis m'offrait.

Après quelques minutes, j'avais terminé de manger la banane mais je ne savais pas où mettre la pelure. Je n'allais quand même pas la garder avec moi pour le reste de la journée. Il devait bien y avoir une poubelle à quelque part ici. C'était certain.

Encore plus doucement que la première fois, je posai ma main sur l'épaule de Louis mais il sursauta de nouveau. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était aussi nerveux. Je ne faisais rien de mal. Je le touchais seulement pour lui poser une question.

Moi : Where is the trash? (Où est la poubelle?)  
Louis : Oh uh... right there. (Oh euh... juste là.)

Il me pointa la poubelle mais quand j'arrivai pour m'approcher de celle-ci, je dus m'arrêter à cause de mon poignet qui était toujours lié à celui de Louis. Il releva sa tête quand il sentit la tension sur son poignet et après quelques secondes, il se leva, me permettant de jeter la pelure de la banane. Par la suite, je m'approchai de Louis et je m'arrangeai pour ne pas qu'il se sépare de moi.

Moi : Can we walk back out? (Pourrions-nous retourner marcher dehors?)  
Louis : Uh... (Euh...)  
Moi : Because that's why we went out of the big building and I started to get bored of here. (Parce que c'est pour cela que nous sommes sorti du gros bâtiment et je commence à m'ennuyer ici.)  
Louis : Okay, we'll leave. (D'accord, nous allons partir.)

Il se décolla de moi et il alla parler à Zayn mais je n'eus pas le choix de le suivre à cause de nos poignets. Il parla quelque instant avec Zayn en français mais je n'avais pas envie d'écouter ce qu'ils racontaient parce que je me foutais complètement de tout ce qui pouvait sortir de la bouche de Zayn.

Après quelque temps, ils arrêtèrent de parler et nous finîmes par enfin sortir de la maison de Louis. Je fus tellement content de sentir de nouveau le vent sur mon visage. C'était juste wow. J'aimais beaucoup mieux être dehors qu'être en dedans. Je voulais passer ma vie dehors maintenant parce que dehors tu étais libre de faire ce que tu voulais tandis qu'à l'intérieur, il y avait des règles que je n'avais pas envie de suivre.

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, je me retrouvai à admirer le décor qui s'offrait à nous. Je ne faisais même plus attention à ma main entrelacé à celle de Louis. Je ne faisais que profiter de la vue qui m'était offerte. C'était tellement beau et pour rien au monde j'aurais voulu arrêter de regarder autour de moi mais toute ma joie me quitta quand je vis le bâtiment. Oh non, je ne voulais pas que nous soyons déjà revenus.

Moi : Please Louis, I don't want to go there. I want to stay here, outside. (S'il te plaît Louis, je ne veux pas retourner là. Je veux rester ici, dehors.)  
Louis : I'm sorry but we must go back. (Je suis désolé mais il faut y retourner.)  
Moi : We can't stay here even a little bit? (Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici encore un petit peu?)  
Louis : No, sorry. (Non, désolé.)

Une moue apparut sur mon visage et je vis que ça ne faisait pas plaisir à Louis mais je voulais rester encore un petit peu dehors. J'étais tellement bien. Je ne voulais pas rentrer. Je poussai un gémissement quand il me tira par le poignet. Quelques secondes plus tard, nous entrâmes dans la bâtisse et nous retrouvâmes les murs blancs. Je ne voulais pas être ici. Je voulais être dehors.

Moi : Please Louis, I want to stay outside. (S'il te plaît Louis, je veux rester dehors.)  
Louis : You can't. (Tu ne peux pas.)  
Moi : Just a little bit. (Juste un petit peu.)  
Louis : Sorry. (Désolé.)

Je fis encore une fois la moue mais ça ne fit rien. Il me ramena à l'endroit où il m'avait mis la menotte puis il détacha la sienne pour ensuite m'accrocher à une barre qui était fixé au mur. Je poussai un grognement mais il entra dans la pièce en me laissant dans le couloir. Je soupirai et décidai de m'asseoir par terre...

Quelques minutes plus tard, je tournai ma tête vers l'extrémité du couloir et je souris en voyant Liam. Mon sourire disparut rapidement quand je vis Hulk avec lui. Je ne l'aimais toujours pas lui. Il était méchant.

Ils s'approchèrent tous les deux de moi et je vis un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de Liam quand il me vit. Je lui rendis timidement son sourire et après quelques secondes, Hulk s'accroupit en face de moi. Je me reculai le plus que je pouvais contre le mur mais Hulk permit à Liam de venir me rejoindre. Précipitamment, Liam vint me voir et il me prit dans ses bras. Je poussai un petit rire et me collai contre lui.

Liam : You smell good. (Tu sens bon.)  
Moi : Tank you. (Merci.)  
Hulk : What he smell? (Que sent-il?)  
Liam : Green apple. (La pomme verte.)  
Hulk : Can I smell you, please? (Puis-je te sentir, s'il te plaît?)  
Moi : Uh... yeah... (Euh... ouais...)

Hulk s'approcha lentement de moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de me coller contre Liam. J'avais toujours peur de lui et je ne voulais pas qu'il me fasse de mal. Je poussai un petit gémissement quand il attrapa mon bras et qu'il me rapprocha de lui. Il posa doucement sa main derrière mon cou et il sentit mes cheveux pendant quelques secondes.

Hulk : C'est ce que je pensais.

Je fronçai les sourcils en l'entendant parler français et rapidement, il se sépara de moi, prit la corde de Liam et l'attacha au même endroit où j'étais attaché. Ensuite, il entra dans la pièce où Louis était entré quelques minutes plus tôt. Précipitamment, Liam me mit sur lui et il commença à embrasser mon cou, ce qui me fit rire automatiquement. Il n'avait pas le droit de me chatouiller comme ça.

Je poussai un petit cri quand il mordit tendrement ma peau mais un deuxième cri sortit de ma bouche en voyant Hulk sortir de la pièce avec une corde. Il ordonna à Liam de me déposer par terre, ce qu'il fit quelques secondes plus tard. Ensuite, il prit la corde de Liam et l'emmena plus loin dans le couloir en l'attachant bien sûr. Ensuite, il revint vers moi. Il avait l'air furieux. Il détacha précipitamment la menotte qui était attacher à la barre de fer et me fit me lever debout en tirant sur celle-ci, ce qui me fit pousser un gémissement mais je me levai rapidement. Il détacha sans aucune délicatesse mon poignet mais la seconde où il me lâcha, je commençai à courir vers la sortie. Je n'avais pas réfléchi avant de faire ça mais j'aurais peut-être dû parce qu'il venait de m'attraper par les cheveux. Je poussai un cri aigu et essayai de me défaire de sa poigne. Il me faisait mal. Je voulais qu'il me lâche.

Moi : Stop! You hurt me! (Arrête! Tu me fais mal!)  
Hulk : Come here, little bitch! (Viens ici, petite garce!)

Je poussai un cri et m'approchai de lui pour qu'il arrête de tirer sur mes cheveux. Il me tira précipitamment vers le bas et il me fit me coucher sur le sol mais je ne répliquai pas. Je me couchai sur le dos sur le sol froid et des larmes commencèrent à couler sans que je puisse les arrêter. Rapidement, il lâcha mes cheveux et il attacha mes deux poignets ensemble mais beaucoup trop serré. Ça me faisait tellement mal mais je n'avais pas mon mot à dire sur ça. Ensuite, il me fit précipitamment me relever mais à la place de me laisser marcher, il me souleva sur son épaule, ce qui me fit crier et me débattre. Je voulais qu'il me dépose par terre. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Je voulais qu'il me lâche.

J'arrêtai de crier quand il arrêta de marcher. Je voulais qu'il me dépose. J'avais mal au ventre comme ça. Ce n'était pas confortable. Ça me faisait mal. Je voulais marcher avec mes deux jambes.

Louis : Arrête Tyler.  
Tyler : Je ne vais pas arrêter et tu le sais très bien, Louis.  
Louis : C'est de ma faute s'il sent la pomme verte. C'est moi qui lui ai proposé de se doucher.  
Tyler : Tu n'avais pas le droit Louis et tu le sais très bien.  
Louis : D'accord, mais ne le punis pas. Ce n'est pas de sa faute. C'est de la mienne.  
Tyler : Ce sont les règlements Louis.

Je poussai un cri quand nous recommençâmes à marcher et regardai Louis. Je ne voulais pas partir. Pourquoi il ne faisait rien pour me sauver? Pourquoi restait-il là à ne rien faire?

Moi : No, Louis! Please! (Non, Louis! S'il te plaît!)

Il ne réagit même pas et il laissa Hulk m'emmener loin de lui. Non, je ne voulais pas être avec lui. Je voulais rester avec Louis. C'était ce que je voulais. Je ne voulais pas aller avec Hulk. Il me faisait peur. Je ne l'aimais pas. Il n'était pas gentil avec moi.

Je poussai un cri quand je l'entendis ouvrir une porte. Ensuite, nous entrâmes à l'intérieur et il me fit brusquement m'asseoir sur une chaise. Je poussai un cri et essayai de me lever pour m'enfuir mais il m'attrapa encore une fois par les cheveux, me faisant crier mais aussi rester en place. J'essayai de le faire lâcher mais ça ne lui fit rien du tout.

J'arrêtai complètement de me débattre quand j'entendis le son d'une voix dans la pièce. Je tournai rapidement mon regard vers cette personne et poussai un cri en la voyant. Oh mon Dieu, pourquoi tout le monde faisait peur ici? Je voulais partir! Il ressemblait au Joker dans Batman le gars. Il me faisait peur.

Joker : Qu'est-ce que tu m'emmènes, Tyler?  
Hulk : Il a essayé de s'enfuir.  
Joker : Quoi!?  
Hulk : C'est la deuxième fois qu'il essaie.  
Joker : Ce n'est pas sérieux?  
Hulk : Désolé monsieur Tomlinson. Je sais que ce n'est pas mon genre de faire ça, mais il se croit tout permis.  
Joker : Qui est la personne qui s'occupe de lui?  
Hulk : Louis, monsieur.

Je vis le regard du Joker changer. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire à Louis? Il n'avait pas le droit de lui toucher. Louis était gentil avec moi. Il n'était pas comme les autres. Lui, il prenait soin de moi.

Joker : Il est temps pour lui d'aller en mission...  
Moi : What!? (Quoi!?)  
Hulk : Shut up! (Tais-toi!)  
Moi : No... He... he can't go on a mission! (Non... Il... il ne peut pas aller en mission!)  
Joker : Hey petit, calme-toi.  
Hulk : Il ne parle pas français, monsieur.  
Joker : Alors comment il a su que Louis irait en mission?  
Hulk : Parce que mission se dit en anglais et il a fait le lien.  
Joker : Oh...

Non, ce n'était pas possible. Louis ne pouvait pas aller en mission. Il fallait qu'il reste ici avec moi. J'avais besoin de lui. C'était le seul qui était gentil avec moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. Je voulais qu'il reste ici.

Joker : Don't worry, someone else will take care of you during his absence. (Ne t'inquiète pas, quelqu'un d'autre va s'occuper de toi pendant son absence.)  
Moi : I don't want someone else, I want Louis! (Je ne veux pas quelqu'un d'autre, je veux Louis!)

Je vis dans le regard du Joker qu'il n'aimait pas la façon dont je m'adressais à lui. Peut-être que ça ne lui plaisait pas mais je n'en avais rien à faire, je voulais que Louis continu de s'occuper de moi et personne d'autre. Seulement lui.

Joker : Il est insolent.  
Hulk : Il n'est pas toujours comme ça.  
Moi : You can't separate myself from Louis. You don't have permission. (Vous ne pouvez pas me séparer de Louis. Vous n'avez pas la permission.)  
Joker : I don't need permission to separate you and Louis. (Je n'ai pas besoin de permission pour séparer toi et Louis.)  
Moi : But... but he don't want to go on a mission. (Mais... mais il ne veut pas aller en mission.)  
Joker : And how do you know? (Et comment le sais-tu?)  
Moi : I... I don't know but I'm sure he will not leave me. (Je... je ne le sais pas mais je suis certain qu'il ne veut pas me laisser.)  
Joker : J'en ai marre de parler avec lui. Tyler, apportez-le dans une chambre d'isolement. Peut-être qu'il va arrêter d'être impoli dans ses réponses.  
Hulk : Mais monsieur...  
Joker : Faites ce que je vous dis.  
Hulk : Oui monsieur...

Je poussai un grognement quand Hulk tira sur ma corde mais me levai. Je ne savais pas c'était quoi une chambre d'isolement mais je ne voulais pas y aller. Je voulais rester avec Louis. Je poussai un gémissement quand Hulk nous fit sortir de la pièce. Je le regardai et le suivis doucement.

Moi : Can I go to Louis? (Puis-je aller voir Louis?)  
Hulk : I must bring you to the isolation room. (Il faut que je t'apporte à la chambre d'isolement.)  
Moi : But... and Louis? (Mais... et Louis?)  
Hulk : I'm sorry but you can't go to him. (Je suis désolé mais tu ne peux pas aller le voir.)  
Moi : Why? (Pourquoi?)  
Hulk : Because you're not allowed. (Parce que tu n'es pas autorisé.)  
Moi : But... (Mais...)  
Hulk : Sorry, 10... (Désolé, 10...)

Je baissai la tête et je le suivis sans riposter. Je voulais voir Louis mais il ne voulait pas. J'aurais bien aimé m'enfuir pour le voir mais je n'avais pas envie qu'il m'attrape par les cheveux et je ne savais même pas où il pouvait bien être.

Je poussai un gémissement quand Hulk ouvrit une porte. La pièce était blanche et il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait même pas de lit. Je poussai un cri quand il me fit entrer à l'intérieur. Non, il n'y avait pas de lumière. Je poussai un second cri quand je le sentis détacher mes poignets. Je ne voulais pas rester là. Je voulais qu'il m'emmène avec lui. Il commença à s'approcher de la porte pour sortir et je poussai un gémissement.

Moi : No, don't leave me, please... (Non, ne me laissez pas, s'il vous plaît...)  
Hulk : Sorry, 10... (Désolé, 10...)

Je poussai un gémissement et il referma la porte après être sorti. Non, il faisait noir. Je ne voulais pas être là. Je n'avais rien fait pour me retrouver ici. Je voulais être dehors avec Louis. Je voulais être avec Louis. Pas ici. Non!

Je m'assis doucement par terre et commençai à pleurer. Je ne voulais pas être ici. Je voulais être avec lui. Je ne voulais pas être ici dans le noir. Je n'aimais pas le noir. Je détestais le noir. Il n'avait pas le droit de me mettre ici. Il n'avait pas le droit. Ce... c'était impossible...


	25. Louis

Je me sentais tellement mal de laisser Harry partir avec Tyler mais je n'avais pas le choix de le laisser partir. C'était de ma faute si Harry était amené parce que c'était moi qui lui avais proposé de se laver. Je n'aurais pas dû lui donner mon savon à la pomme verte. Ça nous avait trahis. J'aurais juste dû le faire laver à l'eau parce que maintenant, il allait être puni par ma faute et je ne voulais pas qu'il soit puni. J'espérais seulement que sa punition n'allait pas être trop sévère mais je n'avais toujours pas mon mot à dire sur les agissements de mon père. J'espérais seulement que mon père n'allait pas être trop sévère. Harry était un gentil garçon. Mon père n'allait probablement pas le punir trop sévèrement.

Je poussai un soupir quand Tyler tourna le coin du mur et que je ne le vis plus. J'avais peur de ce qu'il pouvait faire à Harry. Déjà qu'Harry avait peur de lui à cause de l'examen de son corps que Tyler avait fait sur lui, j'espérais qu'il n'allait pas lui faire encore plus peur.

Je tournai rapidement ma tête quand j'entendis un bruit plus loin dans le couloir. Je fronçai les sourcils en voyant le numéro 25. Tyler avait dû l'oublier là. Je m'approchai lentement de lui et lui fis un sourire.

Moi : I'll take you back to your room. (Je vais te ramener dans ta chambre.)  
25 : Okay. (D'accord.)

Je lui fis un sourire et détachai sa corde de la barre fixé au mur puis il se leva pour me suivre. Ça faisait étrange de ne pas être avec Harry. Je crois que c'était la première fois que j'étais avec une autre personne qu'Harry. D'accord, non, ce n'était pas la première fois mais ce n'était pas grave. Ça faisait quand même longtemps que j'avais été avec quelqu'un d'autre.

J'ouvris doucement la porte de la chambre et 25 entra à l'intérieur. Il se tourna vers moi pour que je détache ses poignets, ce que je fis quelques secondes plus tard. Ensuite, il alla s'asseoir dans son lit et je refermai la porte. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'avais envie d'aller voir Harry et lui dire que tout allait bien se passer mais je savais qu'il était dans le bureau de mon paternel et je n'avais pas envie de voir cet homme qui me servait de père. J'avais surtout peur de ce qui allait arriver à Harry donc j'allai dans la salle de surveillance, m'assis sur une chaise et attendis...

Après ce qui me parut une éternité, Tyler revint enfin dans la salle de surveillance. Je savais qu'il était fâché contre moi à cause de ce que j'avais fait mais je voulais qu'il me dise ce qui était arrivé à Harry, ou ce qui allait lui arriver.

Moi : Je sais que tu es fâché contre moi, mais qu'est-ce qui va arriver à 10?  
Tyler : Il est dans la chambre d'isolement.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire des gros yeux. Il n'était pas sérieux? Il n'avait pas vraiment apporté Harry dans la chambre d'isolement. Tout sauf ça putain. Ce n'était pas humain de laisser quelqu'un dans cette chambre.

Moi : Mais... mais...  
Tyler : Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai voulu, c'est ton père. Et en parlant de lui, il veut te voir.  
Moi : Je vais lui dire ma manière de penser à lui. Il n'a pas le droit d'apporter le numéro 10 dans la chambre d'isolement alors que c'est moi qui l'ai apporté chez moi et que c'est à cause de moi qu'il sentait la pomme verte.  
Tyler : Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il est en chambre d'isolement.  
Moi : Alors c'est pour quoi?  
Tyler : À cause de ses tentatives de fuite.  
Moi : Quoi!? Mais comment est-il au courant pour ses tentatives?  
Tyler : C'est mon boulot Louis.  
Moi : Mais pourquoi tu lui as dit!? Il n'avait pas à le savoir.  
Tyler : Louis, je suis désolé mais ce n'est pas moi qui prends les décisions. Va voir ton père maintenant, il veut te parler.

Je poussai un grognement, me levai de ma chambre, sortis de la pièce et allai vers le bureau de mon père. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment avoir envoyé Harry dans une chambre d'isolement.

Je cognai à la porte du bureau et quelques secondes plus tard, mon père me dit d'entrer donc j'entrai. Je refermai la porte après être entré et allai m'asseoir sur une chaise en face de son bureau. Je détestais tellement ça parler avec mon père parce que peu importe ce que je pouvais dire, j'avais toujours tort alors ça rendait la conversation pénible.

Père : Tyler doit t'avoir dit que le numéro 10 était en chambre d'isolement.  
Moi : Oui il me l'a dit, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi il se retrouve là. Il n'a rien fait de mal.  
Père : Il a essayé de s'enfuir, deux fois.  
Moi : Quoi? Mais non, il a essayé seulement une fois et nous l'avons rattrapé.  
Père : Tyler m'a dit qu'il avait essayé deux fois.  
Moi : Et moi je te dis qu'il a essayé qu'une seule fois.  
Père : D'accord, mais peu importe, il a quand même essayé de s'enfuir donc il doit être puni.  
Moi : Mais il avait compris. Il n'allait pas recommencer après la première fois.  
Père : Et comment peux-tu en être si certain?  
Moi : Parce que je le sais.  
Père : Je te demande comment tu le sais.  
Moi : Mais je le sais c'est tout. Je sais qu'il voudrait encore s'enfuir, comme toutes les personnes qui sont ici, mais il ne va pas le refaire parce qu'il doit avoir compris que ça ne servait à rien et que nous allions le retrouver de toute façon.  
Père : En tout cas, je ne t'ai pas fait venir ici pour parler de l'isolement du numéro 10.  
Moi : Alors pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir?  
Père : Je te renvoie en mission.  
Moi : Quoi!?  
Père : Tu as tes preuves à me faire et c'est aujourd'hui que ça va se passer. Tu pars ce soir.  
Moi : Mais... mais je ne veux pas partir!  
Père : Si tu ne pars pas, tu es renvoyé Louis.  
Moi : Mais... et le numéro 10!?  
Père : Il va rester en chambre d'isolement le temps que tu sois parti.  
Moi : Et je vais être parti combien de temps?  
Père : Quelques jours.  
Moi : Je ne veux pas qu'il reste là pendant quelques jours!  
Père : Pas de discussion. Va te préparer, vous partez dans quelques heures.

Je me retins de toutes mes forces pour ne pas traiter mon père de con et sortis précipitamment du bureau. Je ne voulais pas aller à sa stupide mission. Je voulais rester avec Harry. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il reste là pendant quelques jours. Après ça, Harry allait avoir perdu confiance en moi. Il allait m'en vouloir de l'avoir laisser là pendant aussi longtemps.

J'entrai dans la salle de surveillance en colère. Je ne voulais pas aller à la stupide mission mais je ne voulais pas plus perdre mon emploi. Je ne voulais pas quitter Harry, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Non mais c'était de la putain de merde!

Tyler : Calme-toi.  
Moi : Tu veux que je me calme!? Il faut que je retourne en mission et pendant ce temps, 10 va être enfermé dans la chambre d'isolement jusqu'à ce que je revienne! Je ne vais pas me calmer, ce n'est pas vrai!  
Tyler : Tu vas être parti trois jours maximum.  
Moi : Et pendant ces trois jours, 10 va croire que je l'ai abandonné!  
Tyler : Non, il le sait qu'il faut que tu ailles en mission. Il a même intervenu pour que tu n'y ailles pas.  
Moi : Je ne veux pas y aller putain de merde!  
Tyler : Je ne crois pas que tu es vraiment le choix.  
Moi : Mais je m'en fous!  
Tyler : Non tu ne t'en fous pas. Parce que si tu t'en foutais vraiment, tu ne serais pas là en train de me crier après. Tu aurais déjà foutu le camp et tu ne reviendrais même plus.  
Moi : Mais je ne peux pas perdre mon emploi d'accord.  
Tyler : Je suis au courant tu sais.  
Moi : Pas à cause de la paye, à cause de 10. Je ne veux pas le laisser tandis qu'il a confiance en moi. Je ne veux pas l'abandonner.  
Tyler : Alors va en mission.  
Moi : Je vais y aller de toute façon c'est juste que ça tombe mal. Je ne veux pas que 10 reste dans la chambre d'isolement.  
Tyler : Quelqu'un va s'occuper de lui. Ne t'inquiète pas.  
Moi : Qui va s'occuper de lui?  
Tyler : Je ne me rappelle plus de son nom mais il est gentil.  
Moi : Fais chier.  
Tyler : Retourne chez toi chercher Zayn et tes affaires Louis.  
Moi : D'accord.

Je poussai un soupir et sortis de la pièce. Je sortis ensuite de l'édifice et allai dans ma voiture pour aller chez moi. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de laisser Harry mais je n'avais pas le choix et Tyler disait qu'il savait que je devais aller en mission donc il ne devrait pas vraiment m'en vouloir. Il devrait bien le prendre. Ou bien ne pas trop s'inquiéter. J'espérais seulement qu'on ne lui fasse pas de mal pendant le temps où j'allais être parti. C'était un gentil garçon quand on le connaissait. Il fallait seulement lui laisser une chance de faire ses preuves.

Quand j'arrivai à l'appartement, j'expliquai le tout à Zayn et nous commençâmes à préparer nos affaires. Je n'étais pas vraiment emballer par cette mission. Je m'en serais bien passé. Bien sûr, je n'arrêtai pas de penser ça mais j'étais incapable d'arrêter. Je voulais seulement rester avec Harry.

Quand nous revînmes au bureau, il faisait noir dehors et la nuit commençait à tomber. J'étais fatigué. J'avais seulement envie de dormir contre un corps chaud, peu importe à qui il appartenait et de dormir. C'était tout ce que je désirais. Je pourrais peut-être faire croire à mon père que j'étais malade mais je ne pensais pas que c'était une bonne idée. Il ne me croirait surement pas et je perdrais mon emploi. Non, ce n'était pas du tout une bonne idée.

Nous eûmes la réunion avec tous les gens qui allaient être sur le terrain quand nous soyons arrivés. Ce n'était pas intéressant. J'avais à peine écouté. C'était toujours la même chose de toute façon. Rien ne changeait jamais dans les plans alors c'était facile de suivre le plan.

Ensuite, nous allâmes jusqu'à notre aéroport priver et nous partîmes comme ça. Mon père n'était même pas venu me dire au revoir mais j'aurais dû m'en attendre. Mais il s'était probablement assurer que j'étais bel et bien monté dans l'avion avec les autres et que j'étais parti en mission comme il me l'avait ordonné. Mais j'étais certain d'une chose, je détestai le fait d'avoir laissé Harry ici sans personne. Je n'avais même pas pu aller voir la personne qui s'occuper des personnes dans les chambres d'isolement. J'espérais qu'Harry n'allait pas trop m'en vouloir et qu'il allait être capable de me pardonner sans avoir trop de difficulté. Je ne voulais pas que notre relation soit encore pire qu'au premier jour. Je voulais qu'il garde confiance en moi.

Une fois dans l'avion, je mis mes écouteurs pour écouter ma musique et plongeai dans mon monde. Je pensais seulement à Harry et au fait qu'il était dans une pièce noir avec rien à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait même pas de lit. Il devait dormir par terre. Il allait sortir traumatiser de la chambre d'isolement. Oh mon Dieu, j'espérais de tout mon corps qu'il allait être correcte quand j'allais revenir et que j'allais pouvoir voir son sourire sur son visage quand il se moquait de moi. Je finis par m'endormir en pensant bien sûr à Harry...


	26. Harry

J'étais dans la chambre de Father avec Liam parce que Father était parti avec les plus jeunes à quelque part et Liam et moi n'avions pas envie de le suivre. J'aimais beaucoup Liam maintenant. Il était très gentil avec moi et je pouvais me coller contre lui sans problème. Et j'aimais beaucoup quand il me soulevait. Je me sentais en sécurité avec lui.

Liam : Viens ici chou.  
Moi : Je ne suis pas un chou.

Il rit et je vins me mettre sur lui. Il était couché sur le dos donc c'était facile de me mettre à califourchon sur son ventre. Il déposa doucement ses mains sur mes hanches et me fit un sourire.

Liam : Tu veux bien me faire un bisou?

C'était ça aussi que j'aimais beaucoup avec Liam, nous nous faisions toujours des bisous et ses lèvres étaient douces. Mais nous ne nous faisions jamais de bisous devant Father parce que nous avions peur qu'il nous dise que nous n'avions pas le droit et qu'il fallait que nous arrêtions. Je n'avais pas du tout envie d'arrêter parce que c'était agréable et ça me plaisait beaucoup.

Liam : Hé ho, la terre appelle Harry.  
Moi : Je suis là.  
Liam : Tu étais parti loin.  
Moi : Mais non, je suis resté ici.  
Liam : Je parle de ton esprit.  
Moi : Oh tais-toi!

Il partit à rire et pour le faire taire, je posai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il arrêta de rire après quelques secondes et il me rendit mon baiser. Je frissonnai quand il glissa ses mains en dessous de mon chandail et qu'il commença à caresser mon dos. J'étais incapable de ne pas frissonner quand on me caressait le dos. J'aimais tellement ça.

... : Les enfants je...

Je me retournai précipitamment et fis de gros yeux en voyant Father. Je croyais qu'il était parti avec les petits. Je m'enlevai rapidement de sur Liam et m'assis à côté de lui en baissant la tête pour ne pas regarder Father dans les yeux. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit fâché contre nous.

Father : Que faisiez-vous?  
Moi : Je... rien...  
Father : Tu veux vraiment me mentir Harry?  
Moi : Nous... nous ne faisions rien de mal...  
Father : Ah oui? Vous m'avez demandé la permission pour vous embrasser?  
Liam : Ne le puni pas Father, c'est de ma faute.  
Father : Je ne t'ai pas demandé de parler, Liam.  
Liam : Désolé.  
Father : Harry, répond-moi.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Je n'avais absolument rien à lui répondre. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait que je lui dise? Oui, nous nous embrassions même si nous ne lui avions pas demandé la permission. Nous croyions qu'il n'allait pas revenir alors nous avions cru que nous pouvions.

Moi : Je suis désolé...  
Father : J'en ai marre que tu fasses des conneries Harry.  
Moi : Mais...  
Father : Laisse-moi terminer. Ça faisait quelque temps que tu te crois tout permis parce que tu dors avec moi et que tu es souvent avec moi.  
Moi : Mais... je ne me crois pas tout permis.  
Father : Ah non?  
Moi : Non.  
Father : Alors embrasser Liam sans me demander la permission?  
Moi : C'était seulement un bisou.  
Father : Es-tu vraiment en train d'être impoli?  
Moi : Mais... mais non.  
Father : Tu as pris beaucoup de confiance depuis que Liam est là. Je devrais peut-être te séparer de lui. Peut-être que ça vous ferait du bien de ne pas vous voir pendant quelques jours.  
Moi : Mais...ça n'a aucun rapport avec Liam. J'ai le droit d'avoir un ami.  
Father : D'accord, ça suffit.

Oh non, j'avais mis Father en colère. Je n'avais jamais voulu le mettre en colère. Je ne comprenais juste pas pourquoi il disait que depuis quelque temps, je me croyais tout permis tandis que ce n'était même pas le cas. Je savais très bien que je n'avais pas le droit de faire certaines choses et je ne les faisais pas. En tout cas, je ne faisais pas ce qui était grave. Ce n'était pas grave d'embrasser Liam.

Father : Vous allez être puni tous les deux.  
Moi : Mais nous n'avons rien fait!  
Father : Ah oui, rien fait. Alors, premièrement, vous vous êtes embrassé sans ma permission, deuxièmement, tu me réponds depuis tout à l'heure et troisièmement, tu viens de crier après moi. Si c'est ce que tu appelles ne rien faire, il y a un problème Harry.  
Moi : Mais...  
Father : Non, je ne veux même pas t'entendre. Habillez-vous!

Je baissai la tête et me levai. Je n'avais jamais voulu désobéir à Father. Je voulais seulement lui dire que nous n'avions rien fait pour être puni. Rapidement, j'allai dans les bras de Father et me collai contre lui. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit fâché contre moi.

Moi : Je m'excuse. Je ne voulais pas. Je suis désolé. Je regrette.  
Father : Non Harry, tu vas être puni.  
Moi : Mais... mais je regrette.  
Father : Tu vois, tu réponds encore.

Je poussai un gémissement et me collai contre lui. Je ne voulais pas être puni. J'avais peur des punitions. Je ne voulais pas avoir mal. D'habitude, je n'en avais jamais parce que j'étais un gentil garçon. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui n'allait pas aujourd'hui. D'habitude, Father détestait me punir et quand je m'excusais, il acceptait mes excuses et je n'avais pas de punition.

Father : J'espère que vous êtes rasé.  
Moi : Pourquoi?  
Father : Arrête de poser des questions et habille-toi.  
Moi : Oui...  
Father : Oui quoi?  
Moi : Oui Father.

Il hocha la tête et je m'enlevai de ses bras. J'allai vers la penderie de Father et essayai d'attraper un de mes hauts que nous avions apporté dans la chambre de Father parce que je dormais régulièrement dans sa chambre et c'était plus simple d'avoir des vêtements ici à la place d'aller en chercher dans ma chambre à chaque fois que je désirais m'habiller. Après quelque temps, j'étais toujours incapable d'attraper un haut. Je me tournai vers Liam mais il ne me regardait pas alors je ne pouvais pas lui demander donc je me retournai vers Father. Je m'approchai doucement de lui en baissant la tête.

Moi en chuchotant : Je suis incapable d'attraper un haut...  
Father : C'est quoi le mot magique?  
Moi : S'il te plaît...

Father me fit un sourire et il alla jusqu'à la penderie. Il me choisit un haut et le déposa sur le lit. Ensuite, il me choisit aussi un pantalon et je souris en voyant mon pantalon noir serré. Je l'aimais beaucoup ce pantalon. Je remercie Father en lui faisant un sourire et commençai à m'habiller.

Je n'étais pas parfaitement rasé et j'avais peur que Father ri de moi si je lui disais, alors je préférais me taire pour ne pas qu'il se moque de moi. Quand j'eus terminé de m'habiller, j'allai dans la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents et Liam fit la même chose. Je lui fis un petit sourire dans le miroir et il me le rendit. Quand nous eûmes terminé de nous brosser les dents, nous revînmes dans la chambre. Father prit ma main et nous commençâmes à marcher. Liam nous suivit derrière. Je fronçai les sourcils quand nous entrâmes dans la voiture. Je ne savais pas que nous allions quelque part. Je me demandais où nous allions mais je n'eus pas le temps de demander à Father que nous entrions dans la voiture. J'allai m'asseoir au fond, Father au milieu et Liam à côté de lui.

Quand la voiture démarra, je me collai contre Father et mis mes jambes sur ses cuisses. J'aimais beaucoup être dans cette position. Ça me plaisait beaucoup et j'aimais encore plus quand Father caressait mes jambes.

Father : Attache-toi.

Je poussai un gémissement et ne bougeai pas. J'entendis Father pousser un grognement mais je me collai seulement un petit peu plus contre lui. Je voulais rester contre lui. Je n'aimais pas être attaché dans une voiture.

Father : Un quatrième règlement que tu enfreins aujourd'hui. Tu veux te rendre à combien Harry?  
Moi : Mais...

Father ne me laissa pas terminer ma phrase qu'il enleva mes jambes de sur lui. Ensuite, il prit la ceinture de sécurité et m'attacha. Je n'avais pas envie de m'attacher parce que quand je m'attachai, je ne pouvais pas me coller contre Father.

Moi : Je voulais seulement être collé contre toi.  
Father : C'est quoi la première règle quand nous sommes en voiture?  
Moi : Mettre sa ceinture de sécurité.  
Father : Et l'as-tu respecté?  
Moi en baissant la tête : Non...

Father ne me répondit pas donc je tournai ma tête vers la fenêtre et regardai à l'extérieur. Je ne voulais pas être puni. Je voulais que Father me pardonne avec mes caresses. D'habitude, ça fonctionnait. Pourquoi ça ne fonctionnait plus?

Quand la voiture s'arrêta, je me tournai vers Father qui lui, ne me regarda même pas. Je baissai la tête et essayai de me détacher pendant que Liam et Father débarquaient de la voiture. Je poussai un gémissement de panique quand ils refermèrent la portière de la voiture. Non, je ne voulais pas rester ici. Je commençai à pleurer parce que j'étais incapable de me détacher et ils allaient partir sans moi. Non, je voulais venir avec eux. Pourquoi Father me laissait-il ici? Je commençai à tirer sur la ceinture pour pouvoir me libérer tout en pleurant. J'étais incapable de me calmer. Je ne voulais pas rester ici! Je n'étais plus capable de me concentrer. Je voulais seulement partir d'ici...

Je poussai un cri quand la portière de la voiture s'ouvrit. Je continuai de pleurer en voyant Father et essayai de me détacher encore plus. Je ne voulais pas qu'il croit que je ne voulais pas le suivre. Je voulais le suivre, j'en étais tout simplement incapable. Je poussai un petit cri et tirai sur la ceinture.

Father : Doucement Harry...  
Moi : P-Pas capable...  
Father : Calme-toi et je vais te montrer.

J'arrêtai de bouger et continuai seulement de pleurer. Father caressa délicatement ma joue puis il passa son bras au-dessus de mes cuisses et il détacha la ceinture. Quand elle fut enlevée, j'entourai rapidement mes bras autour du cou de Father et me collai contre lui. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'aidai à descendre de la voiture. Quand mes pieds touchèrent le sol, j'essayai de m'accrocher à Father pour qu'il me porte.

Father : Non Harry, par terre.

Je poussai un gémissement et restai accroché à son cou. Je ne voulais pas être séparé de lui. Je voulais rester coller contre lui pour toujours. Je ne voulais pas marcher à côté de lui mais je n'eus pas le choix. Il enleva mes bras d'autour de son cou et me prit seulement la main. Je poussai un gémissement et me collai contre lui pendant que nous marchions. Je ne savais pas où nous allions mais je voulais rester contre Father...

Quand nous entrâmes dans une bâtisse, je fronçai les sourcils. Je ne me rappelais pas être déjà venu ici. Pourtant, Father m'emmenait souvent avec lui, peu importe où il allait. Je fronçai les sourcils quand nous entrâmes dans une pièce où les portes étaient remplacées par des fenêtres. Nous commençâmes à avancer et je regardai par la première porte. Je poussai un petit cri quand je vis qu'il y avait une personne nue à l'intérieur et que ses poignets étaient attachés au plafond. Ce n'était pas une pièce. C'était... c'était une cage, ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais il y avait trois murs blancs et une vitre pour que nous puissions voir la personne. Mais la personne ne pouvait même pas être debout. Il fallait qu'elle soit à genou ou assise. Après quelques secondes, Father appuya sur un bouton à côté de la vitre et le sol de la cage commença à tourner et nous pûmes voir tout son corps.

Après quelques secondes, Father me tira la main et nous allâmes voir une deuxième cage, puis une troisième, une quatrième, une cinquième, etc. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils étaient tous dans des cages. Il y avait des garçons et des filles. Bien sûr, Father avait refusé que je voie le corps des filles parce que je n'avais pas le droit mais je ne comprenais pas le fonctionnement.

Quand nous sortîmes enfin du couloir, je me collai contre Father et essayai de comprendre pourquoi toutes ses personnes étaient là. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi Father nous avait apporté dans cet endroit.

Father : Voilà votre punition les garçons.  
Moi : Quoi!?  
Father : Fais attention à ton ton de voix Harry.  
Moi : Je...  
Father : Laisse-moi t'expliquer. C'est une exposition. J'ai été invité à y participer et j'avais prévu emmener des garçons plus vieux que vous, mais j'ai décidé de vous apporter.  
Moi : Mais...  
Liam : Ça consiste à faire quoi exactement?  
Father : C'est comme une exposition d'art. Vous êtes des modèles et tout le monde va vous regarder. Vous allez être jugé et celui qui a le plus de bonne note remporte un prix.  
Liam : Et c'est quoi le prix?  
Father : De l'argent.  
Moi : Tout... tout le monde va me regarder...?  
Father : Oui...  
Moi : M-Mais...  
Father : Calme-toi. Tu es magnifique.

Je secouai la tête et me collai contre Father. Je ne voulais pas que tout le monde me regarde. Après quelques secondes, Father me souleva et j'entourai mes bras autour de son cou. Nous commençâmes à marcher vers je ne savais trop où et je poussai un gémissement quand Father me déposa sur une chaise. Ensuite, une femme arriva et elle commença à mettre des choses sur mon visage. Je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas faire comme les autres. Je ne voulais pas participer. J'avais peur. J'étais mort de peur...

Quand la personne qui mettait des choses sur mon visage partit, je me levai et cherchai Father dans la salle. Je poussai un gémissement en voyant qu'il était avec Liam et me collai contre lui. Il me fit un petit sourire puis embrassa ma tête. Liam était magnifique. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait de différent, mais il était tout simplement magnifique.

Après quelques secondes, il commença à enlever ses vêtements et je fus jaloux de son corps. Il était tellement beau. Il était musclé mais pas trop. Il avait une belle peau. Il était tout simplement magnifique comparé à moi. Father appela quelqu'un et cette personne partit avec Liam. Je regardai Father en fronçant les sourcils et il me fit un petit sourire.

Father : Viens avec moi bébé.

Je pris la main de Father et le suivis jusqu'à l'endroit où il m'avait déposé un petit peu plus tôt. Il me fit me rasseoir sur la chaise et il me regarda dans les yeux. J'avais peur de la punition. Je ne voulais pas que tout le monde regarde mon corps.

Father : Tu sais que tu es magnifique, pas vrai?

Je ne répondis pas et baissai la tête. Je ne me trouvais pas magnifique moi. Il y avait des personnes beaucoup plus belles que moi. Comme Liam. Liam était beaucoup plus beau que moi.

Father me fit un sourire et il m'enleva doucement mes vêtements sans faire de gestes brusques. Je me laissai faire et je fus heureux de garder mon caleçon. Je ne m'étais pas raser avant de partir donc ce n'était pas très beau à cet endroit. Une chance que je pouvais garder mon caleçon.

Je poussai un grognement quand Father me souleva. J'entourai mes bras autour de son cou et il commença à marcher. Je gémis en voyant que des personnes nous suivaient. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils nous suivent. Je voulais être tout seul avec Father. C'était seulement lui qui avait le droit de voir mon corps.

Un gémissement sortit de ma bouche quand Father me déposa par terre et qu'une personne s'approcha de moi. Father me fit tendre les mains vers elle et la personne attacha mes poignets ensemble avec une corde. J'essayai de m'éloigner d'elle mais Father ne me laissa pas faire. Je poussai un petit cri quand une autre personne enleva la vitre d'une cage. Non, je ne voulais pas!

Je me collai contre Father mais il descendit doucement mon caleçon. J'essayai de l'arrêter mais la personne me tenant les poignets ne me laissa pas faire. Je vis la surprise sur les visages de tout le monde quand ils virent que je n'étais pas raser et je commençai à pleurer. Tout le monde allait se moquer de moi. Tout le monde allait me détester et Father allait être fâché contre moi à cause de ça.

Father : Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu n'étais pas rasé, Harry?

Je baissai la tête en même temps de pleurer et ne répondis pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'il ait honte de moi. Je n'avais pas fait exprès. J'avais seulement eu peur qu'il rit de moi, mais maintenant, tout le monde allait rire de moi.

... : Monsieur, nous n'avons pas le temps de le raser. Il faut qu'il entre.  
Father : D'accord...

Je pleurai encore plus et je n'eus pas le choix de suivre la personne qui tirait sur mes poignets donc j'ouvris les yeux. Je me fis mal aux genoux en entrant dans la cage et la personne attacha mes poignets au plafond. J'essayai de me sauver mais j'en étais incapable. Je poussai un cri quand quelqu'un me fit entrer complètement dans la cage.

Father : Doucement bébé... Il n'y aurait pas une pose qui ferait qu'on ne verrait pas sa verge?

Un monsieur s'approcha de moi et me toucha ce qui me fit crier. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me touche. Je voulais qu'on me laisse tranquille. Je donnai un coup de pieds à l'homme quand il toucha à ma jambe, ce qui le fit sacrer. Il attrapa brusquement ma cheville et je poussai un cri.

Father : Hey, faites-lui attention!

L'homme me fit asseoir fesse contre terre et remonta mes jambes contre mon torse. Je cachai mon visage avec mes genoux et continuai de pleurer. Je ne voulais pas être là. J'avais mal aux genoux. Je ne me sentais pas bien.

Moi en pleurnichant : Father...  
Father : Ça va mon bébé. Tu vas voir, ça va bien se passer.

Je poussai un cri quand des personnes remirent la vitre. Non! Je ne voulais pas être embarré. Je voulais être libre. Je poussai un cri quand le sol commença à tourner. J'avais peur. Je voulais sortir de là.

Je poussai un second cri quand j'entendis la voix de Father. Comment ça je pouvais l'entendre? Il était de l'autre côté de la vitre. Je n'étais pas supposé l'entendre. Je voulais qu'il vienne me chercher. J'avais tellement peur.

Father : Calme-toi. Oui, tu peux m'entendre mais nous, nous ne pouvons pas t'entendre. Je t'aime mon bébé et tu vas être très bon. Écoute ce que les gens te disent et essaie d'être fort. Tu es magnifique et je t'aime. Fais-moi un petit sourire.

Je tournai mon visage vers Father et lui fis un petit sourire. Je l'aimais tellement. Je voulais qu'il me trouve beau. Je voulais être parfait. Je voulais être le seul que Father regardait.

Father : Maintenant, il faut que j'y aille mais je t'aime mon bébé et tu es le plus beau. Je vais revenir bientôt. Je t'aime.

Il me fit un petit sourire et il partit en me laissant seul. Non, je voulais qu'il reste avec moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me quitte. Je recommençai à pleurer en me rendant compte qu'il n'allait pas revenir tout de suite et je poussai un gémissement en entendant des gens entrer dans le couloir. Non, je ne voulais pas que tout le monde me voit. Je sursautai quand des personnes apparurent devant la vitre. Les larmes continuèrent de couler sur mes joues et je les regardai. Je poussai un gémissement quand ils me firent tourner.

... : Wow, il est tellement magnifique.  
... : Son corps est magnifique. Il est mince. Nous pouvons voir ses os de côte, mais il est magnifique.  
... : Ses cheveux sont magnifique...

Tout le temps où j'avais été dans la cage, c'était ce genre de commentaires que j'avais entendu. Je ne voyais vraiment pas ce que tout le monde me trouvait. Je voulais seulement sortir d'ici et rejoindre Father. Je ne voulais pas des yeux des femmes et des hommes sur moi. Je voulais ceux de Father.

Après quelque temps, j'avais fini par cacher mon visage dans mes genoux et écoutai seulement ce que les personnes disaient à propos de moi. Étrangement, leurs voix étaient toutes calmes donc ça fini par m'endormir...

Je me réveillai en sursautant quand quelqu'un enleva la vitre de la cage. Je poussai un gémissement à cause de la lumière et on m'aida à sortir. J'avais tellement mal aux jambes. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais resté dans la même position mais je ne me sentais pas très bien. Mes jambes me faisaient terriblement mal. Donc quand on me déposa par terre, je ne pus rester debout. Avant que je ne touche le sol, quelqu'un me rattrapa et me souleva dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas Father mais je le laissais quand même faire. De toute façon, je n'avais pas la force de me séparer de l'homme.

Je me collai contre l'homme quand il commença à marcher et me laissai faire. Je poussai un grognement quand il me déposa par terre. Il m'aida à mettre mon caleçon et ensuite, il m'assit sur une chaise et il partit. Je m'installai confortablement dans la chaise et fermai les yeux.

Je poussai un grognement quand quelqu'un commença à caresser ma joue. J'ouvris doucement les yeux et souris en voyant Liam. Il m'aida à me mettre sur mes pieds et il m'aida à marcher. Je collai mon dos contre son torse et marchai lentement. J'avais vraiment mal aux jambes mais c'était moins pire que tantôt.

Après quelque temps, je pouvais de nouveau marcher normalement. Je fis un sourire à Liam et quelques secondes plus tard, je vis Father entrer dans la pièce. Il avait l'air de chercher quelque chose et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire quand je vis un sourire se dessiner sur son visage quand il nous vit. Il vint rapidement vers nous et il nous prit dans ses bras en même temps.

Father : Je te l'avais dit que ça allait bien se passer Harry.

Je lui fis un sourire puis entourai mes bras autour de son cou. Je l'entendis rire doucement contre mon oreille et il me souleva. Je m'accrochai à lui quand il commença à marcher. Après quelque temps, nous entrâmes dans une pièce où il y avait beaucoup de gens et Father me déposa par terre.

... : Tout le monde, veuillez prendre place, les résultats seront bientôt dévoilés.

Father me fit un sourire et il alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil. Il commença à parler avec d'autres gens et je regardai autour de moi. Toutes les personnes qui étaient debout étaient à moitié nues. Je croyais que c'était des personnes comme moi. Qui avait été exposé. Je commençai à regarder le corps des filles qui étaient présentes et rougis en croisant le regard d'une. Elle me fit un sourire et elle s'approcha de moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de baisser la tête en la voyant s'approcher.

Fille : Salut.  
Moi : A-Allo.  
Fille : Tu es très joli, tu as beaucoup de chance de gagner.  
Moi : Merci, c'est gentil.  
Fille : Comment t'appelles-tu?

Quand j'arrivai pour répondre, Father m'appela et je lui fis un petit signe en réponse. Je vis les yeux de la fille s'agrandir. Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction. Pourquoi avait-elle l'air si mal à l'aise tout à coup?

Fille : Tu es à Father?  
Moi : Euh oui... Pourquoi?  
Fille : Alors c'est normal que tu sois aussi beau.

Je ne comprenais pas réellement pourquoi elle disait ça mais je lui fis un sourire. Elle était très étrange. C'était peut-être pour ça que Father ne voulait pas que je fréquente les filles de d'autres personnes. Les seules filles à qui je pouvais parler, c'était celles qui faisaient partie de la famille.

Je dis au revoir à la fille quand Father me dit de venir le voir. Elle me dit aussi au revoir et j'allai vers Father. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas le comportement des filles. Et je ne les trouvais pas très jolies.

Quand je fus à côté de Father, toutes les personnes assises me regardèrent. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi on me regardait comme si j'étais une bête de cirque. Je n'avais rien fait pour que tout le monde me regarde. Doucement, je vins m'asseoir sur les cuisses de Father et me collai contre son torse. Je relevai mes jambes contre mon torse et il entoura ses bras autour de moi.

Father : Comment la trouves-tu?  
Moi : Qui ça?  
Father : La fille qui t'a parlé.  
Moi : Je ne sais pas.  
Father : Tu la trouvais jolie?  
Moi : Les garçons sont plus beaux. Ils n'ont pas de seins. Je ne trouve pas ça beau des seins.

Father ne put s'empêcher de rire et il embrassa ma joue. Je souris et me collai encore plus contre lui. Mais c'était complètement vrai ce que j'avais dit. Ce n'était pas du tout beau des filles. Ça l'avait les cheveux longs, des seins, elles n'avaient même pas de pénis. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi nous n'étions pas tous des garçons.

... : Alors nous avons les résultats mais avant, je tenais à tous vous remercier d'avoir été présent aujourd'hui. Vous nous avez montré de très belles œuvres. Vous êtes tous très chanceux de les avoir.

Tout le monde applaudit mais je ne compris pas vraiment pourquoi. Est-ce que c'était de nous, les personnes qui avaient été dans les cages, que le monsieur parlait? Si oui, pourquoi nous avoir mis dans des cages? Il dit que nous sommes très beaux mais il nous enferme dans des cages. Je ne comprenais pas la logique.

Quand le monsieur nomma le gagnant à la troisième position, je fus surpris de voir la fille avec qui j'avais parlé. D'accord, elle était quand même jolie mais je ne croyais pas que c'était la troisième plus belle personne ici.

La deuxième position était un garçon magnifique. Ses cheveux bruns foncés étaient tout simplement wow. Il était quand même vieux et il était de mon goût. Il avait aussi de magnifiques yeux bleus. Il était tout simplement magnifique.

Je fronçai les sourcils quand le nom de la première position fut nommé. C'était moi. Je... je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir en entendant mon numéro être dit. Father me fit un sourire et il me fit me lever. Tout le monde se retourna vers moi une fois que je fus levé et ils applaudirent tous. Je... je ne comprenais pas pourquoi c'était moi qui avais gagné. Il y avait des personnes beaucoup plus jolies que moi ici.

... : Le numéro 10 a été élu comme la plus belle œuvre de l'exposition. Le public a adoré la grosseur de son corps. Il était mince, mais c'était magnifique. Il incarnait la pureté avec sa peau blanche. Certains auraient aimé voir ses yeux, mais ça ne lui a pas coûté sa première place.

Tout le monde applaudit encore et j'essayai de me rasseoir sur Father mais il ne me laissa pas faire. J'étais très gêné. Je ne voulais pas que tout le monde me regarde comme ça. C'était très gênant.

... : Alors j'inviterais les gagnants et leur propriétaire à me suivre et les autres, passez une belle soirée.

Tout le monde applaudit encore une fois et se leva. Je pris rapidement la main de Father et nous allâmes dans une autre pièce. Father avait dit à Liam de nous suivre malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas gagné. Je rougis quand j'entrai dans la pièce et que le beau garçon aux yeux bleus me regarda. Il était vraiment très joli.

Father : Va t'asseoir avec les autres gagnants, je reviens dans quelques minutes.

J'hochai la tête et me dirigeai vers les autres gagnants pendant que Father alla parler avec le monsieur qui avait annoncé les gagnants. Je souris à la fille quand je fus près d'elle et elle me laissa une place pour que je m'asseye entre elle et le garçon.

Fille : Je savais que tu allais gagner.  
Garçon : Tu es magnifique.

Je rougis automatiquement quand j'entendis le garçon dire ça. C'était lui qui était magnifique, pas moi. Il était cent fois plus beau que moi. Je frissonnai quand quelqu'un commença à caresser le bas de mon dos. Je regardai les deux personnes assis à côté de moi et je devinais que c'était le garçon parce que je pouvais voir les mains de la fille.

... : Enlève ta main.

Je tournai ma tête et fronçai les sourcils en voyant Liam. Pourquoi demandait-il au garçon d'enlever sa main? Et comment il avait fait pour voir que le garçon avait sa main dans le bas de mon dos?

Garçon : Va jouer plus loin.  
Liam : Je suis sérieux, enlève ta main.  
Moi : 25, laisse tombé.

Liam poussa un grognement et il s'éloigna de moi. Je ne comprenais pas son attitude mais je fus vite distrait de mes questionnements en sentant la main du garçon remonter le long de mon dos jusqu'à ma nuque. Je tournai ma tête vers lui et le regardai dans les yeux.

Garçon : Tu es attiré par les garçons, petit?

J'hochai doucement la tête sans arrêter de le regarder dans les yeux. Bien sûr que j'étais attiré par les garçons. Surtout quand ils étaient magnifiques comme lui. Après quelques secondes, un sourire apparut sur son visage. Il commença à approcher sa tête de la mienne et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Il allait m'embrasser. Oh oui, je voulais qu'il m'embrasse.

Tout mon corps fut parcouru d'un frisson quand les lèvres du garçon touchèrent les miennes, ce qui le fit sourire. Je montai timidement une main et m'accrochai à son cou. Nous commençâmes à faire bouger nos lèvres et je poussai un gémissement quand il tira sur ma lèvre inférieure pour avoir accès à ma langue. Bien sûr, je lui laissai sans aucune résistance et frissonnai contre son corps. Il embrassait tellement bien. Je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. Je voulais continuer pour toujours.

... : 10!?

Je me séparai rapidement du garçon en rougissant et tournai ma tête vers Father. Oh non, il était encore une fois fâché contre moi. Je... je n'avais pas pu dire non au garçon. Il était tellement magnifique.

Father : Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez tous les deux?  
Garçon : Nous nous embrassions monsieur.  
Father : Ah oui et Harry, pourquoi as-tu été puni ce matin?  
Moi en chuchotant : Parce que je ne t'avais pas demandé la permission pour embrasser Liam...  
Father : Et qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire?  
Moi : Je... j'ai embrassé un garçon sans te le demander...  
Father : Tu n'as pas retenu la leçon on dirait.  
Moi : Mais... il est tellement beau Father.

Je vis le garçon à côté de moi sourire mais Father secoua la tête. Je savais que je n'avais pas respecté les règlements mais le garçon était tellement beau. Je ne pouvais pas dire non. J'avais voulu l'embrasser.

Father : Comment t'appelles-tu?  
Garçon : Joey.

Father hocha la tête et il partit voir les autres personnes avec qui il parlait plus tôt. Je me tournai doucement vers le garçon prénommé Joey. Il était tellement beau.

Joey : Comme ça, tu t'appelles Harry?  
Moi : Et toi Joey.  
Joey : Perspicace.

Je rougis et il posa délicatement sa main sur ma cuisse. Il était vraiment intimidant avec sa beauté. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau que lui. Il était tout simplement magnifique.

Joey : Tu vas être puni parce que je t'ai embrassé?  
Moi : Peut-être.  
Joey : Et si je recommence, est-ce que ça te dérange?

Je secouai lentement la tête. Je savais que Father allait être fâché mais je voulais sentir de nouveau les lèvres de Joey contre les miennes. Il embrassait tellement bien et il était tellement beau.

Il me fit un sourire et approcha sa tête de la mienne. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de poser ses lèvres contre les miennes que je le fis avant lui. Il sourit doucement contre mes lèvres et me laissa l'embrasser. J'entourai mes bras autour de son cou et commençai à mordre sa lèvre inférieure. Il poussa un grognement contre mes lèvres et ouvrit la bouche. Je souris à cause de ça et commençai à jouer avec sa langue. Il embrassait tellement bien et ses mains étaient tellement douces contre ma peau.

Je me relevai et vins me mettre à califourchon sur ses jambes, ce qui le fit rire. Je le fis rapidement taire en posant mes lèvres contre les siennes et il arrêta de rire. Tout à coup, je poussai un cri quand on m'attrapa par les hanches et qu'on me fit me séparer de Joey. Je rougis en voyant que c'était Father qui m'avait séparé de Joey. Je me collai contre son torse pour me faire pardonner mais il n'avait pas l'air heureux.

Father : Joey, tu es à moi maintenant.

Nous fronçâmes tous les deux les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que Father voulait dire par là? Comment ça Joey était à Father maintenant? Je n'étais pas certain de bien comprendre.

Father : Tu fais maintenant parti de la famille.  
Joey : Je... mais...  
Father : Tu as emballé Harry avec ta langue, ça lui a plu, maintenant, tu es à moi.  
Joey : Mais...  
Father : On t'a vendu. Tu es à moi.  
Joey : D'accord...  
Father : Bon, on retourne à la maison.

J'hochai la tête, pris la main de Father et commençai à le suivre. Joey et Liam suivirent et nous allâmes dans une pièce pour remettre nos vêtements. Je souris à Joey quand nous fûmes habillés et ensuite, nous sortîmes de la bâtisse. Father fit entrer Joey dans la voiture pour qu'il aille dans le fond, puis, il entra, puis me fit entrer mais je m'assis sur lui et Liam entra en dernier. Je me mis à califourchon sur Father et embrassai son cou pour le remercier d'avoir acheté Joey. Après, il nous attacha et nous partîmes vers la maison.

Father : Tu vas être en essaie pendant quelque temps Joey. Tu vas être le numéro 7 et si tu me plais, tu vas devenir le numéro 27.  
Joey : D'accord.

Je fis un sourire à Joey et collai mes lèvres contre celles de Father. J'étais tellement heureux que Joey soit dans la famille. Il était tellement beau en plus. C'était trop cool...


	27. Louis

Partir une semaine à la place de trois jours, c'est long. Surtout quand tu sais que quelqu'un t'attend mais tu ne peux rien faire pour revenir plus rapidement. Voilà ce qui c'était produit. À la place de partir seulement trois petits jours, nous sommes partis sept longs jours. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que nous soyons restés aussi longtemps là-bas. J'avais laissé Harry une semaine dans la chambre d'isolement. J'avais vraiment peur de voir ce qu'il allait être devenu après une semaine. Ça pouvait changer une personne être une semaine isolé. D'accord, Tyler avait dû aller le voir, mais ça reste qu'il avait encore peur de Tyler quand je suis parti. Si j'avais pu partir plus tôt de la mission, je l'aurais fait, mais malheureusement, je n'avais pas pu et je le regrettais.

En entrant dans le bâtiment, tout le monde me regardait. Il avait tous été mis au courant du fait que mon protéger était resté en chambre d'isolement le temps que j'étais parti en mission. Tout le monde avait essayé de faire son travail rapidement, mais ça n'avait rien fait. D'accord, peut-être que nous serions restés encore plus longtemps si tout le monde ne s'était pas dépêcher, mais une semaine, c'était beaucoup trop long. Je voulais savoir ce qu'Harry était devenu. Je voulais qu'il aille bien. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il m'en veuille et que je ne puisse plus du tout l'approcher. Je ne voulais pas que notre relation ait changé pendant le temps où j'étais parti.

Tout le monde me regarda quand j'allais dans la salle de surveillance. Quand j'entrai, Tyler tourna son regard vers moi et me fit un petit sourire. Je ne lui rendis pas et il comprit automatiquement ce que j'attendais de lui. Il fallait qu'il me laisse voir Harry. J'étais revenu, et il avait été entendu qu'Harry allait sortir quand j'allais arriver, et c'était moi qui allais le sortir.

Tyler se leva et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la chambre d'isolement. J'avais vraiment peur de ce que j'allais découvrir. J'avais pensé à ça pendant tout le temps où la mission s'était déroulée. J'avais été incapable de penser à autre chose et encore moins de me concentrer sur mon travail.

Quand nous arrivâmes devant la porte de la chambre, Tyler prit ses clés et déverrouilla doucement la porte. Ensuite, il ouvrit la porte sans faire de mouvements brusques et j'en profitais pour regarder à l'intérieur de la pièce. Mon cœur manqua un battement quand je vis un petit corps dans le fond de la pièce. Oh mon Dieu, j'espérais tellement qu'il allait bien.

Je demandai à Tyler de nous laisser seul, bien sûr, au début, il ne voulait pas mais je lui dis simplement que le numéro 10 n'allait pas avoir de force pour s'échapper et il accepta de me laisser seul avec le numéro 10. J'entrai lentement dans la chambre et regardai autour de moi. Un lit avait été mis pour son confort mais il n'était même pas défait, donc, il ne l'avait probablement pas utilisé.

Quand je fus près de lui, je m'accroupis sur le sol et le regardai. Il respirait encore, je le voyais mais ça me brisait le cœur de le voir dans cet état. À ce moment même, je venais de me faire une promesse, plus jamais il allait revenir dans cette chambre. J'en faisais une affaire personnelle. Plus jamais il allait vivre ce qu'il avait vécu pendant cette semaine.

Le plus délicatement que je pouvais, je posai ma main sur son bras et chuchotai son prénom. Je le sentis frissonner contre mes doigts et après quelques secondes sans aucun geste, sa tête se tourna très lentement vers moi. Je vis dans ses yeux quelque chose briller et la seconde qui suivit, il avait enroulé ses bras autour de mon cou. Je me retrouvai donc couché sur le dos avec lui par-dessus moi. Je l'entendis pousser des petits gémissements et il se colla étroitement contre mon corps. Je passai délicatement mes bras autour de son corps et grimaçai en sentant ses os. J'espérais qu'il n'avait pas été sous-alimenté pendant mon absence. Tyler m'avait promis de bien s'occuper de lui, et le nourrir faisait partie de bien s'occuper de lui.

Je me relevai lentement en position assise mais Harry crut probablement que je voulais le séparer de moi donc il poussa un cri et s'agrippa à mes vêtements. Je le collai doucement contre moi et caressai son dos pour lui montrer que j'étais toujours là.

Après quelques secondes sans bouger, il dégagea sa tête de mon cou et me regarda dans les yeux. Il avait tous les yeux rouges causé par les larmes. Il avait dû tellement pleurer pendant qu'il avait été ici. Ce fut à mon tour de pousser un petit cri quand il plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes. Mais que faisait-il!? Rapidement, je mis ma main sur son cou et le fis se séparer de moi. Il recommença à pleurer et je le collai contre moi. Je... je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se produire. Il venait de m'embrasser. Pourquoi m'avait-il embrassé?

Je ne pus réfléchir plus longtemps que j'entendis la voix de Tyler s'approcher de nous. Je collai Harry contre moi et le soulevai en me levant. Il entoura ses jambes autour de mon bassin et me retins de grogner en me rendant compte qu'il était très léger. Je n'aimais pas du tout ça. Pourquoi Tyler n'avait pas fait son travail comme il le fallait? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas obligé à se nourrir?

Quand je vis Tyler, je lui lançai un regard noir et sortis de la chambre. Il me dit de le suivre et je le suivis avec Harry dans mes bras. Je ne voulais pas le lâcher. Tout le monde nous regarda quand nous passâmes dans les corridors, mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Je n'avais pas honte de tenir une marchandise dans mes bras. Pendant la semaine où je n'avais pas vu Harry, je m'étais rendu compte de certains choses. Comme du fait que j'aimais passer du temps avec lui. Que je rêvais de lui la nuit. Qu'il occupait toujours mes pensées, même si je l'avais vu durant la journée. Je... pendant cette semaine, je m'étais rendu compte qu'il avait pris une place dans ma vie sans même que je ne m'en rende compte. Il s'était immiscé dans ma vie et je ne voulais pas le laisser repartir. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il ne veuille jamais en partir.

Je sortis de mes pensées quand Tyler ouvrit une porte. J'entrai doucement toujours avec Harry dans les bras et fronçai les sourcils en voyant la pièce. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment décrire cette pièce. C'était comme un mini appartement. Il y avait un lit, un divan, une autre petite pièce, probablement la salle de bain. Non, je ne comprenais vraiment pas où nous étions.

Tyler : Nous emmenons les marchandises qui ont vécu beaucoup de choses ici. Ça leur permet de se retrouver et de faire la paix avec eux-mêmes sans avoir l'impression d'être puni.  
Moi : Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre.  
Tyler : Je voudrais que tu restes ici avec lui pour la nuit...  
Moi : Quoi!?

Je regrettai d'avoir parlé fort quand Harry poussa un gémissement et se colla contre moi. Je ne voulais pas lui faire peur, je ne voulais simplement pas rester dormir ici. Ça faisait une semaine que je n'avais pas dormie dans mon lit. Moi aussi j'avais besoin de revenir chez moi. De me retrouver.

Tyler : S'il te plaît Louis, fais-le pour lui.  
Moi : Pourquoi est-ce à moi de faire ça?  
Tyler : Parce que tu es la seule personne qui peut s'approcher de lui.  
Moi : Parlant de ça, je peux savoir pourquoi il a maigrit!?

Je ne me contrôlais plus. Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que je cri pour ne pas effrayer Harry mais j'étais furieux. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Tyler n'avait pas bien fait son travail pendant mon absence. Il savait que je voulais qu'il s'occupe parfaitement d'Harry. Il n'était pas con. Il le savait, mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

Tyler : Louis calme-toi, tu lui fais peur.

Je lui lançai un regard noir et m'assis sur le canapé. Harry poussa un petit gémissement et se colla contre moi. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que ça faisait réellement une semaine que je ne l'avais pas vu. Il fallait vraiment que je parle avec Tyler mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Harry seul. Pas après une semaine.

Moi : Tyler, demain, nous allons avoir une discussion.  
Tyler : Oui Louis.  
Moi : Dernière question, il y a des caméras de surveillance ici?  
Tyler : Oui Louis.  
Moi : D'accord, tu peux partir.

Tyler hocha la tête et il sortit de la pièce. J'étais tellement fâché contre lui. J'avais seulement envie de le frapper pour lui faire regretter de ne pas avoir su s'occuper adéquatement d'Harry. Ce n'était pas difficile de bien s'occuper de lui. Il n'avait même pas fait la base.

Harry : Don't be angry... (Ne sois pas fâché...)  
Moi : Don't worry, I'm not angry against you. (Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas fâché contre toi.)

Il se colla simplement contre moi et j'embrassai délicatement sa tête. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que j'étais supposé faire maintenant que j'étais avec lui dans cette pièce. On ne m'avait absolument rien dit sur son état mais ce que je savais, c'était qu'on ne voulait pas que je le nourrisse parce qu'il n'y avait aucune nourriture dans la pièce.

Après quelques secondes à réfléchir, je me levai et décidai de nous avions tous les deux besoin d'une bonne douche. Je ne savais pas s'il en avait pris une depuis que j'étais parti, j'espérais que oui, mais je n'en étais pas certain.

Quand j'ouvris la lumière de la salle de bain, Harry poussa un grognement et il cacha son visage dans mon cou. C'était vrai que la lumière était agressante mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour la tamiser sauf l'éteindre, ce que je n'allais pas faire. J'avais besoin de lumière pour me laver.

Je sentis le corps d'Harry frissonner quand je le déposai sur le comptoir de la salle de bain. Je n'allais quand même pas le garder dans mes bras pendant que j'allais me doucher. Il y avait quand même des limites et de toute façon, je ne pouvais pas enlever mes vêtements en ayant quelqu'un dans mes bras.

Harry : What are you doing? (Que fais-tu?)  
Moi : I'm going to wash me. (Je vais me laver.)  
Harry : Can I wash me too? (Puis-je me laver moi aussi?)  
Moi : After me. (Après moi.)  
Harry : Okay... (D'accord...)

Je lui fis un sourire et regardai dans la pièce pour voir s'il y avait des serviettes et des vêtements de rechange. Un sourire apparut sur mon visage quand j'en trouvais et je les sortis. Harry ne fit que me regarder donc je ne fis pas vraiment attention à lui et enlevai mes vêtements. Quand je dus enlever mon boxer, je me tournai dos à lui, l'enlevai et allai rapidement dans la douche. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement quand je me retrouvais sous l'eau chaude. Ça m'avait tellement manqué. En mission, parfois, nous n'avions pas l'eau chaude, et ça l'avait été le cas cette fois-ci. Nous avions dû prendre des douches froides pendant toute la semaine.

Après avoir mouillé mon corps, je mis du shampoing dans mes mains et commençai à laver mes cheveux. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas mon shampoing habituel, mais c'était quand même bon. On aurait dit que ça faisait des années que je n'avais pas pris une douche. C'était vraiment étrange comme impression.

Je poussai un cri quand le rideau de la douche s'ouvrit. Je tournai rapidement ma tête vers celui-ci et rougis en voyant Harry nu. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait? Pourquoi s'était-il mis nu? Je lui avais pourtant dit qu'il allait pouvoir se laver après moi. Pas en même temps que moi.

Harry : I'm afraid. (J'ai peur.)  
Moi : Oh, uh... You're afraid of what? (Oh, euh... De quoi as-tu peur?)  
Harry : To be alone... (D'être seul...)

J'hochai la tête et quelques secondes plus tard, sans que je lui donne la permission, il entra dans la douche avec moi. Je me reculai pour lui laisser de la place mais il ne fut pas d'accord avec ma décision parce qu'il m'agrippa par les hanches et il se colla contre moi. Le rouge m'avait automatiquement monté aux joues et j'étais heureux qu'il ne me regarde pas sinon, ça l'aurait trop été la honte.

Quand je vins pour poser mes mains sur lui, je me rendis compte qu'elles étaient pleine de shampoing donc je ne pouvais pas les poser sur lui. Je ne savais pas quoi faire alors après quelques secondes, je décidai de continuer de me laver les cheveux même s'il était avec moi. Je ne pus empêcher mon corps de frissonner quand il commença à caresser mon dos. C'était une habitude chez lui ou quoi de me caresser le dos quand j'étais sous la douche? C'était la deuxième fois qu'il faisait ça. C'était étrange mais loin d'être déplaisant...


	28. Harry

Je n'avais aucune idée du nombre de temps que j'étais resté dans la chambre d'isolement, mais je commençais à croire que Louis n'allait jamais revenir. Je n'avais jamais été autant soulagé que lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte et qu'il m'avait pris dans ses bras. Je m'étais presque senti revivre dans ses bras. Comme si pendant qu'il était parti, j'avais complètement arrêté de vivre. J'étais tellement heureux de le voir, de le sentir, de le toucher. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais autant heureux, mais ça ne me déplaisait pas du tout. Je voulais seulement rester coller contre lui parce qu'il m'avait tellement manqué que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de ne pas rester en contact avec lui.

Donc je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de vouloir aller dans la douche avec lui. Je ne voulais plus être seul. Je voulais toujours être en sa présence alors je m'étais invité avec lui sous la douche. Et j'avais senti qu'il était tendu contre moi alors je voulais l'aider à se relaxer en caressant son dos. Il m'avait tellement manqué pendant qu'il n'avait pas été là. Je souris en sentant son corps frissonner contre le mien et continuai de caresser son dos. Je le savais que ça lui faisait du bien et je n'avais pas l'intention d'arrêter.

Je poussai un grognement quand il me fit reculer sous l'eau. L'eau était chaude, comme chez moi. Mon vrai chez moi, pas ici. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je ne m'étais pas douché. La dernière fois, c'était avec Louis chez lui. On aurait dit que ça faisait une éternité.

Louis : Can I rinse my hair? (Puis-je me rincer les cheveux?)

Je remontai ma tête vers lui et le regardai pendant quelque instant avant d'hocher la tête et de me séparer doucement de lui. Il me fit un petit sourire et il nous fit échanger de place pour que ça soit lui qui se retrouve en dessous de l'eau et non moi.

Je le regardai pendant tout le temps où il rinça ses cheveux. Il avait vraiment un beau corps. J'aimais beaucoup sa peau. Elle était très jolie. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait de jolie, mais elle avait l'aire douce. Je ne savais pas trop. Son corps était ferme contre le mien quand je me collais contre lui et ses lèvres étaient intrigantes pour moi. C'était pour cela que je l'avais embrassé. Pendant le temps que j'avais été dans la chambre d'isolement, j'avais beaucoup pensé à Louis et je m'étais très souvent demander si ses lèvres étaient aussi douces qu'elles semblaient l'être et j'avais eu ma réponse en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Et la réponse était qu'elles étaient réellement douces.

Je sursautai quand j'entendis la voix de Louis. J'étais tellement concentrer sur son corps que j'avais oublié qu'il pouvait me voir en train de le regarder. Mais en même temps, il avait tellement un beau corps que c'était normal que je sois concentré dessus.

Moi : Uh... what? (Euh... quoi?)  
Louis : I said, do you want to wash yourself? (J'ai dit, veux-tu te laver à ton tour?)  
Moi : Uh, yeah. (Euh, oui.)  
Louis : So go. (Alors vas-y.)  
Moi : You'll stay with me, right? (Tu vas rester avec moi, pas vrai?)  
Louis : I dry myself in the bathroom. I will not be far away. (Je vais me sécher dans la salle de bain. Je ne vais pas être loin.)  
Moi : You swear to me that you will not leave? (Tu me jures que tu ne vas pas partir?)  
Louis : I swear. (Je te le jure.)

J'hochai la tête et quelques secondes plus tard, il me fit un sourire et il sortit de la douche. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il me quitte mais il fallait bien que je me lave. Rapidement, j'allai sous l'eau pour mouiller mon corps et commençai à me laver. Je ne voulais pas être séparé trop longtemps de Louis. Je voulais passer tout mon temps avec lui.

Après dix minutes maximum, je sortis de la douche et souris en voyant Louis assis sur le comptoir du lavabo. Il m'avait réellement attendu. Il ne m'avait pas menti, il avait respecté sa promesse. Il me fit un petit sourire quand je sortis de la douche, se leva, prit une serviette et il vint l'enrouler autour de moi. Je frissonnai à cause de la nouvelle chaleur qui était présente autour de moi et essayai de me coller contre le corps de Louis. Ça m'avait tellement manqué d'être contre lui. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui avait changé en moi, mais je me sentais différent. C'était étrange.

Louis : Stop shaking, everything is okay... (Arrête de trembler, tout va bien...)

Je souris timidement à cause de ce qu'il venait de dire parce qu'il croyait que je tremblais parce que j'avais peur ou quelque chose comme ça mais ce n'était pas le cas. Je tremblais seulement parce que la serviette était chaude et que c'était très confortable.

Louis : Do you want to dress you? (Veux-tu t'habiller?)  
Moi : Yeah. (Ouais.)

Il me fit un sourire et il se décolla de moi pour aller chercher des vêtements propres. Je souris en les voyants. J'étais heureux d'enfin changer de vêtements. Je n'avais pas changé quand j'étais dans la chambre d'isolement. J'avais toujours gardé les mêmes. Ça allait me faire du bien de changer de vêtements.

Louis m'aida à m'habiller parce que je n'avais pas envie de m'habiller seul. J'aimais quand ses mains touchaient mon corps alors ça me faisait du bien qu'il me touche. Ça me faisait frissonner et j'aimais beaucoup ça. Ça me plaisait énormément.

Quand je fus enfin tout habiller, j'entourai mes bras autour de son cou et me collai contre lui. C'était le seul moyen pour que je me sente complètement en sécurité. J'étais tellement bien dans ses bras. Je souris timidement quand il entoura ses bras autour de moi et qu'il me souleva. Je me laissai faire et entourai mes jambes autour de son bassin pour lui faciliter la tâche. J'enfouis doucement ma tête dans son cou et commençai à respirer son odeur pendant qu'il m'emmenait dans une autre pièce. Je poussai un petit gémissement lorsqu'il me déposa sur quelque chose de confortable. C'était probablement le lit qui était présent dans la pièce. Dans la chambre d'isolement, je n'avais pas voulu dormir sur le lit qu'on m'avait donné parce qu'il n'était aucunement confortable. Il était dur et le sol était plus confortable que le lit alors j'avais préféré dormir par terre.

Je frissonnai quand Louis se sépara de moi mais un petit sourire apparut sur mon visage quand il vint se coucher à côté de moi. Nous allâmes tous les deux en dessous des couvertures et je me collai rapidement contre lui pour retrouver la chaleur de son corps. J'adorais les personnes chaudes. Father lui, il était toujours chaud alors j'avais toujours adoré dormir avec lui parce que moi, j'avais toujours froid et c'était encore le cas aujourd'hui.

Louis : You're so cold... (Tu es tellement froid...)

Je souris à cause de ce qu'il venait de dire et me collai encore plus contre lui. Si j'étais si froid, il n'avait qu'à me réchauffer avec son corps. Je poussai un petit gémissement quand il inséra sa main à l'intérieur de mon chandail dans le bas de mon dos. Oh wow, sa main était tellement chaude et elle me faisait tellement de bien. J'adorais vraiment les personnes qui étaient chaudes.

Moi : How long have you gone? (Combien de temps es-tu parti?)  
Louis : You didn't count? (Tu n'as pas compté?)  
Moi : I have lost the thread after a few days. (J'ai perdu le fil au bout de quelques jours.)  
Louis : Oh, well, I went for a week. (Oh, eh bien, je suis parti une semaine.)  
Moi : A week!? (Une semaine!?)  
Louis : Yeah... (Ouais...)

Je n'en revenais pas qu'il m'avait laissé dans la chambre d'isolement pendant une semaine entière. C'était long une semaine, très long même. Je croyais qu'il allait partir trois jours maximum, pas sept. Oh mon Dieu, j'étais resté une semaine dans la chambre d'isolement. Je n'en revenais pas. Comment ça, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte? Peut-être que mon cerveau m'avait fait oublier des passages de cet isolement prolongé.

Louis : I'm sorry. It was not planned. I thought I would leave only a few days, maximum three, not seven. (Je suis désolé. Ce n'était pas prévu. Je croyais que j'allais partir seulement quelques jours, maximum trois, pas sept.)

Je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir d'être parti aussi longtemps parce que ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute. C'était plutôt la faute du Joker. C'était lui qui avait envoyé Louis en mission. Ce n'était pas Louis qui avait choisi de partir aussi longtemps. Ouais, j'en voulais à Joker et non à Louis.

Moi : I don't blame you. It's not you fault, it's the fault of the Joker. (Je ne t'en veux pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est la faute du Joker.)

Je vis Louis froncer les sourcils à cause de ce que je venais de dire. Pourquoi fronçait-il les sourcils? Je n'avais rien dit qui pouvait le faire froncer les sourcils. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment sa réaction.

Louis : The Joker? (Du Joker?)  
Moi : Yes. (Oui.)  
Louis : Who is the Joker? (Qui est le Joker?)  
Moi : I don't know his real name. I just know he is bad and it's his fault if you had to go on a mission. (Je ne sais pas son vrai nom. Je sais juste qu'il est méchant et que c'est de sa faute si tu as dû aller en mission.)  
Louis : Oh okay, I know who you mean. (Ah d'accord, je vois de qui tu parles.)

J'hochai la tête. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi lui dire d'autre. C'était de la faute au Joker s'il était parti alors je ne lui en voulais pas. Et de toute façon, il m'avait présenté ses excuses et je les avais accepté, alors je n'avais plus le droit de lui en vouloir.

Moi : How does it happen? (Comment ça s'est passé?)  
Louis : What? (De quoi?)  
Moi : Well, your mission. (Eh bien, ta mission.)  
Louis : Oh uh... good. It was long. I look forward to returning. (Oh euh... bien. C'était long. J'avais hâte de revenir.)  
Moi : Why? (Pourquoi?)  
Louis : Because I felt bad for leaving you here alone in the isolation room. (Parce que je me sentais mal de t'avoir laissé ici, seul, dans la chambre d'isolement.)  
Moi : It's not your fault. (Ce n'est pas de ta faute.)  
Louis : I know but I still felt guilty. (Je le sais mais je me sentais quand même coupable.)  
Moi : Well you don't have to feel like that. (Eh bien tu n'as pas à te sentir comme ça.)

Il hocha la tête et doucement, je vins me coller contre lui encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà. J'avais envie de sentir son corps contre le mien. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas collé quelqu'un et je ne disais pas juste cela parce que j'étais resté une semaine dans la chambre d'isolement. Avant, je faisais des câlins avec Father presque à chaque jour alors ça me manquait de ne pas en faire aussi souvent.

Louis : I will never abandon you as long. (Je ne vais plus jamais t'abandonner aussi longtemps.)  
Moi : I... you do what you want. I will not decide for you. (Je... tu fais comme tu veux. Je ne vais pas décider pour toi.)  
Louis : I don't want to go too long without seeing you. (Je ne veux plus partir aussi longtemps sans te voir.)

Je le relevai ma tête et plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Pourquoi ne voulait-il plus partir aussi longtemps sans me voir moi? Pourquoi moi et pas quelqu'un d'autre? Je ne savais pas vraiment comment interpréter tout cela.

Louis : Go, we need sleep. (Aller, nous devons dormir.)  
Moi : Why? (Pourquoi?)  
Louis : Because we're both tired. (Parce que nous sommes tous les deux fatigués.)  
Moi : Okay... (D'accord...)

Je lui fis un petit sourire et me collai contre son torse pour m'endormir. Je voulais rester coller contre lui jusqu'à la fin de ma vie et ne jamais le quitter. Je l'aimais beaucoup trop pour ça. C'était rendu ma personne préférée ou presque. Father et Liam avaient toujours des places importantes dans ma vie mais je crois que lui aussi, en avait une...


	29. Louis

J’attendis qu’Harry soit complètement endormi avant de me lever. Il fallait absolument que j’aille parler avec Tyler pour savoir pourquoi il ne s’était pas bien occupé d’Harry pendant les sept jours où je n’avais pas été présent. Je fis attention pour ne pas le réveiller et m’habillai pour ne pas me promener en boxer dans les couloirs. Une fois que j’eus mis mon jogging et mon chandail, j’allais à la porte et l’ouvris avec la clé qu’on m’avait donné subtilement pour sortir. C’était étrange d’être ici la nuit parce que je n’avais jamais fait la période de nuit. Je travaillais toujours de jour d’habitude. D’accord, c’était vrai que je n’avais pas travaillé ici extrêmement longtemps mais le fait restait le même, je n’avais jamais travaillé de nuit.

Je commençai à marcher vers la salle de surveillance et je me rendis compte que les couloirs de l’établissement étaient vraiment très effrayants pendant la nuit. Une chance que nous ne sortions pas les marchandises pendant la nuit parce que ça ferait peur à plusieurs d’entre eux.

Je fis sursauter Tyler quand j’entrai dans la salle de surveillance sans cogner. Je vis le soulagement sur son visage quand il me vit mais je restais toujours fâché contre lui malgré le fait qu’il me souriait. Je n’allais pas lui sourire tandis qu’il n’avait pas bien pris soin d’Harry. J’aurais été beaucoup plus heureux de le revoir s’il avait bien fait son travail.

Je m’avançai dans la pièce après avoir fermé la porte et allai m’asseoir sur la seconde chaise présente dans la pièce. J’étais déterminé à avoir une discussion avec Tyler et il le savait. Il n’était pas con. Il savait que j’étais là pour parler d’Harry mais bien sûr, je savais qu’il allait faire comme si tout était normal.

Tyler : Tu ne dors pas?  
Moi : Non, et tu sais très bien pour quelle raison.  
Tyler : Je m’en doute.  
Moi : Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as autant négliger le numéro 10?  
Tyler : Est-ce que toi, tu lui as demandé ce qui est arrivé pendant qu’il était dans la chambre d’isolement?  
Moi : Non, je n’avais pas trop envie de lui faire revivre ce qu’il avait vécu pendant ces sept jours.  
Tyler : Alors tu n’as aucune idée de comment le personnel a pu s’occuper de lui?  
Moi : Il ne m’a rien dit sur ce qu’il s’était produit dans cette chambre, mais je peux dire avec certitude qu’il n’a pas beaucoup, ou pas du tout, mangé pendant qu’il était à l’intérieur parce qu’il a maigri. Je l’ai soulevé tantôt et il était beaucoup plus léger qu’avant. Je peux aussi dire qu’il a probablement dormi pendant sept jours par terre parce que quand je suis entré dans la chambre d’isolement, il était par terre et non sur le lit qu’il y avait dans la pièce.  
Tyler : Je vais t’interrompre tout de suite, il y avait un lit dans sa chambre. Il pouvait très bien dormir dans le lit et on lui a dit très clairement. Il ne voulait seulement pas. C’était sa décision et non la nôtre.  
Moi : Je…  
Tyler : Et pour ce qui attrait à la nourriture et aux repas, il ne voulait pas manger. Il ne voulait pas que nous le touchions. Nous essayions de le faire sortir et il criait comme si nous lui avions arraché un membre.  
Moi : Et pour les douches? Il ne sentait pas très bon avant que je lui fasse prendre une douche.  
Tyler : Il ne voulait pas que nous le touchions Louis alors c’était impossible pour nous de l’apporter aux douches pour qu’il puisse se faire laver. Nous avons même essayé d’apporter son ami le numéro 25 pour qu’il le sorte et il n’a pas voulu. Arrête de croire que nous lui voulions du mal et essaie de te rappeler que ce n’est pas une personne normale comme toi et moi. Ce garçon a vécu des choses que nous ne pouvons même pas imaginer alors il a certaines réactions que nous ne sommes pas en mesure de comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Nous ne le connaissons pas réellement. Ce garçon a changé mainte et mainte fois son attitude du premier jour à aujourd’hui. Alors c’est impossible pour nous de le traiter comme il devrait l’être parce qu’il passe son temps à changer de comportement. Et surtout, il est sous ta responsabilité, alors c’est toi qui le connais le mieux et nous avions l’interdiction de prendre contact avec toi pour te demander ce que nous pourrions faire pour le sortir de là alors nous avons dû nous débrouiller seuls. Je suis au courant que toi, tu ne t’aurais pas occupé de lui comme nous l’avons fait, mais nous ne sommes pas toi. Alors avant de nous accuser de ne pas avoir pris soin du numéro 10, informe-toi.

Mon Dieu, je ne pensais pas que Tyler allait réagir comme ça seulement parce que j’étais fâché qu’Harry soit dans cet état. C’était certain que je l’avais accusé dès le départ, mais je ne pouvais pas savoir qu’Harry refusait toute nourriture ou encore qu’on le touche. C’était normal que je pense que Tyler l’avait négligé. C’était quand même lui qui était responsable de lui pendant mon absence avec un autre garçon à ce que j’avais pu comprendre.

Moi : Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. J’étais fâché contre toi seulement parce que je savais que c’était toi qui devait s’occuper du numéro 10 et quand j’ai remarqué qu’il avait maigri et qu’il ne sentait pas très bon, j’ai pensé que tu l’avais laissé là sans t’occuper de lui.  
Tyler : Je n’étais pas seul à m’occuper de lui.  
Moi : Oui je sais, mais je ne le savais pas quand je suis arrivé et que je l’ai vu dans cet état. Ça l’a été un choc pour moi de le voir comme ça.  
Tyler : J’avais cru remarquer.  
Moi : Ouais…  
Tyler : Alors à l’avenir Louis, informe-toi avant d’accuser tout le monde parce que ce n’est pas tout le monde qui est patient comme moi. Tu vas rencontrer des gens qui ne seront pas aussi gentil et tu vas regretter ma présence.  
Moi : Je suis désolé.  
Tyler : Je ne t’en veux aucunement Louis, je te dis seulement de faire attention. Ce n’est pas grave la réaction que tu as eu, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, mais demande des explications et ensuite, tu pourras être fâché contre la personne.  
Moi : D’accord, je vais m’en souvenir.  
Tyler : Bien.  
Moi : Est-ce que tu crois que le garçon qui s’occupait du numéro 10 avec toi est toujours là?  
Tyler : Oh euh, je ne pense pas. Il est très tard.  
Moi : D’accord, je vais lui parler un autre jour alors.

Tyler me fit un sourire et je me levai puis quittai la pièce. J’étais vraiment très fatigué et j’avais seulement envie d’aller me coucher mais mon temps n’était pas terminé parce que je vis Zayn qui s’approchait de moi. Oh non, je n’avais pas envie de me faire chier avec lui. C’était bon, j’avais eu ma dose de merde aujourd’hui.

Zayn : Heureux d’avoir retrouvé ton grand amour Louis?  
Moi : Très drôle.  
Zayn : Qu’as-tu fait avec ton humour, tu l’as mangé?  
Moi : Je suis fatigué Zayn, lâche-moi. Je n’ai pas envie de rire.  
Zayn : Tu rentres avec moi?  
Moi : Non, désolé.  
Zayn : Mais ta journée est terminée Lou. Tu n’as pas à rester ici pour surveiller les gens.  
Moi : Je dois rester pour être avec le numéro 10.  
Zayn : Oh oui, le numéro 10…  
Moi : Pourquoi dis-tu ça de cette manière?  
Zayn : Parce que depuis que tu l’as rencontré, il n’y a que lui qui compte à tes yeux.  
Moi : Zayn, tu ne vas pas commencer à me faire une crise de jalousie? Ce n’est pas du tout le moment. Je n’ai pas la patience pour parler de ça sans finir par m’énerver.  
Zayn : De toute façon tu vas t’énerver contre moi et non contre le numéro 10.  
Moi : Oh, c’est bon, pas besoin de me faire une crise.  
Zayn : Quand tu vas te rendre compte qu’il y a une vie à côté du travail, tu reviendras me voir Louis.  
Moi : Mais… tu me dis vraiment ça comme si je pensais toujours seulement au travail?  
Zayn : C’est ce que tu fais Louis.  
Moi : Explique-moi.  
Zayn : Tu es toujours rendu ici.  
Moi : Mais je travaille ici et j’étais en mission et toi aussi.  
Zayn : Pendant la mission, tout ce que tu faisais, c’était penser au numéro 10 qui était ici. Tu ne faisais rien d’autre. Je le voyais. Je ne suis pas complètement con tu sais.  
Moi : Je n’ai jamais dit que tu étais complètement con.  
Zayn : C’est une expression et tu le sais très bien.  
Moi : Mais je ne pense pas toujours au travail Za.  
Zayn : Louis, tu te réveilles, tu vas travailler. D’accord, ça, ça allait. Ensuite, le soir, tu arrives très tard et tu ne viens même pas me parler parce que tu es trop fatigué à cause du travail. D’accord, je ne peux rien faire contre ça. Mais quand je t’entends rêver à ton travail, là, il y a un problème.  
Moi : De quoi, rêver à mon travail?  
Zayn : Pendant que nous étions en mission, je t’ai entendu rêver.  
Moi : Et comment tu peux savoir que je rêvais au travail?  
Zayn : Oh… Non… Attends… Non, il n’aime pas ça… Oh, c’est mignon… Il a de beaux cheveux bouclé… Ses yeux… Wow…

Je fronçai les sourcils en l’entendant m’imiter. J’espérais réellement que je n’étais pas réellement comme ça quand je rêvais. Je ne savais pas que je faisais ce genre de rêve et je ne savais pas que je parlais dans mon sommeil.

Moi : Je…  
Zayn : Tu parles toujours du numéro 10. Tu te frottes contre ton matelas et tu le complimente à longueur de nuit. C’est vraiment très énervant.  
Moi : Je ne fais pas exprès.  
Zayn : Non, il t’obsède seulement.  
Moi : Il ne m’obsède.  
Zayn : Tu rêves de lui la nuit Louis. Il faut être terriblement con pour ne pas voir que tu t’es attaché à lui tandis que tu sais très bien que tu n’as aucunement le droit de t’attacher à une marchandise.  
Moi : C’est normal que je sois attaché, il est sous ma responsabilité.  
Zayn : Il y a une différence entre attaché et obsédé Louis.  
Moi : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
Zayn : La crise que tu as faite quand tu as vu ton cher numéro 10 dans la chambre d’isolement. Wow, je ne t’avais jamais vu réagir de la sorte avec n’importe quoi. C’était très impressionnant de voir à quel point tu étais fâché qu’il soit dans cet état.  
Moi : Mais c’était normal comme réaction, tu as vu comment il était.  
Zayn : Sérieusement, tu es attiré par lui et même un aveugle pourrait le voir.  
Moi : Tu es simplement jaloux.  
Zayn : Tu sais très bien que ce n’est pas le cas mais crois ce que tu veux, moi je retourne à notre appartement et toi, vas dormir avec le gars qui t’obsède.  
Moi : Il faut que je dorme avec lui.  
Zayn : Ah oui, et qui a dit ça?  
Moi : C’est… euh… Tyler. Je crois que c’est lui qui m’a dit qu’il fallait que je reste avec lui pour la nuit.  
Zayn : Alors amuse-toi bien.

Je n’eus même pas le temps de lui répondre qu’il partait déjà. Non mais c’était quoi cette merde? J’avais quitté la chambre seulement pour parler avec Tyler et ça l’avait terminé que je m’étais fait gronder par Tyler et aussi par Zayn. C’était vraiment de la merde. Je n’aurais jamais dû me lever. J’aurais dû rester dans le lit avec Harry et c’était ce que j’allais faire. Je débarrai la porte de la pièce et entrai à l’intérieur. Après l’avoir barré, je cachai la clé et allai rapidement en dessous des couvertures. Je sursautai quand je vis les yeux d’Harry s’ouvrir et je le collai contre moi.

Harry : You abandoned me… (Tu m’as abandonné…)  
Moi : I had to deal with things. (Je devais régler des choses.)  
Harry : I thought you was never going to abandon me. (Je pensais que tu n’allais plus jamais m’abandonner.)  
Moi : I have not abandoned you. I thought you were asleep. (Je ne t’ai pas abandonné. Je croyais que tu dormais.)  
Harry : It’s not a good excuse. (Ce n’est pas une bonne excuse.)  
Moi : So I’m sorry. (Alors je suis désolé.)  
Harry : We’ll talk tomorrow. (Nous en reparlerons demain.)  
Moi : Okay… (D’accord…)

Il se colla contre moi et il ferma les yeux. Ça l’avait été vraiment très étrange comme discussion mais ce n’était pas grave. Nous étions tous les deux très fatigués et il nous fallait seulement du repos donc quelques secondes plus tard, je fermai moi aussi les yeux et terminai par m’endormir sans avoir trop de difficulté à cause de tout ce qui s’était produit plus tôt…


	30. Harry

… : Viens ici toi.

Je souris en entendant la voix de Joey. Ça faisait quelques jours maintenant qu’il était dans la famille et je l’aimais beaucoup. Aujourd’hui, il fallait qu’il se fasse tatouer le chiffre 7 dans le bas du dos et si Father l’aimait beaucoup, il allait pouvoir devenir 27 et rester dans la famille. Parce qu’il ne fallait pas oublier que les numéros de 1 à 9 ne pouvaient pas rester dans la famille.

En tout cas, rapidement, je rejoignis Joey et sautai dans ses bras. Il était très fort et j’aimais qu’il me soulève sans aucun problème. Depuis qu’il était là, je ne marchais plus beaucoup mais ça faisait mon bonheur. Je n’avais jamais vraiment aimé marcher. Ou bien c’était simplement parce que j’aimais me coller contre les autres et que ceux-ci prennent soin de moi.

Joey : Tu m’accompagnes me faire tatouer?  
Moi : Si Father veut.  
Joey : Il n’y va pas avec moi alors tu peux venir.  
Moi : Tu es certain?  
Joey : Sûr et certain.

J’hochai la tête et nous sortîmes de la maison avec un plus vieux que nous qui avait la permission de nous apporter à d’autre endroit. Nous allâmes nous asseoir dans la voiture et pendant tout le trajet, nous fîmes des bisous parce que j’aimais beaucoup les bisous de Joey. Il était très agréable et doux.

Une fois arrivée au tatoueur, nous débarquâmes de la voiture et nous allâmes voir le gars qui faisait toujours les tatouages pour les enfants de Father. Il s’appelait Tom et je l’aimais beaucoup. Il avait les cheveux violets et il avait plein de piercings et de tatouages. Il était vraiment cool. Quand il me vit, il me fit automatiquement un gros sourire et j’allai lui faire un câlin. Je l’aimais beaucoup. Il tatouait très bien.

Tom : Tu veux encore te faire tatouer?  
Moi : Non, ce n’est pas pour moi, c’est pour mon ami Joey.

Je me séparai de Tom et il serra la main de Joey. Tom ne posait jamais de question en ce qui concernait la famille. C’était pour ça que Father le laissait tatouer chacun de ses enfants. Father n’aimait pas les questions. Pas du tout même.

Tom : Alors, qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour toi Joey?  
Joey : Me faire tatouer le numéro 7.  
Tom : Au même endroit que d’habitude?  
Joey : Je…  
Moi : Oui.  
Tom : Parfait. Installe-toi.

J’emmenai Joey s’installer sur la chaise et lui fis un sourire quand il fut placer. Il fallait se placer pour que le bas de notre dos soit à découvert donc il fallait se coucher sur le ventre sur un lit étrange.

Tom : Tu peux venir ici 10?  
Moi : Oui, j’arrive.

Je fis un sourire à Joey et j’allai rapidement voir Tom. Il me fit me tourner dos à lui et il remonta mon chandail pour voir mon numéro. Ça faisait très longtemps que je me l’étais fait faire parce que ça faisait très longtemps que j’étais dans la famille. En fait, j’avais toujours été dans la famille. J’en étais certain.

Tom : Il faut le faire de la même grosseur avec le même style de lettre?  
Moi : Je crois que oui.  
Tom : On ne va pas prendre de chance et on va le faire comme le tien.

Je souris et regardai Tom faire son dessin sur une feuille. Il était tellement bon. Moi je n’aurais jamais été capable de faire quelque chose d’aussi beau en aussi peu de temps. Lui, 2 minutes et c’était terminé.

Tom : Tu peux aller le rejoindre, je viens dans quelques minutes.

J’hochai la tête et allai revoir Joey. Il avait l’air nerveux. C’était son premier tatouage alors c’était normal. Father était le seul qui utilisait le principe des numéros et personne ne pouvait le copier, sinon ça allait mal aller. Si quelqu’un avait un numéro de tatouer en bas du dos avec la même grosseur et le même style d’écriture, c’était qu’elle appartenait ou avait déjà appartenu à Father. C’était comme une marque de fabrique et tout le monde connaissait Father.

Tom : Bon, allons-y.

Je souris et je vins prendre la main de Joey. Il essayait de se relaxer mais je savais qu’il était quand même nerveux et il commença à serrer encore plus ma main quand Tom remonta son chandail pour avoir accès au bas de son dos. Moi j’aimais me faire tatouer, mais ce n’était pas tout le monde qui appréciait cela.

Je ne pus m’empêcher de rire quand Tom commença à tatouer et que Joey poussa un cri. Ça ne faisait pas si mal. C’était comme un picotement qui ne s’arrêtait jamais. En tout cas, c’était comme ça que je le percevais.

Quand Tom eut terminé de faire le numéro 7, Joey pleurait. C’était trop mignon qu’il ait aussi mal seulement pour un tatouage. Tom mit un pansement sur le nouveau tatouage de Joey et il nous dit au revoir et il partit dans une autre pièce. Joey n’arrêtait pas de se lamenter et je commençai à trouver cela pénible. Ça ne faisait pas si mal que ça.

Après quelque temps, je décidai de ne pas attendre Joey et j’allai dans la voiture. Quand il me rejoignit enfin, il se lamenta à cause qu’il fallait qu’il accote son dos contre le dossier. Il exagérait vraiment trop. D’accord, tu pouvais avoir mal mais il y avait quand même certaine limite. Et en plus, à cause qu’il se plaignait sans cesse, ça l’avait pris 30 minutes à Tom pour le tatouer à la place de 5 minutes.

Pendant le trajet de retour, je regardai à l’extérieur. Je n’avais pas envie de faire des câlins et de toute façon, Joey était trop occuper à chialer pour m’en faire. J’avais terriblement hâte de revenir à la maison et d’aller dans les bras de Father.

Quand enfin la voiture s’arrêta, je sortis de la voiture et courus presque pour rentrer dans la maison. Je me stoppai rapidement dans mon élan quand je vis que Father était seul dans le salon. Pourquoi était-il seul? Il n’était pas très tard, les jeunes devraient encore être là.

J’entendis Father grogner quand Joey arriva derrière de moi. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce qui se passait. Pourquoi Father nous attendait? Nous n’avions rien fait de mal pourtant.

Father : Où étiez-vous!?  
Joey : Vous… vous m’avez envoyé me faire tatouer mon numéro…  
Father : Et toi, Harry!?  
Moi : Je… je l’ai seulement accompagné…  
Father : Et tu ne m’as pas demandé la permission!?  
Moi : Je… non.

Je voyais la rage dans les yeux de Father et je venais de me rendre compte que j’avais été con. J’avais seulement voulu accompagné Joey mais je n’avais jamais eu la permission de Father. C’était probablement pour ça que Tom était surpris de me voir. D’habitude, j’étais toujours avec Father quand j’allais me faire tatouer.

Father : Joey, dans ta chambre! Harry, ici!

Joey partit presqu’en courant dans sa chambre tandis que moi, je pris mon temps pour arriver jusqu’à Father. Je ne voulais pas qu’il me punisse. Je n’avais pas voulu lui désobéir en allant avec Joey. Je n’avais pas pensé aux conséquences de ce que je faisais. Je ne voulais pas que Father soit fâché contre moi. Et Joey m’avait dit que je pouvais l’accompagner.

Je fronçai les sourcils quand je vis Father s’asseoir sur une chaise mais je continuai tout de même de m’approcher de lui. Quand je fus près de lui, il m’agrippa sans aucune délicatesse par les cheveux et il fit coucher mon torse sur ses cuisses. J’essayai de me calmer mais j’avais peur de ce qui allait arriver. Je poussai un cri quand il agrippa mon pantalon et qu’il le descendit.

Moi : Non!

J’essayai de me relever mais il ne me laissa pas faire. Il tira encore plus fort sur mes cheveux alors je restai en place. J’avais commencé à pleurer sans vraiment m’en apercevoir. Je poussai un gémissement quand il baissa mon boxer et poussai un cri quand il tira sur mes poils.

Father : Pourquoi tu n’es jamais rasé Harry!? Pourquoi tu ne prends pas soin de ton corps!? Réponds-moi!  
Moi : Je… je ne sais pas…

Je poussai un autre cri quand il me tapa les fesses. J’essayai de me relever pour m’enfuir, mais il me garda en place. Je ne voulais pas de sa punition. Ça faisait beaucoup trop mal. Je… je ne voulais pas qu’il me punisse. Je n’avais rien fait de mal.

Father : Mon petit numéro 10, on va compter les coups. Non, encore mieux, tu vas compter les coups. Tu es capable de compter jusqu’à 10, c’est ton numéro. Aller, réponds-moi, tu es capable de compter jusqu’à 10?  
Moi : O-Oui…  
Father : C’est bien, alors on commence…

Je poussai un hurlement quand sa main entra en contact avec mes fesses. Non, je ne pouvais pas compter. C’était impossible que je compte tout en recevant ces coups. C’était contre tout ce que je pouvais faire.

Father : Harry…  
Moi : D-Deux…  
Father : On commence avec le chiffre un, pas deux. Aller, on recommence.

Quand j’arrivai pour dire non, il me tapa encore une fois donc seul un cri sortit de ma bouche. J’essayai de me séparer de lui mais il tenait trop fort mes cheveux pour que je puisse me séparer.

Father : Tu veux que nous recommencions encore?  
Moi : N-Non… U-Un…  
Father : Oui, c’est ça. Et maintenant?

Ce coup avait été beaucoup plus fort que le précédent et moi, j’allais avoir une raison de me plaindre comparé à Joey. C’était moi qui étais puni mais c’était de sa faute. C’était lui qui m’avait apporté. Ce n’était pas à moi de me faire punir. C’était de la faute de Joey.

Father : Harry…  
Moi : D-Deux…  
Father : Ça fait mal?  
Moi : O-Oui…  
Father : Alors tu vas retenir la leçon!

Cette fois-ci, ça me fit tellement mal qu’aucun son ne put sortir de ma bouche. Il frappait tellement fort. Je… je croyais qu’il m’aimait. Il ne pouvait pas me faire autant de mal. Il n’avait pas le droit.

Father : Harry…  
Moi : T-Trois…

Il n’attendit même pas que j’ai terminé de dire le mot trois qu’il me tapa. Je n’attendis pas qu’il dise Harry pour dire quatre et il n’attendit même pas que je finisse de le dire pour me taper de nouveau. Ça me faisait tellement mal. Comment pouvait-il me faire ça tandis qu’il m’aimait?

Father : Harry…  
Moi : C-Cinq…  
… : Qu’est-ce qui se passe ici?

Je tournai rapidement ma tête et je fus soulagé en voyant Liam. Ça faisait quelques jours que je ne lui avais pas parlés et je savais que c’était parce que j’avais passé beaucoup de temps avec Joey donc j’en étais venu à un tout petit peu oublié Liam.

Father : Retourne dans ta chambre Liam!  
Liam : Mais… pourquoi faites-vous cela?  
Father : Liam…  
Liam : Mais… Father… C’est Harry…  
Father : Viens ici.

Liam s’approcha de nous avec crainte et quand il fut près de nous, Father se leva en me prenant par le dessous des bras pour me soulever. Il me mit précipitamment dans mes bras de Liam et je me collai contre celui-ci.

Father : Occupe-toi s’en, je reviens.

Father sortit rapidement de la pièce et j’en fus énormément soulagé. Je ne voulais pas continuer de me faire fesser. J’avais mal aux fesses. Liam me souleva et nous allâmes dans la chambre de Father. Je commençai à raconter à Liam pourquoi Father était en train de faire ça et il me gronda lui aussi et je réalisai que Father avait fait ça seulement parce qu’il m’aimait et qu’il avait eu peur que je me sois fait kidnappé. Je n’en voulais plus à Father. Il était gentil et il avait fait ça parce qu’il m’aimait et moi aussi je l’aimais. Il n’était pas méchant. Il avait fait la bonne chose. Maintenant, j’allais me souvenir que je ne pouvais pas partir sans l’avoir dit à Father avant.

J’étais dans le lit de Father avec Liam quand tout à coup, la porte s’ouvrit. Je fronçai les sourcils en voyant Father avec une glacière. Pourquoi avait-il cela? C’était peut-être pour se faire pardonner. Je le regardai quand il s’approcha de moi et il me fit me mettre à genou sur le lit devant lui.

Father : Tes fesses te font mal mon amour?

Je ne savais pas si je devais vraiment répondre. J’avais peur de ne pas bien répondre et que Father me punisse encore une fois. Je ne voulais pas avoir les cinq fessés que je n’avais pas eues.

Father : Tu peux me répondre, je te jure que je ne vais plus te faire de mal.  
Moi : U-Un peu…  
Father : Je vais les consoler et je vais montrer à Liam comment faire par la même occasion. Comme ça, il va pouvoir le montrer aux autres.

J’hochai la tête et Father m’enleva mon chandail. Je ne pus empêcher mon corps de frissonner. J’aimais tellement quand il me touchait et je n’en revenais pas qu’il allait le faire mais cette fois-ci, gentiment. Tous les poils de mon corps s’hérissèrent quand il détacha le bouton de mon pantalon et qu’il m’aida à l’enlever.

Father : J’ai pensé à ça, et je me suis dit que tu étais rendu un grand garçon, et les grands garçons ont le droit à des trucs cools.

Un gros sourire apparut sur mon visage, ce qui fit sourire Father à son tour. J’adorais tout ce que les grands pouvaient faire et j’étais heureux que Father réalise enfin que moi aussi j’étais un grand garçon et que je pouvais faire comme eux.

Father : Alors, j’ai inventé quelque chose de cool juste pour toi. Tu vas être le premier à le tester et je suis certain que tu vas adorer.  
Moi : Ce n’est que pour moi?  
Father : Que pour toi.

J’entourai rapidement mes bras autour de son cou parce que je l’aimais. Il était tellement gentil et en plus, j’allais faire un truc de grand avant tous les autres grands. Je poussai un gémissement quand Father enleva mon boxer. Disons que ça me faisait toujours mal mais je ne voulais pas me plaindre.

Father : Alors j’ai de la glace pour tes jolies petites fesses mais tu vas voir, tu vas adorer. Liam, approche.

Father mit sa glacière à côté du lit et il vint sur celui-ci. Il me fit me mettre à quatre pattes et il écarta mes jambes pour avoir une meilleure vue sur moi. Ensuite, il fit accoter seulement le haut de mon corps sur les oreillers donc je laissai mes fesses montées. Je n’étais pas très à l’aise mais ce n’était pas grave. J’étais grand alors ça l’importait peu.

Father : Alors Liam, je t’explique. Le but, c’est de faire fondre un morceau de glace…

C’était des morceaux de glaçons sorti du congélateur. Des petits cubes de glaces. Je me demandais ce qu’il allait faire avec ça. J’étais curieux mais j’avais vraiment hâte. J’étais tellement heureux que Father me considère enfin comme un grand garçon.

Je fronçai les sourcils en voyant Father mettre un glaçon dans sa bouche et en faisant ressortir seulement un bout. Je ne pus m’empêcher de pousser un gémissement en sentant le glaçon se promener sur mes fesses mais aussi en sentant les lèvres de Father avec. Ça me faisait frissonner et j’adorais cette sensation mais c’était trop simple. Les plus vieux allaient trouver ça trop facile j’en étais certain.

Father : Et quand il est assez fondu, tu fais ça…

Je fronçai les sourcils parce que je ne savais pas ce qu’il voulait dire par ça mais je le sus bien vite quand je sentis quelque chose de froid contre mon anus. J’essayai de serrer mes fesses, ce qui fit seulement rire Father. Il écarta gentiment mes fesses et je le sentis glissé le glaçon en moi. Je n’avais jamais autant gémi. C’était tellement… oh wow. Je n’avais pas de mot pour décrire la sensation. C’était tout simplement la plus belle sensation du monde et je ne voulais jamais que ça se termine. Je n’avais jamais le droit de mettre des choses-là d’habitude et maintenant, j’étais vraiment heureux d’avoir un glaçon. Un stupide petit glaçon me faisait me tortiller comme jamais auparavant. Je le sentais en moi et je sentais la langue de Father me licher. C’était magique!

Father : Respire…

Je ne pouvais pas respirer tandis que j’avais un glaçon dans le cul qui me faisait aller au septième ciel. C’était tout simplement impossible. J’étais incapable d’arrêter de gémir et tout ce que je voulais, c’était que Father recommence encore et encore.

Father : Mais je préviens, je ne veux pas de doigts, et pas de gros glaçons. Et quand tu vas te relever Harry, serre les fesses et va à la toilette.  
Moi : En-Encore!  
Father : Liam, prend des glaçons, va le montrer aux plus vieux et je veux que tout le monde y goûte.  
Liam : Je… je le fais à un plus vieux?  
Father : Oui.  
Moi : Father…

Je vis Father mettre un autre glaçon dans sa bouche et il recommença à le passer sur la peau de mes fesses. J’écartai un peu plus mes fesses pour qu’il ait un meilleur accès et poussai un cri quand il entra un plus gros morceau de glaçon en moi. Il était à moitié entré. Je voulais le sentir en moi. Je sentais toujours le premier en moi et je voulais en sentir un deuxième.

Father : Harry, tu veux faire comme les vieux?  
Moi : Hum oui…  
Father : Alors suce-moi.  
Moi : Q-Quoi?  
Father : Tout en ayant des glaçons dans le cul. Je veux sentir ta petite bouche sur moi. Je veux sentir le fond de ta gorge sur mon gland et je veux que ton cul reste en l’air.  
Moi : Oui Father.  
Father : Tout de suite!

J’essayai de me retourner vers lui en laissant mes fesses dans les airs et je frissonnai en voyant son pénis. Je tirai sur le pantalon de Father et il me laissa lui enlever. Il alla coucher sa tête où les oreillers et je m’avançai vers lui. Tout à coup, je poussai un cri parce que le glaçon venait de glisser à l’intérieur de moi et ça m’avait fait un bien fou. Je n’allais jamais pouvoir arrêter. J’allais toujours vouloir en avoir un. Ce n’était pas croyable comme sensation.

Father : Oh, il a glissé…

Il passa sa main le long de mon dos pour ensuite la mettre entre mes fesses et j’eus l’impression que mon cœur allait exploser tellement s’était bon quand je sentis un doigt à l’intérieur de moi. Father était en moi, il était… oh mon Dieu. Je voulais encore plus le sentir. Encore plus loin.

Moi : E-Encore…  
Father : Non mon chéri, un doigt.

Je poussai un grognement et décidai que je le voulais encore plus en moi. Donc rapidement, je le pris dans ma bouche. Il ne s’attendait pas à ça donc il tira sur mon anus avec son doigt, me faisant gémir contre lui. Je commençai à utiliser son membre comme une sucette et je savais que je m’y prenais bien parce que j’avais eu droit à un gros glaçon qui faisait des vas et viens à l’intérieur de moi.

Je sursautai quand Father m’agrippa par les cheveux et qu’il poussa ma tête loin. Très loin. Mes yeux se remplirent d’eau et je ne pus rien faire d’autre qu’avaler ce qui sortait. C’était acide et je n’aimais pas du tout ça mais le glaçon me faisait tout oublier.

Quand je pus enfin respirer de nouveau, Father glissa le glaçon à l’intérieur de moi me faisant râler. Je voulais qu’il continu moi. Je ne voulais pas qu’il le mette à l’intérieur de moi. Je voulais continuer de te sentir.

Father : Tu en redemandes?  
Moi : Oui!  
Father : Eh merde, qu’est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi?  
Moi : Encore…  
Father : Mais tu as déjà eu trois glaçons.  
Moi : Encore…  
Father : J’ai envie de te mettre mais alors là, profond, mais je ne peux pas faire ça.  
Moi : Father…  
Father : Serre les fesses et va à la toilette.  
Moi : Mais…  
Father : Tout de suite!

Je poussai un gémissement, serrai les fesses et remontai le haut de mon corps. Oh mon Dieu, je partis à courir rapidement vers la toilette et fis ce que j’avais à faire. Cette partie était moins amusante que les précédentes mais je voulais quand même recommencer parce que je ne m’étais jamais senti aussi bien.

Father : Tu vas bien mon bébé?  
Moi : Oui.  
Father : Rejoins-moi dans mon lit quand tu as terminé.

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre et terminai ce que j’avais à faire. C’était vraiment étrange comme situation mais ce n’était pas très grave. La seule chose qui me déplaisait, c’était que Father ne m’avait toujours pas autorisé à jouir et je commençai à avoir mal mais je ne voulais pas me plaindre. J’allais endurer le mal.

Une fois que j’eus terminé, je retournai dans la chambre et je fus surpris de voir Joey. Que faisait-il là? Pourquoi était-il avec Father? Je pensais que nous allions passer du temps ensemble, seul. Je ne croyais pas que Joey allait nous rejoindre.

Father : Viens nous rejoindre.

Je souris et allai sur le lit avec eux. J’étais encore nu et ça me gênait un peu parce que Father avait remis son boxer et Joey était tout habillé. Je voyais leurs regards s’attarder sur moi et je fus gêné de ce fait. Je vins m’installer sur le corps de Father et il commença à caresser doucement mon dos avec sa main, me faisant frissonner.

Joey : Pourquoi as-tu les fesses rouge?

Je cachai mon visage dans le cou de Father pour ne pas lui répondre. Je ne voulais pas repenser à ce que Father m’avait fait. C’était de ma faute si j’avais été puni et j’allais retenir la leçon. Father avait simplement fait ce qu’il avait à faire.

Father : Tu sais faire des massages Joey?  
Joey : Euh…  
Father : Alors fais-lui s’en un. La lotion est sur la commode.

Après quelques secondes d’hésitation, Joey se leva pour prendre la lotion puis il revint sur le lit. Father me laissa sur lui donc Joey essaya de se position correctement pour me faire le massage. Je fermai les yeux quand je le vis mettre de la lotion sur ses mains et poussai un gémissement en sentant ses mains appuyer dans le haut de mon dos. Je ne pouvais pas m’arrêter de gémir en sentant ses mains sur moi. Ça faisait tellement de bien. C’était fou. Il arrivait à relaxer chaque partie de mon dos et en plus avec mes gémissements, je sentais que j’excitais Father, parce que je sentais une bosse contre ma cuisse, mais j’excitais aussi Joey, qui à chaque fois qu’il se penchait vers moi, je pouvais sentir son érection contre moi.

Father : Harry, tu es tout dure contre moi…

Je frissonnai en entendant Father dire cela. C’était vrai que j’étais dure mais c’était normal, ça me faisait beaucoup de bien. Et en sentant deux érections contre moi, ça m’excitait aussi. J’étais loin d’être indifférent.

Father : Il commence à se faire tard les garçons.  
Moi : Mais Father, je suis tout gros.  
Father : Tu vas dormir comme ça mon chaton.  
Moi : Je ne peux même pas me toucher?  
Father : Non, je veux te sentir contre moi.  
Joey : Et moi?

Father commença à le regarder sans rien dire donc je le regardais par la même occasion. Le pantalon de Joey était déformer à cause de son érection et ça me faisait sourire timidement. J’aimais rendre les garçons comme ça.

Father : Harry, que pourrions-nous faire avec 7?  
Moi : Je ne l’ai jamais vu nu moi.  
Father : Déshabille-toi.

Joey hocha la tête et il commença à se déshabiller. Je souris quand il enleva son chandail et que je pus voir ses abdominaux. Il était terriblement beau. Je ris quand il enleva son pantalon parce qu’on pouvait voir qu’il était vraiment très excité à cause de son boxer. Je ne pus m’empêcher de rougir quand il enleva son boxer parce que son serpent remonta automatiquement contre son ventre. Il était très gros et très long. Bien sûr, il n’était pas aussi long et gros que celui de Father, mais ce n’était pas grave.

Father : Tourne-toi, écarte les jambes et baisse-toi.

Joey hocha la tête et fit ce que Father lui avait demandé. Donc il se tourna dos à nous, il écarta les jambes et il se baissa. Je détournai ma tête en le voyant aussi exposer. Je n’aimais pas particulièrement regarder là. J’aimais beaucoup que moi, on me touche là, mais je n’aimais pas regarder.

Father : Sais-tu sucer?  
Joey : Oui.  
Moi : Moi aussi Father, je sais sucer.  
Father : C’est bien Harry. Sais-tu faire des suçons?  
Joey : Oui.  
Moi : Moi je ne sais pas.  
Father : Explique-lui pourquoi tu ne sais pas.  
Moi : Parce que nous n’avons pas le droit d’en faire alors ça ne me servirait à rien de savoir comment faire.  
Joey : D’accord.  
Father : T’es-tu déjà masturbé?  
Joey : Oui.  
Moi : Moi aussi.  
Father : As-tu déjà doigté une fille?  
Joey : Oui.  
Father : As-tu déjà doigté un garçon?  
Joey : Oui.  
Father : As-tu déjà mis une fille?  
Joey : Oui.  
Father : As-tu déjà mis un garçon?  
Joey : Oui.  
Father : T’es-tu déjà fait mettre?  
Joey : Oui.  
Father : Souvent?  
Joey : Quelques fois.  
Father : Montre-moi.  
Joey : Euh…  
Moi : Il faut que tu approches.  
Joey : Oh, d’accord.

Joey s’approcha de nous et se retourna pour que Father ait accès à ses fesses. Je pris rapidement la bouteille de lubrifiant sur la table de nuit à côté du lit, l’ouvris et la tendis à Father. Il glissa ses doigts à l’intérieur et ensuite, il commença à les incérer à l’intérieur de Joey. Ce n’était pas la première fois que j’assistais aux questionnaires des nouveaux venu dans la famille alors je savais comment ça se passait. Je souris en voyant que Joey commençait à onduler les hanches quand Father avait mis son troisième doigt. Ça ne lui faisait pas du tout mal alors ça voulait dire qu’il l’avait fait quand même souvent. Quand Father retira ses doigts, Joey poussa un gémissement et il vint sucer les doigts de Father pour les nettoyer. Je n’aimais pas quand les gens faisaient ça mais ça faisait sourire Father.

Father : Tu n’es pas du tout à ta première fois mais tout semble correct de ce côté-là. Montre-moi ton pénis s’il te plaît.

Joey s’assit près de nous en indien pour que nous puissions avoir une bonne vue sur son serpent. Il était vraiment grand et gros. Il était tellement chanceux. Moi aussi j’en voudrais un comme ça mais non, moi il était plus petit que les autres.

Father : Harry, vérifie si tout est correct.

Un gros sourire apparut sur mon visage à la demande de Father et je m’assis rapidement entre ses jambes. Ensuite, je pris la verge de Joey dans ma main sans n’être aucunement gêné et je commençai à la détailler. Je passai plusieurs fois mon pouce contre son gland et je souris en voyant du liquide sortir.

Father : Goûte.

Je me penchai et y goûtai. Je n’aimais pas particulièrement goûter à ça mais il goûtait quand même bon. Quand mes lèvres entrèrent en contact avec la verge de Joey, il poussa un gémissement ce qui me fit sourire.

Father : Est-il bien rasé?

Je touchai son poil et c’était étrangement doux. Comment faisait-il pour que ça soit aussi doux? Moi ce n’était jamais doux comme ça. Il y avait toujours une petite repousse.

Moi : C’est doux.  
Joey : Mon ancien propriétaire nous faisait nous raser au laser.  
Father : Wow, il avait beaucoup d’argent.  
Joey : J’étais sa principale revenue alors…  
Moi : Sa principale revenue? Je ne comprends pas.  
Father : Ce n’est pas grave. Est-ce que Joey te plait Harry?  
Moi : Oui.  
Father : Dans les prochains jours Joey, je veux voir ce que tu es capable de faire.  
Joey : Oui monsieur.  
Moi : Ce n’est pas monsieur, c’est Father.  
Joey : Désolé, oui Father.  
Father : Retourne au lit et je ne veux pas que tu mettes de vêtements dans les prochains jours. Tu es nouveau et tout le monde a envie de te voir.  
Joey : Mais… je… je ne vais pas me faire violer?  
Father : Mes garçons ne sont pas des bêtes 7.  
Moi : Si quelqu’un te fait mal, vient voir Father.  
Joey : D’accord.  
Father : Pars maintenant.  
Joey : Oui Father.

Joey descendit rapidement du lit, reprit ses vêtements et il sortit de la chambre. Quand la porte fut fermée, je me jetai sauvagement contre Father, ce qui le fit rire. Je me collai contre lui et commençai à embrasser son cou gentiment. Après quelques secondes, il éteignit la lumière avec l’interrupteur à côté de son lit et nous allâmes en dessous des couvertures.

Father : J’aime te sentir dur contre moi mon amour.  
Moi : Demain on pourra remettre des glaçons?  
Father : Peut-être mon amour.  
Moi : J’ai envie de me toucher.  
Father : J’ai dit non.

Je poussai un gémissement et me collai contre lui. Je commençai à me frotter doucement contre Father pour me faire du bien mais il me fit arrêter et je compris le message. J’allais devoir dormir en étant dure. Je n’aimais pas m’endormir comme ça mais je n’avais pas le choix. Ce n’était pas juste mais je terminai quand même par m’endormir après un certain temps…


	31. Louis

Je me réveillai avec une drôle de sensation contre le dos de ma cuisse. Je ne savais pas qu’est-ce que c’était et j’avais bien beau réfléchir, je n’arrivais pas à trouver donc doucement, sans faire de mouvement brusque, je me retournai et fronçai les sourcils en voyant Harry. Ça me prit quelques secondes avant de me rappeler pourquoi j’étais dans le même lit que lui et je soulevai délicatement les couvertures pour savoir ce qui était accoté contre ma cuisse. Je ne pus m’empêcher de rougir en voyant qu’Harry était excité. 

C’était embarrassant comme situation parce que je ne savais pas pourquoi il était dans cet état-là. Je ne savais pas si je devais le réveiller ou simplement le laisser comme ça.  
J’arrêtai de bouger et de respirer quand Harry commença à bouger. Je ne voulais pas qu’il pense que c’était moi qui lui avais fait ça parce que ce n’était pas le cas. Je ne lui avais même pas touché alors c’était impossible que ça soit de ma faute.

Je fis un petit sourire à Harry quand je vis ses yeux s’ouvrirent péniblement. Il n’y avait pas vraiment de lumière dans la pièce mais nous étions très tôt le matin. Il me rendit mon sourire et je le sentis mettre sa main sur mon torse. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il faisait?

Harry : Touch me… (Touche-moi…)

Je fronçai les sourcils en entendant ce qu’il venait de dire et je ne sus comment réagir quand il prit ma main dans la sienne et qu’il la déposa sur son érection. Il poussa un petit gémissement et il commença à se caresser avec ma main. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Oh mon Dieu, c’était peut-être déplacé de ma part mais de le sentir se caresser avec ma main m’excitait aussi mais je ne devais pas laisser voir mon excitation.

Harry : Please… (S’il te plaît…)

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu’il lui prenait mais j’arrêtai subitement de penser à ça quand je sentis ses lèvres se poser délicatement sur les miennes. Je l’entendis pousser un gémissement quand j’ouvris ma bouche et qu’il faufila sa langue pour qu’elle vienne jouer avec la mienne. Ma main reprit doucement ce qu’elle était en train de faire sans l’aide d’Harry cette fois et il sourit contre mes lèvres.

Harry : The cameras… (Les caméras…)

Je poussai un grognement en me rendant compte que les surveillants pouvaient nous voir alors je me levai en le laissant en dessous des couvertures, pris mon chandail et une chaise, allai à la caméra qui pointait vers le lit et la cachai avec mon chandail. J’étais presque certain que les surveillants n’allaient pas venir voir pourquoi j’avais fait ça parce qu’ils savaient que j’étais moi aussi un surveillant.

Quand ce fut chose faite, je revins rapidement dans le lit et il sauta littéralement sur mes lèvres. Je ne pus m’empêcher de sourire et dès le moment où je fus couché sur le dos, il vint se mettre à califourchon sur moi. Je déposai mes mains sur ses hanches nues et commençai à les caresser sans pour autant arrêter de l’embrasser.

Moi : I missed you so much… (Tu m’as tellement manqué…)  
Harry : Don’t never go… (Ne repart plus jamais…)

Je souris contre ses lèvres et glissai mes mains dans le bas de son dos, le faisant gémir et frissonner. C’était étonnant mais ça ne me choquait pas du tout d’être collé de cette manière avec lui. Si ça c’était produit avant que je parte en mission, je ne pense pas que je l’aurais laissé faire. Je crois que je l’aurais repoussé parce que nous n’étions pas rendus là dans notre relation. Tandis que là, nous avions été en manque l’un de l’autre et je ne voyais pas de meilleur moyen de nous retrouver qu’en nous touchant et qu’en explorant le corps de l’autre.

Harry : Please Louis, touch me! (S’il te plaît Louis, touche-moi!)

C’était la première fois que je l’entendais dire mon prénom et il ne pouvait pas savoir comment ça m’excitait. C’était tellement sexy avec son accent anglais. Et le fait qu’il réclame mon toucher était tout simplement merveilleux. Je ne pouvais pas rêver de mieux.

Donc délicatement, je glissai mes mains à l’intérieur de son boxer et commençai à caresser ses fesses, ce qui le fit grogner. J’aimais son côté bestial, c’était très excitant. Ce fut à mon tour de pousser un grognement quand il agrippa mes cheveux et qu’il commença à m’embrasser dans le cou. Je sentais ses dents et sa langue contre ma peau et j’avais de la difficulté à me concentrer sur ses fesses tellement son simple toucher me comblait. Cette petite bouche était une experte et je ne voulais pas qu’elle s’arrête.

Il poussa un petit cri et tira mes cheveux quand je passai un doigt entre ses deux fesses. Je souris mais ne recommençais pas parce que je ne savais pas vraiment si c’était un cri de plaisir, je n’étais pas certain.

Harry : Don’t touch that, Louis… (Ne touche pas à ça, Louis…)  
Moi : Sorry… (Désolé…)  
Harry : Touch this… (Touche ici…)

Je fronçai les sourcils parce qu’il m’avait simplement dit de toucher ici mais je ne savais pas c’était où ici mais je le sus rapidement quand il agrippa un de mes poignets et qu’il le fit aller au-devant de son boxer. Un sourire apparut sur mon visage et je le pris dans ma main sans perdre une seconde de plus. Il ne devait pas s’attendre à ce que je le prenne si précipitamment dans ma main parce qu’il poussa un gémissement et planta ses dents dans la peau de mon cou, me faisant arquer le dos contre lui. Pour se faire pardonner de la morsure, il embrassa délicatement mon cou et descendit plus bas. Je poussai un petit cri quand il prit un de mes tétons dans sa bouche et je commençai à faire des vas et viens sur sa verge. Ce petit était bien monté. Il n’avait pas du tout à se plaindre.

Harry : Can I… (Puis-je…)  
Moi : What? (De quoi?)  
Harry : Can I come? (Puis-je jouir?)  
Moi : Waits. (Attend encore.)

Je nous fis précipitamment échanger de position et je vins me mettre à califourchon sur lui. Je commençai à embrasser des abdominaux en même temps de descendre son boxer et je souris en voyant sa verge. Rapidement, je le pris dans ma bouche ce qui le fit arquer le dos et pousser un gémissement. Je fus heureux de sa réaction et commençai à faire des vas et viens sur lui. Après quelques secondes, il plongea sa main dans mes cheveux et m’aida à faire des vas et viens. J’aimais tellement le regarder. Son ventre rentrait et je pouvais apercevoir ses côtes. Il était tellement mignon et j’étais certain que cette fellation le faisait se détendre comme jamais depuis qu’il était arrivé ici. En tout cas, j’espérais être meilleur que le numéro 25.

Je poussai un grognement parce que je venais de penser à quelqu’un d’autre en même temps de sucer Harry donc je le pris plus profond dans ma gorge et je sentis du liquide glisser dans ma gorge. Je fus heureux de cette réaction et recommençai encore. Je savais que j’allais probablement avoir mal à la gorge plus tard dans la journée mais ça valait le coup parce qu’après environ trois fois, il se délivra dans ma bouche et j’avalai sans aucun problème. De toute façon, ce n’était pas du tout la première fois que je faisais ça et je devais avouer qu’il ne goûtait pas mauvais.

Après m’être assuré qu’il ne restait pas une goutte, je me relevai et embrassai délicatement ses lèvres. Il entoura rapidement ses bras autour de mon cou et il nous fit encore une fois changer de position, donc il se retrouva sur moi.

Harry : Tank you. (Merci.)  
Moi : It’s a pleasure. (Ça me fait plaisir.)  
Harry : You’re very good. (Tu es très bon.)  
Moi : Tank you. (Merci.)

Il sourit et il reposa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Doucement, je remontai son boxer sur ses hanches et je le sentis sourire à cause de ça. D’accord, j’en avais peut-être un petit peu profité pour laisser trainer mes doigts sur ses cuisses mais je n’avais pas pu m’en empêcher.

Harry : If I had known you being home, I would have asked Father to buy you. (Si je t’avais connu en étant chez moi, j’aurais demandé à Father de t’acheter.)  
Moi : Do you think he wanted? (Tu crois qu’il aurait voulu?)  
Harry : Of course he does. (Bien sûr que oui.)  
Moi : Could we do that if we had been in Father house? (Aurions-nous pu faire ça si nous avions été dans la maison de Father?)  
Harry : He probably would have had to do in front of him. (Il aurait probablement fallu le faire devant lui.)  
Moi : He watched us? (Nous aurait-il regardés?)  
Harry : Yes. (Oui.)  
Moi : Is it annoying? (Est-ce gênant?)  
Harry : At the beginning for new it must be annoying, but I think you get used to. (Au début pour les nouveaux ça doit être gênant, mais je pense qu’on s’habitue.)  
Moi : And you, are you familiar? (Et toi, es-tu habitué?)  
Harry : I’ve always done it in front of him so I’ve never been embarrassed. My goal has always been to please to him. (Je l’ai toujours fait devant lui alors je n’ai jamais été gêné. Mon but a toujours été de lui plaire.)  
Moi : Why were you the favorite? (Pourquoi étais-tu le préféré?)  
Harry : I’ve already said. (Je te l’ai déjà dit.)  
Moi : I want to know why. Is it because you do good blowjobs, or because you’re cute, or because something else? (Je veux savoir pourquoi. Est-ce à cause que tu fais de bonnes fellations, ou bien parce que tu es mignon, ou bien à cause d’autre chose?)  
Harry : I don’t know. This is only because I belong to Father since foever. I don’t understand the question… (Je ne sais pas. C’est seulement parce que j’appartiens à Father depuis toujours. Je ne comprends pas ta question…)  
Moi : It doesn’t matter. (Ce n’est pas grave.)

Il se coucha sur moi et il commença à caresser les poils présents sur mon torse. C’était trop mignon parce que lui n’avait pas de poils là. Ça m’étonnait. D’habitude, les jeunes de 17 ans commençaient à avoir certains poils mais lui il en avait seulement en dessous des bras, en dessous du nombril et bien sûr où sa verge.

Harry : I think I was the favorite because I was the one who made the most effort to be perfect. I’ve always been a perfectionist and I always tried to have the approval of Father for everything. I think that what I did. (Je crois que j’étais le préféré parce que j’étais celui qui faisait le plus d’effort pour être parfait. J’ai toujours été perfectionniste et j’ai toujours cherché à avoir l’approbation de Father pour tout ce que je faisais je crois.)  
Moi : You know the perfection doesn’t exist? (Tu sais que la perfection n’existe pas?)  
Harry : I know, but I’ve always tried to be as close as possible for Father to be proud of me. (Je le sais, mais j’ai toujours cherché à être le plus près possible pour que Father soit fier de moi.)  
Moi : I’m sure you were very well even if you were not perfect. (Je suis certain que tu étais très bien même si tu n’étais pas parfait.)  
Harry : Yes but I didn’t just want to be well. The number 25 is well, but I want to be amasing, and I succeeded. (Oui mais moi je ne voulais pas seulement être bien. Le numéro 25 est bien, moi je voulais être époustouflant, et j’ai réussi.)  
Moi : So you’re amazing. Breathtaking. (Alors tu es époustouflant. À couper le souffle.)

Je le vis rougir et il cacha précipitamment sa tête dans mon cou parce que je l’avais gêné. C’était trop mignon. Je n’avais pas dit ça pour le faire avoir plus confiance en lui, j’avais seulement dire ça parce que je le pensais. C’était la vérité qu’il était époustouflant. Je n’avais jamais rencontré personne qui lui ressemblait et je ne pensais pas que ça allait arriver un jour. Il était unique et j’aimais tout ce qui était unique.

Harry : Can we still sleep? (Pouvons-nous encore dormir?)  
Moi : Sure. Good night my pretty. (Bien sûr. Bonne nuit mon joli.)

Il me sourit, embrassa rapidement mes lèvres et il se recoucha contre moi. Je n’en revenais pas de ce que nous venions de faire mais ça ne m’avait pas du tout déplu. J’aurais recommencé encore et encore sans n’avoir aucun problème mais je me contentai seulement de poser mes mains sur son dos et de m’endormir avec lui…


	32. Harry

Je me réveillai en sursautant à cause de quelque chose qui venait de faire un gros bruit. J’ouvris doucement les yeux et fronçai les sourcils en voyant Louis se lever et se diriger vers une porte. Je me relevai précipitamment pour regarder où j’étais et mon cerveau eut besoin de quelques secondes avant de réaliser l’endroit où je me trouvais. Je poussai un petit cri et me retournai rapidement quand je sentis quelque chose se poser sur mon épaule. Je fus soulagé de voir Louis mais je n’avais pas tous mes esprits.

Louis : Do you want to eat? (Veux-tu manger?)

Je fis des gros yeux en entendant sa voix. Oh mon Dieu, je venais de me souvenir ce que nous avions fait plus tôt ce matin. Je n’avais pas pu m’empêcher de lui réclamer de l’affection à cause du rêve que j’avais fait. Je cachai précipitamment mon visage dans mes mains quand le rouge commença à me monter aux joues. Oh mon Dieu, c’était tellement la honte. Mais… mais pourquoi Louis ne m’avait-il pas empêché de faire tout ça? Pourquoi m’avait-il laissé faire? Et surtout, pourquoi m’avait-il touché? Ça ne m’avait pas déplu bien sûr, mais pourquoi l’avait-il fait?

Moi : I… (Je…)

En voyant la confusion sur mon visage, Louis s’assit en face de moi et il enleva mes mains de sur mon visage. Je ne pus m’empêcher de frissonner quand il glissa ses mains sur mon cou et qu’il me fit un petit sourire.

Louis : We didn’t have to talk about. (Nous ne sommes pas obligés d’en parler.)  
Moi : You… (Tu…)  
Louis : It doesn’t matter. (Ce n’est pas grave.)  
Moi : I… I have to… (Je… je dois…)  
Louis : It doesn’t matter. It happens to everyone. (Ce n’est pas grave. Ça arrive à tout le monde.)  
Moi : Why did you let me do this? Why… why did you touch me? (Pourquoi m’as-tu laissé faire? Pourquoi… pourquoi m’as-tu touché?)

Le sourire que Louis avait sur le visage partit aussi rapidement qu’il était apparu. Je ne voulais pas le blesser mais je voulais savoir pourquoi il m’avait laissé faire et pourquoi il m’avait touché. De quel droit avait-il fait ça? D’accord, je lui avais demandé mais il n’aurait pas dû le faire sans poser de questions.

Louis : I’m sorry… I just wanted to help… (Je suis désolé… Je voulais seulement t’aider…)  
Moi : I don’t need your help. (Je n’ai pas besoin de ton aide.)

Cette fois, je vis son visage se vider de toute émotion. Mon but n’était pas de lui faire de la peine mais je ne voulais pas qu’il m’ait touché comme il l’avait fait parce que ce n’était pas un moment vrai. Je n’étais pas dans mon état normal. Je ne voulais pas que la première fois qu’il touche réellement à mon corps soit quand je venais de me réveiller d’un de mes rêves. Je voulais l’avoir toucher d’une autre manière. Je ne voulais pas le faire dans ses conditions. Je voulais être excité à cause de lui et non à cause d’un de mes rêves.

Louis : Okay, I’m sorry. I’ll remember next time you’re going to ask me something. (D’accord, je suis désolé. Je vais m’en rappeler la prochaine fois que tu vas me demander quelque chose.)

Il se leva et il commença à s’habiller. Je ne voulais pas le blesser mais je ne pouvais pas accepter ce que nous avions fait plus tôt dans la matinée. Je ne voulais pas qu’il se rappelle de cet événement et si je devais m’éloigner de lui pour qu’il l’oubli, alors j’allais le faire parce que c’était important pour moi.

Je me levai moi aussi et m’habillai avec lenteur parce que je n’étais pas encore totalement réveillé. Une fois que ce fut chose faite, Louis attacha mes deux poignets sans aucune délicatesse et nous sortîmes de la pièce. Je n’aimais pas ce Louis. D’habitude, Louis était gentil avec moi le matin et nous prenions notre temps pour aller à la salle à manger mais cette fois-ci, ce n’était pas le cas. Nous marchions rapidement et j’étais incapable de suivre le rythme alors j’étais obligé de me tenir après lui pour ne pas tomber par terre. Non, décidément, je n’aimais pas du tout quand Louis était dans cet état d’esprit.

Quand nous entrâmes dans la salle à manger, je sentis mon ventre se nouer parce que ça faisait quelque temps que je n’avais pas manger. La faim m’avait quitté en même temps que Louis. Quand il était parti, je n’avais plus eu envie de rien et j’étais incapable de voir quelque chose de positif dans ma vie. Premièrement, j’avais été enlevé de Father et dès le moment où je recommençais à me sentir bien, on m’avait enlevé de Louis. Pourquoi les gens me séparaient toujours des gens que j’appréciais? Qu’avais-je fait pour me retrouver seul? Je ne le savais pas mais j’espérais que maintenant ça allait mieux se passer, mais bien sûr, à cause de ce qui c’était passé en matinée, ce n’était pas près de se produire. J’aurais tellement aimé que tout se passe bien.

Quand nous entrâmes dans la salle à manger, nous allâmes nous asseoir à une table au fond de la salle et à la place de regarder ce que je voulais manger, je commençai à jouer avec mes mains. Je n’étais pas certain que mon corps accepte une grande quantité de nourriture même si j’avais faim. Je doutais de ma capacité à avaler quelque chose de nourrissant.

Je sursautai quand une dame nous parla. Bien sûr, je n’avais pas écouté ce qu’elle avait dit donc je ne pouvais pas lui répondre. Et en plus, elle avait parlé en français donc j’étais censé faire comme si je ne comprenais pas mais au moins, je n’avais pas à jouer la comédie parce que je n’avais vraiment rien compris.

Louis : What do you want to eat? (Que veux-tu manger?)  
Moi : I… I… (Je… je…)  
Louis : Il va prendre des crêpes aux fruits, merci.

La dame nous fit un sourire et elle repartit vers la cuisine. Il fallait que je fasse comme si je n’avais pas compris ce que Louis avait commandé pour moi. Je ne savais pas pourquoi le fait que je n’étais pas supposé comprendre le français m’obsédait soudainement mais je voulais faire les choses bien. Comme je faisais auparavant, quand j’étais encore avec Father. Avec lui, je faisais tout parfaitement, tandis que depuis que j’étais ici, je me faisais gronder presque chaque jour, ce qui était très différent de ma vie d’avant.

Moi : What did you order? (Qu’as-tu commandé?)  
Louis : Pancakes with fruit. (Des crêpes aux fruits.)  
Moi : For me? (Pour moi?)  
Louis : Yes, for you. (Oui, pour toi.)  
Moi : And for you? (Et pour toi?)  
Louis : The same thing. (La même chose.)  
Moi : I really like fruit. (J’aime beaucoup les fruits.)  
Louis : I know. (Je le sais.)  
Moi : How? (Comment ça?)  
Louis : The last time, you liked so much than you have a lot of syrup around the mouth. (La dernière fois, tu avais tellement aimé que tu avais du sirop tout autour de la bouche.)

Je baissai la tête en même temps de rougir parce que c’était la vérité. J’étais incapable de manger correctement quand j’aimais ce que je mangeais et Father détestait ça. Mais je voulais manger rapidement pour avoir le goût dans ma bouche. Je savais que c’était con de me part et que je devrais prendre le temps de savourer mais j’étais tout simplement incapable de me calmer.

Un gros sourire apparut sur mon visage quand la dame déposa une assiette devant moi. Je lui fis un sourire et pris précipitamment ma fourchette dans ma main malgré le fait que j’avais les poignets attachés. Je commençai à essayer de manger avec les mains lier et bien sûr, j’en mettais plus autour de ma bouche qu’à l’intérieur mais ce n’était pas grave parce que c’était trop bon.

Je remontai la tête quand j’entendis le rire de Louis et je lui fis un sourire, ce qui le fit encore plus rire. Je fronçai les sourcils sans perdre mon sourire quand il se leva et qu’il vint s’asseoir à côté de moi. Il passa un de ses bras autour de mon dos et il prit ma fourchette. Je poussai une petite plainte parce que je voulais encore manger mais il ne me la rendit pas. Non, à la place, il commença à faire des bouchées dans l’assiette avec l’aide du couteau et quand il fut satisfait, il piqua dans un morceau de crêpe et de fruits puis il l’avança vers ma bouche. J’ouvris celle-ci et souris quand il mit la bouchée dans ma bouche. Je la mâchai et je n’eus pas droit à un second morceau avant d’avoir terminé celui qui était dans ma bouche mais ce n’était pas grave parce que c’était un moyen de me faire apprécier ce que je mangeais. Comme ça, j’allais en avoir plus longtemps.

Je poussai un grognement quand Louis mit un morceau dans sa bouche mais ça le fit seulement rire. Ensuite, il prit son assiette et il fit la même chose qu’il avait faite pour la mienne tout en continuant de me nourrir. Je ne pouvais m’empêcher de me coller contre Louis parce que j’étais heureux de ce que nous étions en train de faire. J’étais en quelque sorte heureux d’être ici et d’avoir les poignets attachés, parce que si ça n’avait pas été le cas, rien de tout cela ne se serait jamais produit et j’aurais manqué quelque chose de très agréable.

Je fronçai les sourcils quand je vis Louis licher son pouce et qu’il l’approcha de mon visage. Je ne pus empêcher celui-ci de rougir parce que Louis était en train d’enlever le sirop qui était autour de ma bouche avec l’aide de sa salive.

Une fois qu’il eut terminé, il me fit un sourire et… et rien du tout parce qu’il ne bougea pas. Il continua de me regarder dans les yeux et ça me gênait toujours autant. Je n’arrivais pas à croire que malgré qu’il soit fâché contre moi, il soit aussi gentil et qu’il m’ait aidé à manger.

… : Avez-vous terminé?

Je tournai ma tête vers la dame et Louis hocha la tête. Elle nous fit un sourire et elle commença à débarrasser notre table. Une fois chose faite, elle fit encore une fois un sourire et elle partit. Je sentais encore le regard de Louis sur moi mais je ne voulais pas le regarder dans les yeux parce que j’étais gêné.

Louis : It doesn’t matter what happened this morning. I’m not mad against you, and if it was only an accident, so we aren’t do it again. (Ce n’est pas grave ce qu’il s’est passé ce matin. Je ne t’en veux pas et si c’était seulement un accident, alors nous n’allons pas recommencé.)  
Moi : But… but I’m mad against myself. (Mais… mais moi je m’en veux.)

Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait probablement pas pour quelle raison je m’en voulais et c’était compréhensible. Mais je ne voulais pas qu’il pense que ça l’avait été désagréable comme moment parce que ce ne l’était pas du tout. Ça l’avait été très agréable et je recommencerais tout de suite si j’en avais la chance, mais bien sûr, je changerais quelques petits détails, comme le fait de le faire après que j’avais fait un rêve.

Louis : Why? (Pourquoi?)  
Moi : Because it wasn’t how I wanted it to happen. (Parce que ce n’était pas comme ça que je voulais que ça se produise.)  
Louis : How did you want it to happen? (Comment voulais-tu que ça se produise?)  
Moi : I… I don’t know. I just wanted it to be at any moment than that. (Je… je ne sais pas. Je voulais seulement que ça soit un moment autre que celui-là.)  
Louis : What doesn’t work with the moment? (Qu’est-ce qui ne fonctionne pas avec ce moment?)  
Moi : It’s… I was not in this condition because of you… but because of a dream… (Ce… je n’étais pas dans cet état à cause de toi mais… à cause d’un rêve…)  
Louis : A dream? (Un rêve?)  
Moi : Yes, a dream. (Oui, un rêve.)  
Louis : Explain to me. (Explique-moi.)

Je n’étais pas certain de vouloir lui expliquer mes rêves parce que c’était quelque chose de très personnelle et il y avait seulement Liam qui était au courant. Je ne voulais pas qu’il se moque de moi et qu’il me trouve bizarre. Ce n’était pas de ma faute si je faisais ce genre de rêves.

Moi : I… sometimes I have dreams and they are… how we say, erotic. (Je… parfois je fais des rêves et ils sont… comment dire, érotique.)

Il fronça les sourcils et je ne pus m’empêcher de rougir parce que c’était gênant comme moment. Je ne voulais pas qu’il pense que je pensais seulement au sexe parce que ce n’était pas le cas. Je pensais à plein d’autres choses mais je ne pouvais pas m’empêcher de faire ce genre de rêves pendant que je dormais parce que c’était tout simplement mon passé.

Louis : Erotic? (Érotique?)  
Moi : Yes. (Oui.)  
Louis : Can you expand? (Peux-tu développer?)  
Moi : These are things that I have done when I was young that I look back. (Ce sont des choses que j’ai fait en étant plus jeune auxquels je repense.)  
Louis : Things? (Des choses?)  
Moi : Yes, when I was with Father. (Oui, quand j’étais avec Father.)  
Louis : Will you tell me what you dreamed last night? (Veux-tu me raconter ce dont tu as rêvé cette nuit?)

Je rougis encore plus à cause du rêve que j’avais fait. C’était tellement gênant de raconter ce genre de rêves à quelqu’un mais je voulais lui raconter parce que j’avais confiance en lui et je savais qu’il n’allait pas me juger.

Louis : You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. (Tu n’es pas obligé de me raconter si tu n’as pas envie.)  
Moi : No, I want to do. (Non, je veux le faire.)  
Louis : So I’m listening. (Alors je t’écoute.)

Je lui fis un sourire et commençai à lui raconter le rêve que j’avais fait la nuit dernière. Je voyais sur son visage qu’il était choqué par tout ce que je disais mais c’était mon quotidien avant d’arriver ici et je n’avais pas honte de ça. C’était quelque chose qui arrivait et que j’aimais beaucoup.

Une fois que j’eus terminé de lui raconter mon rêve, je savais qu’il était sous le choc alors je lui proposais d’aller nous reposer un petit peu parce que c’était beaucoup d’information à assimiler pour lui et je ne voulais pas qu’il soit traumatisé. Donc après quelques secondes, nous nous levâmes et nous commençâmes à marcher vers la sortie de la salle à manger.

C’était étrange parce que j’avais l’impression que c’était moi qui guidais Louis avait la corde tandis que c’était supposé être le contraire mais ça ne me dérangeait pas vraiment. Quand nous arrivâmes dans le couloir, je me tournai vers Louis pour savoir vers où nous allions et il commença à marcher vers une direction donc je le suivis en souriant. Ça m’avait fait du bien de parler de mes rêves à Louis et j’étais heureux de l’avoir fait.

Je fronçai les sourcils quand je vis des personnes rassembler dans un espace. Pourquoi étaient-ils tous là? Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait bien se passer? Je voyais que Louis aussi était confus donc nous commençâmes à nous approcher des gens et je sentis mon cœur arrêté de battre dans ma poitrine en le voyant. Oh mon Dieu, ça ne pouvait pas être réellement lui. Je… je crois que je vais m’évanouir…


End file.
